New Technology
by RedGem270
Summary: Jimmy is now 16 and soon he'll discover the best technology of all. His heart...and the love it can hold. And he finds this love in the girl he least expected. (COMPLETE)
1. A Day In The Life

Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron does not belong to me as you all probably know. But the story line I did come up with on my own. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was an ordinary same-thing-every-day kinda day. Boy genius walks to school because he misses the bus . . . again. Boy genius meets up with his buddies. Boy genius and friends are late to school. Boy genius runs off to class. Boy genius runs into the "enemy." Boy genius and enemy fight. Boy genius is late to first period class. And you get the point. Just another everyday thing. 

"Neutron, you idiot! I'm late to first period again because of you!"

"Oh, please, Vortex," Jimmy scoffed. "It was all you fault. Not mine. Stop blaming your problems on me."

"You give me all my problems!"

They turned away from each other. Jimmy rolled his eyes and began to race down the hall to his class. He soon learned that Cindy was right behind him. She quickly caught up. They passed some students in the hallway who greeted Cindy with flirtatious smiles and a simple wave hello. And unlike Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex they could care less if they were late to their classes or not. From the corner of his eye, Jimmy looked over at Cindy. She was wearing a pair of low-cut blue jeans with "Cutie" written down the length of the left pant leg. It was clear to him that she had written it herself with a silver pen. Lately she had been decorating her own clothes. As much as Jimmy hated to say it, the girl was creative. Her spaghetti strap, tight, black shirt revealed much of her figure and it had also been hand decorated with letters written in script. The shirt read "Cutie" as well (someone was a little too full of themselves). And her hair was no longer in its usual pony tail. He couldn't believe she actually let it down at first, but then eventually he understood. Libby had once mentioned that Nick had liked her best with her hair down.

He also couldn't believe that she had become the head cheerleader of the A squad. Although, he couldn't understand why it had been a shock to him, it was only natural for Cindy to become head cheerleader. She had that kind of . . . how would you put it? Presence? Aura? Ah, not really, but it was like her. And she did seem like that kind of person who would go out for the cheerleading squad and be able to make it to the rank of leader. And surprise, surprise! The head cheerleader was going out with the star Quarterback of the Varsity football team! This of course is not another surprise. 

"Nick!" Cindy shouted joyously as she ran ahead of Jimmy to meet Nick. Who knew the head cheerleader could run so fast. When she got to him, Jimmy noticed them hugging and then they kissed. A long lustful kiss. Jimmy ran faster down the hall passed them and beyond. Soon he had finally made it to his class. As soon as he stepped inside, heads turned toward him. The teacher, Mrs. Philips, his English teacher arced an eyebrow as she looked upon him. She slowly, shook her head in total disapproval.

"Ah, Mr. Neutron and Ms. Vortex," she said. Jimmy quickly turned around and sure enough Cindy had been standing behind him. "So nice of you two to finally join us. Where have you two been? And I'm assuming you two have been together since of course you walked in together."

Howling and cheering suddenly began to grow. It had started in the back of the room moving like rapid fire to the front of the room. Jimmy turned to Cindy. She was staring at him. They blushed and suddenly turned away from each other. They were too self-conscious to realize that the other had been blushing as well.

Cindy scoffed.

"We weren't together!" they both shouted in unison. 

Mrs. Philips had sent them off to their seats as she continued the lesson for the day. She spoke of Edgar Allen Poe and the stories he had written. As she gave out handouts, Sheen leaned toward Jimmy from the row beside him. The students in the front row took one sheet from the small stack of papers and passed the rest back. 

"Jimmy," Sheen whispered. 

Jimmy turned to him.

"Tell me, man, what happened between you two. Where'd you guys go? Do anything . . . you know . . . sex related?" A smirk grew on Sheen's face. The girl in front of him tried to contain her laughter. Jimmy was disgusted by the question. 

"Please!" Jimmy yelled. 

Everyone suddenly turned toward him. Every chair in the room squeaked as the students sitting in them turned completely in their seats. 

"Excuse me, James, do you have something to share with the rest of the class? Maybe Sheen can even help you out a bit," Mrs. Philips said. Jimmy sat quietly in his chair. His cheeks turned a light shade of red from both embarrassment and anger. He shook his head. " Good."

The class resumed and it had quickly ended. After class Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen talked happily of "guy" stuff that they'd do after school, when he was pulled aside.

"Listen, Neutron," Cindy ordered. "If you make me late to class again tomorrow, you good-for-nothing loser, I'll - "

"You'll what? Get your boyfriend on me?" He rolled his eyes as he walked away. 

"Cindy, let it go. He's not worth it," Libby said. "Like you said before: 'Neutron is a good-for-nothing, sleazball who doesn't deserve the time of day.' And I agree."

Jimmy turned around and looked at Libby. She turned away. He shook his head and glanced at Cindy. She placed her hands on her hips, smiled devilishly and nodded. Jimmy turned away. _Oh, well, there goes another friendship_, Jimmy thought. He thought Libby was a friend, but he had obviously thought wrong. He walked away with Carl and Sheen right beside him. They were his only true friends. He stopped and without turning away he said, "I agree too. I am good for nothing and say what you will because it won't affect me in any way." He then walked away. Sheen though had stayed behind for a while longer. Sheen had only looked at Libby and shook his head.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," he said. And that was enough to make Libby realize her mistake. Sheen turned and caught up with Jimmy. 

Later in the day during lunch, Jimmy had gotten up to get a Snapple from one of the vending machines. He hadn't noticed Libby getting up from the "popular" table. He put his dollar and fifty cents into the vending machine and waited a bit before pressing A56. There was a rolling and a thump and then Jimmy crouched down to reach for his Snapple.

"Strawberry Kiwi, huh?"

Jimmy turned abruptly. He turned away and ignored her. 

"Listen, Jimmy, I'm sorry. You know how Cindy is. She's testy about stuff, especially when it involves you. So, I quoted her to make her happy. I didn't mean it even if it sounded like I did."

"Shouldn't you not be talking to me?" Jimmy asked, his back still facing her. "Hanging around me will make people think. You wouldn't want that would you? You wouldn't want Cindy to get the wrong impression now would you?"

Libby looked hurt, but Jimmy continued without knowing it, "You can't have Cindy see you with me. Then she'd ask questions. She'd wonder and force you to stay away. And let's face it, we all know you do just about everything Cindy tells you, but if you don't then God help us, the rath of the all-knowing head cheerleader will come forth." Libby was speechless. Jimmy shook his head. "Damn, Libby! You barley have a mind of your own!" he shouted sarcastically, but truthfully as he walked away. Libby stood dumbfounded by the vending machine watching Jimmy walk away from her. Her eyes were wide and the tears had begun blurring her vision.

The next period was heath. Mr. Wilmington was partnering everyone up in twos for a group project. 

"Libby and . . . Sheen," he called. "You two will be researching Lung cancer. Carl and Nick, you two will be researching Hodgkin's disease. And. . .Cindy and Jimmy you two will be researching tuberculosis."

"Hell no!" Cindy shouted. 

"Objection!" Jimmy yelled.

"Cindy, watch your mouth! And, Jimmy, this is not your Criminal Law class." There were some faint giggles and chuckles throughout the classroom. 

"Mr. Wilmington, I'm not working with Neutron over there," Cindy said as she pointed in Jimmy's direction. "He's not quite 'partner material'."

"And you're not very qualified for 'partner material' yourself, little-miss-I-know-I-can-do-anything-and-everything-better-than-anyone-in-this-entire-room-because-I'm-too-damn-self-centered."

"Fine then," Mr. Wilmington said simply. "Fail. It really doesn't matter much to me. After all, its your grade not mine. Oh, and for the rest of you, I suggest that you start on this today because I'm not going to give you much time to complete this project. And, Jimmy, you should start working on this project too. Alone that is, since little-miss-I-can-do-anything-and-everything-better-than-anyone-in-this-entire-room-because-I'm-too-damn-self-centered wants to fail. By the way class dismissed." The bell suddenly rang and the students jumped out of their seats and ran out the door.

"I'll see you at your house, Neutron," Cindy suddenly announced. She walked passed him and out the door.

This was just great. Now he would have to work with her. He was a bit excited, but he dreaded it at the same time. There's nothing worse than working with the person that you might have a crush on who just happens to hate the sight of you. Makes you start to re-think everything about yourself. He sighed. Yes, he liked Cindy Vortex, but who didn't right? Well, actually he thought that she was cute. It wasn't much of a crush. He just knew she was good-looking. Nothing more. But sometimes he couldn't help but think that maybe he did like her. Then again maybe not. To put things in simpler terms, he was confused about how he felt toward her. But even still, it was nothing to brag about. He just wasn't going to set himself up for any type of disappointment and heartbreak. He had already had enough of that.


	2. An Alarming Discovery

Cindy Vortex arrived at the Neutron residence at exactly 4:30 p.m. Right after cheerleading practice. She wore her outfit. Mrs. Neutron had answered the door. 

"Hello, Cindy," she greeted her with a warm smile. Cindy returned the smile with one of her own. "I didn't know you were coming over. You here to see Jimmy?"

Cindy nodded. "Yes, ma'am. We're working on a project together."

"Oh, that's nice. Hold on a sec, Cindy. I'll get Jimmy for you." Mrs. Neutron turned around. "Jimmy! Cindy is here to see you!" She turned back to Cindy. "Please come in." Mrs. Neutron led Cindy inside with a friendly gesture of her hand.

"_Bark, bark_," came Goddard's voice. He ran down the stairs with a small girl following him. Her short, brown hair bounced on her shoulders. She screamed and giggled at the same time. Jimmy was not to far behind her. He chased her down the stairs as she chased Goddard while running from Jimmy. 

"I'll get you!" he shouted playfully. Cindy noticed a devilish smile on Mrs. Neutron's face. 

"Rebecca Anne Neutron, put that thing down!"

"Huh?" The small girl stopped, confusion written all over her face. Cindy was a bit confused as well, but then she realized that Mrs. Neutron was playing along with the game and had distracted Rebecca long enough for Jimmy to catch her and win. 

"Got you!" Jimmy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

"No, not fair! Mommy tricked me so you could win!" 

Mrs. Neutron and Jimmy laughed. 

Cindy smiled brightly. This was the first time she had ever seen Jimmy smile in years. He looked happier than usual. Actually, he looked happy in general. He was always so down and so angry at school. Everyone thought he was depressed, but here at his own home he was a completely different person and frankly, she liked the "home" Jimmy better than the "school" Jimmy. Why wasn't he ever like this at school? Probably because his sister wasn't there. 

"Jimmy, put your sister down," Mrs. Neutron said sternly, but playfully. 

"Calm down, mom," Jimmy replied with a bit a sarcasm as he set his sister back on her small feet. He turned his attention toward the door where Cindy stood. His smile slowly faded, but the smile on Cindy's face remained. 

Jimmy had looked so cute playing with his sister and that had made Cindy smile. Seeing a different side of Jimmy wasn't at all a bad thing. She waved, but Jimmy did not wave back. Instead he turned away from her. He squatted down in front of his sister. 

"Play with Goddard while I work on a project," Jimmy said. Rebecca nodded. Goddard walked away toward the kitchen and Rebecca turned to follow, but paused. She turned back to Jimmy who was still squatted on the floor.

"Jimmy?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Jimmy said, softly. 

"Is this pretty girl your girlfriend?" 

Jimmy shook his head and then Rebecca nodded almost as if she knew better and didnt exactly believe him. She smiled, kissed him on the nose and ran off with Goddard by her side, who had turned back to her while she talked to Jimmy. 

Cindy watched him as he turned to her. His eyes never once meeting her's. 

"I'll leave you two alone," Mrs. Neutron said, leaving the livingroom. 

"She's cute. I can tell you care about her a lot. You're so - "

"Don't act all nice, Vortex," Jimmy interrupted her, his voice harsh.

"Sorry," she scoffed. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with," Jimmy said.

The house was actually really warm and unexpectedly cozy. Even with all the tension between them, Cindy felt quit at home. It struck her as strange, but it was truly homey. Except that there was something that made her feel like maybe something was wrong. Something seemed to be missing in the house, but she couldn't quit put her finger on it. 

"Are we gonna work here or in your room?" Cindy asked as she followed Jimmy into the livingroom.

Jimmy suddenly stopped. He turned to her. "Here. Why would we work in my room?" he replied. 

"I don't know. I just thought we'd get more privacy," she answered.

"Privacy? We don't need any privacy."

Cindy turned away and set herself on the floor. She took out a huge book of medical diseases. She turned to Jimmy who had placed his book from the school library on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She then looked down into her book and turned to the "T" section and looked up tuberculosis. Unconsciously, she looked up and watched Jimmy. She began to wonder where their friendship had gone wrong. Things had been. . .better. Things were never actually really good, but at least they had some sort of friendship. Even if it didn't look like it. 

And though she would never admit to anyone, Cindy thought that Jimmy was indeed a better guy than Nick could ever be. True, Nick was nice to her (every once in a while) and Jimmy was not, but Jimmy was still better than Nick. See, unlike Nick, Jimmy shows how much he cares for a person. He's not afraid to show how he feels (at least that's how he is when it comes to his sister). Nick on the other hand shows more love and care for his hair than anything.

"Jimmy," came a small, breathy voice from behind.

Cindy turned to Rebecca. The small girl held a hand to her chest. Jimmy put his things down and stood. He walked to Rebecca.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked his voice was filled with concern. He leaned toward his sister. Cindy stood and walked toward the two.

"It hurts," Rebecca answered. Her voice was a small whisper.

"Where?" Jimmy moved closer to his sister. "Just tell me where."

"Here," she replied, still holding her hand to her chest. "It hurts and it won't stop."

Soon she began to cry and that's when Jimmy had fallen to his knees. He held her and rubbed her back to sooth her. He told her that things would be just fine and that the pain would go away. He promised. He then picked her up. He walked over to the couch, sat down and sat Rebecca in his lap. 

"Will she be okay?" Cindy asked as she watched Jimmy comfort his sister. 

"Don't start acting all concerned when you're not, Vortex," Jimmy said harshly. "Mom! Becca is hurting again!" he shouted over his shoulder. 

Mrs. Neutron ran into the livingroom . "My poor baby! Come with mommy, sweetheart."

Rebecca opened her arms up wide as her mother leaned toward her. Soon Mrs. Neutron had ordered Jimmy to get Rebecca's medication. Quickly, he shot up off the couch and ran as fast as he could toward the staircase. He had soon disappeared into one of the rooms. Mrs. Neutron then turned to Cindy.

"Cindy will you please call the number by the phone and ask for Doctor Smith?"

Cindy nodded. She went to the phone, picked it up, and dialed the number on the sheet of paper by the phone. She wanted to ask so many questions, but thought better of it. Maybe Mrs. Neutron would fill her in on it later or maybe even Jimmy. If he was up to it anyway. There was a constant ringing and it seemed like a lifetime. Cindy was growing very impatient. Maybe the doctor would mention something before Jimmy or his mom. She really wanted to know what Rebecca was going through. What was happening to her? And it was obvious that this wasn't the first time that this was had happened to her. And where was Mr. Neutron? Should wondered if she should ask Mrs. Neutron if she should call up Mr. Neutron at work or something. 

"Hello?" came a voice on the other end of the line. 

"Hello, my name is Cindy Vortex calling about Rebecca Neutron. I need to speak with Dr. Smith, please."

"Hold, please."

After a while a woman's voice came up on the other end. The woman seemed a bit out of breath. "What's going on? Is Becca having problems breathing again?"

"Yes," Cindy answered.

"Bring her over now!"

Soon Cindy, Mrs. Neutron, and Rebecca where all outside. Jimmy ran out with the bottle of prescription drugs in his hand. He ran to the car as his mother got into the front seat. Cindy opened the door and was just about ready to climb in beside Rebecca when Jimmy pulled her aside. Cindy was a bit startled at first.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" 

"Don't act so tough, Neutron. I can see behind that," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared straight at him. He rolled his eyes at her and walked to the car. Cindy quickly caught up and stepped in front of him. She stood in front of the Station Wagon's door, blocking Jimmy's path. 

"Move away from the car" he said. He glared at her and when she didn't move he pushed her away.

"Jimmy, apologize to her and get in the car. Please," his mother pleaded. "We don't have time."

Cindy stepped before him once more and he pushed her away again. He then got into the car. He slammed the door behind him and Cindy could see him move closer to his sister. Rebecca had taken his hand in hers. Cindy sighed. Suddenly, she wanted very much to be good friends with Jimmy. She tried to remember when things had gotten so bad. Oh, right. When they hit the Middle School and she desperately wanted to be "cool."

"Come along, Cindy," Mrs. Neutron offered. "Come. Sit up front with me."

Cindy looked at Jimmy who only narrowed his eyes at her. She looked away and walked toward the passenger's side and climbed in. She buckled herself in and then they were off to the hospital.


	3. Bravery and Strength

Author's Note: Hello, gang! I didn't realize my story would become this popular among the readers. I got my computer back on track. Yay! For the past week it hasn't been working so. I'm happy to be back. And also very happy to say that I got up a new chapter for all of you. Thank you all for reading my story and a very special thanks to all those who took the _time_ and _effort _to review (LOL!). I loved them all! I almost cried 'cause I was so happy you all liked it. Anyway, don't want to keep you from reading the story anymore. Just wanted to say thanks, and enjoy!

  


As soon as they arrived, Jimmy took his sister in his arms and quickly got out of the car. He raced toward the door and passed the receptionist at the front desk. Cindy and his mother followed close behind. The woman yelled after them, but they ignored her. They soon finally reached the office they were looking for. The woman sitting outside the office pointed to the door behind her after Jimmy asked for Doctor Smith and before she could speak the door behind her swung open and a woman with short coffee brown hair stepped out. She wore a stethoscope around her neck and a long white overcoat.

"You took long enough," she said as she took Rebecca from Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, but Jimmy was taking a long time getting in the car," Mrs. Neutron responded.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jimmy protested. "Someone just had to argue about coming along."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he nodded toward Cindy. He shook his head and turned his back away from both his mother and Cindy.

"I told you I was worried and I still am! I want to know if your sister is going to be alright!"

Jimmy suddenly turned to her. 

"Well, this is none of your business and stop being so damn nosey and just run along home!"

"I'm not being nosey!"

Jimmy watched as Cindy turned away just then as she crossed her arms over her chest. He ignored her and chose not to say anything more.

"I won't ask," the doctor said. "Listen, Jimmy, you and your girlfriend work things out while your mother and I - "

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jimmy shouted as his mother, and the doctor, with Rebecca in her arms walked into the office. Jimmy retreated to the bench beside Cindy, but he hadn't even noticed that he was sitting beside her. He barely felt Cindy's hand on his in an effort to comfort him. He looked up at her and she smiled. It was forced. What the hell could she possibly want now? Jimmy thought. He looked at her. Contemplating her actions and intentions. "What do you want?"

He pulled away from her, obviously startling her. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, now getting a bit defensive. She glared at him a bit. 

"Oh, come on," Jimmy began. "You know what I mean! Why the hell did you just put your hand on mine?"

He didn't know what to think of that. Was she truly, genuinely trying to comfort him? Or could this just be a trick to get something? And if she wanted something, what was it? He suddenly stood. Maybe she wanted to blackmail him. He knew it sounded a bit farfetched, but hey anything was possible, right? Maybe she was pretending to be nice just so she could get an idea of what he feared for his sister. It would serve for some juicy gossip and would also serve great for any blackmailing plan. Jimmy wasn't exactly known for being bright, perky, and happy-go-lucky at school. No, he was quite the opposite. People feared him and he was most known for his extremely short temper. If word got out that Jimmy Neutron was weak and insecure, his pride would be deeply bruised and the humiliation would begin. Jimmy's mind played with the possibility and was outraged by the thought of it all. She really shouldn't have come. This girl was nothing more than an annoying half-wit. She didn't even know Rebecca the way he did and she certainly didn't care for her in the way Jimmy did. She didn't care period! All she could ever cared about was her popularity. And her stupid looks (of course). What else was there for her to care for? Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all! 

"It was an attempt to comfort you," she replied a bit angered by his reaction. 

"Well, don't 'attempt' anything anymore."

"Look, Neutron, I care what happens to - "

"No, you don't! That's the problem, Vortex!" 

He had noticed that she was startled by his rage. He simply didn't want her there because he knew she truly didn't care. And she was refusing to leave. She was the one making everything more difficult then it really was. Why couldn't she just understand that he did not want her there? It was simple. He didn't want her there which meant that he wanted her to leave. Now! There was no use for her in the hospital. And she wasn't helping Jimmy out one bit. Having her there was only putting more stress on him it wasn't relieving the tension in his body or in the atmosphere. If anything it was adding to the tension. 

Suddenly, Cindy stood up before him. She walked closer to him. Dangerously close. Their bodies could've touched gently if she had taken another step closer. "I'm not leaving until I know that Rebecca will be okay," she said in a stern whisper. Jimmy scoffed as he took a step back to look her over. His eyes scanned her from head to toe. He grinned as he shook his head. Cindy scowled at his sudden change.

"What?!" she demanded.

He looked up at her. The smile fading quickly as his eyes grew intense with anger. "Do you think I'll let you stay around, just because you can prove to me that you're not afraid of me. Believe me, I don't care if you fear me or not, _Vortex_," he began. "I will not let you stay. My sisters and her little condition is my business and my mother's only. So, back off and run along home before I have to use force. And if you don't believe me, go on, keep provoking me. Go on!"

"I'm not leaving! I told you before. I'm worried and I'm not leaving until I know Rebecca is okay. And you will not touch me. Sure you're violent, but it's not like you to use violence on a girl." She smiled at herself. 

Jimmy stomped toward her. He pointed an accusing finger at her, but before he could speak, Dr. Smith and Mrs. Neutron came out of the room. They moved toward the two into the hall. Jimmy turned quickly. He looked past both women and peered into the room. His heart sank as he spotted his little sister lying on her back in the hospital bed. She had some nose plug looking thing in her nose. It was connected to a machine beside the bed, which had obviously helped her to breath. Her small chest rose with greater ease. Without much thought, he ran into the room beside the hospital bed and fell to his knees. He took her little hand in his and looked at her face. She turned her head to him and smiled. A tear brimmed in the corner of Jimmy's eyes. He blinked it away, not wanting anyone to see him cry. He smiled brightly at his sister.

"Hey," he said softly. His voice was almost a whisper. It was sweet and gentle.

"Hello," she replied. Her voice sounded a bit raspy.

"She looks comfortable, I know," Dr. Smith said.

"But, Becca says she's fine, right, sweetheart?" Mrs. Neutron asked. 

Rebecca nodded, sweety. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she said bravely. "Aunt Meryl said I had to stay over night though."

Jimmy's heart ached. "Overnight?" he asked. He looked over to the doctor, his aunt Meryl. She nodded. Jimmy hesitated, but he nodded, agreeing with his aunt. Jimmy turned to Rebecca. He gently squeezed her hand. With the other hand he moved the strands of hair away from her eyes. She looked so fragile, so weak, but she smiled and kept her spirits soaring. She was a brave little girl. Braver than anyone Jimmy had ever known in his entire life. She had more courage than a soldier at war. So it seemed to him. He admired her for it. Even looked up to her because of it. He only wished he could have as much courage as she. Hell, he wished he was even half as courageous as she was. But he wasn't. 

He kissed her small hand. Rebecca patted him on the head lightly, the way she petted Goddard and smiled. Jimmy laughed. "I'm no dog," he said. Rebecca giggled.

"Yes, you are. You're my puppy," she commented. 

The others laughed along with them. It was just like her to change something that was so gloomy into something joyous and fun. She always looked at life positively. It was almost as if there was no negative thought in her mind. 

Rebecca turned her head toward the door. She propped herself up on her elbows. Jimmy stood quickly, trying o pull her back down. Meryl and Mrs. Neutron ran to the bed. Rebecca ignored them and sat up slowly. "Join us, Cindy," she offered politely.

Jimmy turned to Cindy. She took one step in, but backed away as soon as she noticed Jimmy's cold stare. 

"Looks like you two didn't clear up your 'issues'," Meryl concluded. "It's a shame. You two are so cute together. You need to fix this thing between you or else then you two will break up and I won't have that. I was some nieces and nephews running around me, you know."

"Not too soon," Mrs. Neutron quickly added. 

"And I don't remember hearing about Jimmy and his lovely _new_ girlfriend, dear sister of mine," Meryl said as she turned to Mrs. Neutron. The woman shrugged. 

"She's not my - " 

Meryl put her hands on her hips and stared at Mrs. Neutron, waiting for an explanation. Jimmy waited to scream. How could they think that Cindy (of all people) and him were dating?! Not possible. Nope.

Rebecca soon joined the conversation, "Oh, Aunt Meryl, Jimmy and Sarah broke up weeks ago. Jimmy didn't want to talk about it." 

"Ah," Meryl said knowingly. "So, new girl then."

Mrs. Neutron nodded as well as Rebecca. They laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend! Vortex is not my girlfriend and she will never be!" Jimmy exploded. "She's not my type anyway." He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at Cindy and scowled, proving his statement. 

"Jimmy, please," his mother sighed. 

"Don't _please_ me!" Jimmy shouted. 

"Jimmy, please," came Rebecca's soft voice. Jimmy sighed as he retreated to the chair resting by the way in the corner. 

"I wish you would listen to me like that," Mrs. Neutron said with yet another sigh. Jimmy scoffed as he turned his head away from her. 

Rebecca was the only person in the world who could truly tame Jimmy when he was in a rage. No one else had the power to contain him the way she did. He listened to his mother, but that was only when he wanted to. And that was never very often. In fact, it was rare for Jimmy to ever listen to his mother. But when it came to his little sister, all of his defenses came crumbling down. She was the only one he truly listened to, the only reason why he _still_ attended school, and she was his whole reason for living. 

"Well, Becca needs some sleep now. Maybe we should leave her to rest," Meryl suggested. "Come by tomorrow after school, Jimmy. You can pick her up then. Deal?"

Jimmy nodded as he stood. He walked to Rebecca. Smiled down at her and leaned forward to kissed her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, Becca." he promised.

Rebecca nodded with a smile. She kissed him on the nose before he straightened his back. Jimmy's heart swelled as his sister smiled. And at that moment he knew she'd be fine. He watched her she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead one more time before pulling away. He then walked out the door, completely ignoring Cindy on the way out. His mother and aunt followed him out. 


	4. A Nightmare

Author's Note: Hello. I'm back with another chapter for you all. I'm happy to know that you're all enjoying this and I love getting reviews. I remember one review, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was BendyStraw who spoke of the whole "Hugh" thing in the review. More on that will come up as the story goes on, so that means it'll be in another chapter and a lot of you if not all of you spoke of Rebecca and her little problem. That will also come up constantly, but no actual information on what she has will come up until a later chapter. Sorry. Oh, and thank you, to all of you who took the time to review. I appreciate it. Don't be mad, please. Anyway, enjoy and do review. . . please?

  
  
  


At school the next day, Cindy tried her best to be especially nice to Jimmy, but it was hard to be whenever he accused her of trying to hit a nerve or something. She was completely insulted and angry. Here she was, being all nice and friendly with him and how does he repay her? He shoves it in her face. She also avoided everyone's questions about why she was trying (in vain) to treat Jimmy like an actual human being. She wasn't sure exactly how to answer that. She couldn't really answer it for herself. She knew she felt sorry for him and part of her told her that she was being kindly toward him _because _she felt sorry for him and she needed to make herself feel better about it. But another part of her told her that it was because she cared for him enough to stop the fighting and help him through it. 

When school was finally over, Cindy and some of her friends had been hanging around the front lawn of the school. Students laughed and howled. They ran, walked, jogged to their busses, to their cars, bikes, whatever it was that was going to take them home. They all seemed to thrilled to finally be out. Nick had left to his house without a good-bye. It was just like him to leave her completely left out of the things he did. And sometimes she had to wonder what those things were. Libby soon joined the group and about three minutes later all hell broke loose. 

"_Vortex!_" 

Cindy turned around. The sun hit her eyes and she was momentarily blinded. She blocked the sun's light and soon the picture of Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl came into focus. She noticed that Jimmy wasn't in the best of moods. He looked angry. _Furious_. She wondered what she had done wrong. He couldn't have possibly become this angry because she tried to be nice. Could he?

"You told people?" he demanded.

"Told people what?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, Vortex!" he shouted. "You told people about Becca you twit!"

"Hey!"

"Why?! Why the hell did you tell the whole school about Becca?!"

Everything fell silent as everyone stood completely still, afraid that if they made one move Jimmy would viciously attack. No one was ready for that. They didn't know what he was capable of. But they had an idea. 

"I didn't tell anyone! Just my friends," she protested.

"Well, your friends can't be trusted. They talk too much! I just can't understand what made you think that _you_ could just freely talk about _my _business!"

"Gee,_ sooorry_. What the hell did you want me to say?! Everyone asked me why I was being so damn nice and I couldn't lie to my friends!"

"Yes, you can! Just tell them the opposite of the truth. Let me demonstrate," he said. He turned. "Carl!"

"Yeah, Jim," he replied as he stepped forward. 

"Llamas are extinct in all parts of the world! They don't live anymore! They're all dead!"

"No!" Carl shouted, completely believing Jimmy's story. "You're lying!"

"Exactly!" he shouted. He turned to Cindy again. "See, very simple."

"That's horrible!"

"You're horrible!" He shouted. "No, you're a bitch who thinks that she belongs on the top of the world where everyone can kiss her ass!"

Cindy scoffed. She scowled at him. "Yeah, well, you're not the world's greatest person either, Mr-I'm-better-than-everyone-else!"

"I do_ not_ think I am better than anyone!"

"Yeah, right! That's why you look down on others and say they aren't good enough to hang out with!"

"I'm sorry, Vortex, but I think you just confused yourself. Because if I recall it, it's _you_ who thinks that _you_'re better than everyone else!"

The crowd that seemed to have suddenly grown larger, stirred. They began to whisper amongst themselves. Cindy could've sworn she heard one girl agreeing with Jimmy's statement. She looked him in the face and sighed. She didn't want this to continue. Not like this. Weren't they getting too old for this? No, that's only what the teachers had said. Maybe they weren't too old for this. 

"Listen, Neutron," she began, her voice actually at a normal level.

"No, I won't listen._ You_ listen to _me_, Vortex." His voice was low and harsh. "_Stop _trying to act like you truly care about what's going on in my life. _Stop_ trying to _pretend_ that you _want_ to understand what's happening in my life. You don't have the slightest idea what's going on. I know that you're only treating me like a close buddy because it makes you sad to know that something like this could happen to a person and you want to make yourself feel better about it, by treating me like a human being. It makes you look good to your so called 'public'." He paused.

"Jimmy - " Libby began.

"Stay out of it, Libby," Sheen cut her off. 

Cindy heard someone shift slightly. She waited for Jimmy to speak again. There was more. She knew there was. The crowd circling them sat still as they too waited for Jimmy to continue his lecture. And when he finally spoke it was like the nuclear bomb on Japan all over again. With the exception that the nuclear bomb was Jimmy himself and Japan was now the lawn of their High School. 

"You aggravate me so much! I can't stand how you think you're always right! And how these . . . _people_ worship the ground you walk on! I just can't understand it! Some people act as if you were Queen and constantly kiss your ass like there's no tomorrow and others like me know you for what you are. A self centered, sluty, little cheerleader who probably boosts up her average by visiting the teacher after class and pleasuring him in the only way you know possible, little-miss-hands-on. People here agree with me, Vortex. Don't you?" he asked suddenly turning to the crowd. They seemed to all take a step back as he did so, fearing him. "Come on, I know I'm not the only one who believes that Vortex is a cold-hearted, conniving witch."

Cindy stood silently, not quite understanding what was going on. She took a step back and exhaled sharply, not realizing that she had held her breath. She stared straight at Jimmy as he continued to encourage the crowd. She clutched the books in her arms to her chest, protectively covering her heart. She gripped them so tightly that he nails had turned white. Was that what he truly thought of her? Did she give off that vibe? Or did she act that way? _Please, tell me it's all just a nightmare_, she prayed. _Let it be a nightmare, please!_

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she could see a brave soul raise their hand. Soon the students around them began to raise their hands. One by one. It seemed to go in slow motion for Cindy as she watched them. More than half of the students crowded around them raised their hands. Some up high and proud, others low and shameful. Cindy couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Only a small fraction of students had their hands down beside them. That's when Jimmy's words began to sink in. After all, actions do speak louder than words. Her heart broke. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. And then without thinking, she ran. Ran as fast as she could. Ran far from the crowd. Ran all the way home. She couldn't even hear Libby running after her, shouting her name. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Guilty Conscience

Author's Note: Hey! I'm finally updating. I actually wasn't going to till next week, but I thought, "hey, why not, I finished writing it up anyway, let's not let it go to waste." So I posted up my new chapter. I loved all of your reviews. It means a lot to me thank you all so very much. And I don't want to sound like a weirdo, but I checked out some of your profiles. I like to know about the people who read my work. Sorry if it weirds you out. Anyway, I'm sure that you all are fed up with my rambling, so here it goes. Enjoy! And please, do review. By the way, you are all one chapter away from finding out the root to Jimmy's anger and the root to Rebecca's breathing problem. Just to let you know. Enjoy!

  
  


He sighed as he walked to the hospital. He didn't understand it, damnit! Cindy deserved what she got and yet, he felt guilty. Jimmy Neutron was feeling guilty! Why?! Why, God, _why_?! Many had congratulated him. They even said she had it coming that she indeed deserved the humiliation. Others looked down on him, but they dared not to say a word, for they feared that it would've been the end of them. It was a good thing they hadn't said a word. Jimmy wouldn't have been able to control himself he would've jumped on them without so much as a thought. He'd just pounce on them and beat them down. It's what he was known bets for. Other than his short temper. 

Sheen and Carl offered to come along with him, but he had declined. He wanted to go alone. He needed to convince himself that what he did was nothing bad. It was his opinion and it was in the constitution! He had the right to speak his opinion! He soon arrived at the hospital. He walked in and past the receptionist at the front desk. He walked into Rebecca's room. His aunt wasn't around and Rebecca seemed to be sleeping. He sighed as he walked to the chair beside the bed. As soon as he sat down, Rebecca opened her eyes. She shot up out of bed. 

"Jimmy!" she exclaimed happily. She jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly. He stood and placed her on her feet. She smiled at him and he smiled in return, but her expression changed to concern when she looked into his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked. 

"Nothing," Jimmy replied. "Ready to go home?"

Rebecca nodded. 

He took Rebecca's hand and led her toward the door, but came to a halt when Meryl stepped into the room. 

"Uh, Jimmy?" she spoke with uncertainty. 

He looked at her and shook his head. He knew she didn't have good news. He gently squeezed Rebecca's hand. He looked down at her and she smiled half-heartedly. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Becca has to stay an extra night." Meryl looked down. "Sorry, Jimmy."

"What? Why?" he asked, his anger building.

"Just until I know what's causing her lungs to sometimes fail," she replied, quickly. She paused. "Last night Becca had trouble breathing again. It hit her pretty hard too. She was struggling to reach the button to call me over when I went to check up on her. She clutched her chest. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't breath. I don't know what was worse the silence or the look on her face." Tears began to well in Meryl's eyes.

"Silence?" Jimmy asked, forcing himself not to cry. 

Meryl looked at him. The tears rolled down her cheeks. "She wasn't making a sound. Nothing. Not even a wheeze."

Jimmy took in the information. She hadn't been making a sound? 'Not even a wheeze', the words played back in his mind. That couldn't have been a good thing. But what exactly did it mean. How could he be so smart and yet not at the same time. Why couldn't he figure out something to do for her? If he was such a genius then why couldn't he figure out how to help his sister. No one knew exactly what she had. No one even had a clue as to what it might be. Not even him. It angered him. 

He walked home alone. He didn't want to leave without Rebecca, but he had no choice. He promised her he'd be back to see her the following day and he'd d spend the whole day with her. After all it would be Saturday. He sighed as he walked up to his porch. He sat down as he looked up at the sky. He shook his head as he lay down on the porch. He put his hands behind his head. His mother came out and sat beside him. She looked down at him. Concern washed over her. He sighed as he rolled his eyes. 

"Where's Rebecca?" she asked.

"Not here," Jimmy replied. 

"Where is she?" she repeated. 

"She had to stay the night again!"

Jimmy looked up at his mother. Tears threatened to escape. He looked into her face. He knew what she wanted to know, but he didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to be left alone. It seemed that whenever he wanted to be left alone, his mother would always come by, wanting to talk about things. School. Homework. Sarah. His feelings. It pissed him off how she wanted to know every single detail about his life. There was no need for her to know. It wasn't her life and it wasn't her business. It wasn't anyone's business, but his own. 

"Call up aunt Meryl and ask about Rebecca. She'll explain. I don't want to talk about it."

Mrs. Neutron stood and hurried into the house. Jimmy got up just then. He moved into the house. Goddard excitedly pounced on him. Jimmy patted him on the head and led him through the livingroom and the kitchen to get to the backyard. He sat on a chair outside. He shut Goddard down and began to fine tune him. He picked up a red box by the chair. His tool box. He liked to keep it by his chair. He worked on the mechanical dog until he was finished. He hadn't notice Cindy coming out. She watched him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. His eyes looked up as he did so. That's when he finally noticed Cindy. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She looked angry. She walked to him and stood before him. Jimmy ignored her as he finished up with Goddard and started him up again. Goddard excitedly ran to Cindy. She smiled as she patted him lightly on the head. 

Jimmy leaned back in his chair. He watched as Cindy continued to walk toward him. He wondered what she wanted. She probably wanted to give him a piece of her mind. What he had said to her only hours ago really affected her. The girl actually had feelings. She stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest for a while. Neither of them spoke. His eyes eased over her body as he looked up at her. She exhaled sharply as she opened her eyes. He hadn't realized that she had them closed. 

"What do you want, Vortex?" Jimmy asked as he stood up and walked away.

"I want to come up with some kind of agreement for this project," she answered. "Your mom told me you'd be out here before she left to the hospital. She told me she was going to visit Rebecca. Look I know you don't want to work with me and I know I don't want to work with you, but on Monday we'll have to finish this stupid thing so we don't have to see each other at all next week just Monday."

"Whatever."

"We should work on half today," she said as she followed him inside. "I didn't want to see you at all today after what you said to me."

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked as he turned to her. She looked away from him.

"I wanted to get most of the project done," she said, simply.

Jimmy turned to go upstairs and Cindy followed him up. He walked into his room with Cindy right behind him. He moved toward his desk and pulled out one of the draws. He fished inside and pulled out a folder. He threw it at Cindy. "It's the project. The information half of it," he explained. "There. Half is done. Now go home."

He looked at her. She stared at the folder in her hands for a long time before she looked back at him. "And you're expecting me to do what? Finish the project by myself?"

He nodded.

"I'm not gonna create a poster for the information _and_ create a diorama by myself!"

"Why not? I looked up the information and printed out the pictures. You can do the rest."

Jimmy looked at her. She scowled. She whirled around and began her way down the steps. "Be at my house on Monday. Five thirty sharp."

"What?" he asked as he came out of his room. Cindy turned to face him.

"I'm not gonna work on the poster and the diorama by myself. You have to work on it too, Neutron. So be there or then I'll - "

"Then you'll what?" he cut her off. "Make me sit around watching you do your stupid little cheers."

"Yeah, right! And actually let you enjoy yourself?!"

He laughed at that. "Don't flatter yourself, Vortex. You're not _that_ good looking."

She huffed and climbed down the rest of the stairs. She opened the front door and slammed it shut. Jimmy smiled as he walked back into his room and shut the door. 


	6. Discovering The Truth

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you! To all those who reviewed! I love you all! :) I noticed that all of you who reviewed were angry. I wondered why too. I couldn't remember what I wrote to make everyone so angry. Every time I got a review for chapter 5 I went back to read it over, to try and figure out what made everyone so mad. I was soooo confused. It was when I got a review from a certain reviewer that I realized why everyone was so pissed. It was Brat Child2 who helped me realize it so thank u very much, Brat Child2. This review had said, ". . .now I DON'T feel sorry for that _smug_ little prick!!" LOL! When I read that, everything became so clear. He was smug! Jimmy was smug! That's why everyone was so pissed at him! Another reviewer I _have_ to mention is Tiger5913. This review said, now brace yourselves for this, "DAMN! JIMMY IS F****** MEAN! *flings him headfirst into a wall* My goodness, I feel horrible for Cindy! *hugs her* Boy, I can't wait to see how Jimmy will make it up to Cindy! If he ever gets that smart to realize the stupid thing he did, anyway... .;" Lol! I don't mean to make fun, really. Tiger5913, I am sooo sorry to make you so mad, but hey, you brightened up my day. You made me smile. :) As for the rest of you thank you all again. Anyway, now I _know_ I've said to much. Sorry. Enjoy!

The weekend past by quickly. Cindy dreaded going back to school. After what had happened on Friday she didn't want to face them all again, but thankfully no one had mentioned her humiliation on Friday because their minds were distracted by the new topic of gossip. Someone had started a fire some time during second period. For the rest of the period and some time into third period everyone stayed outside. No one had been hurt and no one knew exactly who it had been. The fire hadn't been too big, it had been only in one of the science lab rooms. Rumor had it that who ever it was who started the fire had been sent to the detention room, until the whole thing was cleared up. The was kept shut, so no one was able to see who it had been. Many tried peeking inside to see who it had been, but they were always caught. It had been the only topic talked in school. The day from there went by slow. The classes seemed to drag on forever. When Health with Mr. Wilmington rolled around, Cindy was exhausted. She noticed that Jimmy wasn't in class. She wondered why. She hadn't seen him around the school. _He's probably at the hospital spending time with Rebecca_, she thought, not giving another thought. She's smiled at the thought.

Suddenly, the door opened. Jimmy stepped into the room. Mr. Wilmington turned to him. He smiled. 

"Jimmy!" he exclaimed with sarcastic enthusiasm as he walked over to him. "How nice of you to finally join us! I actually didn't think you'd be in class because of your little mishap today."

"What mishap?" Jimmy asked, suspiciously.

Cindy turned toward Jimmy. It was him?! The rest of the class stared at him in surprise as realization hit them all. 

"Class lets give Jimmy a round of applause," Mr. Wilmington said, still with his sarcastic enthusiasm, ignoring Jimmy's question. He then began to clap, encouraging the rest of the class to do the same. Some clapped unsurely, the rest just stared at Mr. Wilmington completely confused. "Jimmy Neutron here was the one who started the fire in the science lab because of some chemical he had been working on and made everyone wait for an hour until it was all cleared up!" Whistling and howling began to spread like wild fire throughout the class. Jimmy tried to ignore it as he walked to his seat, but Mr. Wilmington pulled him back.

"I remember when you did something similar in the middle school," Mr. Wilmington began with real enthusiasm. "Remember when you flooded your science class with a little volcano. The 'lava' stuck to the floor for weeks. And after the stuff came off, the smell stayed for the rest of the year!" Mr. Wilmington laughed. 

"Oh, oh, and in the seventh grade, Jimmy pulled the fire alarm after he _thought_ the school would explode because of his little enhanced firework the last day of school. Everyone came running out! But it had only been a false alarm!" Sheen added. 

"Yeah, and when you guys were in the eighth grade, Jimmy somehow managed to flood the boy's bathroom's on the second floor and when the janitor came in to fix the toilet he found some gizmo covered in sh - "

Suddenly, Cindy stood. "Can we talk about something else," she and Jimmy said in unison. They turned to look at each other for a moment then looked away. She sat back down. She remembered all three incidents very well. Jimmy had been sent to detention after each one of those little accidents. Sometimes she wondered if he did any of it on purpose. When she thought about it, Jimmy had gotten into so much trouble over the years. Was it a cry for help?

Jimmy sat down at his desk.

"Alright," Mr. Wilmington began as he wiped away a tear. He had been laughing too hard. "Well, like I was saying, those projects of yours are due sometime this week."

The class moaned in disappointment. 

"I told you all last week that I wasn't going to give you much time for this," he pointed out becoming serious again.

"But we have to make a poster and a diorama," one of the students said.

"What's your point?" Mr. Wilmington asked.

"It's too much work," Libby added. 

"Ah, did I give you guys too much?" he asked in mock sympathy. A majority of the class nodded. "Well, that's just too damn bad. You'll do it all. And keep in mind that it's due any day of this week not including today. So you all better work hard. And remember, put some effort in it."

The bell rang and the students were off. They filed out of the class. Cindy walked up to Jimmy. She gave him a warning glace. "Remember. Five thirty sharp."

"I remember. Get off my back already," he said as he moved toward the door.

"You wish I was on your back. Literally. Or at least on mine," she said snobbily.

Jimmy laughed louder than Cindy had ever thought possible for him. "Yeah, that's my fantasy. To have you on your back!" He shook his head as he walked out into the hall way and away from her, continuing to laugh all the while. Cindy scoffed. 

"Kids," Cindy heard Mr. Wilmington say as she walked out into the hall. 

When school was finally out, Cindy went straight to cheerleading practice. One of the girls could not keep up with the rest. Cindy had to take her out. To her surprise the group seemed to work faster without her. Libby stayed by to watch. Cindy had never understood why Libby had quit cheerleading. She had been captain before she quit and gave Cindy the title. She still went to the practices though. To see how they were doing and how everything worked out. Cindy was a tough but dedicated captain as Libby was. She couldn't wait til practice was over to go home, take a long bath and sleep for a couple hours before doing her homework. She just wanted to relax. 

"Great practice everyone!" Cindy complimented. "Same time tomorrow!"

"Nice, Cindy. You're really getting them to work hard. Very strict. I like it," Libby commented. "So you're gonna meet up with Jimmy today, right?" 

_Oh, that's right! _She had forgotten. How could she after she reminded Jimmy so much. Now she couldn't rest. She checked her watch. Ten minutes to five thirty. Damn! She was running late. She had lost track of time. Practice was suppose to end twenty minutes before five!

"Thanks for reminding me. I have to go. I'm running late. See you later. Have fun hanging with Sheen at the library!" She laughed. Of all the places to have fun.

Libby waved to her. Cindy quickly got on her bike and sped away. She thought of Rebecca as she rode her bike to her house. That poor girl. What was it exactly that she had? She wanted to know, but Jimmy had been right. It wasn't her place. It wasn't her business. She would only interfere and she would never want to ask. Asking was out of the question. She'd get another lecture from Jimmy about how it was none of her business. Although, it was harsh of him to say it the way he had at the hospital, he was right none-the-less. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled sharply. 

When she finally got home she greeted her mother and rushed up the stairs. She quickly took a shower. When she got out she began to change. Her mother shouted up at her, "Cindy! Your father and I are about to leave!"

"Where are you going?!" Cindy asked as she shouted back.

"We're going to pick your brother up!" Her father shouted.

Cindy dressed quickly. She heard the door shut as she put on her shirt. She looked over at the alarm clock. It was already 5:43 and Jimmy wasn't at her house yet. _How rude?! He better show up_, Cindy thought. _I gave up time to do this project_. She sighed heavily, in frustration. She turned on her stereo for just a while. She soon her the door open and close. That's when She opened the door to her room and walked out. She walked to the stairs. Her mother was talking to someone.

"It's nice to see you again," she said, gently.

Cindy couldn't remember when exactly this huge transformation began or where it had come from, but her mother had changed over the years. She had become much more caring, especially toward her family. She gave compassion to others outside the family. Something she had never done before. Cindy remembered her mother as a snobbish type of woman. She didn't care much for others, when she was involved. She had been stuck up and quite bossy, but that changed. Something happened and then all of a sudden she stopped being herself and changed. It was like a caterpillar coming out of it's cocoon as a beautiful butterfly. Thinking back on it, Cindy could almost be certain that about three years ago it had started. First, she became close to Cindy's father. The marriage seemed to be going smoothly after a long talk that had caused her mother to weep. And then Mrs. Vortex started acting like those t.v. mom's, making dinner, breakfast, watching her kids leave off to school. Stuff like that.

"It's nice to be here," came Jimmy's voice.

_Jimmy? _He was here. This caused Cindy to pull away from her thoughts. She quickly patted down her wet hair, making sure it wasn't frizzy. She began her way down the stairs, but stopped as soon as her mother spoke.

"So how is your sister doing?" Cindy's mother asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Uh, she's fine. My aunt Meryl told me that she needed to stay overnight again," Jimmy explained.

"What for?" Mr. Vortex asked. 

_Don't be so nosey, dad! _Cindy mentally scolded. Don't you know he won't answer you?

"Um, well, last night she had trouble breathing and my aunt found her struggling to call for help," Jimmy replied.

Cindy sat down on one of the stairs as she held her breath. He had answered the question? But, _why_? He would have never answered it if it was her who was asking the question! Why did he have to be so damn complicated? _Oh_, she thought. _We aren't any where near friends. That's why he wouldn't have answered the question if it had been me who asked it._ Yes, it was true. He hated her and you can't trust someone you hate with something like this. Hell, you can't trust someone you hate with _anything_! So of course he wouldn't have said anything, but still, it would've been nice to know that Jimmy was able to confide in her. But she would be living a lie if she told herself that he ever would.

"The doctors don't know exactly what she has," he continued. "Some of them say it's asthma."

"Well, asthma isn't all that bad," Mrs. Vortex said. 

Cindy watched Jimmy carefully. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He was angry. He tried to stay clam, but she noticed the silent anger that surfaced in his eyes. 

"Asthma is one of the top reasons why children under 16 years of age visit the emergency room every year," he voiced.

Things were silent for a moment as Mr. And Mrs. Vortex cast their eyes down. 

"I had no idea," Mrs. Vortex replied.

"Not many people do," Jimmy returned, slightly bitter. He turned his head. 

Cindy continued to watch him. She saw him shut his eyes as he took a deep breath. He was calming himself down. He really didn't want to come off as a jerk. She knew he was trying his best to stay in control. It was an ugly thing when he lost all control of his anger and it was amazing to watch him try to sooth it down. Jimmy continued to intrigue her every step of the way and she found herself growing more and more interested in this old school mate of hers. 

Jimmy turned to face Cindy's parents again. "I don't think it's asthma," he admitted. 

There was a long pause after Jimmy's opinion. 

"How are you so sure?" Mr. Vortex asked, quizzically. 

"I'm not," Jimmy answered, bluntly. "I just feel it's something. . .less common? I don't know. Maybe even more. . ."

"Deadly," Mrs. Vortex finished. 

Jimmy nodded. "Yes. And it's true," he said, "she does have some symptoms for asthma. Like the shortness of breath and the tightness in the chest, but the wheezing and the coughing she doesn't have. I've never once heard her cough and I barely ever hear her wheezing when she gets these. . .attacks or whatever it is that they are."

Cindy wondered thoughtfully. If Rebecca didn't have asthma, then what was it? What could this possibly be? Could it be true about what Jimmy says? Could it really be deadly? It was really hard to say. Jimmy wasn't a doctor and neither was she and even with the knowledge she had, nothing came to mind. But it surprised her, to know that Jimmy for once didn't have all the answers like everyone had always thought. He had always known so much about everything. But not about this. Not this time. It had intrigued her. This new knowledge she gained. But at the same time it scared her because if Jimmy didn't have the answers who did?

"Hopefully the doctors figure something out," Mr. Vortex added.

Jimmy nodded. A long silence soon after filled the room. No one spoke a word. But soon Mrs. Vortex broke the silence with a new topic for conversation. 

"Your mother has been talking about your father," she said.

Jimmy looked up at her with surprise. Cindy did as well. She noticed Jimmy's eyes. They became intense. She also noticed his body tense at the mention of his father. Cindy's eyes perked and her back straightened in a desire to hear more. 

"My father?" Jimmy asked, bitterly. He turned away for a bit. "She hasn't mentioned anything to me."

"Well, she said that you're very delicate when it comes to your father. She didn't want to upset you."

_Delicate? Jimmy?! _Cindy thought, holding in her laughter. But she saw Jimmy's hands ball up into fists. He was becoming increasingly angry. This wasn't a very good topic. Cindy's laughter became easier to control as she watched Jimmy. She was afraid he'd explode from the rage she knew was gradually building inside him and yet she found herself sitting still, waiting to hear more. She figured his anger had something to do with his father. Of course he was angry with his sister's condition, but there was so much more to his anger and she was going to get to the bottom of it, even if it killed her. 

"What did she say?' Jimmy questioned

"She - " Mrs. Vortex began, but it was obvious to Cindy that her mother was uncertain whether she should proceed or not, but she soon continued. "She had a dream."

"A dream?" Jimmy inquired. He didn't sound very curious. He sounded more serious than anything. 

"A dream," Mrs. Vortex confirmed. "Hugh happened to be in it. He had returned to his family."

Cindy's eyes grew wide in realization. She covered her mouth with her hand. He had left! Mr. Neutron had just left the family! _That's_ why Jimmy was bitter! _That's_ why he was so touchy when his father was mentioned!_ That's_ why she felt there was something missing the first day they worked on their project at his house!_ That poor guy_, Cindy wept. 

It had thrown her completely by surprise. Hugh didn't even seem like the type of guy to just get up and run out on his family. She wondered when this had happened and why she had never noticed it before. Why hadn't anyone ever mentioned it to her before? She had completely missed all the signs, all the changes. Cindy's mom had gotten a job (two to be exact), she was almost always _trying _to show her other emotions, and she had stopped seeing Mr. Neutron going to work and coming home from work everyday. It had been a bout a year - no, more than a year since the last time she had last seen Mr. Neutron. 

That's when Jimmy spoke again, breaking the silence and Cindy's train of thought. "He's never coming back," Jimmy retorted., turning to Mr. And Mrs. Vortex.

"Your mother says the dream gave her hope," Mrs. Vortex, added.

"She's always had hope that my so called father would return to his so called family." He paused, then continued again, "She's just setting herself up for more disappointment."

There was more silence that followed. Cindy held her breath. She suddenly began to fear that she'd be caught. She had no intension of being caught listening to what seemed like a private conversation. Jimmy would _never_ forgive her for it.

"Jimmy?" Mrs. Vortex broke the silence. He looked at her. "I know it's not my place to ask, but what exactly happened between you and your father? Why is it that you have so much hate for him?"

More silence. Cindy straightened her back once again as she lifted her head. Where was her mother going? Didn't she know the consequences of actions? She looked over at Jimmy. He clenched his fists as he solemnly cast his eyes down. His back had tensed. It was too much for him. He looked as if he'd cry, but he'd probably replace it with rage if the tears threatened to surface. She wouldn't be able to witness another outrage. It was too much for her the first time. And she could only imagine the things he'd say to her parents. Plus, he looked really upset. Almost as if the memories brought back too much pain and she couldn't help but feel for him. Besides, his ego and pride needed rescuing otherwise his pride would become bruised. That's when Cindy stood and continued down the stairs. She walked into the livingroom.

"You guys are still here?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at her. She looked at Jimmy and for a split second she could've sworn she saw thankfulness in his eyes. "What's going on?"

She acted as if she knew of nothing and she convinced everyone but one person. Her mother. She figured her mother wouldn't have believed her, but Mrs. Vortex played along non-the-less.

"Nothing," Mrs. Vortex replied. 

"We were just talking to Jimmy," her father added.

"You're late," Cindy announced, turning to him. He rolled his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. Jimmy turned away from her and her heart sank. If only she could treat him nicely without him thinking there were strings attached, then she could comfort him with or without her parents around. She'd have no shame. She'd hold him and allow him to lean on her for support and cry on her shoulder. She soon found herself wishing they were close friends. _If we were close_, she thought,_ I'd get him to open up. I'd heal the wounds of his heart. I'd mend it so that it's no longer torn apart by pain and sorrow._

"Cindy," her mother urged, "be nice."

Cindy rolled her eyes as her mother said this. Her father stood. 

"We should be on our way now," he said.

Jimmy stood up just as Mrs. Vortex did. Cindy's parents soon walked toward the door. Cindy walked behind them and Jimmy walked behind Cindy. Cindy was just about to close the door, when Mr. Vortex stepped inside. He looked at Jimmy. "If you ever need someone to talk to, a another guy, maybe a father type, I'm here for you. You can come to me whenever. Don't be ashamed and don't, please, don't be afraid to come talk to me."

Cindy looked at Jimmy, who cast his eyes down as he nodded. Mr. Vortex patted Jimmy lightly on his back. He kissed Cindy's forehead and walked out the door. Neither Jimmy nor Cindy spoke.


	7. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Author's Note: I don't want to make this too long, but I just really wanted to say thank you all very much for not only reading my fic, but reviewing for it too. I really do appreciate it and let me tell you, I _love_ you _all_ for your encouragement and support! Now enjoy my update and, please, do review. By the way, don't forget to come back for the next chapter. A lot will be going on in the next chapter. Much excitement and thrills. LOL! Be afraid. Be very afraid. . .LOL! Sorry if this one is too short. The next one I'll try to make longer. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore.

  
  
  


"Are you coming," Cindy asked. She was on the staircase. Jimmy looked up at her. He followed her up the stairs to her room. It was different from when he last saw it. Actually, he couldn't remember when he last saw it. It was a light shade of pink, which seemed a bit faded, but still colorful enough. The curtains were secured on the sides of the window. The window it self was open an inch. The breeze came into the room. He looked around the room. Her bed was beside the small table which sat beside the window. Her alarm clock sat on it with a picture of her and Libby from fifth grade. Up against the wall was her desk. Her computer was propped on it along with a phone beside it. The computer chair was by the window. On the other side of her room stood her dresser, next to it a full length mirror. Surrounding the edges of the mirror there were more pictures. Of Libby, various other friends in group shots and pictures of her and Nick. Sitting on a swing set in eighth grade. Her and Nick sitting outside of her house. Another picture, painted a small scene with her brother. He had short black hair, like his mother. He was just about Rebecca's age and he was full of life.

"Where did you put all the stuff? The information and pictures I gave you?" he asked, suddenly pulling himself away from the pictures.

She pointed at her desk. "Open the second drawer."

He did so and pulled out the folder he had given her. When he looked up again, Cindy was looking in her closet. She pulled out a poster board. She threw it on the bed. He walked over and tossed the folder on top of the poster. 

"Well," Cindy began, "we should begin."

"Do you have any colored pencils, crayons, markers, paints, anything we can use to make this poster board look presentable?" he asked. 

"No," she answered. Jimmy shook his head. "But my little brother might have some. I'll just have to go in his room and take the markers he has."

She left the room for a while. Jimmy sat on her bed. It was comfy. He looked around the room one more time. His eyes moved toward the mirror. He looked at the remaining pictures. In one picture Nick kissed her hand as he looked up at her with a sly grin. Jimmy scowled. He looked at another one. This picture had Nick with his arms around Cindy's hips as he kissed her neck. She giggled. Libby was saying "aw" and another friend was flashing her a bright smile. 

"We took those pictures last year, during the summer vacation," Cindy explained.

Jimmy looked up. She held a pack of markers in her hands. She held them up and walked toward him. She placed the markers on the floor and took the poster and the folder and placed them on the floor. She sat down beside him and looked at him. "I want to ask you a question," she said.

Jimmy turned away from her. He figured it was something about his father or Rebecca. She had probably heard a part of the conversation between him and her parents. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about anything that involved his father or Rebecca. Talking about it wouldn't make him feel any better about anything. It made him feel worse about things. But he waited for her question. She seemed to be thinking deeply about whatever it was. 

"About your dad," she began. "I wanted to ask - "

"Don't," Jimmy interrupted, sternly.

"I just want to know - "

"Don't," Jimmy repeated, turning to face her. "I'm not going to talk about _Hugh_ with anyone anymore, especially not with _you_. So just forget about it."

He was annoyed with her for being so damn nosey. She couldn't mind her own business, could she? When would she change? She's too damn caught up in her own crap that she can't respect others and their privacy, damn! She stood at that moment, shacking Jimmy of his thoughts. She balled up her hands into small fists and walked over toward her window. She looked over at him as she stood beside her window. He noticed her clothing for the first time. She wore a small, plain blue tank-top and a pair of short, red shorts. He also saw her, in a new light. Her golden hair fell on her shoulders and gleamed in the sun. Hey eyes seemed to sparkle and Jimmy soon found himself fascinated with her. She was beautiful. He hadn't realized it till that very moment. Others had probably noticed at first glimpse.

She didn't seem angry anymore as he looked at her. Her features had softened. She was now looking at him carefully as he stared at her, her angry was replaced with the concern and a sorrow which confused him. He didn't understand where it had come from. He suddenly turned away from her as he scowled. It was pity. She pitied him. That's what that sorrow was. From the corner of his eye he could see Cindy cross her arms over her chest. Not of anger, but in slight frustration. 

"I believe you owe me an apology," she said, seriously. 

He looked at her again. "For what?" he asked.

"For all those things you said to me," she replied, simply. Her voice gave Jimmy the impression that she was a bit hurt.

"I don't owe you anything," he responded. "It wasn't any of your business and you now that. And you ignored it and went off to tell the school."

"I understand that," she said with a sigh. "But you didn't have to call me out in front of the whole school the way you did!"

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He was guilty for humiliating her like that, especially after he had seen her cry and run away from him like that. He had never caused Cindy that much trouble or that much pain before and he didn't feel like himself when he did it. Come to think about it, he didn't feel like himself in years. He wanted to apologize, he really did, but. . .he no longer knew how. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He shook his head. What was he thinking?! _Apologize to her! _He thought. _I can't! I won't! _He had to keep his barriers up, he could not afford to put his guard down for her. He just couldn't. He had to stay strong. He had to stay in control. He had to lock away all emotions but anger and frustration. It was for his survival.

He turned away from her unable to look at her for another second. The silence grew. And the tension in the air seemed to thicken between them. Jimmy heard Cindy sigh and then she spoke, "It hurt me. The things you said." 

This pierced through his heart like a blade cutting through raw meat. He shut his eyes. He didn't want to hear about the pain he had put her through. He collected himself and took a deep breath without Cindy catching him doing so. 

"Is that how you see me? Is that how you _really_ see me?" she asked. She was looking at him, but he was not looking at her. 

Jimmy took a deep breath. He didn't answer her. He wasn't sure of what to say. How could he possibly answer her question when he was confused about how he saw her? He furious that day. That, he knew. Maybe he had just said those things _because_ he was furious. People did it all the time, they said things that they didn't mean in the heat of an argument. _Keep your guard up_, he reminded himself. He had to say yes. Otherwise he'd be letting his guard down and really had no intention of that. He looked back up at her and their eyes met one another. He was suddenly taken aback by this sudden eye contact. He blinked as he shook his head slightly. His mind was playing tricks on him. He had thought that he had seen an emotion, so rare to him, but only for a split second.

Her tears began to brim at the lids of her eyes. They threatened to free themselves and sail down her face. But she held them back just as much as she tried to hold her emotions back. Jimmy could see this. Cindy watched him carefully. She searched for her answer in his eyes, the doorway to anyone and everyone's heart and soul. Soon almost as if she could sense Jimmy's feelings and his guilt she walked toward him._ I don't want to hurt you anymore_, he thought silently. _Please, don't let me hurt you. _

"Jimmy," she whispered, her tears escaping. "You didn't mean it did you?"

He was a bit surprised. She used his first name and not his last. Something she rarely ever did and Jimmy couldn't remember the last time she had done so. But he pushed the thoughts away as he concentrated and desperately tried his best not to give away anything, but maybe he did because Cindy continued to walk his way. He looked at her then. Things seemed to be going in slow motion for him. Somehow, someway, Cindy ended up in his lap. Her legs on either side of his body. She stood on her knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips softly touched his before she applied a slight pressure. But it was as if Jimmy couldn't quit grasp this. His brain was working slowly. His lips barely kept up with hers as he tried to take this all in. He had no real clue on how or why this was happening, but it was and he couldn't escape that. 

On instinct his arms took a hold of her hips, but his mind was still trying to figure things out. His lips tried to keep up with her's but due to his confusion and his brain at the moment, he couldn't. When he finally realized what was going on, he fought himself to pull away from her. He held onto her hips for dear life as if they were a life saver, bringing him in from the hungry sea. 

He finally managed to pull away. His eyes looked away from her immediately after. Her swung to the side and she landed on her bed. He hurriedly got up and walked toward the door. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't believe what had just happened. It was almost like a dream, one he wanted to sleep through, but one he knew he had to awaken from. He opened the door and stumbled out into the hall. He rushed down the stairs as Cindy's voiced called for him. He wanted to run back and pick up where they had left off, but fought against it. His whole body shivered at the very thought of it, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to think with his priceless "family jewels". He was going to think with his brain. Cindy probably had now idea what she was doing either. _Although, it seemed like she did_, he thought. 

As he opened the door, Cindy's parents appeared. He almost ran into them. They had all been startled. Cindy's little brother soon appeared. 

"Hey, Jimmy!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Jimmy," Cindy's parents greeted. 

Jimmy offered them nothing but a simply, quick smile as their greeting. "I have to go," he said, hurriedly as he rushed out the door, practically running to his house. He opened the front door to his house and rushed to his room. He slammed his door and leaned on it from the inside. He put a hand to his forehead. His head had just suddenly begun to hurt. He rubbed his temples to ease the sudden pain. To get Cindy out of his mind he thought of Rebecca. She was suppose to be back home. She was suppose to be back on Saturday and it was already Monday, but his aunt Meryl lengthened her "visit." He wondered when she'd return. She looked so upset being there. 

"_Bark, bark!_" came the mechanical bark from Goddard as he scrapped the door with his metal paw. Jimmy opened the door for him. He smiled. Goddard pounced on him and licked him happily. The dog then took one step back as the screen popped out. "_How was your time spent?_" Jimmy almost blushed at the question. 

"It was a project, Goddard," he replied as he stood up. 

"_Did you finish?_" 

Jimmy thought back to Cindy's arms around his neck. Her lips on his, and how he had tossed her aside. He then looked down at Goddard. "No," he answered. "It was because of me."

* * * * *

At school the next day, Jimmy felt as if everyone knew about the day before. He was planning on avoiding Cindy. He really didn't want to see her or talk to her and he looked every-which-way, keeping an eye out for her. He was a mess. He was just paranoid. 

"Jimmy?" 

He jumped slightly as he turned. He back away into his locker. He was thankful that no one else was in the hall. It was Libby. He turned away from her as he took out a notebook from his locker and shoved in his book bag. 

"Can I talk to you?"

He froze. She knows, for the love of Albert Einstein! She knows! He thought. 

"I just really wanna to talk to you," she said. "I know you're still mad about what I said last week. Next time Cindy says something about you, I'll tell her you're not as bad as she thinks."

"Huh?" Jimmy said. She didn't know. She really didn't know! He could've hugged her at that moment, but he kept a straight face and nodded.

"What is that suppose to mean? 'Yes, it's ok, I forgive you' or 'yes, I'm still mad at you'?" she asked.

"Yeah, I forgive you," he replied, a bit hurriedly. 

Libby's face brightened. Jimmy looked about. Searching for Cindy. If Libby was around, it meant that Cindy wasn't too far behind. Libby looked at Jimmy quizzically. "Who are you looking for?" Jimmy looked at her, suddenly remembering she was there. She crossed her arms over her chest with a mock quizzical expression. She waited with a knowing smile. Jimmy shook his head as he turned back to his locker. "Sure," she said, not believing him. "See you later then." She walked away as she hummed and bobbed her head to a song which she could only hear. 

Jimmy watched her walk away as he sighed. He pulled out a textbook from his locker and was about to place it in his book bag, but another voice startled him. 

"Jimmy?" He whirled around, dropping the textbook. It fell with a loud_ thump_ which echoed through the hall. This time it was Cindy. His heart skipped a beat. He was acting ridiculously, but he couldn't help it. He turned away from her, he didn't answer her. "Last night - "

"Was a mistake," Jimmy interrupted. 

"It happened for a reason," she said. 

He didn't reply and she paused. 

"Are you ashamed?" she asked.

Still no reply.

"Talk to me?! I know you felt something last night because I felt it!"

"You felt nothing!" he argued as he turned to her. "It was a simple mistake! It could've happened to anyone who _you _were with!" He turned away from her. She took in a deep breath. Jimmy could sense that she was holding back her anger and the need to argue back. She was being. . .patient with him. Or she was trying to be. 

"Jimmy, I know you felt something. You held onto my hips for dear life! I knew you were holding back! Now why would you try to hold back, _if _you didn't feel anything?!"

Jimmy stopped and things became quiet between them as Cindy's voice echoed through the hall. 

Not long after, Jimmy slammed his locker shut. The lock flew up and hit the locker as it settled back in place. Without looking at her he said, "I felt nothing. It was a mistake. A simple mistake which you shouldn't take too far. You shouldn't take it far at all. It was nothing." He zipped up his book bag and placed in on his shoulders. And then he did one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. . . he walked away from her. An ache knotted in his stomach. He wanted to just hold her and kiss her, be all lovey dovey with her and tell her that he had indeed felt something, but how could he? After everything he went through, he wasn't sure if he could ever really show her or actually _be_ that way with her. It was hard for him to show that level of affection. It was different with his sister because unlike Cindy, Rebecca knew and understood him. He got along well with her and he felt safe, actually_ safe_ saying he loved her to death! Rebecca was there from the beginning when Hugh left. She had _been_ the beginning when Hugh left and _that_ was why Jimmy was the way that he was with her and with everyone else. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Volcano Erupts

Author's Note: I know this took me a while and I'm sorry. I think it's long enough, but let me know if it's too short. I hope you guys like this chapter. I was excited myself when I was writing it! LOL! Oh, and one reviewer said they know what Rebecca has. Hmm....really? Very interesting, Ash (the reviewer) LOL! Anyway! Enjoy! And the next chapter is a real treat! I think it's the next chapter. LOL! I can't remember!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cindy sat alone at an empty lunch table. She sat in silence, thinking of Jimmy. She sighed. How would she be able to get him to open up? He was pushing her away. He clearly didn't want anything to do with her or so he made it seem. But Cindy knew that deep down he was just waiting for love. _Her_ love. He was waiting for someone to_ give_ him a reason to open up and she wasn't going to keep him waiting. One way or another she'd help him. She just wasn't sure how yet, but she would. She planned on going to his house after school. She would use the unfinished project as her excuse and then she'd trap him making him come out and speak of what was truly bothering him and then she'd be able to see what she could do for him. 

"Hey, girl," came Libby's surprisingly cheerful voice. Cindy looked up at her friend, wondering silently to herself why she was so happy. Her face expression alone was the only question Libby needed. "Jimmy and I are friends again. I hope you don't mind too much. I know how you _feel_ about him."

Cindy wasn't looking at Libby anymore. She didn't see the knowing, sly smile that crept on Libby's face or the suspiciously knowing glance which Libby sent her way. The blonde had only continued to sit in silence as her wonderment of Libby's cheerfulness subsided. Her mind floated back to Jimmy. She wished that his life wasn't so damn complicated. She wanted so badly to understand him more, so she could help him out. This Jimmy was different from the Jimmy she had once known as kids. It was harder to understand him now. Everything he went through had just changed him so much, to the point where she felt she didn't know him at all. She tried to put herself in his position, but found that she couldn't imagine herself in his position. She just couldn't relate and this scared her and she didn't why, but it did. It terrified her.

"Hey, babe!" another voice interrupted her thoughts. Cindy looked up. It was Nick. Along with some fellow classmates which he hung out with. All of them were jocks. Some even from his football team. They filled the empty seats at the table as Nick took his seat beside her. This was not something that she needed at the time. She wanted nothing more than him to leave at that very moment. "How's my girl doing?" he asked as he lightly kissed her neck. Cindy pulled away slightly in disgust. She hadn't seen the shocked yet confused expression on his face, but she could sense it. 

"I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"Shut down," Eric, one of his pals had whispered to the others. A burst of laughter had filled the table. 

"Not in the mood?" Nick asked. His frustration and anger audible in his voice, but Cindy could've cared less. She wanted to continue her thoughts of Jimmy without interruption and Nick was just that. . .an interruption. He thought of only himself and his needs. She figured she was too, but she didn't care about what he wanted. At the moment it was what she wanted that was important. Nick was no longer of any interest to her. She had no desire what-so-ever to speak with him. 

"Can you, please, just go away. I was thinking of someone," Cindy replied. She hadn't even noticed that she had said "some_one_" instead of "some_thing_", until Nick asked her about it.

"_'Someone'_?"

"Oooh!" the table began as the argument began to unfold. Cindy looked at Nick, who still sat beside her. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said smugly as she looked him in the eye. A small smile slowly crept upon her lips. It was a half smile, but Nick noticed and Cindy could see his eyes fill with anger and with questions which she had no intention of answering.

"Ooh!" the table howled louder at Cindy's response, which only angered Nick more. 

"It's that Neutron kid isn't it?"

The whole cafeteria fell silent at the mention of Jimmy's last name. Even the lunch ladies had quieted. The members of the lunch table where Cindy and Libby sat, fell grimly silent. Their howling had stopped and their joking mood was now gone. Cindy was shocked with his question, but it had shocked her more to witness the silence that followed Nick's question. She hadn't know that people would've reacted the way they did. Jimmy was more popular than he gave himself credit for. Even the seniors feared him! Some of them were bigger in width and in height and yet they feared him. But Cindy quickly recovered from her shock. 

"Jealous?" she asked with a sly grin.

"No!" Nick retorted all to quickly. "But it's Neutron we're talking about! _Neu_-_tron_," he said slowly and clearly. 

"So! He's a sweet guy!" Cindy confessed. 

Nick fell silent for a while as he looked at Cindy with pure shock and distaste. She didn't care what he thought about her now. Sure Jimmy was sweet. Not to her, but to Rebecca he sure as hell was. 

"Compared to who?" Nick suddenly asked. He paused. "Hitler!"

This angered Cindy. She slowly rose from her seat, her hands balling up into fists at her sides. Her eyes were shut, trying desperately to fight back the sudden urge to slap him, witch washed over her like a wave. 

"No! He _is_ sweet! He's so cute with his little sister!"

Nick was taken aback by this, it was clear to Cindy. She had no doubt that he was questioning this new information which he had received. In a moment he was standing as well.

"He's a jerk!" Nick protested.

"He's caring and gentle!"

"He's heartless and rough!"

"He's loving!"

"He's a dumbass!"

"He's a genius!" 

It surprised Cindy when the word rolled from her tongue almost as if it was a natural thing for her to say about Jimmy. All those years Jimmy had tried to get her to actually come out and say that he truly was a genius, came flooding back to her. She couldn't help but smile at that. She actually said it and to the person she wasn't expecting. She never even imagined she'd say it and Jimmy hadn't even been there to hear it for himself. She looked at Nick and watched as he struggled for more words to insult Jimmy.

"We'll he -he's a loser!"

"He's a winner," she corrected gently as she smiled at herself for it. "And he's everything that you can never be." She said this with the greatest ease and pride. It made her smile widen. "This relationship. . .is over." And with that she sat back down. "You may leave now," she said, dismissing him without looking at him. 

"Shows how much you know about Jimmy," Libby added. Cindy looked up at her friend. Libby looked at Cindy for a moment and winked. She then returned her attention to Nick and continued to speak as Cindy smiled brightly. "He is indeed a _wonderful_ guy and he's _amazingly_ sweet with his _cute_ little sister who he has _loved_ more than _anyone_ and _anything_ on this _planet_." There was a momentary pause. "And this is your cue to leave."

Nick didn't move for quite some time, but he left as soon as his brain caught up with him. His buddies slowly got up one by one and followed. Slowly as the table began to empty, the cafeteria became alive again. 

"That was great, Cindy!" Libby praised.

Cindy took a deep breath. She nodded. She felt good. She needed that and she thanked Nick for it. She would have to thank him personally later she though to herself as she smiled, almost giggling. Her day seemed to suddenly brighten up. Things really seemed to be finally looking up. Now all she need was to speak with Jimmy and clear things up between them. Hey, maybe she'd get another kiss out of it, so she hoped. _This time maybe Jimmy could keep up, _she thought. She wanted to laugh at that, but held back. She wasn't going to give up on Jimmy. Never. Whatever it took, she'd stay by him no matter what he said to her. Maybe she's even be able to guide him if possible.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jimmy Neutron himself," Nick said. "We were just talking about you."

Cindy's smile faded as she heard Nick say Jimmy's name. She turned around to see Nick and his crew circling Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. Jimmy wasn't looking too happy with it. His face clearly gave away his annoyance at the sudden interruption. He momentarily closed his eyes, Cindy guessed he was trying to calm his anger. His eyes opened after a couple off seconds. He gave Nick a quick fake, unenthusiastic smile. Carl began to wheeze and pulled out his inhaler. Cindy watched as he moved it toward his lips and inhaled. Sheen was looking about. His eyes held his question and Eric smiled, devilishly. Sheen gave him a funny look and looked away. Soon the cafeteria fell silent once more. Everyone looked toward the entrance where Jimmy stood. All eyes seemed to be on Jimmy. 

From the corner of Cindy's eyes she could see one couple by the entrance slowly lift their trays and nervously tip toe to a neighboring table. Some others began to move from the entrance to the back of the cafeteria. They dared not to be close. They were all truly frightened by Jimmy. She had always dismissed the thought, but now it had made her truly think more openly about it. They were terrified and she had never really noticed until now. It was mind-boggling to her. It made her see Jimmy in a way she had never done before. The words _danger_ and _terrifying_ never came to her mind when she thought of him. And yet, now they did. She realized for the first time why everyone was so damn afraid of even hearing the name _Jimmy Neutron_. It struck terror in the hearts of student and faculty. He was dangerous. No one knew _exactly_ what he was capable of and yet they didn't want to know. He was like a volcano ready to erupt and no one wanted that eruption to ever take place and yet now there was a slight chance that maybe that eruption would take place today.

"Hey,_ Nick_," Jimmy said. His voice was chilling. The way he had said _Nick_ sent a shiver down Cindy's spine. 

"How's it hangin'?" Sheen asked, he seemed utterly clueless at the danger which threatened to explode around him. He nodded toward Nick, but Nick gave no response. Sheen gave him a look of distaste. 

"It's rude to not greet someone after they've greeted _you_," Jimmy replied with calm brutality. To Cindy it looked as if Nick had winced at that, but she couldn't tell. Nick nodded toward Sheen a bit unsurely. Cindy could feel the tension all the way from where she sat. Her table was right smack in the middle of the wide cafeteria. "You said 'we were just talking about you.' Who's _we_?"

"Me. Cindy. Libby," Nick responded. Jimmy's face hadn't changed. Not even at the mention of Cindy's name. "They tell me that you're _so cute _with your sister."

At the mention of his sister, Jimmy's face expression changed. It became a mixture of curiosity and anger. Cindy's heart began to race. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Jimmy. A horrible and powerful sense of foreboding filled the room. She wanted to move and stop the conversation. She didn't like where she had a feeling it would lead, but her legs wouldn't budge. She couldn't move. She had completely froze.

"Oh, yeah! Jim is so sweet with Rebecca!" Carl announced. Cindy wanted to slap him. She knew he meant no harm, but sometimes he just didn't know. Jimmy turned to him slightly and shot him a warning glace. Carl immediately shut up, figuring he had said the wrong thing. _I'll say you have_, Cindy thought, guessing what Carl realized. Jimmy turned to Nick once more. 

"They say you _love_ her," Nick said. Cindy could see Jimmy's eyes narrow ever so slightly. "And your gentle with her. Very gentle, Neutron?" The corner of Jimmy's mouth flinched and Cindy's fear grew. She now tried to move, but found that she still could not. She could picture the grin which she knew Nick was giving him. The sly, evil grin. _Don't say anymore, please, don't say anymore_, Cindy begged. "I bet you play with her. _All_ the time, right?"

"Hmm," Eric said with amusement. Cindy watched as Jimmy's jaw flinched. His foot moved ever so slightly. His body seemed to lean forward, toward Nick. Cindy could see his whole body tense as his hands formed fists. A fire of rage began burn in his eyes. The eruption was on it's way. . .

"You know, it's really known of my business, Neutron, but isn't she a little too young for you! And she's your _sister_, dude!" Nick shouted.

A rage filled battle cry escaped Jimmy's lips as he pounced on Nick. People jumped from their seats. Some ran off into the hall way, while others ran toward the fight. Students screamed as they watched their horrors unleash. Libby pulled on Cindy's arm. She was yelling something about help. Libby's voice seemed to smear together. For Cindy found that she could not quite understand and she looked beyond Libby's shoulder. She could see Jimmy sitting on Nick. He was pounding him. Thrashing about like a wild-man. His fists became something like sledge hammers, each blow drew blood from Nick's face and Nick's pitiful defense was nothing to Jimmy. Jimmy had only removed Nick's hands from his face as he repeatedly punched him. Cindy felt slightly light-headed, but Libby helped her up and dragged her to the fight. It was horrific. Cindy had never seen anything like it. She had never seen_ Jimmy_ like this!

She watched as Nick screamed for mercy. Jimmy was not himself. This Jimmy was truly frightening. He needed to be tamed. Carl and Sheen tried desperately to pull him away, but received nothing but a blow to the face. They continued to pull him away as they recovered, but to no avail. Cindy soon began to tear. Fresh tears escaped her as she continued to watch. Jimmy was slipping away, far away from her and she feared that she would never get him back if he continued. She pulled away from Libby and pushed her way through the crowd which surrounded Jimmy. She could faintly hear Libby's voice calling her, but she payed no attention. 

From the entrance the principle, a lunch lady, Mr. Wilmington, the school psychologist, and two other teachers came rushing in. They moved their way toward the crowd, which was when Jimmy grabbed Nick's head and began slamming it down on the floor. Cindy's tears poured from her eyes as she watched the principle, Mr. Wilmington, the school psychologist, and the other two teachers helped Carl and Sheen. The lunch lady stood by, not wanting to get in and risk the chance of getting hurt. The principle took a blow to the face as well as one of the teachers who had come to help. The school psychologist had been among the lucky ones. She was able to dodge Jimmy's fist before she was hit. After a while, they had managed to pull Jimmy away , but not long enough. Jimmy pulled away from them and continued his vicious beating. Cindy just wanted it all to stop. She didn't want to lose Jimmy. With one final shove, she made her way out of the crowd and sank to her knees. She watched. Her eyes going back and fourth from Jimmy to the faculty to Nick. And without realizing it, she screamed. . .

"_STOP!_"

The room fell silent as every head turned toward Cindy. Jimmy looked at her. She held her breath. "Please, stop," she sobbed, softly. His eyes weren't his anymore. There was a fury in them that Cindy had never known was there before. He blinked once and his eyes became blank and his hands moved away from Nick's head. She sensed that he didn't know who he was anymore as he looked at her. He shook his head slightly before he looked at her again. His eyes held her's. There was a plead for help in them as they became sorrowful and guilty. "Jimmy," she whispered, with light sobs. Her hand moved to touch his, but he was pulled away. She looked at him and he looked away. Libby ran to her side and Cindy watched as they took Jimmy away from her. She called his name, but he would not turn around to look at her. She felt Libby pull her into an embrace and she let herself cry on her shoulder. She was losing him. 

  
  



	9. The Consequences

Author's Note: Sorry this took me a long time. My computer wasn't working and I finally got it back today and so I'm updating. I didn't want to keep you all waiting for this chapter. I really didn't want to disappoint any of you. I hate disappointing people. It makes me feel horrible. Anyway, this is a pretty long one too. I think you guys will like this. I hope you guys like this. Anyway, I gotta go. Please, do enjoy and do continue to review. I always enjoy your thoughts and or comments (as does any other writer). Thank you all for reviewing and reading my fic!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimmy sat silently in one of the chairs facing the principle's desk. A small slab on the desk read, "Mr. Philip Howard." Jimmy looked over at the wall. Pictures and certificates lined the whole wall. Pictures of Mr. Howard's High School days as a jock. A big football player. Jimmy scowled in disgust. He glanced over at the school's psychologist. She wore a black suit. She wore a white blouse underneath the slightly opened jacket. The blouse was button-downed with the first two buttons undone. She looked fairly young. Her brown hair was straight and full of volume. It sat on her shoulders. Her skirt fell down to her knees and she stood stiff trying not to stare at him. She had been truly frightened by him. He looked away. The principle was pacing back and forth behind his desk. The window curtains, were usually pulled back, but this time they covered the window. The room seemed slightly dark. 

Jimmy picked up frantic footsteps outside the door. In seconds Mr. Azzara popped into the room. He was Jimmy's guidance councilor. "I came as soon as I could. I'm sorry I took so long. I was in a parent meeting."

"It's alright, George, you haven't missed anything," Mr. Howard said as he sat in his chair. Jimmy turned to Mr. Azzara. 

"Hey there, George. You look like crap, you know that?" Jimmy announced with a half smile. Jimmy wasn't about to show any remorse. 

Before Mr. Azzara could say anything the principal's phone rang. The big man pressed a button and the secretary's voice could be heard on the loud speaker. "Sir, Mr. And Mrs. Dean are on line one. They wish to speak with you."

"I'll take it from here," he said as he reached for the receiver and pressed another button. Shouting from the other phone line, suddenly exploded into the room. The woman speaking was furious. She wanted answers. Jimmy flinched as he heard the first scream of protest from Mrs. Dean. He hoped the psychologist or his guidance councilor hadn't noticed him. "Mrs. Dean. I am sorry about your son. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

So immediately it was his fault? Blame the "bad" kid for everything. Nick had it coming. He should've stopped before he carried himself away. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into. Everyone else knew it too. He knew and yet he did not stop. He thought that he was going to get away with something like that. Jimmy wasn't going to allow that to happen. Nick had brought the beating upon himself no matter what people thought or said and Jimmy felt he should not have been blamed. He narrowed his eyes as the principle spoke. 

"We called for the hospital and they had arrived fairly early. He was beaten quit badly, but I assure you that the hospital has called us and announced that Nick will be alright. Are you on your way with your husband. . .?" Jimmy was able to hear some mumbling on the other end. "Good. Your son needs you. And you don't have to worry. . .yes, the culprit will be punished." He looked over at Jimmy and then swirled his chair so he could face the window. "You want to press charges? Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to - "

Mr. Howard pulled the phone away from his ear as the woman's shrieking suddenly grew. He turned the chair and now was facing Jimmy once again. He held the phone far away from his ear ans he winced at the one's shrill cries of anger. Slowly and hesitantly Mr. Howard placed the phone back to his ear. "Mrs. Dean!" he shouted. "James and his family are still going through a tough time and I think pressing charges wouldn't better this students home life one bit." Jimmy's eyes widened slightly. Mr. Howard was helping him out? But why? The guy felt that Jimmy was the one to blame fort the whole thing. He didn't even take into consideration all the things that Nick had done himself. 

"_I don't care if the kid has a horrible home life! I want him punished not only by the school but by the law! I'm looking for justice, Mr. Howard! Not righteous leeway!_" Mrs. Dean screamed. Mr. Howard held the phone away from him. His face held his astonishment. Things quieted down completely. No one spoke. It was Mrs. Dean who broke the silence, minutes later. She spoke softer this time, yet she still held her words firmly. All Jimmy could make out was, "_We'll have to see what my son says about this_." And then there was a loud click and then the dial tone was heard. Mr. Howard slowly put the phone back down. 

The door to his office opened again at that moment. Mrs. Neutron entered the room. She frantically looked about the room, wanting to know what happened. She spotted Jimmy and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. He pushed her away. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He could hear the psychologist gasp as he spoke the words. His mother on the other hand was momentarily stunned. She had gotten used to his attitude somewhat over the years. Jimmy heard a sigh. He looked up. Rebecca stood in the doorway!

"Becca!" Jimmy shouted. He stood, suddenly. 

"Don't treat mommy so bad, Jimmy," she said, exasperated. 

Jimmy ran to her. He lifted her off her feet and swung her about. She giggled. "I'm sorry," he said sorrowfully. She patted his head with a bright smile. Jimmy kissed her forehead. "I've missed you," he announced. Rebecca held him tight and nodded. 

"I know. I missed you too, biog brother."

Jimmy put her down as he took her hand. He led her to their mother. Mrs. Neutron smiled at Rebecca and then at Jimmy. Jimmy returned the smile, without knowing it. It had been one of the very few times when he had given her a genuine smile. He was just happy to have Becca back. He didn't want her hanging around hospital anymore. He was about ready to take her out himself. With or without a doctor's consent. 

"He's innocent!" Sheen's voice broke the family moment as everyone turned to look toward the door where he stood. 

"Yeah, Jimmy was defending his sister! Nick was the one who started it!" Carl shouted. 

The secretary ran over to them and tried to pull them away, but they wouldn't budge. They didn't want to move and Jimmy thanked his friends at that moment. He hadn't realized how much they really cared for him. Sometimes he had felt so alone at school even with Sheen and Carl by his side. He looked at them. Sheen was struggling to be freed and Carl soon reached for his secret weapon. . .his inhaler. For a split second Jimmy thought Carl would use it against the secretary, but it was just wishful thinking. Carl placed the inhaler in his mouth and he sucked in the medicine. 

"Yeah, Nick was the one who, pr-pro-procked. Proved. Provicted. What's that word?"

"Provoked?" a third voice contributed. Sheen stopped struggling.

"Yeah! That's it! Provoked!" he shouted in agreement. "Thanks, Cindy!"

"Cindy!" Carl, Sheen, Jimmy, and Mr. Howard yelled in unison. The secretary stepped aside as she let Carl and Sheen go. They all stared at her and she blushed slightly. Jimmy looked at her a confused expression on his face. He suddenly wanted to know what she was doing there ad his face expression changed from plain curious to more of a curiously _angry_ expression. Cindy looked at Rebecca. 

"Becca! Your back!" she exclaimed happily. 

"Cindy!" The small girl ran to her and jumped into her welcoming arms. Cindy laughed as she lifted the young girl off the floor. She seemed so genuinely happy. Jimmy wondered if it was all just an act. He looked at closely to try and see if deep down she didn't care as much as she led on. That's when he noticed her eyes. They were slightly puffy and her nose was a slight rosey color. She had been crying. But why? He suddenly remembered the look on her face as he finally looked up at her. She was frantic and very upset. She had been crying. _"Jimmy,"_ she had said with light sobs. His eyes suddenly softened as he remembered it all. She sat on the floor with a mixture of fear and sorrow. He turned away from her. He looked down at Mr. Howard's desk and stared at one spot. _"Stop!" _she shouted and he had stopped. For her. He had stopped. He hadn't known why, but he had. He was a bit surprised by her sudden out burst. He silently thanked her then, for pulling him out of the trance he had been in. If it hadn't have been for her, he wouldn't have stopped beating Nick the way he had. 

He had completely lost all sense and he could no longer hold the beast within. It had been safely hidden for years and Nick had managed to unleash it in a matter of seconds. He hadn't known what he had turned into. The actual beating was a blur to him, he just knew he had done it, he didn't know how. He couldn't remember any specifics. He had lost himself in the fury that was _him_ and it scared him more than anyone would ever know. More than he would ever _admit_ outwardly. He hoped it wouldn't happen again. He didn't want to lose himself that way he had earlier. It was torture as much for Jimmy as it had been for Nick. It hurt him in more ways then one. Now he was a bit unsure of who he was. 

Cindy placed Rebecca on her feet and walked inside, taking Rebecca's hands. "It really wasn't Jimmy's fault, Mr. Howard," she admitted. 

Mr. Howard was silent for a moment. "Cindy Vortex? Defending Jimmy Neutron? Are you sure you're alright, Cindy? Maybe you should lay down. You don't look too good."

"No, I'm fine," Cindy explained. "It wasn't Jimmy's fault. Nick provoked him. I witnessed it myself."

The room fell quiet. Jimmy continued to stare at the spot on Mr. Howard's desk. His eyes didn't move. He didn't want to look at the faces around him. Especially not Cindy's and he didn't want any of them to see the emotions that ran through him at the moment. He was sure his eyes held each and every emotion which he was feeling and he didn't want anyone to see them. They would think of him as just one of them. One of the other kids. But he wasn't. He wasn't like any of them and he suddenly became angry. He turned to Cindy. She was still in the damn room! Why the hell did she continue to stay?!

Cindy suddenly spoke again, "That's all I wanted to say. . ." Her voice drifted like the breeze. She looked down at Rebecca who was looking about, searching for answers. She didn't know. Jimmy realized that fortunately his mother hadn't mentioned anything to her. He was thankful for it. He didn't want her to hear what he had done. What would she think of him then? Would she still love him? Would she continue to look up to him? Or would he cease to be her role model? Cindy smiled at the little girl. "Hey." Rebecca looked up at Cindy. "What do you say we go have some lunch. I'm buying."

"I'm buying!" Rebecca protested playfully. They both laughed. 

"No, I'm buying," Mr. Howard announced. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. He began to scribble on the sheet of paper. "Cindy, just hand this to you teacher and tell him I said that your excused from the remainder of the period." Cindy hesitantly walked up to the desk with Rebecca at her side. She came dangerously close to Jimmy. Jimmy watched her as she took the note. Mr. Howard pulled out his wallet. He took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Cindy. She took the money and handed it to Rebecca. Her eyes widened as she took the money. 

"_Wow_," she whispered. Cindy turned to walk out the room. She brushed up against Jimmy and looked him in the eyes. Her emerald eyes stared into his ocean blue ones. The look in her eyes sent a shiver down his spine. Her sorrowful eyes seemed to gently smile at him as they sent a silent message. His heart skipped a beat. He hadn't even realized that his heart had been racing in his chest. He looked away, cursing himself. Cindy soon walked out with Rebecca beside her. It was then that Jimmy realized that she was silently telling him she understood that he hadn't wanted Rebecca there. He watched her go. Sheen and Carl were being pushed out the door by the secretary and the door closed behind them. They shouted their protests as they left.

"Now," Mr. Howard began, Jimmy here got into quit some trouble. I'm sorry to make you worry the way I did, Mrs. Neutron."

"You should have given me more information," she scolded like the mother she was. Mr. Howard sat down with a sheepish smile. It was the first time that Jimmy had seen his principle being scolded. He looked like a kid. Jimmy held back his laughter. "Next time if something happens, explain it all to me. I was worried sick when you told me that my son had gotten himself into trouble. At first I thought it was the usual. He played a dirty prank on someone or he exploded the science lab. . .again. But then as I'm on my way here, I see an ambulance! You don't know how many thoughts could go through a mother's head!"

"We apologize, Mrs. Neutron," the psychologist interfered. 

"And who might you be? If you don't mind my asking."

"I'm Dr. Swanson," the woman introduced as she offered Jimmy's mother her hand. Mrs. Neutron shook it. 

"And we've already met, Mrs. Neutron," Mr. Azzara but in. Mrs. Neutron turned to him and nodded. "By the way it's nice to see you again. I mean, it's nice to see you again, but under the circumstances it's not good. . . to. . .see. . .you. . ." His voice drifted. "What I mean is. . ."

"That's enough, George," Mr. Howard said, nervously. He turned his full attention to Mrs. Neutron. Jimmy looked at him as he sat back and relaxed in his chair. "Mrs. Neutron. Your. . ._son_. . . has done more damage today than he's done all year put together."

Mrs. Neutron turned to look at Jimmy, but Jimmy had turned his attention to the side wall with the principle's High School days. He glanced over at the psychologist again. She was nervously hanging by the principal. 

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Neutron asked. 

Jimmy looked over at the wall once again. He spotted something he hadn't noticed the first time. It was a certificate from his principle, stating something about number one all-state champ. He looked at it as Mr. Howard explained the situation to his mother. 

"Well, Jimmy brutally beat Nicholas Dean. He was taken to the hospital shortly after the, uh, incident."

Jimmy looked down at his shoes. From the corner of his eye he could see his mother's face expression. She was in shock and slightly frightened by what she had heard. Jimmy found himself wondering what she was thinking. He turned his head slightly as his mother slumped back in her chair. She put a hand to her head and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. 

"What did he do, exactly?" she asked. 

"He pretty much viciously assaulted the poor boy," Mr. Azzara answered. 

Jimmy suddenly stood. It angered him. They were all against him. Neither on of them believed that he was truly provoked and they'd be damned if they thought he was going to sit back and watch them say crap about him while upsetting his mother the way they were. "Listen, here, Mr. Howard," Jimmy spat. "I was provoked! Nick deserved that beating! Do you think I was actually gonna let him get away with the shit he was talking about?!"

Mr. Howard stood up, his chair was pushed back in the haste to get up. "Now you Listen to me, Mr. Neutron! No kid deserves the brutal beating you gave to Nicholas Dean! No matter what he said!"

"You weren't there! You didn't hear what he said to me! He spoke of my relationship with my sister! He turned into some. . .some. . .ah!" His frustration was getting the best of him. He sat back down. "Just forget I ever said anything! Nothing I ever say matters to any of you people anyway!" He crossed his arms over his chest. Mr. Howard was about to say something, but Dr. Swanson stopped him. 

"Who do you mean by 'you people', Jimmy?" Dr. Swanson asked.

"Oh, don't pull that psycho crap on me!"

Dr. Swanson was taken a back and she stiffened as she stepped aside. She no longer spoke after that, but Jimmy knew she'd try again some other day. When she had more courage. Mr. Azzara was saying nothing. He sat in his chair staring from one to the other. He was just plain goofy and clueless sometimes. Jimmy often wondered how he became a guidance councilor. The man cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should listen to what Jimmy has to say," Mr. Azzara suggested. 

Every head in the room turned to look at him and then Jimmy realized how he had become a guidance councilor. He truly did care for his students and people in general. He suddenly looked very professional and Jimmy found himself seeing the person in Mr. Azzara people didn't see in him. 

"Okay. . ." Mr. Howard said. "What is it that you have to say?"

Jimmy suddenly found himself in a very uncomfortable situation. Everyone was looking at him now. They all seemed t o lean toward him. He felt as if his personal space was suddenly being invaded. "I said, 'just forget I ever said anything'."

"We're listening, Jimmy," Mr. Azzara said. "Just talk to us."

"I don't want to talk to you! To any of you! Just punish me and let me get out of here!"

Mr. Howard sighed as he leaned into his chair. "I have to suspend you for the time being. I dismiss you from the remainder of the day and just remember, Jimmy, that I could've expelled you, but I didn't. Now, you cannot come within 50 feet of this facility and you'll be suspended until we talk to Nick. With his help we'll figure out how long your suspension will last."

"Then I guess this is the last time we'll see each other. Can I go now?" Jimmy asked, feeling frustrated and exhausted. He stood and headed for the door. Mr. Howard dismissed him and his mother. Jimmy led his mother to the cafeteria. Rebecca had finished eating and now she was talking to Cindy and some members of the football, basketball, soccer, and softball team. They laughed at her little jokes. Girls told her she was adorable that the guys told her she was lucky she wasn't like her _big brother_. As Jimmy stepped into the cafeteria the tables he passed quieted down and whispered among themselves. He was sure his mother noticed it. He walked to the table where his sister now sat. He stood behind one member from the football team. The guy was talking about him.

"You're not like your brother," he said. "Keep it that way." The table erupted with laughter. No one seemed to notice that he was standing there. Those who did, didn't say a word. "Oh, man. That Neutron is one messed up kid."

"He's not messed up," Rebecca protested. "He's misunderstood."

"That's what they all say, kido," the football jock disagreed. "He acts all tough and mean, but deep down I think he's a scared little - "

"Scared little what?" Jimmy asked as he sat down next to him. The table suddenly cleared and everyone scattered about, except for Rebecca and Cindy. 

The jock turned to Jimmy. "Oh, nah-nothin', man, I wasn't gonna say nothin'."

"Good," Jimmy said. "Keep it that way."

And without another word, the jock ran off. Rebecca walked to Jimmy and took his hand. 

"Ready to go home now," she said in her small little voice. Jimmy smiled as he nodded. 

"Did you eat?"

"Oh, yeah!" 

"She loved the cookies," Cindy added as she sat down beside Jimmy. She slowly reached for his free hand which sat on the bench. He stood up before she could touch his hand. 

"I hope you didn't have just cookies," Mrs. Neutron said as she took Rebecca's other hand in her's.

"No, Cindy wouldn't let me," Rebecca said. She turned to Cindy and stuck her tongue out, jokingly and then she smiled. "But the other stuff was good. I didn't want to try it, but Cindy suggested trying out new things and I did. And it tasted good! I wasn't sure what it was, but ti was good."

Cindy laughed. "It was toasted broccoli! And I was talking about the sloppy joe!"

Rebecca blushed. 

"Toasted broccoli?!" Mrs. Neutron and Jimmy exclaimed. 

"It was good and I had no idea Cindy was talking about sloppy joe. She turned around for one second and I asked the lunch lady for the broccoli and some spaghetti. Anyway, to me it looked like Cindy was pointing to the broccoli, so I tried it," Rebecca explained. Mrs. Neutron laughed. Jimmy fought back a smile as he shook his head. Cindy laughed. Jimmy patted her head. 

"Let's go home," he said as he led her out. 

"See you, Cindy. And thank you," Rebecca called. 

"Thank you, Cindy," Mrs. Neutron said. 

Jimmy gave her no thanks, he didn't find it necessary. It hadn't taken them very long to get back home. On the way to the house Rebecca was the only who spoke. She said that the High School kids were great. They were so nice and they really like her. But for some reason they didn't like Jimmy much. He wasn't very popular and he thought that maybe Rebecca saw that. She was smart and she caught on quickly even if she wasn't showing it at the moment. 

Jimmy was the first one to enter the house. He hurriedly went to his room. He turned on his bomb box and played the CD that was left in there. He then threw himself on his bed, his head hit the pillow. He sighed as he shut his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. He no longer wanted to think of what he had done. It was tearing him apart inside. Something he didn't think he'd tell anyone. It was hurting him. He couldn't stand himself for letting something like that get out of control, but he couldn't help him. His anger took over and now he was far from peace and serenity. He wanted it all over , but he knew it wasn't going to be easy. At least being at home would calm him and he'd be more in tune with the side of himself which he most favored. His sweet side. His loveable side. The side of him that was locked away, but only came out when his sister was around. Maybe then his anger would reside deep within him long enough for him to get a hold of it and control it when the time called for it. 

About half an hour later, the door bell rang. His mother opened the door.

"I'm sorry, boys, but Jimmy can't have any visitors until I hear from the school that he'll be able to return," she said.

"Oh, come on, please, can we see him?" Sheen pleaded. 

"No, I'm sorry, Sheen."

"Please, Mrs. Neutron," Carl begged. 

"Nope, sorry," his mother repeated. Then the door closed. There were no more disturbances after that. Until about an hour later. This disturbance was definitely something Jimmy could've done well without. This disturbance would change his life. . .

The door bell rang once more. He could hear his sister's tiny footfalls rush toward the door. He could hear the door swing open and slam into the case that sat in the corner behind the door. Jimmy immediately sat up. A million thoughts and scenario began to swarm his head. He know knew how his mother felt when she had been worried after getting the phone call from his principal. Jimmy stood up and an image of his sister being abducted flashed in his mind. He ran to his door and fumbled with the lock. A second crash of glass came from down below. He couldn't get his hands to stay on the door knob as he finally got it to unlock. He swung opened his door and ran for the stairs as quickly as possible. He ran down the stairs and stopped mid way. His mother stood only a few feet from the kitchen. A pile of broken glass lay at her feet. The vase at the corner which Rebecca had broken was in pieces. She was standing in front of a man. A man Jimmy knew all to well. Jimmy's heart pounded in his chest as he shook his head in disbelief. _No_, he said to himself. _No, please, no_. 

"Hey, there, Jimbo!" 

  
  



	10. Separated Down The Middle

Author's Note: Forgive me for the long wait, but due to the many things that happened to me during the past week I have been unable to sit down and write this chapter out. I had no desire to write because of the event which took place, plus, I had a very slight case of writer's block, but I think this chapter came out pretty good. I just hope you all enjoy it. Please, do review. Sorry if it's too short, by the way.

Cindy stood there on the porch, looking inside. Mrs. Neutron was standing still, her arms at her sides, looking straight at the man who stood in the doorway. A pile of glass lay at her feet. Her eyes gave away her shock and longing. Rebecca too was in a state of shock. Her eyes held her surprise with a mix of slight fear and confusion. Her little arms dangled at her sides as she craned her neck to look up at the man standing before her. Jimmy stood on the staircase. He looked at the man, who's arms awaited his embrace. But Jimmy would not budge. Cindy noticed that there was something in his eyes besides the shock that Cindy did not like. She hadn't seen the emotion in him for so long and now it seemed out of place, but she knew it was there. She saw it. The fear that gripped him.

"Aren't I gonna get a welcome back hug?" the man asked his family. 

Jimmy's anger suddenly appeared once more. "Go to hell," he replied. His hands were balled up into fists and his eyes gave a chilling, cold death glance. Cindy cringed at the site. A quick flashback of Jimmy beating Nick came to her in that sudden moment and as soon as it had appeared it, disappeared back into the darkness of her mind. 

"Mommy?" Rebecca asked as she stepped away.

"Hugh," Mrs. Neutron whispered as she began to walk toward her husband. Mr. Neutron advanced forward, his arms wide open. Cindy hesitantly walked inside after him. She now stood in the doorway as she watched the events unfold before her. "I missed you so much. I knew you would be coming back. I had a dream."

"I missed you too, sugar-booger," he replied. Cindy watched Mrs. Neutron. It seemed to Cindy that to Mrs. Neutron time was standing still and she was happy again. Truly happy, but her happiness was short lived. Jimmy stomped down the staircase. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. A sense of threat seemed to lace in his voice with his anger which made Cindy cringe once more. 

"I missed my family. I wanted to come back," Mr. Neutron responded a bit sheepishly. He looked toward Rebecca. The small girl took another step back. Mr. Neutron walked to her, but stopped as soon as she ran behind Jimmy. Being as caring and loyal as he was to her, Jimmy kept her protectively behind him. Rebecca clung to his right leg as she peeked a glance at this strange man inside the house she called home. Cindy couldn't help but feel for her. She wondered how the poor girl felt. Cindy wasn't even sure if Rebecca had ever even actually _seen_ her father and then all of a sudden out of the blue, he returns. 

Mr. Neutron frowned, sadly as he looked down at his daughter. Cindy couldn't see the look in his eyes, but she was sure he wasn't too happy. She moved inside and stood off to the side, not sure whether or not to but in and take Rebecca away as she had done so before while Jimmy talked to the principle. But she knew this was not her place and she really shouldn't have been there and when Jimmy noticed her there, if he noticed her there, he'd be angry. But she could not move away. She wanted to stay. For Rebecca's sake. And for. . .Jimmy's sake. 

"Go on, sweety," Mrs. Neutron encouraged her daughter as she wiped away the tears from her face. "Greet your daddy."

There it was. Confirmed and out there for Rebecca to know. Cindy's heart ached for the little girl as she watched her reaction. Rebecca's eyes widened with sorrow and great fear. She looked at the man and she seemed to grip Jimmy's leg tighter. Jimmy didn't seem to notice. That's when Cindy realized it for the first time. Rebecca looked thinner and so much more pale. Her new-found weakness was visible in her eyes and in her face. Her eyes suggested that she was a bit exhausted. The girl was fragile and this new turn of events wasn't improving her health one bit. 

"Give daddy a hug, Becca," Mr. Neutron coaxed as he walked forward. Rebecca's fear grew and she pulled herself behind the safety of her big brother. This, Jimmy took as his cue to protect her. His instincts seemed to kick in. He stood firm in front of his father and raised his hand to stop him. 

"Don't you _dare _come any closer," Jimmy threatened. "You, stay _away_ from her!"

"Jimmy!" Mrs. Neutron scolded. "Don't talk to your father that way! He's come out of his way to be - " 

"With his family?" Jimmy interrupted. "What family?! This isn't a family! Our_ family_ went down the drain four years ago when_ he _left us!"

Cindy took a deep breath and held it. Four years ago. That's when it had begun? She thought back. This meant that Jimmy had only been 12 when it happened. Rebecca had just been born or so Cindy theorized. Cindy and Jimmy had only begun Middle School then. She went back thoughtfully. Four years ago. When they had entered 6th grade, Jimmy's attitude had indeed changed. About a lot of things. His grades still held up right. He was still very competitive with her about that. As she thought back, Cindy remembered that as soon as they had hit the 6th grade, Jimmy had become a lot more passionate and aggressive about their competition with grades. Maybe he had been running away from everything at home by doing so and he was able to let his feelings out that way. She continued to watch the family as the past returned. 

Jimmy suddenly turned and lifted his sister in his arms and raced up the stairs. Mr and Mrs. Neutron looked at one another. Neither one of them had noticed that Cindy was there, but Cindy ran up after Jimmy and Rebecca. Soon after Mr. and Mrs. Neutron were right behind her. They had caught up to Jimmy just as he was about to open his door, Rebecca stood beside him looking at her parents and Cindy, who she had for the first time noticed. Her eyes looked a bit puffy, she looked as if she were going to cry. She pulled at Jimmy's sleeve and he turned. His back straightened as he looked back at his parents. He walked protectively in front of Rebecca. 

"Jimmy," Mr. Neutron sighed, "son, let me explain."

"Save it for someone who cares, _dad_," Jimmy sneered. That's when Rebecca began to cry. The tears had just suddenly begun to fall and Cindy walked to her. She fell to her knees. Jimmy still had not noticed her. Rebecca looked down at Cindy. She smiled weakly. Cindy smiled in return. A sad smile that expressed all her emotions. She embraced the small girl and held her tightly against her. Rebecca sobbed lightly. Jimmy looked down and noticed Cindy for the first time. He was taken aback by it at first. His anger began to rise to another level. He glared at her with cold eyes. A chill went down Cindy's spin, but she looked away as she rubbed Rebecca's back, gingerly for comfort. 

"Just listen to your father, Jimmy," Mrs. Neutron begged. 

"I don't have a father anymore!" Jimmy protested. "_He's dead to me!_"

Mrs. Neutron's sobs echoed through the second floor. "Becca, please," Mrs. Neutron weep. "Tell your brother. Tell him to stop acting this way. He'll listen to you." Rebecca grew silent. Her sobs stopped and it became deadly silent. "Becca?"

The small girl removed herself from Cindy's embrace and looked straight into her mother's eyes. "No," she said, simply. Cindy's shock was apparent. For as long as she knew this young girl and from what she understood, Rebecca was not the kind of kid to ever, _ever_ say no to her mother. _Especially_, her mother.

"What?" Mrs. Neutron asked, her sobbing had ceased. 

"I said 'no'," Rebecca replied. "I'm not stopping Jimmy for anything. Not even for you."

Cindy turned her head. Mrs. Neutron looked hurt and way beyond shocked. Mr. Neutron looked back and forth from his wife to his daughter. Cindy guessed that he had figured out something had gone wrong. 

"If you just let me explain, Jimbo - " Mr. Neutron began.

"_Don't_. . .call me that," Jimmy validated.

"Just let me explain, please," Mr. Neutron pleaded. "I missed you all and I now it was a mistake for me to leave the way I did and then pop out all of a sudden. But I'm back and I plan on staying."

Cindy looked to Jimmy. He cocked his head slightly as if to crack his neck and closed his eyes as he scoffed. A small, devilish smile appeared on his face. His hands were balled up into fists. And then he opened his eyes and looked up at his father, his head still slightly cocked. "You think that you can just come back? Just like that? Without even asking me or Rebecca if we approve?" Jimmy asked. Cindy turned her gaze to Rebecca the girl did not move. Her hands turned a bit cold and clammy. She seemed to be in some kind of trance. Her forehead had small beads of sweat. Cindy reached up to feel her forehead. She was becoming very warm. She took Rebecca's hands in her's and looked up at the little girl. Her blank stare did not change. 

"What makes you think that you can come back and have things back to the way they were?" Jimmy asked. "What? Tell me?"

"I just thought that - "

"Well, you thought wrong!"

Mrs. Neutron's sobs began again. Cindy's heart raced as she watched Rebecca. This family thing was not making things any better for her. She looked as if she was getting worse and she wasn't moving. The blank stare, began to scare Cindy. She didn't like it one bit. It was just horrible to witness a girl like Rebecca going through a sudden numbness. She wasn't responding to anything. Not even as the argument heated up. 

"Listen, Jimmy," Mr. Neutron said. "I'm not very proud of myself for leaving you and your mother."

"And Rebecca," Jimmy added as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking away.

"And Rebecca," Mr. Neutron repeated as he nodded his head slightly. "I never meant to hurt anyone. 

"Well, you did!" Jimmy shouted. "You hurt everyone. And you're hurting everyone by just being here!"

"I want to make thing better!" Mr. Neutron said a bit childishly, but Cindy could tell by the sound of his voice that he was genuine. "Let me make things better!"

"How the hell can you?!" Jimmy asked. "You've done so much damage in just four years! Four! You don't even understand the shit I went through! The shit everyone went through after you left! I trusted you and then you just up and leave all of a sudden and leave me behind and mom and Rebecca too! You didn't even have the decency to stay until Rebecca was born! 2 months before mom was due, you left and she needed you! I needed you!"

Cindy looked up at Jimmy. His tears began to escape as well as her own. Her heart sank as she watched him. His voice was full of such raw, deep emotion and he was finally letting it out. He was letting it _all_ out. His anger, his pain, his sorrow, and suffering. As a result she was beginning to see a glimpse of the old Jimmy. The young, fragile, smart, adorable boy she had come to know so well and the boy who she had lost through the years. She suddenly stood as she took Rebecca's hand. She stood beside him and took one of his hands. His body tensed as he felt her fingers on his fist, but he relaxed a bit as she boldly squeezed his hand for comfort. He didn't turn to face her, but Cindy had a feeling he knew what he was doing, for he relaxed his hand and took her's in his. She laced her fingers with his and they held hands as Jimmy continued to speak to his father. It didn't seem to really bother him. 

"You don't know what I went through. What mom went through," Jimmy began. His voice trembled lightly as his tears continued to stream down his face. "Rebecca never even got to actually see you in person! She always wondered about you too. Do you know how many times she's asked me about you? How many times I had to answer the questions? No, you don't. But let me tell you the hell that you put this family through. You don't know how many times mom lay in bed crying herself to sleep those many weeks after you left, hoping that you'd return. You don't know how many nights I stayed up, listening to her call out your name as she sobbed. You don't know what mom had gone through in that labor room. Asking, _shouting_ for you! _For you_! And you weren't there! You weren't there!"

Jimmy suddenly pulled away from Cindy and charged at his father. Mrs. Neutron screamed as Cindy pulled him back. She let Rebecca go and held onto Jimmy. Pulling him close to her, never ever wanting to let him go for fear of what he'd do to his dad and for just wanting to comfort him. "Please, clam yourself, Jimmy," she whispered in his ear as she attempted to chock back her tears, but to no avail. Jimmy's sudden urge to attack his father ceased. He looked at the man who had raised him.

"Why?" he pleaded as he fell to his knees, the tears streaming from his face. Cindy fell with him, holding him tight. "Why? Why did you do such a horrible thing? What excuse do you have for not watching me grow? For not watching Becca grow? For not being there in those last two months of mom's pregnancy when she needed you most? For not being in that labor room, trying to calm her down? What excuse do you have? _Tell_ me!"

Mr. Neutron stayed silent.

"I hate you," Jimmy said, sternly. "Do you hear me?! I _hate_ you!" Cindy noticed Mr. Neutron winced at the words. 

"He's a coward," Rebecca's voice suddenly came. Everyone turned their attention to her. Her eyes were full of anger and sorrow. She was no longer afraid of this man who was supposedly her father. "He's a coward and I hate him too!"

"Becca, please," Mrs. Neutron pleaded. "Don't say that about your father."

"He's not my father!" Rebecca disagreed. "A father is a person who watches over you at all times! Who watches you grow! Who helps a mother raise a kid! Who takes care of their family when they're in need of it or when they're not in need of it! Someone who's there all through your life and devotes their life to making your own life as meaningful and as safe and healthy as possible! Someone like Jimmy not like _him_!"

Cindy hadn't really thought much about it, but Jimmy was much like Rebecca's father. He was indeed a father figure for her. He took care of her and he loved her. He protected her, helped his mother raise her, and he watched her grow. He was there for her when she needed him and when she didn't. He was always there, ready to give her advice or for whatever questions she asked. Cindy guessed that's why she was so much smarter than other four year olds. Hanging around Jimmy as much as she had, his intellect had rubbed off on her. But she stood boldly by herself in front of Jimmy's door. That courage had always been there. She always had that. She was strong and Cindy knew that without her strength, Jimmy wouldn't have kept his feelings so safely hidden. That is until now. . .

"I never want to see your face again!" she shouted as she opened the door to Jimmy's room. "And I hate you, mommy! For accepting him so fast!" She walked inside the room and slammed the door. 

Everything fell silent. 

Mrs. Neutron fell to her knees shortly after, breaking the silence. Mr. Neutron hurried to comfort her. Cindy, gingerly helped Jimmy to his feet and he allowed her to help him. Cindy thanked him silently for it. She was happy to lend a helping hand. Jimmy allowed her hands to slid from his shoulders to his hands. She led him to his room and opened the door. She took brought him inside and closed the door. Rebecca lay on the bed in the fetal position. She sucked her thumb and looked up when Jimmy and Cindy entered the room. She bolted up on the bed. Cindy smiled, weakly. 

"How are you?" she asked, speaking for the first time in what seemed like ages. Jimmy suddenly pulled away from her as she asked the question. She turned to him a bit confused and very disappointed. She turned to Rebecca. She took slow, easy steps toward the young girl and sat down beside her. Rebecca looked into her eyes, silently answering her question. She threw herself on Cindy and Cindy embraces her. She stroked the little girl's hair as she cried in her arms. 

"I don't want him here, Cindy," Rebecca sobbed. 

"I know, I know," Cindy replied as she continued to stroke her hair. Her heart went out to the small, fragile girl in her arms. Her heart ached at the thought of Rebecca and Jimmy with this new dilemma. "But something tells me that he won't be leaving anytime soon."

Rebecca sniffed as she pulled away. She wiped the tears from her face and propped herself on her knees. She placed her hands on her thighs. "What makes you say that?" Becca questioned. 

Cindy shrugged. "Call it woman's intuition," she offered with yet another weak smile. 

Cindy could see Rebecca's wondering eyes. The small girl caught a glimpse of her brother and looked back to Cindy. She looked back and forth one more time. Cindy inhaled deeply as she blushed, knowing what Rebecca meant. Cindy gave Becca an award smile as she shrugged, exhaling sharply. 

About two hours or so later, Rebecca was asleep on Jimmy's bed. Cindy sat in the computer chair in the corner and Jimmy stood by the window, never once glancing else where. Cindy wanted to know what he was thinking. He hadn't spoken a word since the fight had ended and she wanted to someway, somehow help him. He didn't seem angry or sorrowful. He wasn't anything. He didn't even have a blank stare like Rebecca had. He just looked out the window, observing everything and everyone. She sighed as she turned her attention to the alarm clock that sat on his night stand beside his bed. It was already 10 minutes to mid-night. Time seemed to go by so quickly. She stood from the chair and walked to the door. She reached for the knob, but stopped. She turned around. 

"I'll be on my way now," she said, but he didn't move. He didn't even say a word. She walked back to the bed and kissed Rebecca's forehead before whispering a "good night" in her ear. Jimmy still said nothing. She walked back tot he door and just as she reached for the door knob, Jimmy spoke.

"Take that with you," he said. 

Cindy turned. She looked at him, but he still did not turn around. "Take what?" she inquired.

"That," Jimmy answered, pointing off to his side, revealing a small metal box by his computer. Cindy hesitantly walked to it. She lifted it up and brought it to eye level. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"The project," Jimmy replied. "It's the diorama. I built it in the lab."

"When did you have time to do this?" she questioned.

He ignored the question. "Press the blue button on the left side to activate it and then the red button to stop it or then if you don't press it when it's finished displaying information, then it'll repeat the entire thing over again," he explained. 

"Are you sure this works?" she asked, skeptically. "Because you know none of your others have ever worked. How do I know this one is even safe?" 

Jimmy turned to her at that. She smiled, teasingly as she lifted her brows, shifting her weight on one foot, and crossing her arms over her chest. She waited for him to answer. Despite how Cindy could only guess he actually felt, he smiled at her. A genuine, sweet smile which made Cindy's heart skip a beat. Her face flushed. 

"It works," he replied as he turned to look out the window. "I made sure of it."

After a long pause Cindy asked," So where will you sleep?" Though she knew the answer to the question. 

He didn't look at her, but he answered her. "On the floor."

"Well, good night. See you to - "

"You'll see me around," Jimmy said. She nodded, though he hadn't seen it. She sighed and walked out of the room. She worried about the next day. What would happen to them the following day? How would they get by? Should she come over? Would she even be aloud to see either of them? She doubted it. 

Cindy held the metal box close. She forgot to asked what he called the thing. She shrugged as she walked down the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Neutron sat in the livingroom, holding one another. They spoke softly to one another as they cried on one another. She felt bad for them all. How would they live their lives as one, when they were separated down the middle?


	11. Nothing To Celebrate About

Author's Note: Ah, finally it's out. I appreciate everyone's reviews thank you all so very much. And I hope you enjoy this one. The next chapter will be more exciting. I'll make sure of that. I think this is actually boring. But hey that only my opinion. You might think otherwise. Anyway, I hope to have the following chapter up soon. So in the meantime enjoy this chapter and prepare yourselves for the next. Lol!

Jimmy awoke with a start. He had the sudden feeling that his sister was not in the room anymore. He looked up toward the bed. The sheets were tossed about.

She was not there. . .

He stood quickly, suddenly panicking. He searched the room in vain. She was no where and he was crazy if he thought she had actually been hiding in his sock drawer. He knew he wouldn't find her there and yet, he could not resist.

"Morning, Jimmy," Rebecca's small voice came. She walked into the room and a feeling of relief washed over him as he turned to face her. He hugged her and then patted her on the head with a smile. "Hmm." She smiled up at him. "I made you breakfast."

Jimmy became speechless, the smile slowly fading. The last time she had made him breakfast, the toast was completely burnt and his scrambled eggs were full of chunks of the shells. The pancakes were soggy and not completely cooked. He ate it, just to show her his appreciation and not to hurt her feelings. He could taste the pancake mixture slid down his throat. It had been think and warm and not very good. She had even attempted to make home-made orange juice. The problem with that was that she had left the seeds in the juice and added way to much water and not enough oranges. And apparently she had not used the juicer, but she had been used her hands to squeeze the juice from the oranges. She had called it _Rebecca's Hand-made Orangeade. _A smile surfaced on his lips as he thought back on the silly name.

Rebecca returned his smile, obviously thinking that he liked her making him breakfast, which just wasn't the case. "I made you some of my Home-made Orangeade," she said, his smile grew. She turned around and pulled her brother along. Jimmy allowed her to drag him down the stairs. "Mom and. . .that. . .man are downstairs."

Jimmy's anger grew, but it was soon subsided when his heart sank. His sister didn't sound very happy and he could certainly understand why. She was so torn. She wasn't sure how to think of this "father" who just suddenly come into her life out of no where. She was confused and Jimmy wanted so much to help her, but he knew that this was one thing that he could not help her much with. Rebecca had to sort it out herself and he knew she wanted to. If she wanted his help then she'd ask for it, but for now he wouldn't question her about the situation or try to get any information. . .much. He still wanted to protect her and that's what he was going to do. No matter what.

"Morning, Jimmy!" his mother said brightly as she came out of the kitchen, a little too brightly. Jimmy could sense that she was trying too hard to be nice. He scowled in disgust as he looked away. He heard his mother sigh. He knew that the emptiness of sadness had filled her, but he didn't care. He too was just as depressed as she was, the only difference was that they were both deeply upset about different things.

"Morning, kids!" Hugh said. He too was trying too hard. Rebecca immediately hid behind her brother's shadow after seeing the man. She now walked beside Jimmy, taking a hold of his other hand and squeezing it. She gripped his T-shirt with her other hand as she buried her face in it. He protectively and instinctively placed a hand on her head. He sent Hugh a warning glance and walked into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Jimmy took Rebecca's small hands in his and crouched down in front of her. Tears had pushed themselves to the surface and now the streamed down her delicate features. He wiped them away with his thumb. He looked her in the eyes and with compassion and genuine, honesty in his voice he said, "You can talk to me about anything. It doesn't matter what it is. Come to me and I_ will_ help you. I love you and I want to see you happy. I want you to talk to me when there's something bothering you. We don't have to talk about it now or later. It doesn't even have to be tomorrow or the day after that. Whenever it is that you want. I'm here. I'm _always_ here for you, okay?" The small girl nodded as she wiped away the remaining tears. "Okay, then. Let me have some of that Home-made Orangeade." Rebecca smiled as she walked to the counter. A cup filled to the brim, sat there.

He took a deep breath as he watched Rebecca carefully walk to him with the drink in hand. He sat down. _Oh_, he groaned mentally. _I hope this doesn't kill me._

The rest of the day had been nice and simple. Neither Mr. or Mrs. Neutron had bothered Jimmy or Rebecca. They had gone to the lab. While Jimmy worked on something new, Rebecca played tag with Goddard. Knowing very well about Rebecca's health, Goddard had slowed his pace down enough so she could catch him a lot faster than usual. There had been few occasions when Rebecca had coughed. When Jimmy asked her if her chest hurt again, she had denied it and then changed the subject.

Jimmy looked down at his new creation. It wasn't finished yet. It was made of some elastic metal type of thing he had created on his own two years ago. It was painted red and it was shaped like a human heart. A real heart, not one of those cartoon ones that girl's drew in their notebooks with some guys name inside or vis versa, but a real human heart. It could've passed a the real thing if it was completed, which was a good thing because that was how he wanted it to look. Organic and real. It seemed to be sliced in half as Jimmy worked on the inside.

A sound from behind him made him stop. He turned around in time to see Rebecca stepping in the time machine, Goddard following close behind. Jimmy's mouth opened wide. Rebecca looked back at him with a smug smile on her face. "You're it," she said before disappearing. Jimmy had jumped just a little to late. He fell on his face unable to catch her before she left. Quickly, he shot up and clumsily followed her. Throughout the afternoon, that's how it had been. Rebecca jumped from date to date, with Jimmy following her, chasing her. It was a game to her and soon to Jimmy too. He was glad that they hadn't gotten stuck like he had with Carl and Sheen so many years before.

When they returned to their own time, Rebecca happily proclaimed her position as the winner.

"Yeah, yeah," Jimmy said, sarcastically. He smiled at her.

"Now, bow down to my awesome power!" Rebecca shouted.

Jimmy laughed. "Not in this lifetime, squirt." And he patted her lightly on the head.

"Hey!" she protested as she tackled him. Goddard barked and soon joined them. They were like a small happy family on their own.

Rebecca suddenly coughed. She sat up. Jimmy's smile fell and it was soon replaced by concern.

The small girl shook her head and quickly, before Jimmy could ask she said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can take you to see Aunt Meryl right now," he said, standing. He helped her to her feet. Goddard whimpered.

"I'm fine," she repeated before coughing once more. "I just need some fresh air."

To Jimmy it seemed as if Rebecca was forcing herself to appear "fine", but he sensed that she was not. But he couldn't take her to see their aunt against her will. His aunt wouldn't be able to do much for her if she continued to deny that something was wrong. She wouldn't know how to treat her if she didn't have the specifics.

Rebecca walked outside and she got the fresh air which she claimed to had needed. In about a half hour she looked better. By this time the sun was beginning to fall and their nice, simple day turned complicated.

He could see Sheen walking up toward the house. His parents behind him. They were soon met by Carl and his own parents. They greeted each other and Jimmy wondered what was going on. Confusion struck him.

"What's happening, Jimmy?" Rebecca asked. Jimmy didn't reply. He didn't know how. He pulled her toward the house.

"What's going on?" Jimmy demanded as he approached the group on his porch. They looked at him. Neither one wanted to say anything, but Sheen stepped up.

"We were invited," he replied.

"By who?" Jimmy inquired, but before Sheen or anyone else could answer, the door opened and Jimmy's mother opened the door with a sunny smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, come on in!" she greeted. Everyone smiled and stepped inside. Rebecca gave Jimmy a quizzical stare, but he shrugged too dumbfounded by it all. He gently shoved Rebecca inside. Before he walked in himself, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Libby?!" he shouted after discovering who it had been, taken aback. "Mr. and Mrs. Folfax?!"

"Hello, Jimmy," Mrs. Folfax greeted.

"Your mother invited us over. She said it was important," Mr. Folfax said. "I didn't even know we were friends until she told me."

Mrs. Folfax elbowed her husband in the ribs, giving him a deadly glare before she smiled, brightly at Jimmy. "Where's your mother, Jimmy?"

Before he could answer, Mrs. Neutron greeted them joyously. She led them inside and Libby gave Jimmy a look that just told him she was sorry. Jimmy folded his arms over his chest. Rebecca walked to him and led him inside. He closed the door behind him.

"Ouch!"

He quickly turned. An expression of complete and utter shock crossed his face. Mr. and Mrs. Vortex stood behind Cindy who just happened to be rubbing he forehead. Her little brother laughed.

"Shut up you little punk!" she yelled. "That hurt."

"Cindy!" Jimmy shouted.

She looked up. Their eyes locked for a split second before he looked away.

"Your mother told us to come," Mrs. Vortex offered, politely.

"What is this?! What is that woman planning?!" Jimmy shouted.

"What are you doing here, _Benjamin_?" Rebecca asked. She now stood beside Jimmy. A look of disgust crossed her face as she looked at the small boy beside Cindy. There was yet another Neutron/Vortex feud. This one was between Rebecca and Cindy's little brother, Benjamin.

"Well,_ Rebecca_," the boy answered, his emerald eyes gleamed with mischief. "I was invited." A smug smile crossed his face. "By your mother."

Becca gasped.

"You made it!" Mrs. Neutron shouted with glee as she ushered her new guests in the livingroom with the rest. She waited for them to sit down. Rebecca stood beside Jimmy. Carl, Sheen, Libby, and even Cindy stayed close to him as well. "As you all know I've asked you here. This is because a member of the family has joined us and we are complete again." That's what this was all about? His mother was celebrating the return of his father?! He wasn't going to stick around for that! A growl could be heard from deep inside his throat. He turned toward the door, but Rebecca grabbed his arm. Their mother continued, "Hugh has returned to us and he's going to stay with us. We're gonna be a happy family." She said it more to herself than to anyone else. Jimmy could hear some dull mumbles. They were all skeptical.

Jimmy watched his mother as she stared out at something unseen to everyone but herself and her eyes were dreamy and her smile was a happy one. Jimmy sighed as he shook his head in disapproval. No matter how good she thought things were going to be from now on, Jimmy knew they were not. If anything, things had gotten worse and would only continue that to be that way. The family was separated in half. One half wasn't talking to the other. He watched his mother as she continued to talk. "Hugh came back to us yesterday. Even though Jimmy and Rebecca have not yet accepted him, they will." She smiled as she turned. "Hugh, honey, please come out."

The door opened and Hugh walked out. "Holy crap!" Benjamin shouted. "That's Rebecca's father?! He's goofy lookin'!"

"Benjamin Alexander!" Mrs. Vortex scolded.

Jimmy held back from laughing, though he hadn't exactly known why. He should've done so, but the time didn't seem right to laugh. From the corner of his eye he could see Rebecca holding back a giggle. Jimmy guessed that it had been the first time his sister ever agreed with anything that little Ben had said.

Mrs. Estevez fainted on the spot as if on command. Her husband held her in his arms as he fanned her with a magazine he had found on the coffee table. No one spoke after that. It fell deadly silent. Not even his mother who was all "cheery" could deny the silence and sudden shock which filled around them. Rebecca, caught up in the moment, slipped her hand from Jimmy's arm and stood still. Taking in everything who knows after how many times. He suddenly felt a hand brush against his, at first he thought it was Becca's, but then as a warm sensation came upon his back, he realized it had been Cindy. She was attempting to embrace him from behind._ For comfort_, he guessed. But his body stiffened with tension and as soon as Cindy sensed it, she backed off and Jimmy relaxed a bit and stepped aside. He rubbed his arm suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

His mother continued, despite everyone's reaction. "I cooked a great feast! Let's eat!"

Everyone sat quietly sat quietly at the table. No words had been exchanged.

"So how is everyone doing? It's been a while since I last saw you all," Hugh said.

No words had been exchanged up to that moment. The tension and uncertainty in the air was unmistakable and very unavoidable, but Mr. Vortex was brave enough to venture deeper into the conversation which Hugh had plainly begun.

"I think everyone is better. My wife and I are closer than ever," he said with an uncertain smile. He looked at her and she smiled weakly. "It was thanks to -" he stopped himself, not wanting to finish.

_It was thanks to you_. That's what he wanted to say and Jimmy knew it, everyone knew, even Hugh knew it. The man nodded, understand perfectly with a smile. A hint of sadness could be seen on that smile he gave, but the sadness showed more in his eyes as he eyed his wife beside him. Jimmy turned away. _Because of dad their marriage was saved, but mom's marriage was a void for those years he had left_, Jimmy ventured.

Indeed their marriage had been saved. Four years ago Mr. and Mrs. Vortex were on the verge of a divorce, but when the news of Hugh rolled around, Mrs. Vortex had put herself in Jimmy's mother's position and apparently did not like the sudden feeling that overtook her. It was something that she did not want to go through. Distraught, she went to her husband wanting nothing more than to forgive him and be forgiven by him. Both of Cindy's parents felt the same and their love seemed to be reborn into something new. They both came to realize that they never wanted to be without the other, so Jimmy had heard. The story went on to say that they had spent the night in each other's arms, comforting one another, telling the other of their love. By the next day, the lawyers who had been called for their divorce, were both informed of the change of plan.

"Because of me?" Hugh asked, looking over at Mr. Vortex. The other man nodded as he cast his eyes down. "It's alright. At least I can say I saved a marriage!"

There were slight chuckles, but not very many certain ones. More silence followed as a result.

Jimmy looked up, having the sudden feeling that someone was watching him. Across from him Libby and Cindy looked over at him. Carl and Sheen were looking at him as well. He rested his elbow on the table and placed his hand on his forehead, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"So, Jimmy, _how are you_?" Mrs. Vortex asked as she looked at him. Jimmy looked up at her. He knew what she meant by her question. Her voice had given it away to him and her eyes were full over concern. He managed a slight smile.

"Fine," he lied. "Just fine."

She eyed him, skeptically, but did not probe any further with the subject.

"And you, Becca?" she questioned.

"Mm-hm," she answered without looking up. She poked the food on her plate.

"Becca, eat your food, sweetheart," Mrs. Neutron said, sweetly and encouragingly. Rebecca did not make a move to obey her, instead she continued to play with her food.

Jimmy looked over at her. She seemed a bit distant. He could see it in her eyes and a tremor went through his heart as he say her. This was ruining her young, delicate life. It was too late for him, but she was too young to go through so much. He could feel the hate for his father growing. "Go on, Becca, eat your food. Don't play with it," Jimmy said lightly. She nodded and put a fork full of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "That's a good girl."

She smiled at him. From the corner of his eye, Jimmy could see his mother's expression fall.

"Uh, so are you guys planning on watching that special on - " Mr. Folfax began.

"Ultra Lord!" Sheen interrupted. "It's on! It's an_ Ultra_ Ultra Lord special on the beginning of the Ultra Lord craze. It's gonna have interviews with the creator and the show's producers and editors and cast and crew. And they're gonna have a fund raiser to raise money for the poor all while selling off Ultra Lord shirts, cups, lunch boxes, book bags, and - "

"Dolls?" Libby finished, teasingly.

"Ultra Lord is _not_ a doll! He's an action figure and yes, they will be selling the action figures and the special Ultra Edition of the Ultra Lord comic books. Volumes 1 to 25. Very rare," Sheen finished. He was obviously very proud of this knowledge, though Jimmy found no reason to boast.

"Uh, no," Mr. Folfax said. "I was gonna say that special on that Dan Brown and his novel _The Da Vinci Code_. Some people can't quit grasp that it's _fiction_."

"I read that book, very sophisticated and very exciting," Mrs. Estevez said. "I couldn't put the book down."

Jimmy sighed. He didn't want to be part of this. He got up and smiled slightly at the guests and excused himself. He walked out of the kitchen and out on the porch. He stood gazing out at the stars. Rebecca soon joined him. "I don't want to be alone in there," she said. She took his hand. "A shooting star." She pointed into the sky. She gasped as her eyes widened.

"Make a wish," Jimmy said. She closed her eyes and Jimmy knew that she was wishing for something more dear to her then life itself.

Jimmy looked up at the sky and watched the burning ball of fire soar through the night sky. _I wish Rebecca good health_, he said. _Take this disease from her life. . .and from mine_.

Cindy came out on the porch not to long after. "A shooting star," she said, looking up. She looked over at him and he looked away. After some time she asked, "Rebecca, do you think you ca keep an eye on my brother for me. He's being a huge pain right now and he won't give up the remote. You can beat him all you want. I really don't mind."

Rebecca practically jumped at the offer. She quickly ran inside. "Oh, _Benjamin_!" she said in a sing-song voice as she ran inside. "Look what I've got for you." She held up her fist for the world to see and then the door shut behind her.

Cindy approached him. "I wanted to talk to you."

Jimmy had no doubt that she wanted to talk about their "relationship", if either one of them could call it that. He knew that there was something there. She knew it too. But Jimmy didn't want to go there. He didn't want to bring it up. But he could not deny the fact that something between them had grown over the last couple of days. "What is it that you want to talk about?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

She stopped. An expression of uncertainty and slight fear flashed in her eyes. "I - well, I - just wanted to say that. . .everyone loved your little. . .thing. And I told Mr. Wilmington to give you all the credit for it, since it was your creation and I convinced him to give you credit for the presentation. He knew you'd be, uh, unable to return for a while and he didn't disagree with my proposal," she explained.

"Great," Jimmy replied simply. "What do you want? An award?"

"No," Cindy said slowly. "I - just thought I'd let you know. And Jimmy about yesterday - "

"It was nothing," he said, quickly. He suddenly had a sense of deja vu. This had happened before. Or something very similar to it.

"But, Jimmy, please, don't shut me out. I wanna help," she insisted. He turned to her and looked at her carefully not quite sure if he should actually believed her.

"You want to help me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Fine. Then help me by staying out of my business! This has nothing to do with you, Vortex! Nothing! So just stay out and keep it that way!" he ordered. He turned to walk away. Somewhere far away from the house, but Cindy pulled him to her.

"What happened to you? Yesterday you let me hold you! You let me comfort you! I thought you were actually letting me in, but now your shutting me out!_ Again_! Don't shut me out, Jimmy!" she protested.

"Look, yesterday was a blur!" he lied. "I didn't even know you were holding me!" He violently pulled away from her. "Just keep your nose out of _my_ business!" And with that he left the confines of his house.


	12. A Promise To Keep, Part 1

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took a long time to post this up. Lately, I've been busy with school work. Is anyone else studying for those Regents exams? Well, I am. It's so time consuming. I let my grades slip this quarter and I'm trying to make it all up for the remaining of the year and with the finals and Regents and stuff. So. . .yeah. Anyway, I'm glad to say that by this weekend or possibly next Monday I'll have chapter 13, part 2 of this chapter up :) Now how many of you are happy about that news?! Lol! Well, enjoy this chapter. And please, do excuse my spelling and grammar errors. I'm sure I have some in there somewhere. One more thing, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!

Cindy stood on the porch, watching Jimmy all the while, she wasn't going after him. Maybe she should've, but she felt that it would only resort in a bigger mess. He'd just push her further away. It was bad enough as it was. Everything was just so confusing now. It was as if he was fighting an all out war within himself and he couldn't come up with any means to stop it. She sighed as she turned around and walked to the door. She opened it and headed inside and looked about. Everyone seemed to be getting along just about right and the heavy tension in the room was almost gone.

Cindy sighed once again as she closed the door. She leaned against it, with her hands behind her back, let her head fall, and closed her eyes. Her bangs fell as her thoughts clouded her mind. Why couldn't Jimmy just let her in? He had already anyway, so what was the big deal about letting her in _completely_? His trust issues couldn't be that bad could they? Maybe it was just best to stay away from him, stop antagonizing him. It certainly wasn't helping and it _definitely_ wasn't getting her any closer to him.

"Cindy?" a small voice called. Cindy looked up, backing away from the door. Becca was standing beside Benjamin. They were both looking at her with questioning eyes. "What's going on? Where'd he go?"

It was Cindy's turn to give a questioning glance. _She had been watching? How long?_

"She was watching you," Libby replied, as if reading Cindy's thoughts. "They both were."

Cindy nodded. She smiled at Becca, not knowing what to tell her. She herself didn't know what had happened or where Jimmy had gone, _exactly_. "Well," she began. "He got frustrated with me I guess."

Becca looked at up at her. Something in her eyes told Cindy that the young girl was thinking about something and thinking hard. The small girl took a step forward. "You're not giving up on him are you?"

Cindy was a bit surprised. She didn't want to tell Rebecca that she had thought about it and that maybe she actually would. Tears began to brim in the girl's eyes. Cindy walked to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. This would be hard.

"Your brother," Cindy started. "Well, he. . .just doesn't want me around. I'm just a bother to him."

Rebecca pulled away. "No," she said as the tears escaped. They slid down her innocent face. "Don't tell me that. Just answer the question."

Cindy was taken aback by this, but she tried again. "He doesn't want me to help. What can I do if he doesn't want me to help?"

"You're not who I thought you were Cynthia Vortex," Rebecca said. It was the first time Rebecca had called her by her full name and she knew that it was not a good thing.

"Who did you think she was?" Benjamin asked bitterly. "She's not very special. She can't do much."

"_I_ thought she was special," Becca answered. "I thought she'd be Jimmy's savior, but she's given up on him! Why have you given up on him?!"

The room suddenly fell quiet and Cindy could feel everyone's eyes on her. Watching. . .waiting for her answer. The answer she really didn't want to give.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Becca yelled, her voice becoming louder and louder. Cindy stood and stared down at the young girl who now advanced on her. Becca's small hands pounded on Cindy's abdomen. "You're the only one! It's all on you and you're giving up!"

Mrs. Neutron walked over. "Becca, sweetheart. Come with mommy," she said, reaching out her arms, but Becca pulled away.

"It's alright," Cindy replied. "I can handle it from here." She attempted to hold Rebecca's hand, but the small girl pulled away. A blush came on Cindy's face. She was a bit embarrassed, for she knew that everyone had their eyes on her. She was glad when Libby opened the door and motioned her to go outside. Benjamin ran out on the porch. With quick thinking, Cindy picked Becca up and took her outside, Libby went out after her, and closed the door. Everyone inside stopped and stared at the door.

Outside, Cindy sat Becca down on the porch chair. The girl was hysterical. She was thrashing about, trying to hit Cindy. Libby helped hold her down, placing the girl in her lap as Cindy tried desperately to block every blow to the face. Benjamin stayed close by, cheering Becca on, encouraging her to hit his sister.

"Please, Becca, stop!" Cindy pleaded as she took a hold of the girl's wrists. "Stop it, please."

Becca struggled against Cindy's hold, but soon gave up. She relaxed as Libby gingerly stroked her hair. "Shhh," Libby said gently, soothingly. Cindy breathed a sigh of relief. Becca began to sob and Cindy took a seat beside Libby and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The last thing Cindy wanted to do was disappoint Becca, but what else could she possibly do for Jimmy? He was pushing her further away now that he had let her in a little. He obviously didn't want her in his life and he wouldn't allow her to help him. How could any one possibly help another when they didn't want anyone's help? Cindy so badly wanted to help him out, but she wouldn't be able to. He didn't want her to. It was as simple as that. He just didn't want her help and she cared for him and that was why she was thinking about leaving him alone as he pleased, though one side of her told her that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't you dare give up on Jimmy!" Becca shouted as she turned to Cindy, tears streaming down her face. "Please, don't. He needs you. I know you have what it takes to bring him out. You can change him. I know it."

Cindy was speechless. "But. . ." Her voice trailed off. She paused for a moment, taking everything in. "I always thought it'd be you," she admitted.

Becca shook her head. "No," she answered simply. "It's you. It has to be you. Jimmy listens to me only because he feels like he has to. If I tell him to be soft he'll only be doing it by force and I don't know how to bring his other side our for others, but you, Cindy, might be able too. If you get him to open up to you, he'll open up for the world because you say it's a good thing."

"He'll listen to you," Libby agreed. "He's done it before."

Cindy looked over at Libby. Her friend smiled softly. Cindy didn't know what to say. Jimmy wouldn't listen to her. Sure he had done it before, but it didn't necessarily mean that he'd do it again. She didn't even know exactly why he had stopped when she yelled. The memory played back in her mind._ Stop! _She had yelled. The room's sudden silence seemed to suddenly be everywhere. And then Jimmy turned to her. His eyes seemed to belong to a stranger. The extreme rage and the furious fire which burned in them was unlike anything she had ever seen and at that moment, she didn't know him. She had lost him. He then blinked and moved his hands away from Nick's head and the sudden confusion that hit him at that very moment was unforgettable. Jimmy didn't know who he had become, who he _was_. He didn't know himself and neither did Cindy. It had scared her more than anything had ever scared her before and then for that brief moment when their eyes had met and held one another, Cindy saw the guilt and sorrow that he kept hidden deep within himself and she saw the plea for help that screamed from within.

A tear rolled down Cindy's cheek as the memory played. She remembered how she felt after Jimmy was taken away, when he wouldn't look at her. Loss over took her when she realized she was really losing him. She remembered how she decided she was going to help him, no matter what it took. Pain filled her heart as she remembered her silent vow. How could she possibly forget something so important?! How the hell could she just give up on him, if only for just a second?! How?! She suddenly hated herself.

"I'm sorry for giving up on him," Cindy apologized as she looked away from Rebecca. "It was only for a moment," she added quickly, turning to the small girl in Libby's lap.

Benjamin approached his sister and placed a hand on her's. He smiled. "Just don't make the same mistake twice," he said. Cindy found herself awestricken. Even her own brother wanted her to help Jimmy. She didn't even think that he knew this much about the situation. She smiled sadly at him.

Cindy turned to Rebecca. "I still think it should be you. If you can bring out Jimmy's true side, then why would you want me to help him?" she asked. She was curious to know the answer.

Becca wiped away her tears. "Because," she began. "I've already explained and anyway, Jimmy obviously cares for you."

Cindy was taken aback by this. She felt a faint blush spread across her cheeks as she asked her next question. "What makes you say that?"

"Jimmy may push everyone away, but those he cares for most he pushes further away," Becca answered. "He cares for you, whether he knows it or not. That's why he's the way he is with you."

Cindy stared at her, trying to take everything in. Her mind raced with questions.

"Those who are close to him, he feels are most capable of leaving him," Becca proceeded.

"What about Sheen and Carl? And you?" Cindy asked. "You three are among the closest people to him, why doesn't he push you guys away?"

"Because," Becca replied. "We have his trust."

It was that simple. Was it really? If it was true then of course it'd explain why he was keeping her at bay. She hadn't given him much of a reason to trust her over the years with her taunting and cruel jokes and with the stunts she pulled. The things she always said about him always brought him down. She suddenly hated herself even more. It was her own fault. If she had been nicer to him over the years, it'd probably be easier for him to trust her.

"Carl and Sheen have been there from the beginning. They had made a pact the day Jimmy had told them both," Becca continued. "Jimmy told me." She paused. "They both promised him they'd stay by him no matter what happened. And me. . .well, he had nothing but trust and love for me, even before I was born and I've done nothing to make him _not_ trust me."

Mrs. Neutron suddenly popped out. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Concern flashing in her eyes. They all nodded in unison. "Positive?" Once again they all nodded. Mrs. Neutron breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried. Everything is just fine," she called to the parents inside.

Cindy turned to Rebecca and whispered, "I won't give up on him. I promise."

One month later. . .

Every day seemed to go by slowly and Cindy found herself wishing more and more every day that she'd see Jimmy walking through the front double doors of the school and grace everyone with his presence. Her mind drifted again. . .to Jimmy. She sighed a dreamy, yet sad and longing sigh. She hadn't seen Jimmy in a month. Or Rebecca. After the night Cindy had promised Rebecca that she would not give up on Jimmy, she had gone back to the house, yet Mrs. Neutron would no longer permit Jimmy any visitor's and Rebecca was never around for Cindy to talk to. She was with Jimmy. Even after that, Cindy continued to go by after school even on weekends to try and convince Mrs. Neutron to let her see Jimmy. _Jimmy won't be allowed visitors until he is back in school. I'm sorry, but he's punished for the time being_, Mrs. Neutron had told her countless times. Sometimes Cindy would wait outside until Mrs. Neutron caved. Carl and Sheen along with Libby too, would wait with her, but Mrs. Neutron was a tough woman, she didn't crack. Not once. Mr. Neutron had allowed them a few times, but somehow Mrs. Neutron would always find out and they would all be out the door before Jimmy arrived on the scene.

Cindy stopped going to his house after some time. She hadn't given up. Oh, no, that wasn't it. Now, she waited. Waited at school, at the Candy Bar, at her house, everywhere. No matter where she was, she waited for him. She wanted to see him again, wanted to know for sure if he did care for her as much as Rebecca claimed that he did. A blush came across her cheeks. _Jimmy obviously cares for you_, Becca had said. Cindy's heart skipped a beat._ Jimmy cares about me? And that's why he's pushing me away? No, it can't be. Can it? _Cindy looked out the window as she placed her chin on her palm. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. . .

_Jimmy stood before her. He held her hands in his. "I'm waiting, Cindy. Waiting for you to free me and waiting to see your beautiful face again," he said. Cindy looked into his eyes. _

_ "I've been waiting too," she replied. _

_ Jimmy smiled down at her. His eyes held only love for her. "Have you, my love?"_

_ "I have," Cindy answered. Jimmy embraced her. _

_ "I care for you so much, you know that, right?" he asked. _

_ "I care for you too, Jimmy. As a matter-of-fact, I - I love you."_

_ Jimmy pulled away, enough to look at her. "You do?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Oh, Cindy! I - "_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Cindy."_

_ "Yes?"_

"Cindy?" Mrs. Brooks asked, though Cindy was still in her dream world.

"Yes," Cindy replied, still hearing Jimmy's voice.

"Cindy!" Mrs. Brook scolded.

"Huh?" Cindy said, torn from her day dream.

The class boomed with laughter as Mrs. Brooks shook her head in disappointment. Cindy looked about, sheepishly as she laughed nervously, a blush on her cheeks. Her face felt like it was burning. _Just kill me now_,she thought as sheturned away from the class, sinking in her seat.

"Please, answer the daily review question, Ms. Vortex," Mrs. Brooks demanded.

"What was the question?" Cindy asked as the class continued to laugh.

Mrs. Brooks shook her head once more. "What is mercantilism?"__

"It's a, um, policy."

"Are you planning on elaborating it?"

The class roared with laughter and Cindy was horribly embarrassed. _It's all I remember, just ask someone else, please_, Cindy pleaded. __

"Ms. Folfax, can you please tell the class what mercantilism is since Cindy was not very clear?" Mrs. Brooks asked. The class slowly began to seamer down.

"Like Cindy was saying, mercantilism is a policy, an _economic_ policy where a nation sought to export more than it imported to gain national wealth," Libby answered.

"Very good," Mrs. Brooks praised. She once again turned to Cindy. "Now, Ms. Vortex, maybe you can redeem yourself by answering this question." She paused. "Can you name me some countries who adopted this policy?"

"Well, uh, sure," Cindy replied. Her mind was in the wrong place. She couldn't think right. _Come on_, she urged._ Think. You should know this. It's an easy question_.

The bell suddenly rang and the students sprang from their seats. Cindy hurriedly gathered her things.

"Cindy," Mrs. Brook called. Cindy paused and looked up. "Please, stay awhile. I need to have a word with you."

Cindy looked over at Libby. "I'll see you later, girl," Libby said as she headed out the door with a sympathetic, unsure smile.

Cindy sighed and nodded as she picked her things up and moved toward the front of the class. She stood in front of Mrs. Brooks' desk and waited for the woman to speak.

The middle-aged woman looked disappointed, and mentally exhausted as she sat in her seat. She sighed as she took off her glasses and rubbed her temples, her glasses hanging from her hand. "Cindy, lately you've been acting_. . .different_," Mrs. Brooks began. "You've been daydreaming constantly, you haven't done much of the assignments, and you don't participate in class. I'm worried about you. What happened to my best student?"

_He's not here_, Cindy thought, thinking of Jimmy.

"You always have the answers to every question I ask and yet, for the past month. . I don't know! It's like you've given up!"

_Given up_. The words appeared in her mind. She shook her head. _I haven't given up_, she said._ I'm just waiting for him to return so I can help him!_

"No!" Cindy shouted. "I haven't given up on him! I'm just waiting now. Waiting for him to return. I've kept my promise, really I have!"__

There was silence. Mrs. Brooks looked at Cindy and carefully placed her glasses on her nose. Cindy realized what she had said and looked down. "This is about Jimmy's absence isn't it?" Mrs. Brooks asked, realization clear in her voice. "This did start not too long after he was suspended."

Cindy didn't look up. A tear fell and hit the floor with a tiny splash. She could hear the chair squeak as it moved. Then came the soft footsteps of Mrs. Brooks and soon she had her arms around Cindy. She let herself go after that, dropping her books and allowing Mrs. Brooks to hold her. Cindy's tears blurred her vision as they stung her eyes. Mrs. Brooks rubbed her back to comfort her. "Tell me everything," Mrs. Brooks said. Cindy hesitated for a moment. Mrs. Brooks seemed to sense her hesitation and added, "It's alright, I'm not here to judge you, sweetheart."__

Cindy poured out her heart, explaining how she felt like Jimmy was lost to her after he had beaten Nick, how she had promised Becca she wouldn't give up on her brother, how she visited him after that day, but Mrs. Neutron wouldn't allow her to see him_. _How now she was just waiting for his return and her fears of not seeing him anymore. Jimmy's return was all up to Nick at the very moment and Nick didn't seem like he was going to let Jimmy return any time soon.

"I want to see him. I want to tell him that I think I'm falling for him and that I don't care what he thinks and that I'll help him, whether he wants my help or not. But how can I tell him everything if I can't see him? It's like everyone is working against me!" Cindy sobbed. "I just want him back! Is that so much to ask?!"

"No," Mrs. Brooks soothed. "It's not. It's just that this is how things are sometimes, but he'll return. He will. Nick can't keep him out forever. And then you can tell him. Tell him everything that on your mind. He will come back. I know it hurts, but you have to stay together, you can't let the pain take over your life."

Cindy continued to sob as Mrs. Brooks continued to sooth her.

"Thank you," Cindy said as she gently pulled away. "I needed to get that out."

"Of course. It was nothing," Mrs. Brooks replied. "Don't be afraid to speak up. Libby's there for you too, you know. I'm sure she would've been more than happy to sit down and listen to you."

Cindy nodded. "I just didn't want to depress Libby. Everything seems to be going pretty good for her now that she and Sheen have this thing between them and I didn't want to make her unhappy with my stuff."

"Libby is already unhappy," Mrs. Brooks said. Cindy looked at her with questioning eyes. "I over heard her talking to Sheen the other day in the hall way, just outside the art room when I went by to pick something up for one of our next lessons. Libby was telling Sheen how she knew something was bothering you and how much she wished that you could tell her. She knew you were unhappy and it had made her unhappy. She was upset, she wanted to help you, but she didn't know how and she was afraid to approach you about it."

Cindy nodded. "I'll talk to her, tell her," Cindy responded. It was Mrs. Brooks' turn to nod.

"Here, let me give you a late pass. Were are you headed?" Mrs. Brooks asked as she knelt down to pick up the books Cindy had dropped. She handed them to Cindy and walked behind her desk.

"Gym," Cindy answered.

Mrs. Brooks scribbled across a piece of paper and handed it to Cindy with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Cindy said. Mrs. Brooks nodded.

"Oh, and Cindy," she called. Cindy turned. "I won't call your parents about this or your school work, but you have to promise me that you'll get back on track and make up the assignments you haven't done and start actually paying attention again. And I'll allow you at least one daydream every 3 days. Is it a deal?" Mrs. Brooks extended her hand.

Cindy chuckled slightly and nodded her head with a smile and shook her hand.

"Great. Now go on. Your late as it is already." Mrs. Brooks took a seat in her chair and looked at the papers on her desk and began correcting them. Cindy smiled once more and headed out the door.


	13. A Promise To Keep, Part 2

Author's Note: I'm gonna start with thank you for reviewing. Ok, now I'm gonna say that I'm excited about this chapter. I think I liked this one best. Lol! I dunno why. Well, actually it's this one small part I'm really proud of (a first for me). Oh, and you know why I decided to post this chapter up today? It's a special day today. . .can you guess. . .if you said my birthday. . .then YES! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! And on my birthday I _love_ to make people happy (because it makes me happy ) by doing something for them, so for you guys I wanted to post up this chapter. Sorry if it was a long wait and if you guys don't enjoy this one, then the next chapter will be better. I give you my word. Anyway, to Dory, I wanna say that. . .yes, that's exactly what teachers are for. Lol! And to BratChild2, yes, Mrs. Brooks does show that teachers do have hearts. They really _do _people and you all need to see that! Lol! I wish I could say my very own little thing to each one of you who reviewed, but I'm running out of time. I have to study now. I still have tons of homework and if you don't see me around for a while, don't worry about me, I'm fine, I'm just studying. Lol! Oh, man. Studying on my birthday. . .WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO! Lol! Well, enjoy! And thank you all so very much once again.

Two days later, school let out for the weekend. Libby, Sheen, and Carl stood by Cindy's locker as she took out the books she needed and put away the books she didn't need. They looked over toward Nick. He was doing the same. Libby knew now, Cindy's feelings and Libby had convinced her to go talk to Nick about Jimmy and now Cindy was determined to do just that.

"Are you gonna talk to him now?" Sheen asked.

Cindy nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "I'll catch up with you guys later." She closed her locker and hitched her book bag on her back and headed toward Nick as the others walked away. The number of students in the hall continued to decrease as she made her way to him. When she finally arrived, she tapped his shoulder and he turned.

"What a nice surprise," he said sarcastically with a fake smile. He turned away, it was obvious to her that he was still bitter about their break up. She didn't even think he cared so much. She felt a slight pang of guilt, but she attempted to push the feeling away. He took out a notebook. He opened it and pretended to read it, trying to ignore her.

"We need to talk," she said. Nick lifted his head looking straight ahead. Cindy could see the corner of his mouth curl slightly. "About Jimmy," she added and the small smile faded. He looked back down. It seemed that he was mentally scolding himself for thinking it had been about something else. He shut the book and placed it in his locker. He closed it and picked up his book bag as he zippered it up. He then placed it on his shoulders and turned to her.

"Make this quick, I gotta get home," he siad, sounding angry. With himself more than with her.

"When are you planning on letting Jimmy come back?" she asked. She felt a sudden wave of longing fill her heart as she asked the question.

"I'm not," he answered simply.

"But you can't keep him out forever, Nick!"

"Wanna bet?" he challenged. She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What does it matter anyway?! You always wanted him out so you could be the number one student in the school! Just like in elementary school!"

"_What does it matter?!_" she repeated, "We're not in elementary school anymore and Jimmy _needs_ to come to school!"

"What brought on this big change in you! You never used to care about Jimmy and now you're like in love with him or something!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Nick took a step back, his mouth slightly open and his eyes grew in realization. At that moment Cindy felt a sudden panic run through her.

"You are aren't you!"

"Shut up!" Cindy shouted. "It's not that! You have no idea what's going on in Jimmy's life right now. Otherwise, you'd let him come back!"

"I could care less about what's going on in his life! He damaged mine so why shouldn't I damage _his_?!" Nick argued.

"He didn't damage your life!"

"No?' Nick asked. "He broke my arm and he almost smashed my head open!"

"He damaged your body not you life! And it's healed now, your arm and your head!" Cindy replied.

"I was in a comma for almost a week because of him and on top of that I get daily migraines now!"

Everything became silent. There were no more students in the hall way. They were the only ones. Cindy had heard about his comma and she had also heard about his migraines and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but he still needed to let Jimmy back.

"Listen," Cindy began, her voice taking on a softer tone. "I'm sorry for what Jimmy did to you, but you can not keep him out of the school forever. By law Jimmy is required to go to school and you're keeping him away." She paused and then sighed. "If you knew how bad things were then you'd let him back. Jimmy needs to come back. He's better off here than at home. He locks himself up in his lab to stay away from his parents and - "

"Parent_s_?" Nick asked, emphasizing the 's'. Cindy nodded. "But I thought it was just his mom. Didn't his dad leave?"

"He came back," Cindy said, she was slightly surprised. _Even Nick knew about it? When I didn't?!_ "About a month ago. And Jimmy's life and his sister's spiraled out of control when it happened. Jimmy broke down and Rebecca became emotionally numb for some time. It was. . .horrible."

"You were there?"

Again she nodded. "Just,_ please_, let him come back, Nick," she pleaded. "I've heard that his sister isn't doing well in school because she hasn't gone for the last month. She won't go because Jimmy isn't going. She's failing and her teacher says that she might have to repeat kindergarten. _Kindergarten?! _Who repeats _kindergarten_?" Nick's expression fell. Cindy could see the guilt he felt. It was written all over his face. "And Jimmy might have to repeat the tenth grade if he doesn't come back soon. This is year is almost over if you think about it. Three months isn't that long."

Nick looked away. "I gotta get home," he said.

"Nick, are you going to let him come back?" she urged.

"I gotta go," he replied.

"Nick?" Cindy grabbed his arm.

"I gotta go!" he repeated as he pulled away. He groaned and rubbed his right temple, pausing for a few moments before he walked off and out of the school, away from sight. A migraine. She sighed. She knew she was a pain to some guys before, but she had never given a guy a migraine before. There's a first time for everything. She would've laughed about it, but under the circumstances she did not. She walked out of the school and found Libby, Sheen, and Carl waiting outside.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go so well," Libby said. Cindy shrugged.

"Let's just go."

When Monday rolled around, Cindy wasn't expecting anything big, after all second period had just ended. But everyone seemed to be acting different. Almost as if they were scared. She wondered if she had missed something. She decided it was best to just stop trying to figure it out. She and Libby walked to the cafeteria with Samantha and Jake, two of their friends. They belonged to the "popular" crowd at school. They laughed about something, Cindy wasn't exactly sure, she wasn't really paying much attention. Her mind was just somewhere else.

"Is that who I think it is?" one girl whispered to another. Cindy turned. Two girls were looking dead ahead. She tried to follow their gaze, but a swarm of students seemed to be suddenly heading in her direction as if they were trying to get away from something.

"Yeah, it's him," the other girl replied. Her eyes suddenly grew with fear. Cindy's heart raced. _Who? _She asked. _Who, dammit, who?!_

She turned again and looked straight. Carl and Sheen ran toward. . .

"Jimmy!" they shouted gleefully. Sheen jumped on him. "You're back!"

_He's back? Jimmy is back? _My _Jimmy is back?!_ "So much to tell you," she whispered. She smiled as a tear of joy escaped her.

"Cindy?" Samantha asked.

Cindy ignored her. Libby stopped Cindy. "We'll be back," she said as she pulled Cindy away toward Jimmy. "Hey, Jimmy!" Libby shouted as she waved. Jimmy turned. His smile slowly faded as his eyes fell on Cindy. She wiped away the tear. "How are you?"

Jimmy nodded as he looked at Cindy. She smiled and couldn't hold the tears or her urge to embrace him much longer. He was back and she just wanted to hold him and _be _held by him. She wanted to be in his arms so bad that it hurt. She couldn't contain herself. She threw her arms around his neck and held him, placing her head in the curve of his neck, taking in his scent and his warmth. She breathed a sigh of relief and whispered in his ear, "I've missed you." Her mouth brushed against his neck as she placed her head in the crook of his neck again and his muscles seemed to tense. "Hold me, please," she whispered. "That's all I ask from you." He hesitated for a moment and Cindy felt it. "Please," she urged and slowly his arms reached around her hips. _Please don't let this be another dream_, she pleaded with herself. Another tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you." Her whole body shivered with delight at his touch and she melted in his arms, unaware that she had done so.

"Jimmy, you sly dog," Sheen said.

Students in the hall began to stare. Jimmy buried his face in her hair._ Probably an attempt to hide his face from everyone_, she thought, but for what ever the reason, she didn't care because Jimmy was back. And for that one brief instant they were together and complete in one another's arms. It was them, just them, no one else. The world around them faded to nothing, but each other. Cindy's heart soared. Jimmy was back and she was in his arms and he in her's. Nothing had ever felt so right in her life, but this; him and her, felt so right.

He let her go just then and she reluctantly let him go. She looked up at him, her eyes held his and then traveled down to his lips. If she could only kiss him. . .

She didn't know that she was leaning forward, her head slightly tilted. Jimmy pulled away then and she felt everything crashing down. Things were as they once had been, yet different at the same time. That was just a rare moment, but it was better than nothing at all. He turned to close his locker. Sheen handed him his book bag.

"Come on, Jim. Mrs. Brooks is waiting," Carl said.

"Yeah, don't want make her mad. She's a meany," Sheen said.

"She's not so bad," Cindy replied as she remembered Mrs. Brooks soothing her.

"What? Are you serious?" Sheen asked.

Cindy nodded.

"That's probably because you're such a teacher's pet," Jimmy said.

Cindy turned to him and smiled. "No," she said simply. "I've seen a side of her that no one has. She's a really sweet woman and she's easy to talk to. She's not like other adults. She looks all serious, but she's got a soft side. And she's gentle like someone I know." She smiled, suggestively in Jimmy's direction. He turned away and she smiled to herself. He had grown a bit soft over the month of his absence, so it seemed. Otherwise, he wouldn't have allowed her to hug him. He had spent an enormous amount of that time with Becca, maybe he had gotten so use to being so kind that he had 'forgotten' how to so mean, enough to strike a nerve anyway.

They entered the classroom. Everyone's head turned and spotted Jimmy. A bit of tension surrounded them, but it was broken when Mrs. Brooks greeted them all.

"I'm especially happy to see you back, Jimmy," she said with a smile. "Maybe now my best student will work harder." She looked at Cindy giving her a knowing smile and a wink. Cindy blushed in response. She didn't know if Jimmy had caught that or not, but she continued into the room to her seat, trying to cover up her sudden blush. Throughout the period Cindy was indeed acting more herself, she answered questions and participated a lot more. There seemed to be a sudden glow about her and everyone seemed to notice. _Everyone_. And the smile on her face would not fall, not even when Jimmy attempted to insult her, though she knew that it felt weird to him. It had been so long since he had last shunned her or insulted her and during that time he was all smiles and he was a completely different person because Rebecca was with him. It seemed that Jimmy didn't quite remember how to insult her anymore because the things he said were nothing more than words. Either that or Cindy just didn't really listen to the insults, just the sound of his voice. She had even agreed with him on few occasions, which had made him stay quiet. The bell rang soon and students swarmed out of the room. Cindy took her time and it seemed that Jimmy was doing the same.

"Jimmy, may I please speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Brook asked sweetly. With a sigh Jimmy walked to the front of the room.

"Well, meet up with you later, Jimmy," Sheen announced as he went out the door.

"Bye, Jim," Carl called as he followed Sheen out, waving at his friend. Jimmy nodded.

"And what about you?" Libby asked as she approached Cindy. Cindy smiled.

"I'm gonna wait for Jimmy outside in the hall. I'll catch up with you next period," Cindy responded. Libby nodded and wished her luck in a suggestive tone of voice, casting her a devilish grin.

Cindy slowly walked out of the room and waited for Jimmy out in the hall. She leaned against the lockers. The door shut not too long after. She tried to listen to the conversation, but all she heard were faint mummers. She knew she heard Mrs. Brooks speaking softly, but then Jimmy's voice roared with booming anger. She had touched a nerve and Cindy feared that Jimmy would treat her as he had before. A loud bang came from the inside and Cindy jumped. _What was that? _She asked herself. It was soon followed by another one as the bell rang again, signaling the beginning of a new class. The remaining students fled to their classes. Cindy reached out to touch the door knob to open Mrs. Brooks' door, but it was slammed open and Jimmy bumped into her. She almost lost her balance, but Jimmy pulled her up before she fell, and held her for just a moment in his arms. For that brief moment, Cindy looked into his eyes and there was something behind his anger that was beginning to surface. He pushed her away as he shook his head.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded, but he would not look at her. He looked down and Cindy followed his gaze. Her eyes fell upon his knuckles. "What happened in there?" Her voice filled with concern as it grew louder. She reached out to touch them.

"Nothing," he replied as he pulled his hands away from her. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Cindy pressed. "You're bleeding!"

"It's not a big deal," he said, his voice low and unconcerned about his hands.

"No big deal?" Cindy mimicked. "You are bleeding. I'm taking you to the nurse." She grabbed his arm and dragged him along. He barely struggled or put up a fight. It was almost as if he didn't have much left in him. He relaxed after some time and allowed Cindy to take him to the nurse.

When they arrived the nurse behind the desk looked up. Her small glasses slid down the bridge of her nose and she lifted them up with her index. She smiled sweetly. "May I help you?" she asked.

"May I please borrow your first aid kit. My. . ." She paused. She didn't know what to call him. "Uh, friend. . . is hurt."

"Of course," the nurse replied. "Do you wish to take care of your friend or would you like me to do it?"

"I can handle it just fine, thank you," Cindy replied. She still held Jimmy's arm and led him to a seat on the other side of the room as the elderly woman walked into a small storage place. Jimmy sat down and Cindy sat beside him. She took a hand in her's and gingerly touched his knuckle. His hand flinched. She looked up. "Does it hurt?" He nodded. The nurse returned with the first aid kit and handed it to Cindy. She took it thankfully and placed it in her lap. She sprayed a sting relief spray on the small wounds before dressing them in adhesive bandages. When she finished Jimmy thanked her. She nodded, more than happy to help him. She collected her things and stood. She gave the nurse back the first aid kit.

"Thank you very much," she said.

"Oh, no, problem, deary," the elderly woman said as she smiled. "Take care now."

Cindy smiled and walked out he room, Jimmy followed. Things fell silent between them. They rounded the corner and Cindy could see her class room just up ahead. She stopped. Now was her chance. She wanted to tell Jimmy everything. Maybe he'd see her differently because of it. Maybe he'd even let her in. If he knew how she felt about him, maybe he'd let her in! Maybe. . .and there was only one way to find out. She turned abruptly and Jimmy jumped, slightly startled.

"I need to tell you something," she said. _This is it! _She took a deep breath as she tried to ease her wild heart. Her pulse raced and her heart seemed to be thrashing about. "Jimmy, I think I'm- "

"James Neutron," came Mr. Howard's voice. _Dammit! So close_. She turned and smiled, trying to cover up her disappointment.

"Mr. Howard!" she exclaimed. "Hi, haven't seen you in a while."

"It's nice to see you again, Cindy," he replied. He looked at his watch. "You're late to class. Do you need me to sign you a late pass?"

"No," she said. "But thanks anyway. I'll take responsibility for my actions." She smiled at him, but on the inside she was frowning.

Mr. Howard nodded. He then turned to Jimmy who stood waiting. "May I have word with you? In my office? Now?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. Mr. Howard walked away as he said a goodbye to Cindy. Jimmy followed behind him and Cindy watched him. _I was so close, dammit! _She suddenly wanted to scream. She turned and walked down the hall to her classroom. She would have to try again later. Rebecca's words suddenly invaded her mind,_He cares for you, whether he knows it or not. That's why he's the way he is with you_. Cindy sighed. _If only he knew the way that I feel for him now, then maybe he wouldn't be so afraid to show me how _he _feels. Maybe I'd gain his trust by telling him that I. . .think I might be falling for him. _She sighed as she thought about it. And then. . ._I won't give up on him. I promise_. Her words ran through her mind as she remembered. She smiled. This promise she took to heart. _Of course. I won't let you down, Becca_. She knew that this was a promise to keep.


	14. An Insight To The Truth

Author's Note: Hey! If I took a long time, then I'm sorry, but I'm still pretty busy. Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday and I'm grateful to everyone who read and left a message! I loved every single one of them and the next chapter should be out some time next week. I have it all written out and I'm writing 16! I don't know how long this fic will be for those of you who asked. But for now just don't worry about it ending. Enjoy it while it lasts. Anyway, I only one more test to go and it's tomorrow. I really need to study too. I have been so distracted lately, which is why I was able to write chapter 14 and 15. (Sigh). I'm disappointed in myself. I don't think I did too well on my Math Regents, but I think I passed. . .hopefully. My Global Regents was pretty easy, but it was exhausting! Anyway, I can't wait til it's over then I can rest and have myself a well deserved Summer Vacation! Woo Hoo! Oh, and I'm sorry to say to you that this chapter doesn't have to many details on what exactly happened in Mrs. Brooks's classroom or what happened during the month Jimmy was out. I think it was just mentioned once or twice, but I'll look over the next chapter and fit it in there somewhere once I get my studying and last test out of the way. Well, do enjoy and please, do leave your comments.

Jimmy followed Mr. Howard to his office. The big man had his hands behind his back, his eyes slightly cast down. Jimmy had known right away that the man had some news to share with him and this news was no good news. Jimmy took a deep breath and let it out steadily. He turned his attention to Cindy. Her eyes opened up slightly as if she were remembering something and then a smile grew on her face as she disappeared down the hall.

Jimmy suddenly wondered what it was she had wanted to tell him. He so badly wanted to know and now he also wondered what had caused such a grin to form on Cindy's lips. He thought to himself for a moment. _Maybe she wanted to tell me about Nick and his stupid concussion or coma whatever the hell it was, _Jimmy guessed. He wanted his anger to boil as it had done so many times before. But he was only angry for an instant. It was soon replaced with guilt. He had harmed Nick and no matter what, he couldn't go back in time to change what he had done. The guilt seemed to suddenly engulf him, trapping him. He was punishing himself for it. He knew it was worthless to shun himself so, but it was just what he did. It was in his nature. _Damn my conscience_, he said, but he was only human after all. _Human_,he chuckled to himself. _After what I did a month ago, I don't think many consider me human at all_.

A weight seemed to be suddenly pulling him down. His heart sank and he wanted to get angry, _needed_ it to rid himself of this ridiculous emotion. But he could not find it in him to be angry. . .for very long. _I spent too much time being sweet. This has got to stop! Please, let it stop! _His thought's suddenly stopped for a moment. What the hell was he doing? Begging? _Jimmy Neutron does not beg! _He said to himself. _Pull yourself together here or you'll completely lose yourself and _I _don't want that. It's not a very comforting feeling_.

And like that, his mind was set. But the horrible guilt still nagged at him. He didn't even want to think about the restraining order. It wasn't like he'd actually try talking to Nick anyway. What would he say? "Hey, Nick, sorry I kicked your ass, but you had it coming"? _I don't think so_, Jimmy thought.

He sighed as Mr. Howard inched toward his office, with Jimmy trailing behind. His thoughts took him back to that month he spent stuck at home without his friends, school, teachers, and without. . .Cindy. Surprisingly he had thought of her most of the time. He kept seeing her face over and over again and heard her voice. He had longed to see her again, but dare not to admit it to anyone. He hadn't even completely admitted it to himself because of his stubborn ways. He had never really realized how many times she had actually been there for him, until he had spent the time to look back on his childhood and even now she _still _wanted to help him. Should he let her in? She was already close anyway. Dangerously close, but he did not want any more heart ache. None. His heart was still healing from when his so called "father" had left. Some of those wounds had healed, but when the man returned, those old wounds were reopened. He had not spoken to the man who he had known as "dad", but then again. . .he had not planned to.

Jimmy's mind quickly went back to Cindy, not wanting to think about _Him_. She looked genuinely happy to see him and he had allowed her to hug him and he had allowed _himself_ to hug her back. He knew that if he had wanted to keep her out, things like that were out of the question, but he could not deny that the sweet warmth of her was heavenly or that her beautifully scented hair was incredible. He had not wanted to let her go. Not ever. It was the one time he could say that he felt at peace. Inside and out. Sure, with Rebecca he was at peace, but not all the time. Believe it or not, Rebecca was a constant reminder of his father's absence. Or she had been at least. She symbolized the beginning of Jimmy's new, unwanted life and his miserable state. Not that Rebecca made him miserable. No, she made him quite happy. But Rebecca was _the_ beginning of this whole new life which no one was expecting and despite this, it did not change the way Jimmy felt about her. He still cared for her deeply. He had loved her from the very beginning, the _very_ beginning, before she had been born. He'd read to her while his mother slept. Or even played soft music to lull her to sleep, even though he had not been sure if it had worked. He had done this for Rebecca _only_.

Mr. Howard opened the door to his office, breaking Jimmy away from his thoughts. The man walked inside. Jimmy could see Dr. Swanson, the school's psychologist and his counselor, Mr. Azzara. He looked from one to the other as Mr. Howard sat down behind his desk.

"Have a seat, James," Mr. Howard offered, extending his arm and motioning toward the chair which sat in front of his desk. Jimmy hesitated for a moment, but he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, James," Dr. Swanson greeted with a fearful smile. Jimmy smiled inwardly. She was afraid of him.

"Nice to see you again, Jim," Mr. Azzara commented, stumbling over toward him, his glasses fell and he hurried to pick them up before reaching out to shake Jimmy's hand. Jimmy knew very well from so many visits to the principle's office that Mr. Azzara rarely wore his glasses. He wore his contacts most of the time, but he obviously wasn't wearing them today. Jimmy shook the man's hand as he asked, "Misplaced your contacts again?" Mr. Azzara flushed.

"Actually. . . I lost them," he answered, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Jimmy smirked inwardly. _Same old Mr. Azzara_, he thought as he sat down. _But then again what else was I expecting? People don't suddenly change in just one month_. He felt as if he had just entered a business meeting, but that was about to change. He wondered what this was about. He had only been in the school for about an hour and forty-five minutes and already he was in trouble? How was that possible? He hadn't even done anything. _Well, not much has changed here then_, Jimmy concluded.

Jimmy watched Mr. Howard. The big man seemed to be thinking about something and thinking hard. The room seemed to suddenly feel a bit uneasy.

"What is this about?" Jimmy questioned, his impatience or better yet his curiosity getting the best of him.

Mr. Howard cleared his throat, preparing to answer the question. He folded his hands on his desk. He looked up at Jimmy. His eyes were firm yet somewhat gentle and his voice was serious. "Jimmy," he began, "it's about your return."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. _Not again! _Jimmy pleaded. _We talked about my return enough already. What more is there left to say but, "Welcome back!"?_

"As you know, James," Mr. Howard continued, "you must see Dr. Swanson everyday during your lunch period. This will qualify for the therapy you need."

Jimmy nodded, knowing all too well. The judge at the hearing had told Jimmy that he needed therapy to "prevent any more mishaps." So she had said. They had decided it'd be best for him to visit with Dr. Swanson seeing as she was the school's psychologist and a successful one at that. The judge had also mentioned a restraining order. Jimmy was not to go within 100 feet of Nick for the next eight months. That Mrs. Dean was one determined woman. She had originally wanted to get Jimmy kicked out of school and put in some military boot camp type of thing, but Jimmy's mother wouldn't allow it and apparently someone had convinced Mrs. Dean not to be so extreme when the time came for the hearing. Someone always seemed to be watching over Jimmy though. Somehow _someone_ had managed to keep Mr. and Mrs. Dean (especially Mrs. Dean) from going completely exploding in Jimmy's face.

"We'll talk about whatever it is that you want to talk about," Dr. Swanson cut in. Jimmy turned to her. "If you'd like I'll just sit and listen, I won't talk. I promise. If all you want is someone to hear you out, I can stay quiet and listen. After all it's my job and it is what I do best." She smiled a bit unsurely.

"And anything you can't talk to the doc about, just come to me, Jim," Mr. Azzara added. "You know where my office is."

_Yeah, yeah_, Jimmy thought. _I've heard all of this before_. He recalled the phone call he had on Friday with them all and then again on Sunday before his first day back. "I get it," Jimmy said aloud.

"James," Mr. Howard began. Jimmy scowled a bit, hating being called by his first name like that. It had always made him feel as if he were in trouble. "I also wanted to tell you about Nick."

_Nick? _Jimmy inquired, his scowl fell slightly as he remembered what he had done to him, the guilt taking over again. _Why would _I _need to be told about him?_ _Don't I know enough? Or did I do something more to him that I should be aware of?_

He sat in the chair, propped up, listening intently, his head slightly tilted to the side, waiting to hear about something he had done to him which he had not been told. He tried to hide the guilt in him with anger. He balled his hands into fists as he grew angry with himself. He had become so pitiful during that month he was out. He looked to nothing but his anger to release him of the emotions that hurt him so. _I'm pathetic_, he said to himself. He loathed himself at the moment, still waiting for Mr. Howard to speak.

"It was him," Mr. Howard said. "He was the one who allowed you to return."

Things fell silent as Jimmy took this information in. Nick was the one who allowed his return?_ But why?_ Jimmy asked. He knew the decision of Jimmy's return to school was in Nick's hands, but when he was called and informed of his return on Monday, no one had mentioned Nick and therefore Jimmy had immediately guessed that Mr. Howard was the one letting him back. But now, he knew the truth. Nick was the one who allowed him back. _But why? _He wouldn't have wanted Jimmy back at all and if Jimmy hadn't known any better, he'd say that Nick had never even thought about allowing him to return. _Ever_.

"He seemed upset about something when he called me Friday night. His mother wasn't too happy either, but he said that you needed to be back in school and that he was giving his permission for you to return. I don't know what changed his mind, but he did," Mr. Howard explained.

"And a good thing he did," Mr. Azzara commented, joyously.

"Mr. Howard called us to his office right after. We were all here in the building and thought it best to call you together," Dr. Swanson added. She still seemed a bit nervous. Jimmy could see it.

"So we put you on speaker," Mr. Azzara said cheerily. The man was just trying too hard to lighten the mood.

Jimmy didn't know what to say about any of it, so he scoffed. Mr. Howard sighed. "Well, listen, Mrs. Dean didn't want you to return so soon," Mr. Howard said.

"She didn't want me to return at all," Jimmy replied.

Mr. Howard pretended not to listen. "She wants security watching you, but I told her that the students wouldn't feel comfortable with security in the hall ways. They'd blow it out of proportion. She wants to secure Nick's safety, but Nick has refrained her from hiring any security guards. You're lucky he's on your side."

Jimmy almost laughed. _Nick on my side?_ Jimmy thought. He was _highly_ doubtful. He shook his head. Nick was only trying to make himself look good with all of this. By doing this, he would show everyone a different side of him. This would make him popular among more people than just the sophomore class. And he wanted to be the good guy. He was already the good guy in the eyes of everyone and maybe it was because he was. His thoughts seemed to be altered and he had not exactly noticed.

"And about this restraining order," Mr. Howard indicated. _Oh_, Jimmy moaned. _Not this. I don't want to talk about it! _"We're going to have to do something about it. Those few classes you share with Nick. . .we might have to put you in- "

"Don't tell me you're changing my schedule," Jimmy blurted, his anger rising.

Mr. Howard, winced at Jimmy's sudden outburst. "We might have to, James!"

"No!" Jimmy protested. "Do you know what it's going to take to catch up on knew classes if you switch me to different ones? I can't afford to lose everything because of this!"

"You're a genius! You'll do fine and. . ." r. Howard paused. ". . .you should've thought about that before you beat the poor kid senseless." Mr. Howard looked away to fix the scattered papers on his desk.

Jimmy stood, suddenly. He slammed his fist on the table, feeling that anger he had felt before. "He had it coming!" he shouted. "It's his own fault! He shouldn't have twisted around the relationship that I have with my sister!"

Everything grew silent. Jimmy stopped. He had said too much and now he mentally scolded himself as he sat back down with a loud _thud_. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. His self hatred rose again. He felt everyone's eyes on him. His anger, subsided fairly quickly after taking a deep, easy breath. He knew very well that it was not Nick's fault. Or so people drilled in his head. As Mr. Howard had said a month ago, _He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time_.

"Is that everything?" Jimmy asked, no longer wanting to be in the office. Jimmy stood and there was finality in his eyes which Mr. Howard could not avoid. The big man behind the desk looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"Let me give you a pass," Mr. Howard insisted. Without any reply from Jimmy, he took out a piece of paper and a pen and began scribbling. Mr. Howard knew Jimmy's schedule all too well. There was no need to ask Jimmy where he was heading. Mr. Howard handed him the slip of paper and Jimmy snatched it. He turned to walk away.

"See you around, Jimmy," Mr. Azzara said. Jimmy didn't reply. Instead he headed out the door and into the hall. It was deserted. With a sigh he walked toward his class. He had missed the very beginning, but it didn't matter. He'd get there in time to catch up. He thought over the conversation. It was all just so unbelievable to him. Nick had actually allowed him to return?_ But why? _Jimmy asked again. _What reason could there possibly be? Unless my first assumption is correct and he really does want to make himself look good amongst his "people"_. Jimmy scoffed at the thought. _More like sheep who obey his every whim_.

He came to a sudden halt. Nick was standing in front of his locker, retrieving the notebooks he needed as he rubbed his right temple. And almost as if he sensed someone watching him, he stopped. His fingers stayed on his right temple. He turned and spotted Jimmy. They looked at one another, neither one spoke a word. Nick removed his hand from his temple and stared ahead. Jimmy couldn't explain to himself why he had suddenly become a "deer caught in headlights". He had just frozen and he could not move even when his brain ushered him to. A cold breeze felt to suddenly blow and that's when Jimmy moved slightly to the left. He found himself suddenly turning around in the opposite direction.

"Jimmy, h-hold on," Nick stuttered. Jimmy looked at him again. "I need to talk to you. Got a minute?"

At first Jimmy had not said a word, but as soon as he realized that Nick had indeed spoken he responded with, "What about that restraining order. I have to stay away from you."

"Forget about it. I won't tell anyone if you don't," he said, walking toward him.

"Who would I tell and anyway, I don't have time. I have to get to class," Jimmy replied as he turned.

"Hold on! I wanna tell you that I'm sorry!" Nick blurted.

Jimmy turned, a bit unsure as to whether or not he had heard what he thought he heard. Nick Dean was apologizing to him? _Why? Why was he apologizing? It couldn't possibly be because he's actually sorry. There has to be something else here. There has to be! _Jimmy was almost certain that Nick could care less about everything and now nothing seemed to make sense any more! The day was so. . . unconventional. Everything seemed so out of ordinary. First, he thought that maybe he might be falling for a girl who he thought he always hated. Then, that same girl had gotten excited to see him and they shared a wonderful moment together. Next, his Global History teacher touched a nerve that had not been touched since a month ago. And finally, one person he loathed more than Cindy Vortex, the girl he thought he might be falling for, was apologizing to him. Things had been. . .unconventional for years and this was the second time in his life that he felt this way. The first being the first night that his father left.

"Why?" Jimmy inquired.

Nick gave him a weird look as if he didn't believe the question that Jimmy had asked of him.

"What do you mean why? I said that thing about you and your sister- "

"No," Jimmy interrupted. "I don't mean why are you apologizing. I know why." If that is indeed because you're sorry. "I mean _why_ are you apologizing?" He wasn't sure if it made any sense to him. He wasn't sure if it had made sense to _himself_! Nothing in his head seemed to make any _real_ sense anymore anyway, so he wasn't about to concern himself with a stupid question that he wasn't sure made sense or not, but Nick obviously understood because he answered.

Nick took a deep breath and let it out steadily. "I feel really bad for saying. . .what I said. It was wrong and I can understand why you. . .got mad the way you did."

Jimmy was stunned. This was the first time in his life that he could actually remember seeing Nick look so sincere and just so strained and. . . sorry. Jimmy wanted to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nick Dean was actually apologizing with no strings attached. Jimmy quickly recovered from his disbelief and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't know what to say to that.

"I know this is out of character for me," Nick began, "But will you, please, forgive me?" He looked at Jimmy, but Jimmy looked away. What was he suppose to do? He didn't know what to say. "Please, I didn't realize how bad I needed your forgiveness until Cindy came to me on Friday." Jimmy looked at him immediately after Cindy's name was spoken. _Cindy? _Jimmy asked.

"What does _she_ have to do with this?" Jimmy questioned, his arms falling to his sides as he looked intently at Nick.

A knowing yet sorrowful half smile grew on Nick's face as he cast his eyes down a bit. "Cindy talked to me on Friday. About your return to school. She was the one who convinced me to allow you back. And she was the one who convinced me that I really wanted your forgiveness. She helped me admit to myself that I deserved what I got and your forgiveness was much needed. Even if she didn't know it," Nick explained.

_Cindy, was the one who convinced him to allow me back?_ Jimmy thought. _Why would she do that? Didn't she know what that would mean?_ Jimmy took a deep breath as he shut his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. He couldn't believe that. He couldn't and he wouldn't! _Cindy hates me! She wouldn't do that! She'd want me out of the school so then I'd finally be out of her way, out of her life! _Jimmy looked distracted and was startled only slightly when Nick spoke again.

"She really wanted you back. She must like you a lot. She doesn't go out of her way so much unless she likes you. I should've seen it coming too," Nick said. He managed a small chuckle, but it was filled with forced happy, enthusiasm.

Jimmy was bewildered. _She must like you a lot,_ Nick's words came again._ She doesn't go out of her way so much unless she likes you_. Jimmy found himself lost in the words. _She must like you. Could Cindy really like me? _Jimmy wondered_. Maybe that could explain why she was so happy to see me and why she almost. . ._Jimmy's eyes opened wide. His breath caught. . ._kissed me. _He hadn't even remembered it! She had almost kissed him, but he pulled away before she had the chance! The memory flashed as he thought back. He had let her go after their shared moment. She was reluctant, but slowly her arms slid away from his neck. Her hands then swept down the length of his arms and then she tenderly brushed his hands with her fingers. Their eyes held for an instant and then her eyes traveled down to his lips. Her head tilted slightly and she leaned forward and he. . .pulled away.

"She told me about what happened. About your. . .uh, dad," Nick replied, pulling Jimmy away from his thoughts. Jimmy looked up. Nick was looking down, his face had fallen. "She told me that she had witnessed everything. She didn't go into too much detail."

_She told him about my dad?! _

"But I won't tell anyone," Nick added quickly as he looked up. "Really, I won't. I haven't told anyone about this but you. I didn't even tell Mr. Howard, but I'm sure he already knows about your dad since I know he called you after we spoke on the phone."

_Yeah, he knows alright_, Jimmy answered.__

"What exactly did Cindy tell you?" Jimmy asked.

Nick looked at him. "Not too much, like I said. Just that your dad was back and that your sister was emotionally numb for some time and you broke down. She said it was horrible. That was pretty much it. Like I said, she didn't go into too much detail," Nick responded.

Jimmy suddenly turned. He didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't want to know any more. He just wanted to get to class and be left alone. Nick called him back.

"Wait," he called, stopping Jimmy once more. "Do you forgive me? Or. . ." His voice trailed.

Jimmy sighed._ I don't know yet_, he thought. _I just don't know_. And he wasn't sure if he would ever know, but at the moment he couldn't. He wasn't ready to let it go. So there was the answer then. Jimmy walked away without another word and this time Nick did not call him back.


	15. More Than The Eye Can See

Author's Note: I'll make this short. Thank you all for reading my fic and for leaving your comments and thoughts. I appreciate it and yes, I know, Nick was very out of character. He even said it himself. Lol! I made him. Lol (clears throat) Well, enjoy and I hope you all like this one. Love, peace, and chicken grease! LOL! Oh, I love that.

Jimmy sat in class. He was distracted. He did not hear, Mr. Hunter, the criminal law teacher. His mind was else where. He was just a wreck and he wanted nothing more than to organize his thoughts. But then again his thoughts had been disorganized for a long time, just like his life. _She must like you_, came Nick's voice again. _Does she? _He asked himself. _Can she? _He was practically pulling out his hair with the thought of. He was unexplainably excited but then he dreaded it all at the same time. If Nick's guess was correct and if Cindy did in fact like him, then she'd stop at nothing to get closer to him and Jimmy didn't want that. She was dangerously close already and Jimmy knew that she was capable of breaking his heart. If anyone could, she could and for that he wanted to stay away. But it was harder now than it had been before because now that little crush he _thought_ he had on her when everything had begun, was slowly turning into something that he _thought_ was more.

"Jimmy," Mr Hunter called. "You haven't been here for a month and so I want you to take the place as the lawyer again."

Jimmy was pulled away from his thought. "What?"

"I'm choosing you for the role of the lawyer."

"I'm not up to it," he replied.

Mr. Hunter looked disappointed. "Well, alright. If you're not up to it then, I guess I'm gonna have to choose someone else." Students raised their hands with enthusiasm. Mr. Hunter looked about the room and Jimmy thanked him silently for not pressuring him to do anything. Jimmy sighed. His mind reeled. He was in danger now. Of getting his heart broken. With a sunken heart he prayed, _Please don't let Nick's assumptions be true. If Cindy likes me then_. . .

"Ah, if it isn't Miss Cindy Vortex," Mr. Hunter announced. Jimmy looked up his heart pounding. Cindy stood in the doorway, a smile on her face. "If I'm not mistaken, Cindy, you're in the wrong class. We don't meet til eighth period."

"I know, Mr. Hunter, but there's someone in your class who I'd really like to take from you right now. I need to catch him up on the things he's missed," Cindy replied. She held a notebook in her hands. Jimmy knew right away she was looking for him.

Mr. Hunter smiled. "I can already guess who you're looking for." He turned. "Jimmy," he called. "It's your lucky day."

_No, it's not_, Jimmy thought as he stood.

Mr. Hunter turned to Cindy again. She smiled and handed him a piece of paper. "Oh, so you have permission to take him away," Mr. Hunter said. Cindy nodded, happily. Jimmy placed a hand on his forehead. This day was nothing like he expected. He placed his book bag on his shoulder and walked toward Mr. Hunter and Cindy.

"Well, have fun then. Not too much fun, you hear?" Mr. Hunter said with a wink. Their were small giggles throughout the class, but they ceased as soon as Jimmy turned around with a warning glance.

Cindy took his hand in her's and pulled him away. His hand twitched as he felt her familiar warmth. She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. She led him into the hall way and Jimmy looked at Mr. Hunter one last time and saw a knowing smile on his face. It seemed like every teacher Jimmy met up with again who had seen him with Cindy gave him one of those smiles. Or to Cindy herself. This made Jimmy wonder what the hell was going on!

As soon as they were outside in the hall, Jimmy was able to pull himself away from her. He looked at her and she looked back at him. "What's the matter?" she asked. Concern suddenly filled her emerald eyes. "Do your hands hurt?" She reached for his hands at his sides, but he pulled away.

He shook his head. "What is it that you want from me this time, Vortex?" he asked.

She seemed a bit taken aback by it, but she replied, "I wanted to catch you up on things." She lifted the spiraled notebook in her hand. "I took notes for you while you were out. And Libby, Carl, and Sheen along with various others who'd like to remain nameless helped me. We don't have all the same classes so I found people from those classes we don't share to let me copy the notes so this way you wouldn't miss a day."

Jimmy smiled inwardly. She had taken notes for him. _She's so thoughtful_, Jimmy thought. He suddenly pushed the thought away. "What do you want me to _say_?"

Cindy scoffed. "A 'thank you' would be nice," she huffed.

Jimmy smiled, smugly. "Well, you're not going get one."

She sneered as she turned away from him. "Fine." She walked off. "Come on, I still have to catch you up on the things you missed." She turned. "Don't make me repeat myself,_ Neutron_."

"Don't make melaugh, _Vortex_," Jimmy said.

She sneered one more time before turning away. Jimmy watched her as she walked down the hall toward the stair case. He watched her hips especially. He seemed hypnotized as they swayed. He shook his head as he followed her.

"By the way," Cindy began as she turned. Jimmy took a step back as she did so. "You missed first period and for homework we have to write a poem about someone you love. Tomorrow Mrs. Philips will have us read them aloud. I don't know what your second period homework was," I didn't get a chance to speak with Sheen afterward like I usually do, so you'll have to ask him later. And I also have all the handouts that you missed." She turned away and continued her way down the hall to the stair case.

_Write a poem about someone you love? _Jimmy thought_. Hm. . .someone you love_. His eyes traveled up toward the girl in front of him. _Someone you love_. . . He shook his head. _No! It has to be someone you love!_

He walked up the stairs, following Cindy. It didn't take long for them to finally reach the library on the second floor. They walked inside and Cindy signed them both in. Jimmy choose a quiet, excluded table in the far corner. People stared at them for some time, not believing that Jimmy Neutron, crazed _psycho_ was with charming Cindy Vortex. The whole school had the wrong perspectives of both of them, so Jimmy thought. Jimmy scowled at them and they turned away. Cindy sat back and opened up the spiraled notebook. As Cindy flipped through it to show him how much he missed, he noted that notes were written on almost every page and the handouts were neatly tucked between pages or sitting in the pockets of the folder in the spiraled notebook. It was also divided into sections. Each section held notes for different classes. Cindy turned to the first page again. "This was in English," she began. "These are notes for Edgar Allen Poe. Or lesson on him didn't finish. But this isn't to important." She turned to the next page. "We've read two books while you were out and we started a poetry unit yesterday."__

The first thing written on the page was the date. It was on the top right corner of the sheet and beneath it was an aim and do now. Beneath that in huge, bold, black, underlined letters, Jimmy read the title,_ Shane by Jack Schaefer_.There weren't many notes written underneath and so Cindy continued to flip through the pages, while giving him small summaries of every page. "This was the second book we read_._" Jimmy read, _Animal Farm by George Orwell_. Cindy again summarize the notes and the plot of the story, but Jimmy interrupted her.

"I've read this before, during my free time in the summer, two years ago. I read it to Becca when she was. . . sick in the hospital," Jimmy replied, unsure whether or not he should've said the last part or not. "Every character represents someone during the Russian Revolution. Napoleon represents Stalin, Snowball represents Tratski, Molly represents those who left Russia and those who wanted different things. And so on and so forth."

"Oh," Cindy replied. "Alright. Well, now we have the poem unit. We haven't taken many notes, but this is what we have." She showed him the remaining English notes. They quickly went over the next subjects. Jimmy, being the genius that he was, already knew the material. He needed little help with the notes, but Cindy helped him none-the-less. She was very frustrated with him when he interrupted her to show her that he knew what they were talking about.

"Well," Cindy siad. "That's it. Those were all the notes." She closed the book and a loud _thump_ seemed to silently echo. "You're probably going to have to make up the tests and things you missed, but because you know so much I think you'll do fine." She was being sarcastic. It was in her voice. She then gave him a fake smile.

Jimmy looked down and shook his head, his body turned to her. "I don't understand you," he said.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked, curiosity getting the best of her. She cocked her head slightly as she looked at him. Her anger very visible in her eyes.

Jimmy looked at her. "You know I know more than you and it pisses you off and yet you go out of your way to help me out."

Cindy did not respond.

"Why?" he asked. "I know you don't like me, so why did you go out of your way to convince Nick to allow me back?"

Cindy stopped. She looked at him, her eyes wide. "H-how do you know that?"

"Nick," Jimmy answered simply.

"He told you?"

Jimmy nodded. "So tell me, Cindy. Answer my question. Why did you go out of your way to convince him to bring me back?" He leaned forward. Cindy's cheeks brightened and Jimmy caught a glimpse of it. She turned her attention to the notebook on the desk as she placed her hands in her lap. "It's a simple question, Cindy. Just answer it." She didn't answer. "I know you, Cindy - "

"Do you, now?" She asked, turning her body to face him. Their knees touched.

Jimmy nodded. "More than you think," he answered, leaning closer. His heart beat was fast, but he payed no mind to it. "So tell me, why would you want me back here. You of all people. You'd want me to stay out of the school so you could have the place as the number 1 student. You want the glory, the attention. ."

"Stop," Cindy interrupted.

". . .the undying truth of your genius. You want them all to know that _you _are the smartest kid in school. Not me. You'd want me out of the way. . ."

"Stop," Cindy repeated, her voice quivering slightly.

". . .out of the limelight so you could take the place you so rightly deserve. Isn't that right, Cindy?"

She shook her head. "Stop," she repeated a third time, lightly sobbing this time.

"Isn't that right, Cindy!" Jimmy repeated. The librarian warned him to quit down, but he ignored her. "Because that's what the Cindy Vortex I grew up with would just _love_!"

"Stop it!" Cindy shouted as she stood. "What kind of person do you think I am?!"

"Shh!" The librarian commanded.

"I knew you needed to get out of there before you went crazy! Before you did something you'd regret! And Becca needed you to get back to school because she herself needed to go back to school! I was worried and I wanted to see you again, dammit!"

"Shhh!" The librarian repeated.

"Shut up!" Cindy demanded turning to the librarian. "I'm talking here!" Jimmy was stunned. He had never seen Cindy raise her voice to an adult before. She turned back to him, tears streaming down her face. "I don't even know why I bother with you!" But Jimmy sensed that her last sentence was a lie. She knew exactly why she bothered with him and Jimmy suddenly found himself, wondering what it was. "You don't appreciate anything I do for you! You never have!"

"Yes, I have!" Jimmy protested. "Sure, not all the time, but I have!"

"You have a weird way of showing it then!" She picked up her back pack and the spiral notebook and turning to him one last time she said, "Here take this stupid thing!" And with that she slammed the book between his legs. Jimmy knew that she had done it on purpose. He let out a loud cry of pain as he bent over, holding back the cry in his throat, not allowing himself to show anymore of his pain. He looked up at her, his voice seemed a bit higher than usual.

"What the _hell _is _wrong_ with you?!"

"What the_ hell_ is wrong with_ you_?!" She shouted before turning away. Jimmy quickly got up, still holding back a cry of pain. He picked up his book bag and the spiraled notebook and dashed toward the door after Cindy as fast as he possibly could at the moment. As soon as he stepped outside, he spotted her turning the corner. He called to her, but she did not turn. The bell rang and a sudden swarm of students poured into the hall. _Fifth period_, Jimmy thought. _That means. . .Lunch! She's heading to lunch. . .! Dammit! I have to see Swanson! _The pain he felt between his legs was unbearable. He needed to lie down. Sheen popped out of one of the classrooms and walked toward Jimmy as soon as he spotted him.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're in some pain," Sheen Concluded. His eyes opened wide in realization as he looked at Jimmy. "Your hands!" He noticed the bandages on his knuckles.

"No!" Jimmy shouted. "My. . ." Jimmy's voice trailed. He tilted his head as his eyes flashed, trying to signal to him. Sheen lifted an eye brow. He scratched his head.

"You want to play charades?"

Jimmy shook his head. He tried pointing this time, without seeming to obvious, so the people around him couldn't guess.

"Oh!" Sheen said. Jimmy nodded. "Your thigh! Your thigh hurts!"

"No!" Jimmy yelled. "My groin!" The crowed of students seemed to stop all at once. Jimmy blushed furiously. He cast his eyes down and turned in the opposite direction. Sheen followed close behind. Jimmy did not stop walking until he bumped into Libby. She looked at him.

"What was that about?" she asked, a smile on her face.

Jimmy scowled as he walked away. Now he just headed toward Dr. Swanson's office.

"Jimmy! The cafeteria is this way!" Sheen shouted as he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Not going!" Jimmy shouted back.

He walked down the hall and found another flight of stairs. He went down and found himself heading to Dr. Swanson's office in rapid strides. His face was still beet-red. When he arrived he fumbled with the door knob and then walked inside and quickly shut the door. He sat down with his hand covering his face. Dr. Swanson turned as the bell rang.

"Jimmy," she said, a bit nervously. "How are you?"

"Just don't ask," he replied. "I'm not having a very good day and I just might take it out on you."

"Alright," Dr. Swanson replied as she sat down. "Tell me about everything."

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you or anyone for that matter," Jimmy responded with his hand still covering his face. His face was hot with embarrassment.

"Ok, then. We could always just. . .sit."

"Great."

And that's what they did. For Jimmy's first therapy session they just. . .sat, waiting for nothing in particular. Jimmy sat trying to gather all of his thoughts. He had obviously said something that had really upset Cindy, but he didn't think it had been that bad. He was verbalizing his thoughts, telling her what he believed was true and she had blown up in his face. Just for speaking the truth?! Jimmy scolded himself._ She's more sensitive then she lets on_, Jimmy told himself. _You've got to stop treating her like that little girl from fourth grade. She's not that Cindy Vortex anymore!_ He took a deep breath. He unmasked his face and looked up at Dr. Swanson. She was writing in her notebook. Jimmy barely had time to wonder what it was. _Damn, right_ _Cindy isn't that Cindy Vortex from fourth grade anymore, _came another voice._ She's meaner. She's heartless! She's cold! Cindy does _what_ she wants _when _she wants. She's playing with you! Playing you like a fool!_ Jimmy looked down. Of course that's what she was doing. She was messing around. Right? What else could it be? The answer did not come and soon the bell rang.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Dr. Swanson said, a bit unsurely.

Jimmy stood and walked out the door without a word. He walked into the hall of swarming kids. He was off to Mr. Wilmington's class. Out of all the teachers, he wanted to see Mr. Wilmington most. Actually, Mr. Wilmington was the only teacher Jimmy wanted to see. He looked down at the spiraled notebook in his hand. He had almost forgotten about it. With a sigh, he walked on, knowing he'd have to face Cindy again.

He entered Mr. Wilmington's class, looking about. He spotted Nick. He forgot about him too. Now what the hell was Jimmy suppose to do? That restraining order was still in full effect and by law he'd have to respect it. He suddenly remembered what Nick had said. _Forget about it. I won't tell anyone if you don't_. But Mr. Wilmington would have to obey the wants of Mrs. Dean. Jimmy stepped back. He bumped into someone and then he was pushed, violently into the classroom. He turned.

"Watch it, _Neutron_," Cindy shouted, walking into the class. Libby stood in the entrance of the doorway, looking stunned. She walked to Jimmy and leaned forward.

"What did you do?" she asked, watching Cindy take her seat.

"I must've said something," Jimmy answered as he shrugged. Libby nodded as she sighed.

"Well, lookey here!" Mr. Wilmington exclaimed. "Jimmy! It's great to see you, buddy. Welcome back. Have a seat." Mr. Wilmington extended a hand and led Jimmy to an open seat. Jimmy looked at him, questioning him. Mr. Wilmington smiled at him, understanding Jimmy's silent question. "Nick, told me to forget about that restraining order. We'll treat it as null and void," he whispered. He smiled again. Jimmy felt a smile, a real smile cross his face for what felt like the first time in the whole day. He took his seat and sat back to listen to Mr. Wilmington's lesson. The class went by quickly. A little too quickly for Jimmy's taste, but it was satisfying. He stayed after to talk to Mr. Wilmington. This man was the only teacher Jimmy felt he could talk to at the time and he was just so sorry he realized it so late in the year. A lot of his problems would've been out in the open and maybe he would've felt better about going to school. Sheen and Carl waited outside for him. When Jimmy walked out into the hall, they swarmed him, asking him where he had been during lunch and why Cindy had been so upset. Jimmy didn't give them real answers, but they didn't push him. Jimmy thanked them both for that. They soon went there separate ways.

Jimmy walked to his next class. Seventh period he had always dreaded. It wasn't that he didn't like the class. Art was a great subject, he had to admit, but one person he shared the class with, was not the greatest person in the world. It was his ex-girlfriend, Sarah. Jimmy sighed. He still couldn't believe how much it still hurt him to even think about her. He could've sworn that they were meant to be when they were with each other, but he was obviously not what she had been looking for because she had dumped him. It had taken her time for him to let her in, before he had actually begun to trust her, but she was patient. She had waited two years for him. And her waiting had paid off when their ninth grade year rolled around. She had been sweet to him and always very flirtatious. Jimmy couldn't help but feel drawn to her. And though he fought himself, debating whether or not to let her in, he eventually did and she was along side Rebecca on the list of "Most Important People" in his life. He had told her everything and Jimmy thought things were good between them. He even told himself that she was the one. _The one_. But that was all shattered when she didn't show up for their usual "Friday Night Movie Night." He called her up, but her mother said she had gone out to his house over an hour before and she had thought that she was there. Saturday and Sunday had been the same. She wasn't home or she wouldn't pick up. On Monday, Jimmy confronted her.

_"Raven," he said, using her nickname, "Where were you this weekend? I called you up, but on Friday your mother didn't know where you were and Saturday it was the same. Sunday I couldn't reach you either."_

She had explained that she had gone out with Robin, her best friend who's real name was Patricia and her older sister, Denise. Jimmy remembered Sarah explaining to him that her nickname was given to her by Patricia as kids and Sarah had given her friend the name of Robin. It was part of their obsession with birds. They had both lived unhappy childhoods and wished that they themselves were free. They wanted the ability to fly like the birds they held so dear; a Raven and a Robin. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made him stop. Someone ran into him, but he did not look up.

"Watch it!" they shouted.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy apologized without even thinking. He looked away and began walking again. The warning bell rang and he was late yet again for another class.

Mrs. Owens, the art teacher, pointed Jimmy in the direction of the table he himself had chosen in the beginning of the year, right next to Sarah. The girl looked up at him, her eyes expressing her joy, an emotion which she had rarely showed and he couldn't stand it. He turned away from her and looked back at the teacher.

"Can I have pass to lunch?" Jimmy asked, hurriedly. "I didn't get lunch today because of. . .you know. . ." It was all he had to say. Every teacher in the district knew who he was, what he did, and the consequences of his actions. He wouldn't have been surprised if the whole nation had known about it. It had been on the news a few times. Mrs. Owens nodded as she pulled out a piece of paper. She took a pen out of the disheveled bun she had in her hair and began to scribble. She handed it to him and began explaining their next project as Jimmy walked out of the classroom. He walked to the lunch room as fast as he could.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the cafeteria. People looked at him with fear in their eyes, but he payed no attention to it. He sat alone at a deserted table and placed his head in in his arms as he groaned. He needed to clear his head. _Don't think of Sarah, don't think of Sarah, don't think of. _. .the thought faded and a new one took it's place. The delicate features of Cindy soon appeared, a smile on her face. Jimmy found himself smiling as he thought of her, but the memory disappeared when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you. . ?" His voice faded. Sarah stood in front of him. She took the seat next to him. Jimmy's heart began to pound. _Please, no!_

"How have you been?" she asked, reaching out to touch him. He closed his eyes and pulled away.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just wanted to know how you were," she answered. "I thought a lot about you while you were gone. And I wondered about Rebecca. Is she any better?"

"Look," Jimmy began, he turned to face her and caught a glimpse of Cindy walking into the cafeteria. She spotted him and froze. For a moment Jimmy did too. Sarah noticed it and turned around. Cindy caught Sarah and walked off. Sarah turned to Jimmy again and narrowed her eyes, she shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak but Jimmy beat her to it. "I know you really don't care how I'm feeling or how Rebecca is doing, so just tell me what you want and then just leave me alone."

"It's that Vortex girl, isn't it?" she asked. Jimmy stopped and stared at her. He smiled inwardly. The emotion she was felt was clear in her eyes.

"You jealous?"

Sarah scoffed. "Of that bitch?! Never!" She turned away from him, too frustrated to look him in the eyes. "You know I do care how you are and how Rebecca is!" Her voice became softer. "I heard about your dad."

Jimmy was stunned. _How did she know. . .?_

As if reading his mind she answered, "Your mom called me. She wanted me to help you get over this. I told her I'd try, but I had no idea how to handle it because I'm not going through it. My dad left me and he never came back and he won't _be_ coming back anytime soon. Not like your dad." She sighed and stood, preparing to walked off, but stopped. "Do you like her?"

Jimmy was speechless. He didn't know what to say. She nodded and walked away. He watched her leave until she was no longer in the cafeteria. He stood up then and walked across the cafeteria toward one of the side doors which led to the outdoor tables. He needed some fresh air. He stepped outside and the cool breeze seemed to calm him. He sat on one of the lunch tables outside and relaxed there until the bell rang for the next class.


	16. Cindy's Decision

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. This chapter you will soon find out, deepens the plot, but I'm sure you'll like it. . . .please like it! Lol! And I had no idea everyone would hate Sarah so much. Go figure. Lol! Your reviews made me laugh. Anyway, go on. Read it. Read it and please leave your comments, thoughts, anything. Thank you! Oh, and if you're reading this and you just happen to be Dory or LT8, scroll down to the bottom either now or at the end of the chapter. I have some comments regarding your reviews. Thank you. . .again!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When ninth period finally let out, Cindy breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god that school was over for the day. This thing with Jimmy was really bugging her and she needed a well deserved bubble bath. She couldn't wait to get home and just relax. She really needed it to get her thoughts together. Jimmy had really upset her, during fourth period in the library. Did he really think of her that way? She didn't think that it would hurt her so much, but now that she. . .She shook her head. She knew now that it was a waist. She had seen him with Sarah, his ex-girlfriend during seventh period when she went looking for Nick. She had wanted to ask him about the restraining order which she had only moments before heard about (she missed everything). And there _She _was with Jimmy.

When Jimmy had spotted her, she froze. The ache in her heart at the moment had stopped all of her actions. Jimmy stared at her, regret in his eyes and something else that she couldn't quit put her finger on, but then _She_ turned around and that's when Cindy was able to move again and she walked off. There had been a nasty look in her eyes.

Jimmy had gone outside for the remainder of the period and Sarah popped into the cafeteria again. She payed Cindy a little visit. __

_ "Stay away from Jimmy, Vortex!" She had warned. "He's not your's." _

_ "And he's not your's." Cindy replied, nonchalantly._

_ "Listen, to me," she began. "If I see you touch him. . .or even talk to him, I promise you that your life will become hell."_

_ "You don't scare me," Cindy said, challenging her. Sarah took a step back and smiled. _

_ "I don't think you know who you're talking to, Vortex," Sarah replied. "Why do you think people feared Jimmy and I both when we we together? Huh?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Because we were an unstoppable force together. Sure, Jimmy's scary on his own and I'm pretty scarey myself on my own, but together, we're a nightmare that doesn't end."_

_ Cindy scoffed. "I'm sure you were."_

_ Sarah narrowed her eyes. "I'd watch myself if I were you, Vortex. Because Sarah Warren does not_ do_ mercy."_

_ Cindy looked at her in the eyes. "What makes you think Jimmy still likes you?" she asked, though she knew that there was still something there. It was small, but she knew it was there._

_ "Why?" Sarah inquired as she laughed. "You think he likes_ you_?" Sarah laughed again. "Please! _Look_ at you and look at me! You're not his type! Face it, he could never like you!" She laughed again and with that walked away._

Was Sarah the type of girl Jimmy went for? Cindy recalled the day in the hospital more than a month ago when Rebecca had needed medical attention. Meryl, Jimmy's and Rebecca's aunt, had insisted that Cindy was Jimmy's girlfriend, though Jimmy protested_. _He had said that Cindy was not his type. Cindy sighed as she thought about it._ Then Sarah is his type? _She questioned herself. She scowled. _She not all that pretty_. But that wasn't true. Because she was. She was beautiful and Cindy knew it. Cindy could not compare to her, or so Cindy thought.

True, Sarah did not have the angelic features that Cindy had, but she had a devilish charm about her that Cindy figured Jimmy had liked. Sarah was Cindy's opposite. Her pale skin was flawless and her hair was as black as the night. Her dark eyes held anger, mischief, and somewhere deep inside, sadness. But most of all her eyes held mystery and the dark circles around her eyes (which Cindy was sure was make-up) added to the mystery they held. She wore blood red lipstick, which stood out on her pale skin and emphasized the fullness of her lips_. And I'm sure Jimmy found her appealing with that short, mini, black skirt, and those stupid (but cool) knee high boots with those dumb (but cool) fish-net stockings_, she thought with the scow still on her face. _Hmpf, I can dress like her. I can be just like her! _Cindy looked down at her clothes and sighed dejectedly. _Abercrombi and Fitch. No, I can't_. Her tone suddenly changed. _Who wants to be her anyway? I'm fine the way I am, _she thought. _I just need Jimmy to see that._

As she walked outside she spotted Libby, Sheen, and Carl with Jimmy. They were laughing about something. Allo except Jimmy.

"Come on, Jimmy, you know you wanna laugh," Sheen urged.

"Yeah," Libby agreed. "At least smile. We know you want to. We know you know that_ we_ know you want to."

"I don't. . .get it," Carl said.

They burst with laughter as Carl scratched his head, a smile formed on Jimmy's face as he held back his own laughter._ He's smiling_. It had been the second time today she had seen him smiling. In Mr. Wilmington's class after he had said something and now. She smiled to herself. _He looks so much better when he smiles_. Her cheeks warmed and Cindy figured it was the sun shining down on her. Libby spotted Cindy and waved her over.

"Cindy!" she called. "Hey, girl!"

Cindy smiled as she waved. Jimmy looked at her and Cindy attempted to smile. He rolled his eyes and began walking off as she approached the group. Libby looked back and forth from Jimmy to Cindy. Sheen and Carl called to Jimmy, but he did not turn around and so they ran to him. Libby sighed as she shook her head.

"What is it?" Libby questioned. "What happened? You didn't explain very much during lunch."

"Jimmy thinks of me as this cold-hearted person who cares more about my own things, then other people."

"That's what got you upset?"

"Well, I don't want him thinking that way about me! I'm not like that! I can admit that I use to be somewhat, sorta, not really like that. . .but I'm different. I've changed. I care about people," she said as she folded her arms over her chest. "I care about Becca. I care about _him_!"

Libby smirked. She placed her hand an her hip as she lifted an eyebrow. "I know you do, but stop telling me that and tell _him_ that!" Libby shoved Cindy in Jimmy's direction.

"What?! No! Are you crazy?!" Cindy whispered. She felt a bit frantic now.

"I just might be," Libby replied.

"Libby, come on!" Cindy pleaded.

Libby continued to shove Cindy toward Jimmy, calling him to hold on. She called Sheen and Carl over and the three of them stopped ahead. Cindy could feel her palms begin to sweat. Her heart beats increased and her blood rushed in her veins. She finally managed to pull herself away from Libby. Her knees felt like jell-o and she almost lost her balance, but she picked herself up again.

"Carl, Sheen," called. "Do you think you guys can assist me?"

"With what?" Carl asked.

"Anything," Sheen replied.

Libby almost laughed. "I'll tell you about it while we walk to the public library. Is that ok?"

"Yes!" Sheen exclaimed, taking Libby's hand in his and dragging her in the opposite direction. "Come on, Carl!" Sheen shouted. He turned to Libby. "Will I be getting Ultra Lord popsicles like when we did that health project?"

Cindy almost laughed as she watched them go.

"See you later, Jim," Carl said.

"Bye," Jimmy responded.

Cindy slowly turned to Jimmy. He took one look at her and turned away. She walked behind him. "Why are you following me?" Jimmy asked without turning around.

"I'm going to see Rebecca and I don't care what you say." She stuck her nose in the air as she quickened her pace. "I need to talk to her." They walked side by side for a long time without talking and Cindy could feel the tension growing by the second, so she did what she thought was best to lighten the mood, which was to start up a conversation. "So I saw you with that Sarah Warren girl during eighth period."

She made a fatal mistake. From the corner of her eye she could see Jimmy's eyes narrow.__

"Yeah, so," Jimmy responded.

Not what she had expected, but she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You two. . .back together?" she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"What do you care? I thought you were mad at me."

"Well, I was. . .I mean I am."

"What is it? You are or you aren't." Jimmy turned to her. She stopped.

"I am, just not as mad as I was," she answered. "It just upset me a little to know that you thought of me as this person who only thinks about herself."

Jimmy looked at her with his eyes wide open, his mouth open slightly. "A little!" he exclaimed. "You through that book at my. . ." His voice trailed.

"So I was _very_ angry," she agreed. "So sew me! But I had a good reason! I'm not the way you described me to be! I'm a very caring person! You just don't take the time to see it."

"Yeah, well, you don't give me the time to notice," he said as he began walking again.

It was true. Over the years she hadn't. She had kept him at a fairly far distance. She didn't even give him the time of day. It disappointed her whenever she thought about how much time they had lost only because of her. If she had known that Jimmy's father had left, she would've been there for him. She would've re-thought about everything and that time lost could not be restored. She looked down, suddenly wondering what Jimmy's feelings were about her. About. . .Sarah.

"Jimmy," Cindy said, her voice sounded unusually out of place. "Do you still like Sarah?" She turned to look at him. Jimmy looked down. There was something in his eyes that Cindy recognized as regret and heart ache and she knew that he still had feelings for her.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Because _she_ doesn't like _me_. She broke up with me. That says it all."

Cindy looked at him. She never knew what it was like to be dumped, but she knew what it felt like to do the dumping and it wasn't any easier. "I can't say I know how you feel. Cause I don't. But I can tell you that Sarah does still like you and it must've hurt her all the same to dump you."

"Yeah, right. How would you know that. Did you ask her?" Jimmy sneered.

"No," Cindy replied simply. "But it was hard for me to dump Nick."

Jimmy turned to her. He stopped. "You dumped him?" Cindy turned to him and nodded. "Why?"

"Because my heart isn't with him anymore. It really never was." Cindy paused. A dreamy sigh escaped her. "My heart belongs to someone else and Nick knew it. There was nothing he could do."

She could feel his eyes on her and she blushed, but grief suddenly filled her. Jimmy did not like her. He still had feelings for Sarah and as much as it hurt her to even think about it, she would get the two back together. It was the best thing for Jimmy. She wanted nothing more than to see him happy and if that meant him being with Sarah, so be it and she'd be keeping her promise to Rebecca as she did so.

When they arrived Mrs. Neutron greeted them joyously, obviously happy to Cindy again. She hugged her.

"I'm so happy to see you. I'm sorry I didn't let you see Jimmy when you came. He needed to be punished and that meant no visitors," the woman pleaded.

Cindy nodded. "Of course. I understand."

From the corner of her eye, Cindy could see Jimmy's surprise at his mother's words. She knew what he was thinking. _Cindy? Came here? For me?_ She fought to keep a smile from surfacing. _Oh, yeah. It's written all over his face_, she thought.

"Becca, look who's here!" Mrs. Neutron shouted as she turned toward the kitchen.

Rebecca came out, she looked the same yet different at the same time. She was tired and she looked a bit upset. Anger flashed in the small girl's eyes. She rolled her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice and Cindy frowned a bit. "Please, don't call me that anymore," Becca replied. She looked at her mother with serious eyes and then her eyes shifted. The moment she spotted Jimmy, she brightened. "Jimmy!" She ran to him and he welcomed her with open arms. He lifted her and swung her in his arms. She giggled as she kissed his forehead. "How was your first day back?" she asked.

"Fine." He said after a small moment of hesitation. Rebecca looked at him. "Ok, not as good as I hoped." She nodded. "And you?"

"Same," Becca replied with a shrug.

"Bec. .Rebecca, look who else is here," Mrs. Neutron said, pulling Cindy close. Cindy smiled sweetly at the young girl in Jimmy's arms and waved, but Rebecca did not look excited as Cindy had thought she would. Instead she just looked at her and said nothing. She turned her attention to Jimmy again and asked him about his day. Jimmy looked over at Cindy and then back at Rebecca. Cindy could feel her heart sink. Rebecca was mad at her.Cindy looked over at Mrs. Neutron, but the woman was just as confused as she. Mrs. Neutron looked at Cindy and shrugged. Concern crept in her eyes as she looked at Cindy and Cindy felt concern washing over in heart just the same. She stood beside Mrs. Neutron, both of them left out of the conversation between Jimmy and Rebecca, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"How has she been acting around you?" Cindy whispered, pushing the thoughts away in her mind and concerning herself about someone other than herself.

"She goes back and forth with me," Mrs. Neutron replied. "One minute she'll talk to me like she use to and the next she won't. It's constant. She's confused. And with her father. . .she doesn't even give him a chance. She's still so afraid of him. She doesn't know what to think about him. I think that because she has spent so much time with Jimmy, she has now convinced _herself _that her father is the enemy. I don't know what to do anymore and now she seems to be mad at you. You were my only hope, Cindy."

Mrs. Neutron looked at Cindy with pleading eyes.

Cindy didn't have the heart to tell Mrs. Neutron the truth._ I don't know how to make things better for you_, Cindy thought. Her heart seemed to sag. There was so much pressure on her. She felt as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders. She was the one who held the power to change the lives of four people. A _whole _family. I_ am not a savior! I can't save you! _She looked away from Mrs. Neutron as she cast her eyes down. _What am I suppose to do? I can _try _to help, but will trying be good enough? No, you have to help. Jimmy's future lies in your hands. His life, his whole being, is in your hands! You have to do something. Mrs. Neutron and Becca both have faith in you_. She looked at Rebecca. _Or at least she did. _Cindy's shoulders sagged and she sighed.

"I'll figure something out," Cindy finally answered.

"I hope so," Mrs. Neutron prayed. She placed a hand on Cindy's shoulder. "I hope so." The woman walked away and disappeared into the kitchen. Cindy turned her attention to the couch where Jimmy and Rebecca now sat, giggling and tickling one another. Cindy took a deep breath and walked over. She stepped in front of the two and slowly they looked up at her, turning their attention to her. Cindy could feel her heart pounding. _I hope this works well_, Cindy hoped.

"Becca, do you think we could talk?" Cindy asked, her voice sounding nervous. "Outside. In private. Please."

Becca looked at Jimmy, as if waiting for his permission and he shrugged. He looked at Cindy and then back at Becca and nodded. Becca sighed and jumped off the couch. She walked toward the front door, not bothering to wait for Cindy to follow. Cindy had stopped. She looked at Jimmy and thanked him silently, but he said nothing. He only took a deep breath and turned away from her, turning on the t.v. A sorrowful sigh escaped her and she turned to walk away. She met with Rebecca on the porch and closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" Becca asked, her arms across her chest. "You wanna know why I'm mad at you, right?" Cindy nodded. "Well, you told me–no_, promised _me, that you wouldn't give up on Jimmy and you didn't show up the next day or the day after. Or even the day after that! You lied and you brought my hopes up!"

"No, it wasn't like that!" Cindy protested.

"Then tell me what it _was_ like!" Becca demanded.

Cindy was taken aback by Rebecca's anger. Some times she couldn't believe that this small girl was only four years old. Her voice was small, but it was unforgettable and full of knowledge and suddenly Rebecca reminded Cindy of Jimmy when he was younger. She held many of his traits. "I did come back the day after. And the day after that. _And _even the day after that. And believe it or not the days following that," Cindy began. "But your mom wouldn't let me in. She siad Jimmy was punished and he therefor she could not allow me to see him. I even stayed out her, waiting for her to let me in, waiting until she finally gave in. Carl, Sheen, and Libby even spent time out here with me, but she never gave in." Cindy offered Rebecca a sheepish smile, but Rebecca's anger did not fade. Cindy soon continued, "And even when I stopped showing up after some time, I didn't give up on Jimmy. I waited for him in school, at my house, the library, wherever I was, I was waiting for him."

"Is that true?" Becca asked, her arms falling at her sides. Cindy nodded. "So you haven't given up on him?" Cindy shook her head. A smile curled on Rebecca's lips. "Does this mean you _love_ him?" Cindy was startled by the question, but she soon felt her cheeks become warm. "Oh, come on, don't be embarrassed. I think it's a great thing that you have the hots for my big brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cindy said.

Rebecca bit her lower lip and clasped her hands as if praying. "I can see it now," she said. "You walking down the aisle, in a wedding dress, your daddy giving you away to. . .dun, dun, dun. . .! Jimmy!" Rebecca laughed. Cindy rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile as she attempted to stop the red color on her cheeks from spreading. "And I'm the flower girl! Tossing flowers on the right. . .and on the left as you walk behind me, holding on to your daddy's arm." Stars seemed to be forming in the small girls eyes. "Flower girl. . ." she said her voice trailing. "I would look _sooo_ cute as the flower girl!"

Cindy laughed and Rebecca soon joined her. The front door opened and Jimmy soon joined them on the front porch. He stared at them and Cindy slowly stopped laughing. Rebecca continued. Cindy could feel her insides churning as a knot formed in her throat. She suddenly felt like throwing up. _How much did he hear? _She wondered, feeling horribly sick.

"Jimmy," Becca exclaimed. "Hey!" Becca's laughed subsided softly. "How long have you been there? How much did you hear?" A smile formed on the girl's face, but Cindy did not feel any joy as Rebecca did.

"Rebecca was just fooling around," Cindy suddenly blurted. "She didn't mean what she was saying. She was just being funny and wasn't it funny." She began to laugh, but neither Jimmy nor Rebecca joined her and she shut up. "Hmm." She looked at him, concern washing over her like a wave. _Just say something already!_

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked. "The only thing I heard was laughter, so I came out here to check it out. Why? What was Becca saying?"

Cindy felt relief wash over her concern. She laughed a bit. "Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?!" Becca repeated. "But we were laughing about the wedding-"

Cindy quickly covered Becca's mouth with her hand and embraced the little girl. She laughed. Jimmy's eyes widened at the word, "wedding." He scratched his head. "It was this new reality series on t.v. Another wedding thing."

Becca mumbled. Cindy smiled. Jimmy looked confused. "Becca doesn't watch any reality t.v. shows but _Albert Eienstein For A Day_," Jimmy replied. Now he was skeptical and he waited for a better explanation as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned in the door way.

Cindy smiled. "Hm. . ." She took a deep breath as her mind raced with thoughts. Becca pulled away from her.

"I told her about my role as flower girl in-" Cindy clasped her hand on Becca's mouth again, but Becca pulled free once more. "In Aunt Meryl's wedding!" the small girl shouted. Cindy looked down at her and Becca grinned, devilishly. "We laughed about you being the ring bearer."

Cindy looked up at Jimmy, he blushed from embarrassment and Cindy smiled. He stood upright, no longer leaning in the door frame. "Don't remind me," he said.

"You're aunt is getting married?" Cindy asked as she turned to Becca.

"I told you all this, Cindy," Rebecca played along. "You remember Aunt Meryl. She was the doctor you met at the hospital."

Of course Cindy had remembered. The woman was sweet. Cindy nodded as she remembered. She was Mrs. Neutron's sister. "Who's the lucky guy?" Cindy asked.

"Chase Bergon. One of the doctors who she works with. He's a really nice guy," Becca replied. "Aunt Meryl and my soon-to-be-uncle, Chase have been planning this for a long time now and about two weeks ago, Aunt Meryl remembered that she still did not have a flower girl or a ring bearer. So she called us up and we accepted."

"No, you accepted and I was forced into doing it," Jimmy corrected.

Becca shrugged and replied, "Same thing."

"When is it?" Cindy asked just as the phone rang inside. She looked inside and caught Mrs. Neutron coming out of the kitchen. She walked to the phone and picked it up. She spoke joyously into the receiver.

"In two weeks," Becca answered. "They're doing some last minutes things." A huge, mischievous grin formed on Rebecca's face and Cindy wondered what the little girl was thinking. "Well, Jimmy doesn't have a date and I'm sure Aunt Meryl would just love to you again. Why don't you two go together?" Cindy's cheeks brightened. _Me with Jimmy at a wedding? _A pleasant chill ran through her, but she said nothing. She shook her head. "Why not? I could call up Aunt meryl now and ask her to make some room for you."

"No," Jimmy said. He blocked his sister from entering. "Cindy's got better things to do."

"Actually," Cindy began, shyly. "I wouldn't mind. It's no big deal." Her heart pounded as the warmth on her cheeks spread. She bit her bottom lip. Jimmy looked at her for a moment and he turned away. Becca only grinned. "But of course it would be up to Jimmy and more importantly up to your aunt."

There as a long silence, but Rebecca soon broke it. "I don't get it," she said. "You guys like each other so much and yet neither one of you wants to give in and tell the other."

"It's like a game of cat and mouse," Mrs. Neutron sighed. She joined them and smiled sweetly. "I just finished speaking with Meryl. She called for Cindy's phone number."

"What for?" Cindy asked.

"You're invited to the wedding," Mrs. Neutron responded. Cindy smiled. She was invited to the wedding! "She said she just wouldn't bare to see Jimmy looking more depressed than usual without his, uh, girlfriend there to comfort him."

Rebecca turned to Cindy and she could feel all eyes on her. The blush came back in her cheeks and Becca laughed. "Oh, she still thinks you're Jimmy's girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend," Jimmy protested, under his breath, crossing his arms again. He leaned against the door frame again as he looked in the house, away from everyone else.

"She also said she wanted to see you again. She'll most likely be calling you later today to properly invite you herself," Mrs. Neutron added.

"That's great!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Now Jimmy won't have to be so gloomy!" Becca said. "Because his girlfriend will be there."

"She is_ not_ my girlfriend!" Jimmy shouted.

"Oh, calm down," Mrs. Neutron replied. "Rebecca is just playing around."

Cindy looked at Jimmy. _If only he'd just let loose a bit_, she thought. _Be as he use to be. Things would be great. _She thought for a moment_. Though_, she said to herself, _he still wouldn't like people saying that I'm his girlfriend_.

"No, but really," Rebecca said. "Why don't you guys just go ahead and tell each other. Everyone knows you guys like each other! If one of you would just admit to the other then the other would admit it too. I don't understand why you make it to be this big thing!" She turned to Cindy. "Cindy, you_ love_ Jimmy!"

Cindy's heart pounded. What the hell was Becca doing?! Mrs. Neutron and Jimmy turned to look at her, their mouths dropped wide open as Cindy's eyes grew with fear. She tried to speak. "I-"

"Just tell him!" Becca encouraged. "He's right there!"

Cindy's eyes moved toward Jimmy's and his arms fell to his sides. His eyes seemed to be asking her, but she looked away. She couldn't tell him. He liked Sarah. He would never go for her. She'd just be rejected if she admit it her feelings for him. _He is not to know_, a small voice said to her.

"Tell him!" Becca urged.

"Rebecca, sweetheart," Mrs. Neutron said. "I don't think that this is any of our business."

"Your right it isn't," Jimmy said as he took a step forward. "Cindy likes some other guy. She told me herself. She broke up with Nick for him."

Now it was Rebecca's turn to be shocked. Her jaw seemed to drop to the floor and Mrs. Neutron was just as surprised. They turned to Cindy.

"Is that true?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, but-" Cindy didn't know how to tell Rebecca it was Jimmy without saying it was Jimmy. Oh, she was confused!

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone had beaten her to it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," another voice joined. They all turned.

_You've got to be kidding me_, Cindy said as she looked toward the lawn. Sarah stood in front of the house. She smiled sweetly, but her eyes found Cindy and were anything but sweet. Cindy wondered what Sarah had in store for her, but she would try to get past it. She had to bring Jimmy and her together some how. _Do I really want to do that? _She asked herself. _She's so. . .not good for Jimmy. But he likes her and she likes him_. She sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I wanted to see my favorite family," Sarah replied.

"Get off of my property!" Jimmy shouted.

Cindy took a step back. I_ thought Jimmy liked her. What's going on?_

"Jimmy," Mrs. Neutron scolded. "Don't be rude." But Jimmy payed no attention to his mother.

"I think we need to clear a few things up, Jimmy?" Sarah said.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Jimmy answered. "Just leave and don't bother me at home again or at school or anywhere else for that matter! I don't want to hear you, see you, or anything!"

Cindy almost laughed. _I guess I can completely forget about hooking them up, _she thought to herself_. _A wave of relief over took her. _Jimmy might still like her_, she concluded, _but there is no way that he wants to give her another chance_. She fought the smile she felt coming on. She so badly wanted to get in Sarah's face and laugh, but she held herself back. Now she would just have to keep Sarah away from Jimmy. Jimmy obviously didn't want to see her and yet Sarah wanted to see him. _Hm_. . .Cindy didn't know the girl well, but she could tell that she wouldn't be an easy girl to get rid of.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's Note (# 2):

Dory, yes, it does seem a bit random to just start talking about Sarah, but she was talked about in an early chapter. Rebecca had said herself, "Oh, Aunt Meryl, Jimmy and Sarah broke up weeks ago. Jimmy didn't want to talk about it." It was all that was mentioned about her, though. You could find this quote in chapter 3 if you're wondering. And now I can understand why it just seemed so random. It was a bit random if you think about it. Lol! Thank you for the review!

And LT8, sorry for kinda ruining it for you, but you don't have to worry because I have no intention of having Jimmy fall for Sarah again and then figure out that Cindy is his "one and only" at the very last minute. Sarah does serve a a good purpose, though, but she and Jimmy will not be getting back together. I don't want my story to be like so many others. I like to think it's a bit different from the others, but thank you for your review and I appreciate it. I just wanted to let you know.


	17. A Self Confession

Author's Note: Hello, all! I have some bad news. I won't be posting another chapter any time soon if I continue having problems with my computer. I think I might have a virus. Possibly even more. I don't know, but my computer is slow and there are a ton of unwanted web sites that keep appearing in my "Links" folder. Not to mention the fact that I can't check my mail and something keeps popping up, saying something about my files being duplicated! I'm extremely worried and I need to get this thing fixed and quick. So I'm sorry to say that it'll be awhile until I post a new chapter unless I go to my friends house next week and post up another chapter when I'm finished with it :) But if I don't get a chance to do that, I made this chapter a long one. I think it's the longest one so far. Anyway, hope you enjoy and thank you all very much for your reviews!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sarah," Rebecca said. "I like you and all, believe me I do, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Sarah stared at her as if she couldn't believe the words coming from the small girl's mouth, but it was obvious to Rebecca that her brother did not want her there and Rebecca did not want Sarah there either if Jimmy was going to be acting the way that he was and Sarah was also obviously jealous of Cindy for being so close to Jimmy. Sarah knew that there was something between them even if Jimmy hadn't known it himself and her chances with Jimmy were threatened with Cindy around. But Rebecca would be damned if she allowed Sarah to interfere. She was sure that they would confess to one another soon and she hoped it was very soon, but that would diminish rapidly if Sarah managed to interfered.

"You heard Rebecca," Jimmy said. "Now leave." He extended his arm to his right and pointed his finger down the road.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but I really want you to leave now," Rebecca replied as she walked down the porch toward her. The small girl smiled sweetly at the older girl and took her hand and led her to the side walk. When they were clear from the rest on the porch, Rebecca motioned Sarah to lean down. Slowly she did and Rebecca whispered in her ear, "I don't have anything against you, but Jimmy doesn't want you around and to be honest. . ." Rebecca paused and took a deep breath before continuing, ". . .I don't want you here either." Sarah gasped, staring at Rebecca. She straightened up. "I just can't have you messing things up for Cindy and Jimmy. They are deeply in love with each other, but they haven't confessed and I want things to work for them. You see, I think that Cindy could make a difference in Jimmy's life. A good difference." Sarah stared and Rebecca nodded as if reinforcing her words. "So I'm asking you to leave."

"I. . ." Sarah's voice trailed.

Rebecca smiled at her. "Go on and please, don't bother Cindy or Jimmy." She shrugged. "Neither one would like it and I'd appreciate it." She smiled again and waved Sarah off, but the other girl stood motionless, unable to move. _I don't understand why this comes as a shock to her_, Rebecca thought. _It's really nothing but the truth_.

Rebecca turned and walked back to the porch, but Sarah still did not move. It took her only a few more moments, but she soon walked away, a look of confusion and shock still on her face.

"What did you say to her?" her mother asked.

Rebecca looked up at her. She shrugged. "The truth," Becca answered, simply. "No one wanted her here and I told her as nicely as I-"

Jimmy took her into his arms and embraced her. He laughed as he kissed her cheek and then he set her down on her feet. She looked at him questioningly.

"Thank you, " Jimmy said. She smiled as she waved him off.

"It was nothing," she replied suddenly feeling joyous . "I just did what I thought needed to be done." She shrugged and Jimmy hugged her again. She laughed and then an idea struck her._ Hm_, she thought. "Why not share the love?" Becca asked, motioning toward Cindy.

Rebecca looked over at Cindy and noticed Cindy's ears perk up. She took a step back as Jimmy turned to look at her. A blush spread on his cheeks. It was faint, but it was there and Rebecca had caught it._ You don't know how badly you've got it_, she said to herself as she shook her head with a knowing smile.

Jimmy set her down again and cleared his throat. He was about to speak, but the sound a car pulling into the driveway interrupted him and fear paralyzed Becca as she inhaled a sharp breath. Her lungs suddenly felt swollen and her breath came out short. She knew right away who had returned. It was her father, the last person she wanted to see. She attempted to reach out for Jimmy's hand, but she could not move. The car door slammed and the the man's foot steps approached.

"Hugh!" her mother exclaimed happily. "You're home! Oh, I've missed you!"

"Give me a break," Jimmy whispered.

"Maybe I should be going," Cindy whispered softly. Becca didn't want her to leave, but she found that she could not even speak.

"Jimmy, your father's home! Becca come greet your father!" Mrs. Neutron called.

Jimmy stepped back, protectively in front of Becca. He took her hand in his and she slowly turned as her legs willed her to move. Her father looked over at her with a sheepish smile, but she could not bring herself to smile.

Even after living with the man for a month he was still a complete stranger and most of that month had been spent away from him. She had stayed with Jimmy in his lab, playing around with Goddard or watching Jimmy work on his heart. And besides, she had heard all she needed from Jimmy. He had a good idea on who the man was and she trusted him. Her mother, on the other hand had spoken highly of this man on many occasions, but Becca never listened. __

_ You only hear what you want to hear_, a voice in her mind said. She couldn't pin point the voice right away, but after some thinking she realized it had been her mother who had spoken the words. She had been arguing with Jimmy about something. She couldn't remember what they were arguing about, but she remembered her mother saying something about only hearing what was wanted to be heard.

"I'm not in the mood for this," Jimmy said, leading his sister into the house.

"You're never in the mood for anything," their mother argued. "I don't understand why you just don't forgive him!"

_How could she not understand? _Rebecca thought, staring at her mother.

"Judy," Hugh pleaded, taking her hand in his. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," Mrs. Neutron protested. She turned to Jimmy again. "You pretend as if he's still not here. As if he never returned home to us! Why?! It's all in the past, Jimmy!"

Becca looked up at her brother. He lowered his head. The loose strands of hair fell into his eyes, shielding his pain and anguish, but Becca could feel it in him. She knew it was there even if she couldn't see in his eyes. A tear suddenly fell from her eye. She hated to see Jimmy in such pain every time he was reminded of their father. He'd become angry and it scared her to be perfectly honest. She always felt as if she was losing him little by little. It was almost as if the angrier he became the more his sweet, sensitive side subsided and that was just one more reason to hate this man who Jimmy once knew as "dad."

She herself could not understand how her mother had forgiven this strange man so quickly and how she expected her to except him as her father. Becca was not ready to add this new man in her life. He was still a stranger in her eyes and she didn't like him. She hated him for leaving Jimmy the way he had. Sometimes she hated him for leaving _her_, because she had never gotten the chance to grow up with him around and she always missed out on the father/daughter days at school and even on Father's Day Week at school where a new father came in everyday so their son or daughter could introduce him to the class. Everyday of that week was like hell for her, because it had been a constant reminder that she did not have a father to lean on or to play with and it depressed her to know that she was never going to get the chance to say that_ she _was the one with the best dad in the world not the other students. And where had she been on Father's Day Week? Sitting in the back of the classroom, wishing that she had a father of her own to show off. But she didn't have one and she didn't want to bother Jimmy at all. He had even offered, but she didn't want him to miss school, so she acted as if it had meant nothing to her. But it had. It meant a lot.

"That may be true," Jimmy began, "But by acting as if it's never happened will not make this go away." He turned to his mother. He scoffed as he shook his head. "You have the nerve to tell me that I'm the one who pretends when you're the one who prances around the house all of a sudden _happy-go-lucky_, _pretending _that this family is still whole, _pretending_ that everything is just _fine-and-dandy_ when it's not! You're the one who pretends not me!" His hands slipped from Becca's as he took a step back and that's when Cindy put an arm around her. Becca hadn't realized that there were more tears escaping her eyes. Her breath became labored again. "So don't you dare tell me that_ I _pretend like nothing happened!"

Jimmy then stormed into the house and things fell silent.

Suddenly, Becca tore away from Cindy. "I hate you!" she shouted at her father and mother both before Dashing inside after Jimmy.

"Rebecca!" her mother pleaded.

_Why can't he just leave us alone?!_ Becca thought. She ignored the throbbing pain she felt in her chest. She had often gotten pains in her chest with short, labored breaths, but she did not mention a word of it to anyone. She knew they would take her to the hospital and she did not want to go there. Jimmy needed her here and she would not leave him alone with her parents. He'd do something he'd regret and Rebecca knew it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bell suddenly rang and Jimmy gathered his things. _Three periods down and. . .six more to go_, he groaned.

"Jimmy," a voice called. He looked up. "May I have a word with you, please?"

He grunted. Mrs. Brooks was the last person in _the school _that he wanted to talk to. He still had not forgiven her for the last time they talked. He looked down at his knuckles he still wore the same bandages. The memory of the previous day suddenly came flooding back to him.

_"I wish to speak with you about your father," she said bluntly. _She doesn't waste any time, does she_, Jimmy had thought. _

_ She stood in front of the black board, waiting patiently for him to come a few steps closer. "I know he's back home with you." Jimmy stopped as he heard the words. "I can only imagine what you went through during that month and what you're still going through now. Call it a wild guess, but something tells me that it's not over." Concern suddenly surfaced in her eyes and Jimmy found himself even more surprised than he had originally been. He had always thought of her as a grouch, but he had obviously thought wrong. "You can tell me these things, Jimmy. You _need_ to talk about things like thins. Keeping your regret, anger, pain, love-"_

_ "I have no love for that man," he had replied, his anger raging in him and his voice dripping with disdain and venom._

_ Mrs. Brooks took a step back. _

_ "Well, whatever emotions you're harboring, it's not good." She paused before cautiously proceeding. "Emotions as powerful as the one's you're suppressing can come out in the most dangerous of ways if you keep them hidden inside. You have to talk to someone about your father and your feelings."_

_ Jimmy couldn't hold himself back any longer. All the anger he had kept tucked away for that whole month was surfacing and sadly it was just as Mrs. Brooks had said. Without realizing it he punched the board behind her. She had lucky stepped aside. "I am not going to talk about him."_

_ "But, Jimmy, you have-"_

_ His other fist slammed against the board. "I will not!" He turned away with a low, threatening growl that roared, deep in his throat. With a swift, angry motion of his hand he cleared Mrs. Brooks's desk of her papers and things. They fell to the floor without much noise and Jimmy continued out the door, leaving her to pick up the fallen papers. _

He looked up at Mrs. Brooks again as the remaining students left the room.

"Cindy close the door behind you, will you?" Mrs, Brooks asked sweetly with a smile. She looked at Cindy and Cindy nodded with a weak smile. She closed the door behind her and Jimmy stood. He walked to the front of the room. She had cleverly covered up the small portion of the board he had punched with a World War II advertizement poster. Uncle Sam was pointing a finger. "_We want you!_" was written underneath his picture.

"Nice poster," he commented. She looked at it and turned to him again and smiled.

"Isn't it just?" she replied. Jimmy almost laughed, but suppressed it.

Mrs. Brooks walked over and at first Jimmy thought she was going to try to hug him or something, but she pulled one of the front row seats up and motioned him to sit. For a moment he was surprised, but it quickly passed. He sat down and she sat on her desk and looked at him as she took a deep breath. Something seemed to be bothering her and JImmy sat patiently, waiting for her to speak. "About yesterday-"

"Forget it," Jimmy interrupted.

"But I wanted to-"

"I apologize," Jimmy said, looking down. "I over reacted, I guess."

"I understand that you were angry," she explained, "but it was my own fault and_ I _apologize." Jimmy looked up at her. "I just wanted to help you." She sighed. "I know you kids think that I'm this mean, insensitive witch, but-"

"Actually, witch isn't the word," Jimmy corrected. "We all like to use bi-"

"Okay," Mrs. Brooks interfered. She held her hands up, defeatedly. "My point is that I know you kids don't think of me as a nice person, but I am, I'm just a bit hard on you because I believe if a student is pushed, at least just a little bit, then they'll succeed and I want all of my students to succeed."

"Well, I think that m you should back off and let us take a breather," Jimmy argued.

"Sorry," Mrs. Brooks replied, weakly. "But anyway, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, but I still want you to talk to someone about it. It's best. I worry about you and if you don't believe me, then that's just fine with me, but I do. I really and truly do."

Jimmy looked at his shoes. There was some silence between them as he thought to himself for a moment. _Who would've thought that Mrs. Brooks had a heart_? But then. . ._She not that bad_, came Cindy's voice._ I've seen a side of her that no one has_. He remembered Cindy defending her after Sheen called her a meany._ She's a really sweet woman_.

"Jimmy," Mrs. Brooks called. He looked up and she smiled. " You know, you're getting a chance that not many kids get. Having your dad back, I mean." He wondered where she was going with this, but he didn't think he liked this conversation. "It might be a good idea to see what he's got to offer this time around. I know it may seem like a bad thing to have him back, but just remember there are kids out there who wish more than anything in the world to have their fathers back, to complete the family they once had. And here you are, getting _their_ chance. You should honor it and honor them. Take this chance because you don't know just how long it'll last."

Jimmy sat there taking it all in. She did have a good point and he would really take her words to heart, but at the moment he could not bring himself to see this as a good thing. . .not completely anyway. He stood and Mrs. Brooks looked at him. He walked to the door.

"Jimmy," Mrs. Brooks called. He looked at her as he opened the door. "Everyone deserves a second chance." She paused only for a brief second. "_Everyone_."

He walked out the door without a word. __

_ Everyone_, he repeated. He couldn't help but wonder if she was implying someone else because it definitely seemed that way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jimmy sat in Dr. Swanson's office two periods later. He looked around the room, ignoring the woman who sat behind the desk. Her straight hair fell to her shoulders. She sat, waiting for him to confess his hidden secrets.

"Tell me, Jimmy," Dr. Swanson began. He faced her. She propped her elbows on her desk and placed her chin on her knuckles. "How's your second day back? Better than the first? Or the same?"

Jimmy yawned, obviously not interested. "It's better than the first in some ways. But pretty much the same in others."

She nodded and it fell silent again. Jimmy smiled to himself. This was how it had been for the passed thirty minutes. She would ask a question and Jimmy would answer with little or no detail at all. His answers were not specific and at times he'd answer with information he was sure she already knew.

"What about your father? Have you two gotten along?"

Jimmy paused for a bit. His eyes narrowed at the mention of his father. "My 'father' and I have nothing to say to each other, so I see no point in 'getting along' with him."

"Well I'm sure he's got a lot to say to you," she said.

"I'm sure he does," Jimmy replied sarcastically._ I shouldn't say anymore_, he thought. _I've said enough._ _Just __7 more minutes of this and I'm done for the day_'s therapy _session_.

"Okay, well, what about Cindy?" Dr. Swanson asked.

Jimmy stopped and his heart skipped a beat. He slowly lifted his head and stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Why on earth was she bringing up Cindy?

"What about Cindy?"

"I don't know," Dr. Swanson replied with a shrug. "The last I saw her she was talking to a friend of her's about you. She mentioned something about missing you and telling you something very important." Jimmy's heart raced. "And then I remembered that she came to Mr. Howard's office that day you were, uh, suspended. She defended you that day and by the looks of things it seemed to me that you two shared a very special relationship." She shrugged again. " I thought that maybe you two were together."

"Me and Cindy?!" Jimmy exclaimed. He placed his hand on the chair's arms. He pushed himself to the edge of the seat. "No! Never!" He shook his head as he stared at her. She looked genuinely innocent, but there was something in her eyes that glinted, suggesting that she knew more than she was letting on. She was playing games with him, but the panic he felt over took him and he did not play along as he had promised himself he would if such a thing were to happen.

"It was just a thought," Dr. Swanson said innocently. "She is really cute, though. And if you ask me, I think she likes you."

"Well," Jimmy blurted as he threw himself back in hs seat. He crossed his arms over his chest as a faint blush spread on his cheeks. "No one asked you."

"You have feeling for her, though, don't you?"

She smiled a bit as he narrowed his eyes at her. He tried his best to keep the blush on his cheeks from spreading. His heart raced, but he did not show his sudden nervousness.

The bell soon rang and Jimmy dashed for the door. "Jimmy," she called. He sighed as he turned to her. "You know," she began as she stood. She walked to him as she continued to speak. "This may be played out, but I always find this piece of advice to be very useful." She paused. "Follow your heart and you can't go wrong."

Jimmy looked at her. She was the second person today to give him advice he didn't ask for. He opened the door.

"And, Jimmy," she called again. He looked at her. "One last thing. People deserve a second chance."

It was the same thing Mrs. Brooks had said to him earlier. He thought it over for a bit._ Just a coincidence_, he thought. She was obviously talking about his father, but like Mrs. Brooks he felt that she was implying more than one person. Who else was there to give a second chance?

He turned away and walked out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dr. Swanson sighed as she opened the door to the Teacher's Lounge. She plopped herself on a seat as some members of the faculty greeted her. She smiled and greeted them in return. Mr. Howard entered shortly after her. He sat in the seat across from her.

"Hello," he greeted.

"How are you?" she replied.

"Eh," he said.

Mr. Hunter, the criminal law teacher stepped in. "Bye, Mr. Hunter," a few girls said flirtatiously as he smiled at them.

"Bye, girls," he replied. "You better have your homework in tomorrow."

They waved as they nodded, fluttering their eye lashes and they giggled as they dashed off.

Dr. Swanson found herself frowning. The man was indeed handsome and he looked fairly young. She knew many girls were fond of him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. He spotted Dr. Swanson and smiled sweetly at her. She blushed as she waved. She looked down, placing her hand on her glasses, suddenly wishing that she had worn her contacts.

"Hi, Stephanie," he greeted as he sat down beside her. She smiled. "I see your not wearing your contacts." She nodded as she mentally scolded herself for being so damn nervous. She was always nervous when Mr. Hunter was around.

"Greetings, Mr. Hunter," Mr. Howard said.

"Come on, Phil," Mr. Hunter replied. "We're all friends here, right, Steph?" He flashed her a smile, showing off his pearly whites. Dr. Swanson blushed slightly with a smile.

"Yes, Mr.-" She stopped herself. "Anthony." She smiled at him.

"Hm," Mr. Howard said as he lifted an eyebrow, watching the doctor and the criminal law teacher. He smile knowingly.

Dr. Swanson had always felt like a shy (sometimes giddy) school girl with Mr. _Anthony_ Hunter around.

The door opened and George Azzara stumbled into the room. "Those students are vicious," he said.

"Hello, George," Mr. Howard greeted as he walked toward the coffee machine. Dr. Swanson and Mr. Hunter followed close behind, awaiting a taste of the sweet, relaxing liquid.

"I had a run in with Jimmy," Azzara replied.

"Neutron?" Mr. Hunter inquired.

Mr. Azzara nodded. "I asked him about his father and he bit-no, he _tore_ my head off." He pushed up his glasses. Apparently, he still could not find his contacts.

Dr. Swanson shook he head in disapproval. The man was a mess.

"Yes, Jimmy will do that," Mr. Hunter added with a sigh.

Dr. Swanson agreed. Jimmy was not the first patient she had who would not talk about his feelings openly, but some how he was different from all of her patients. Some had similar problems as he did, but they eventually talked and Jimmy seemed too stubborn to actually reveal how he felt and she wasn't sure if he ever would, though it was obvious to her how he felt, but she wanted to know exactly how he felt and that wouldn't happen unless he spoke up. He just didn't let it out and that was a huge problem in itself.

"I can't get him to talk openly about anything," she admitted. She suddenly felt helpless. Saying it out loud made her feel useless. And it confirmed her that uselessness. "The only thing I get is negativity. Not that I was expecting anything else, but I just wish he'd really sit down and _talk _to me."

"You've got to be patient," Mr. Hunter replied. "In time he'll talk."

"Yes, I know," Dr. Swanson agreed. "But he's smart about it. This therapy thing. He won't give in as easily as I'd like."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Hunter questioned. He looked at her as he took the cup of coffee Mr. Howard was about to drink. The big man looked momentarily surprised, but anger surfaced in his eyes as a low growl formed in his throat. He took another cup and poured himself some more coffee.

"Well," Dr. Swanson began. She took the second cup of coffee from Mr. Howard's hand and took a sip. "Thank you." She paused as Mr. Howard fumed, but she nor Mr. Hunter noticed. Mr. Azzara was the only one who had seen the man's anger and stepped back. With another growl Mr. Howard turned to pour himself yet another cup of coffee, but another teacher had gotten in his way. "You see, I ask a question. . ."

"Mm-hm," Mr. Hunter said as he sat down with Dr. Swanson, really looking interested.

". . .and Jimmy answers with some information that I already know or he won't be specific in his answers and the small-very small-talk comes to a complete halt. He's a very tricky individual."

"And that poor girl," Mr. Howard added as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Who?" Mr. Azzara asked, keeping his distance from the principal.

"Cindy Vortex," he answered. "It's obvious to me that she's got some strong feelings for James."

"It's obvious to everyone," Mr. Hunter and Dr. Swanson both chimed in. They looked at one another in surprise and smiled.

"Yeah," Mrs. Brooks sighed as the door closed behind her. They looked up at her and greeted her. She smiled with a weak smile. She walked over to the coffee machine. Mr. Howard brought the coffee mug to his lips, but before he could taste the hot liquid inside, Mrs. Brooks snatched it from him. She took a long sip. "Ah." She breathed a satisfied sighed. "I needed that. Thank you, Howie."

A low growl from deep in Mr. Howard's throat threatened to escape, but he managed to suppress it. "No problem, Maggie."

Dr. Swanson almost laughed. She had heard the story of Philip Howard and Maggie Brooks. Mrs. Brooks was Mr. Howard's older sister and it was funny to think that Mrs. Brooks's little brother was now her boss, but than again she never treated him as her boss, just her brother, who she constantly teased.

"You're such a sweet baby brother," she siad, teasingly.

Mr. Howard gave her a fake, unenthusiastic smile.

"You know, Jimmy is very difficult," Mrs. Brook said, suddenly changing the subject and the mood along with it. "But he's a good kid and Cindy spotted it in him. They deserve each other. Jimmy just needs to see that."

They all agreed.

"I hope Jimmy comes to terms with his feelings for her soon," Mr. Hunter replied. He took a sip of his coffee. "It'd be a crying shame if he didn't. There's something really special between them and I'm positive that it could be life changing for him in the best possible way." He looked down. "He'll come to regret it when he's older if he doesn't look in his heart to find the love that he's hiding now."

Dr. Swanson looked at him carefully. There was something in his eyes that told her that he was regretting a fatal mistake which he feared Jimmy would make. He sighed as he turned to look at her. He gave her a sad smile and she smiled back at him. Her heart suddenly fell. She felt for him. She didn't know what it was like to lose out in love, she had never been in love before. And there was something really special between Jimmy and Cindy. They each had enough love for each other to fuel the world with warmth, but Jimmy seemed to be reluctant with it. She wasn't sure if he had actually come to realize his feelings for her, but she hoped that when he did, he'd give Cindy the chance she deserved. The chance_ he_ deserved.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jimmy had managed to get permission to go to lunch again from the art teacher, Mrs. Owens. But this time she made a deal with him that he could not refuse.

_"If you are going to continue to go to lunch during my class than you have to sacrifice two hours after school to make up what you missed in class," she had said as she wrote him a pass. _

_ "What?!" he exclaimed. "This class is only 40 minutes!"_

_ There were few giggles and bursts of laughter here and there. She looked up at him. _

_ "James Neutron, you have been gone for a month-"_

_ "But because of 'special' circumstances!" he argued. _

_ "I understand that, but you will fail this class if you don't make up at least some of the work you missed during your absence." She took a deep breath. "If you don't finish what you missed in the one month period by the end of the week than I won't penalize you for it. Instead, I'll count what you have managed to do for me twice, this way you can consider yourself even with the other students and up to speed. Not to mention you'll have a passing grade. Is it a deal?"_

_ Jimmy sighed. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."_

_ Mrs. Owens extended her hand. "Shake on it," she said, enthusiastically. _

_ Jimmy eyed her, giving her a funny look. There was a sudden burst of laughter and it roared in the room. "Are you kidding?' Jimmy asked. _

_ "Come one," Mrs. Owens urged. "Shake on it."_

_ Jimmy rolled his eyes once more as he took her hand and shook it. _

_ "And you'll start today and you'll have a tutor," she added quickly as she shoved him out the door with his pass. Before Jimmy could protest she had closed the door. _

Thinking about it now, Jimmy wondered who his tutor was going to be. He sat back in his chair and brought the Snapple can to his lips. The juice was nice and cold. He could feel it slid down his throat.

"Hey, Jimmy!" a familiar voice exclaimed. He turned and in realizing who it was he spit the juice in his mouth on the person's face, _acting_ surprised to see her sitting beside him.

He held back a laugh as he looked at her. Sarah sat there wiping the juice away from her eyes. She looked at him with a threatening glare and he smiled devilishly. He looked away suddenly to take another sip of his juice. _I wish I had a camera_, he thought, the smirk still on his face. _Cindy would've liked that one_. He hadn't even realized that he had brought up Cindy. It had just felt natural to do so.

"Anyway," Sarah continued, frustration in her voice. "I came to tell you of the great news!"

He looked at her. The smirk widened as he noticed the juice still on her face. She continued to wipe it away. "What news would that be?" He took a sip of his juice again.

"I'm your tutor!" she said joyously. He spit his juice again, this time from _real_ surprise. Sarah cringed as she attempted to stand, but the Snapple drenched her shirt. "You've got to stop that!"

She wiped the juice off.

"_You're_ my tutor?" he asked as he stood.

"Great isn't it?" she asked with a sly smile. "Mrs. Owens trusts me enough to leave me alone with you. To 'help' you with you missing work."

Jimmy shook his head. "This is not good," he breathed.

"Remember when I use to 'help' you when we dated. We had so much fun in the janitors closet experimenting and-"

"No!" Jimmy shouted. "I don't want you to be my tutor! I'd much rather die of dehydration!"

"Oh, come on," Sarah encouraged as she stepped closer. "We could still have fun together. This time let's try the principal's office. I hear he likes to stay in the Teacher's Lounge after school with some of the other teachers watching t.v. or playing chess or whatever it is that they do in the Teacher's Lounge."

"No!" Jimmy protested. "I don't want you to be any part of of my life. Meaning: I don't want you to be my tutor. Get it in your head, Sarah! I don't want you in my life anymore! What is it going to take for you to realize that!"

"Well, what the hell is it about Vortex that you like some damn much! She's nothing special!" Sarah argued.

Jimmy shook his head. "First of all," Jimmy began. "I'm not with Cindy-"

"So then what's the hells the problem?!" Sarah questioned.

"Second," Jimmy continued as he narrowed his eyes, leaning in close. "She's more special than you ever could be."

Sarah backed away. Bewilderment on her face. She shook her head. Tears seemed to suddenly brim in her eyes. Jimmy felt guilty for yelling at her, but she had to get it straight. Even if he still had feelings for her, he would not go back with her.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because she's never given up on me," Jimmy said.

Anger filled Sarah's eyes. "Oh, yeah?" she asked. "Well, what about when you hit sixth grade. You guys never talked until now! She gave up on you a long time ago!"

"Okay," Jimmy said. "But now that she's in my life again, she hasn't given up on me as of yet. You on the other hand have. When you broke up with me. You gave up on our relationship. You gave up on _me_ when I needed you most. And Cindy came back into my life and it's almost as if she never left my side. She makes things so much. . ." He shook his head. "She eases things up. She was there when Becca went back to the hospital and she was there when my dad came back and she was even there when I wasn't in school and she's still here with me. Everyday. And you're not."

Tears streamed down Sarah's face as Jimmy took a deep breath. It hurt him to do this to her, but he was only telling her what was needed to be said.

"I don't want to hear this," Sarah said as she turned to walk away.

Jimmy pulled he back. "Well, hear it because you have to!" he shouted. "Cindy is everything that I could ever ask for. She's stayed by my side even when I didn't want her there. She was even by my side when I insulted her and hurt her. She came back to me every time. She didn't give up. Sure, you were with me for a year, but even when we were together it never felt like you were there when it counted most and Cindy is here with me. Always. I don't even know why she hangs around me as much as she does, but she does! And I appreciate that. And by doing just that she's made my life a better one. I can talk to her at any time and I know she'd listen, I just don't give her the time of day because I-" He stopped. He shook his head. "Cindy's different and I can count on her for anything. But I can't count on you, so that is why we can never be together again."

Sarah sobbed as she pulled away from him. She shook her head and Jimmy looked down with a sigh. He walked out of the cafeteria and thought of the words he himself had spoken. He stopped suddenly as realization hit him like a smack in the face. His eyes opened wide and his lips parted slightly.

"I love Cindy," he whispered. His breath caught as his heart hammered against his rib cage. He hadn't been sure before, but now he was more than certain that he was in love with his enemy and it was because of Sarah. Now that he thought about it, everything seemed to fall into place. He had thought about her night and day during that long month and he had honestly missed her. At night he would lay awake in bed thinking of Cindy's beautiful face and soft smile. Sometimes he'd look out his window, hoping to catch just a glimpse of her. He had scolded himself every time and he could not figure out for the life of him why his heart ached so much when he thought of the girl just across the street; Cindy "Beautiful" Vortex. His heart heart suddenly ached for her as it had so many nights in a row. "I love Cindy Vortex."


	18. A Second Attempt

Author's Note: Hello! Thank you all very much for your reviews and help. I especially want to thank BratChild2 and Mikari-Star, Eclipsed Soul, and everyone else I forgot to mention for their very helpful advice and suggestions for fixing my computer. Couldn't have done it without you. And thank you to the rest of you for your beautiful comments. I loved them all. I always do.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was hard now. What was he suppose to do now that he knew what he really felt?

He loved Cindy Vortex. But what exactly did that mean?

_ It means that you'll have to be more careful_, he said to himself. _Now more than ever you have to keep Cindy at bay. Don't allow her to get close. At all. Your very life could depend on it. She'll break you and leave you like everyone has before her. _

He walked to class. Math was his last and final class for the day. He took a deep breath before he entered the room. Mrs. Forebell smiled at him. "Good afternoon, James," she greeted. The class suddenly turned in his direction.

"Hey, Jimmy," Carl called.

"Saved you a seat!" Sheen replied.

Libby waved him over, but Jimmy stood still. Cindy looked over at him. She sat beside Libby and the site of her, caused Jimmy's head to suddenly spin. A wave of different emotions came crashing down all at once and his barrier seemed to be crumbling down along with it. "I can't do this," he said as he turned and dashed out the door. Mrs. Forebell shouted after him, but he didn't turn around. His feet kept him going.

An ache stronger than any other over powered him and he suddenly had the need to touch Cindy's face and kiss her lips. _What is happening to me?!_ He questioned

His pace quickened and before he knew it he was racing for the double doors.

A hand pulled him back and he violently pulled away suddenly afraid. His mind was reeling and his heart was pounding. What had Cindy done to him? He had never felt this way before. Not even for Sarah.

Mr. Hunter stood in front of him. He looked a bit surprised by Jimmy's reaction. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I just need some fresh air," Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Mr. Hunter replied. He began walking toward the double doors and Jimmy watched him. The man turned around. "Well," he said. "You coming?"

Jimmy was momentarily surprised, but it wore off quickly. He followed the Criminal Law teacher to the school's lawn and sat down under a tree beside him. Jimmy tried to figure out why he had allowed Jimmy outside when the action could've cost him a lot. Mr. Hunter turned to him and smiled, but his smile was a sad one. One full of regret and of broken, old memories.

"Jimmy," Mr. Hunter began as he turned away from him. "Let me tell you a story of a young, naive boy. We'll call him. . .Anthony. He was about your age when he first found love. . ."

Jimmy wondered why Mr. Hunter would be bringing up a story like this, but his mind quickly thought of Cindy. Did Mr. Hunter know what Jimmy's situation was?

"He had fallen for the girl next door," Mr. Hunter said with a smile. "She was beautiful with her long, wavy hair and flawless skin. There was always a glow about her that attracted Anthony to her and she was always there for him when he needed a friend. She was always more than happy to lend him a hand and he was happy to help her as well. She too had fallen for Anthony, but unfortunately, he did not know. Not in time." He paused as he took a deep breath. "You see, Anthony was a lot like you. He was smart, stubborn as a mule, and even caring and he had his share of problems. But those problems had hurt him dearly. They caused him to lose faith and trust in everyone. So like you he put up a barrier to keep everyone out. Because of this he shut the world out and Marie, the girl next door along with it." Tears began to stream down his face. Jimmy continued to listen intently. He had never seen a grown man cry, except for maybe his father. "She moved away several weeks later." Mr. Hunter sniffled as he wiped away the tears.

"Apparently, something had come up. Her grandmother had fallen ill and she moved away with her family to be with her grandmother and Anthony never saw her again. He found out from a close friend of her's that her feelings for him were stronger than he could've imagined. She had actually loved him and he hated himself for keeping her away like he did. He had lost out on a love that could've lasted him his life time." The tears continued to come and Jimmy found himself tearing as Mr. Hunter began in his quivering voice. "I lost her forever!" Mr. Hunter shouted as he turned to Jimmy. Jimmy's eyes grew wide. "Anthony" was Mr. Hunter. "Because of my stubbornness, I had lost the one girl that I loved more than anything in this entire world. My heart broke and I fell into a deep depression. I couldn't eat and I couldn't sleep. My habits seemed to becoming more and more permanent by the day. My broken heart had almost cost me my life on more than one occasion." Mr. Hunter turned away.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy replied, not knowing what else to tell him. What were you suppose to say to someone with a story like that?

Mr. Hunter shook his head. "It's alright," he said. But then his face became serious as he turned to him. "But, Jimmy," he continued. "Don't you dare let Cindy fall out of your reach. If you do, you'll be in store for a world of hate and fear for as long as you'll live. Everyday you'll wonder, _what if. _Just what if. You'll come to _loath_ yourself. Don't do what I did. Don't let Cindy walk away from you. Grab a hold of her and don't ever let her go. For the life of you, _don't_ let her go! Let down your shield and let her in, for the love of god! And that anger you're harboring. . .get rid of it!" Mr. Hunter stood. "Because if you don't that will be the end of you! That's the only thing keeping you from Cindy."

"You make it sound like it's the easiest thing in the world!" Jimmy argued as he stood. There was anger in Mr. Hunters eyes and it had been an emotion that Jimmy had never seen him express. Ever. Mr. Hunter had always been known for his humorous and good-natured ways. It was obvious to Jimmy now that the real Mr. Hunter was barely any of these things at all. This man hid his emotions better than Jimmy could.

"I do not make it sound easy!" Mr. Hunter protested. "Now listen to me, Jimmy Neutron! You have to go to the source to rid your life of this excess anger. You have to forgive your father."

"No!" Jimmy shouted.

"You have to!" Mr. Hunter urged.

"I don't have to forgive him for anything!" Jimmy protested. "He left the family! My mother was only two months away from giving birth! And I. . .needed him to stay for me and my mother. She needed him more than ever! And he was never a the father he should've been for Rebecca! How does someone forgive that?!"

"You have to forgive him if you are ever going to let Cindy in your heart! Because once you forgive him you can let that barrier of your's down! You can hand over the key to your heart and allow Cindy to unlock it's secrets and the person you keep hidden, the person she fell in love with." Mr. Hunter's voice suddenly began to soften as the anger faded, being replaced by sadness and regret. "She can help you bring out that person. She can help you bring out the joy and all the love in the world along with that person you hide so well."

Tears escaped Jimmy's eyes as his heart ached, awakening the person from within.

"If you don't," Mr. Hunter continued, "You'll regret it for the rest of your life. Don't let Cindy slip through your fingers. Don't make the same mistake I did."

And with that, Mr. Hunter walked away, leaving Jimmy to take to heart his words and his wisdom.

When the bell rang, Jimmy walked back inside. He made it to his locker and opened it slowly. Mr. Wilmington walked down the hall and spotted him. He stopped to say hi. Jimmy greeted him, thankful in a way to see him.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," he said.

"I do," Jimmy replied.

"Well, then step into my office," he said, pointing to a very familiar door.

Jimmy shot him a look of mixed confusion and disgust. "The bathroom?!"

"What?!" Mr. Wilmington questioned. "I'm human! And no, I don't mean the bathroom. I mean my room, down the hall."

"Well, you pointed to the bathroom. I only assumed that you meant-" Jimmy replied.

Mr. Wilmington stopped him. "Forgive me, but I've been thinking about the bathroom for the last hour. I didn't get the chance to go earlier when I wanted."

"I'll wait in your classroom," Jimmy said. Mr. Wilmington nodded and then dashed for the bathroom. Jimmy almost broke into laughter, but he held himself back.

"Jimmy," Cindy's voice came. He turned and his breath caught. "Are you, okay?" Her eyes expressed her concern. He nodded as he turned and began down the hall to Mr. Wilmington's classroom. "You sure? Because you ran out of class so quickly. I thought that maybe you were feeling sick. I could walk you home to make sure you don't collapse or something."

He nodded. "I'm fine."

She pulled his arm. "Jimmy," she urged. "I'm worried about you. Tell me what happened to you."

_I don't even know_, he said. He turned. "I'm fine, really," he said, trying to sound angry. _Now I need to _try _to sound angry? _He thought. "I need to meet with Mr. Wilmington." He walked away, hurrying down the hall.

He took a seat in the first row. Mr. Wilmington came shortly after. He sat down behind his desk as he took a deep breath.

"Refreshed," he said. Jimmy laughed. "I understand that many of the teachers have spoken to you today," he said, becoming serious.

Jimmy looked down as he stood. "I don't need another lecture," he said.

"I'm not going to give you one," Mr. Wilmington replied. Jimmy looked up. "I was hoping you would talk to me instead of me talking to you. People should hear what you have to say and that's what I'm here for. I know that you can't talk to Dr. Swanson." Mr. Wilmington smiled. "So I'm hear to listen."

"But I don't want to talk," Jimmy answered.

"It's understandable." Mr. Wilmington got up and led Jimmy to the door. "But if you need to talk don't be a stranger. I'll be here."

Jimmy nodded.

When he was far from Mr. Wilmington he sighed. Now he would have to face Sarah.

He stepped into the art room and looked up. Half expecting to see Sarah, half not. He didn't see Sarah first, he saw Mrs. Owens. She sat at her desk, looking through some papers. She looked up when she heard the door open and welcomed Jimmy when she spotted him. Sarah sat in the back, looking at Jimmy intently, her eyes gloomy. Jimmy sighed as he walked further into the room dreading his two hour stay as Mrs. Owens stood.

"Now that you're here," she began. "I want you to start on the project we are working on in class." She turned to Sarah. "Sarah, will you do me the honor in explaining what it is?"

"Sure," Sarah agreed. She didn't look into his eyes as she spoke. "We're painting a picture of a scenery and-"

"That's easy," Jimmy interrupted as he walked to the back of the classroom.

"That's not all," Mrs. Owens replied. Jimmy stopped and turned around, wondering what else the project had in store. _It can't be too complicated_, he thought. _Right? _"Sarah."

"You have to create it in a way that it expresses your feelings," Sarah continued.

Jimmy looked at them both. _Doesn't sound too bad_, Jimmy thought.

"Okay," he said a bit unsurely.

"And it's not just one feeling you're going to express," Sarah added. "You have to have real, intense emotions in it and it can't be a simple painting of a sunset with a blend of colors. It has to be more than that."

Jimmy's eyes opened a bit. "What else could a painting have?"

Mrs. Owens approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you asked," she said. "A painting can have so much more than just a simple little thing and colors. It isn't just a picture. Think of it as a journal." Jimmy gave her a questioning look. "Some people are able to add emotions into their work. That's what makes it so personal to some. And a picture is worth a thousand words. So is a painting."

"Okay," he said again. "So, am I given a scenery?"

Mrs. Owens shook her head. "You have to create one. Using your imagination," Mrs. Owens answered.

"Fine," Jimmy responded. "Where are my materials?"

"Sarah knows where to find everything. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a meeting with the principal. I trust that everything will go smoothly. I'll be back shortly. And, Jimmy." She paused and he turned to look at her. "Work on that for about a half hour. I' should be back by then to explain your other projects."

Jimmy nodded and then Mrs. Owens walked out the door. A strong, tension-filled silence spread through the room. He could hear Sarah shift and he turned. She moved in the back and came back holding a canvas. She went back to get paints and paint brushes. Jimmy helped her bring the rest of the paints to a near-by table. They didn't speak as they worked together.

When everything was ready, Sarah sat back as Jimmy thought of a scenery to paint with his emotions represented in it. How do you feel? He asked himself. Words and phrases began to come to him. They floated in his mind as a picture began to surface. _Alone, deep blue sky, angry, crashing waves, protective barrier, rock, confused, soft blend of gray with blue. Love. . .crumbled shield, broken, tired_. Slowly he moved his paint brush and dipped it in black. He put the brush on the canvas and he began to form the shape of a rock. A large rock that seemed to be tilting toward the right, almost off to the canvas. Next came the waves. He lightly added white to make it look as if the water was crashing into the rock all the while making the image look more and more alive.

Forty-five minutes later he began painting the sky. A beautiful blend of deep blue and gray. Some how he had made the sky appear deep and real. In the far back were, fiery embers that seemed to be dying out. Within the next twenty minutes he was finished. He stood back and looked at it thoughtfully. It looked just as he had pictured it and for once, he was proud in the art he had created. The waves seemed slightly angry and yet oddly at peace as they came crashing into the rock. The rock itself looked as if it were starting to crumble and the sky seemed to be watching as a small gray cloud hovered above with the sky blending softly with a deep blue and a faint gray. The flames in the far back were fading nicely and all Jimmy could say was, "It's exactly how I feel."

"It's beautiful," Mrs. Owens announced. Jimmy turned and she stood behind him with Mr. Howard standing beside her. They were both staring in awe. He glanced over at Sarah. She had said nothing the whole time and had completely forgotten that she was there. She too was in awe.

"I-I. . ." Mr. Howard stuttered. He tilted his head as his mouth opened slightly.

"May I put this in the Art Gallery for school?" Mrs. Owens asked as she took a step forward.

"I guess," Jimmy replied. _Is it that good? _He asked himself. "Is it good enough?"

"Oh, yes," she said. "I can see everything." She turned to him. A slow smile crossed her lips. "Something is emerging, isn't it? A new person. A new emotion. It's turning around, isn't it? And it's scaring you. You're angry yet happy and confused by it all. It's overwhelming what's happening and you don't know what to do with yourself anymore."

Jimmy looked away, hiding his disappointment and surprise. Mrs. Owens had managed to do what no other teacher had the guts to do or even had the capability of doing: she had read him like a book. She single handedly spoke aloud the thoughts and insecurities he spoke softly to himself.

She turned around suddenly. "Let's put this where no one else can see it," she suddenly said. Jimmy looked up at her.

"So it's not as good as you made me think," he replied.

"It's too good," she answered. "I want this piece of art to be put where everyone can see. I want this in a place of honor."

"I'll make a note to announce this personally for tomorrow," Mr. Howard said as he dashed out the door.

"No!" Jimmy exclaimed, but it was too late. He was already out of the room. Apparently, the man still had speed from his old football days.

"Sarah, help me put this in the back," Mrs. Owens urged. Sarah got up, the shock had not worn off just yet. "Be careful!"

When the painting was put safely in the back Mrs. Owens turned to Jimmy as Sarah stood, staring at the painting. "Come in tomorrow morning to sign it," she said.

Jimmy nodded, not believing what was happening. Mrs. Owens looked at him and smiled sweetly. She gleefully ran for the door. "I have to tell the other teachers!" She exclaimed as she

He and Sarah were left alone again and she was still staring at the painting.

A few minutes later she looked away just as Mrs. Owens came back in. She explained the next project and Jimmy quickly went to work as Mrs. Owens ran off again. Sarah only sat and watched. Jimmy's new assignment was to sketch a portrait of someone he knew and unfortunately Mrs. Owens had suggested sketching Sarah, since she was the only other person there. Jimmy sighed as he sketched her. He wasn't able to concentrate much on sketching. It was only because of it was Sarah he was sketching.

"Jimmy," Sarah said faintly. His eyes emerged from the top of the sketch pad Mrs. Owens had given him in the beginning of the year. Every art student had one. "Do you still love me?" He stopped. His pencil fell on the table.

"Why are you asking me this?" he questioned.

"Just answer the damn question!" she shouted.

Jimmy was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but what had surprised him more were the sudden tears that streamed down her cheeks. There was longing in her eyes, mixed with anger and sorrow. He looked down at the sketch pad. He remembered when she had first asked him the question. He had hesitated only for a moment before saying "yes." He looked up at her. She needed to know the truth and he would give to her.

"Part of me still does," he said. She sighed happily and a glint of hope surfaced in her eyes. "But not all of me." The hope faded and tears seemed to suddenly pour.

"Is it because of Cindy?"

Jimmy's heart began to pound at the mention of the name. "You betrayed me when you broke up with me," he answered. "You did everything that you promised you wouldn't. My trust in you disappeared that day."

"Well, I thought you didn't care for me anymore!" she shouted. Jimmy looked at her with conviction. "Yeah, you heard me. You became distant and it seemed like you were avoiding me. You stopped calling and our relationship seemed to be disintegrating and it didn't seem like you cared. My sister noticed it, Robin noticed it. Even the mailman noticed it Jimmy!"

_The mailman? _He thought.

"Yeah, the mailman," Sarah replied as if reading his mind. "That's why I broke up with you. I thought it was what you wanted."

"It wasn't what I wanted!" he protested.

"Then let me make it better this time around. You say you still love me!"

"But my heart doesn't belong to you anymore," he said, thinking of Cindy. "Yes, part of me still cares for you, a small part of me, but most of me loves someone else. Someone very special to me."

"Cindy Vortex," Sarah said, as she nodded. She wiped away her tears. "Well, congratulations on that and I hope everything goes well. I. . .have to go now." She hurriedly left the room and Jimmy sat alone. He flung the sketch book across the room and grabbed his book bag. He walked out of the room and soon into the cool, later afternoon.

As he walked home he thought of Sarah. He felt guilty, but it was the truth and he had never thought of their last week with each other. Sarah was right. He had become distant and he had stopped calling her. They barely even saw each other those last few weeks, but it was only because it was the third week of January. It had been the same week his father had left and he needed to be alone. He didn't want to be around anyone at the time.

The wind suddenly blew, rustling the leaves in the distance and catching the grass in it's breeze. Think of something good, he encouraged. He closed his eyed as he took a deep breath and let it out steadily. Cindy's face emerged in his thoughts and a smile grew on his lips as a faint blush spread on his cheeks.

But a horrid knot formed in his stomach making the picture fade. _She loves someone else_, he thought, remembering the dreamy look in her eyes after she confessed she had broken up with Nick for this mystery man._ She said so herself_. He wondered who it was. _Do I know this guy? _

He soon enough approached the back door of his house. As soon as he opened the door, Goddard greeted him happily.

"Hey, boy," Jimmy greeted as he patted the mechanical dog. He continued in the house ans soon he found himself in the livingroom were Cindy sat on the couch with Becca sprawled on her side, laying her head on Cindy's lap. Cindy stroked the small girls hair soothingly as if reassuring her. Goddard barked once and they both turned.

"Jimmy!" Becca exclaimed as she jumped up off the couch. Becca ran to him and he opened his arms wide. Becca jumped and Jimmy caught her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Cindy breathed a sigh of relief as she watched them.

"We've been worried about you," Cindy replied. She looked like she was fighting off tears. She stepped closer. There was a need in her eyes that Jimmy couldn't understand and before he knew it she wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and a huge blush spread on Jimmy's cheeks. There was an uncomfortable silence and Cindy pulled away. "Sorry," she apologized.

Jimmy put Becca on her feet and the small girl looked up at him. She put her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"School," Jimmy answered. Becca gave him a weird look. "I was making up some things for art. I have to stay two hours after school everyday for the rest of the week. To make up what I've missed."

Becca nodded with slight confusion, but she said nothing. "Well, mommy will figure out soon that you're back home."

"We is she?" Jimmy asked.

"She and your dad went looking for you," Cindy answered.

_They actually went looking for me?_ He thought. He nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Jimmy," Cindy called hurriedly as she rushed to his side. She stood on the stair just below him. "I wanted to tell you something. It's important."

Jimmy could feel his adrenaline pumping as he looked down at her. Becca snuck away, but Jimmy knew that she would stick around.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked. Cindy took his hand in her's as she looked into his eyes.

"Well, I've tried to tell you before but we were interrupted," she explained. Jimmy felt her hand lightly squeeze his and he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. "Lately, I've been thinking a lot about-" She hesitated.

Jimmy's heart pounded as if he were expecting something and he was. He just didn't know what.

"I've been thinking a lot about. . .you. . .and-" Her voice began to quiver with nervousness and she took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that, I. . ."

"You?"

"I. . .I'm in-"

"We couldn't find him anywhere!" his mother's voice sounded as the front door slammed open. Cindy pulled away from him and Jimmy pulled away from her as he looked up. Becca emerged from behind the couch.

"You killed it," she said. Hugh followed Judy inside."A beautiful moment, gone. Wasted away."

Judy turned to Jimmy. Her eyes opened wide in joy and she rushed to him, careful not to knock Cindy away. She embraced her son as she bathed him in kisses. Jimmy pulled away. Cindy's cheeks turned red as she lowered her head.

"I think I have to go now," she said as she dashed for the door.

"Cindy wait!" Becca called. "You still haven't told Jimmy!"

But she had run out the door.

Becca closed the door and walked up the stairs. She said nothing to her mother or her father.

"Where were you, Jimbo?" Hugh asked.

Jimmy sneered at the name as his mother took him in her arms again. "School. Making up classes." He pulled away from his mother again and walked up stairs. Becca walked into her room as Jimmy walked into his own. He plopped on his bed, face first. He wondered what Cindy wanted to tell him. She was in what? In trouble? Why would he care if she was in trouble? He sighed. Maybe she's in some trouble with Sarah. What ever it was Becca knew about it. _I'll just have to ask her about _it, he thought. _After I shut my eyes for a while_.

Jimmy closed his eyes and he soon drifted off into a deep sleep as he dreamt of Cindy.


	19. Long Awaited Truth

Author's Note: Everyone's reviews were wonderful. Thank you. I have some news. I'm afraid this story is slowly coming to an end. Yes, an end. Not right now, but soon. I'm guessing I have about 2 to 3 chapters left. 4 tops. But I'm glad that it's as popular as it has become. I was never expecting it, but thank you. All of you. I'll be back soon with another update. Enjoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When he awoke, Jimmy found Cindy sitting on his computer chair beside his bed. She smiled down at him as he sat up. He looked at her, silently asking how she had come in.

"Becca opened the front door and let me in when she heard me knocking," she answered. "She brought me to your room and we found you asleep. Neither one of us wanted to wake you so we waited. Your sister left a while ago, though. She got tired of waiting. I think she fell asleep herself."

"Okay," Jimmy replied. "What are you doing here?" He waited impatiently for her answer. She noticed his sudden anger and frustration, but only smiled sweetly in response. She leaned forward and Jimmy could feel his heart skip a beat. Her face slowly became serious.

"I wanted to talk to you," she answered. "Before your parents came home what I was trying to tell you was that. . .well, I've been having these feelings for you. Feelings that I've never felt for anyone before, until you came back into my life. You make me feel so. . .different."

Jimmy took a deep breath as he looked down, hiding his blush. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I love you, Jimmy," she said.

His breath caught as she spoke the words. His eyes opened wide. He looked up and when he did Cindy's lips met his and she looked into his eyes. She seemed to be smiling at him and then her eyes closed as she kissed him. The action had taken him by complete surprise, but when his mind grasped what had just happened, he returned her kiss. She pulled away with sudden sock. She bit her bottom lip.

"You kissed me back this time," she said, touching her lips.

He blushed. "Yeah, well," he replied. "You're not the only one who knows they're in love."

She looked at him. "You're in love?"

He nodded and with a small smile he said, "With you."

Cindy's smile grew and she embraced him. Jimmy slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything will be okay now," she whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll help you with your dad. With everything. I'll be here for you."

She pulled away enough to look at him. She smiled as she tilted her head. She inched closer. Their lips were only inches apart when. . .

_BEEP. . .BEEP. . .BEEP. _. .

Jimmy sat up with a start. He turned to his left.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Becca scolded in a whisper as she violently shook the alarm clock. He smiled as his sister looked over at him. She glanced at the alarm clock and hid it behind her back. "Morning sunshine," she greeted. She offered him a wide, toothy grin. "What did you dream about?"

Jimmy ignored the question. He extended his hand and she handed him the noisy alarm clock. He turned it off and looked at the time. Two hours had passed. He yawned as he put the clock down. He brought his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fingers, but to Rebecca he looked stressed.

"What's the matter?" Becca questioned as she sat beside him. "It's about Cindy, isn't it?"

Jimmy turned to her. "What makes you think that?"

"I may be 4, Jimmy, but I don't think like one," she began, "I know more than what you give me credit for."

He smiled as he placed an arm around her. "We haven't done something together in a long time."

"We hung out together for entire month," she argued. "And please, don't change the subject. What is your status with Cindy?"

"I'm just saying we should do something. It's felt like a long time since we last did," Jimmy offered, "And I'm not changing the subject and there's really nothing going on with me and Cindy. Still sworn enemies." He hoped she'd believe it, but he knew she wouldn't be so easily convinced.

"You are too changing the subject and you guys are in no way still enemies. You seemed a bit close two hours ago before she left. You let her hug you and you let her hold your hand. That says a lot," she protested. Jimmy had indeed allowed Cindy to not only hug him, but to hold his hand as well and it was true. It did say a lot. Too much from Jimmy's liking.

"How about we talk about this on Friday while we eat ice cream," Jimmy offered.

"No," Becca replied. "I want my questions answered now."

"I promise I'll explain things on Friday. I just really don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

"Fine," she answered, but her voice was angry. She wasn't happy with his proposal for ice cream and it had not distracted her as Jimmy hoped it would. The small girl stood. She walked to the door and slammed it shut. Jimmy sighed as he leaned forward. He placed his face in his hands. "I just want all of this to go away," he said he grabbed a handful of hair on either side of his head and squeezed his hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jimmy sat impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. He wanted to get out of English. He just wanted the day to end and how was it suppose to when he was still stuck in first period? He watched the clock and his foot tapped impatiently as he watched it.

"Jimmy?"

He turned.

"Will you do us the honor of reading your poem? You didn't get a chance yesterday and I want to hear it," Mrs. Philips replied.

"No," Jimmy answered. He turned away again to watch the clock.

"Jimmy, the clock isn't going anywhere," she said. "Read us your poem."

He was never really good at writing poems, anyway and so he had not written one. He didn't want to write one. He shook his head as he looked at Mrs. Philips. She didn't look pleased, but she press him anymore. She moved on to her next victim and Jimmy took a deep breath and let it out steadily. He heard giggling coming from behind him. It sounded like Cindy. He turned and found her laughing softly with Nick. They looked chummy and Nick constantly touched her. Her arm, her waist, her sides and even her face, teasing her and tickling her. Jimmy felt the sudden cold, blade of jealousy stab him. He sneered as he looked at them. Nick caught him and he quickly turned away from Cindy and smiled weakly. Cindy looked confused but when she turned, she saw Jimmy. She looked as if she had been caught at the scene of a crime. Regret and nervousness swarmed her eyes. Jimmy looked away in disgust. Again he looked up at the clock and attempted to clear his mind.

"Excuse the interruption," came Mr. Howard's voice. Everyone stopped to look up, waiting for him to continue. "I have some exciting news to share with you all this fine day." Jimmy slapped a hand on his head. _Here it comes_, he thought. "Yesterday, after school, Mrs. Owens and I discovered that a student here in our school had an extraordinary talent in art. We urge you all to go see this young man's art work in the school's yearly Art Gallery show next Wednesday night. Everyone is welcome. But this is something you will not want to miss. Our very own James Neutron painted a beautiful seascape of his emotions and if you look closely and examine it, you can see even _feel_ this boys emotion just radiating from the painting." There were various gasps throughout the room and Jimmy could feel everyone's eyes on him. He suddenly became the center of attention, but he didn't want to be. He sunk in his seat as he brought his textbook to his face. He opened it and suddenly pretended to read.

"Your, uh, textbook is upside down," Sheen pointed out from beside him. Jimmy turned it right side up and continued hiding his face and the fierce blush that had suddenly appeared.

"Be sure to come by next Wednesday night to behold it's wonders. You may continue with your classes. I apologize once again for my interruption. Good day," Mr. Howard finished.

There was an uncomfortable silence for Jimmy. No one said a word. Mrs. Philips stood motionless in the corner of the room with her eyes wide and her mouth open._ Please, someone just say something_, Jimmy pleaded. _Just get it over with!_

"Congratulations, Jimmy!" Sheen exclaimed. He patted his back and smiled.

"Yeah, congratulations," Carl joined in.

Pretty soon the whole class was congratulating him. The bell soon rang and he was the first one out. He quickly made it to his locker which had been thankfully close. He stuffed his books inside. He was taking out another notebook when he got a tap on his shoulder. Two of his fellow classmates from English were paying him a visit. Natalie and Samantha. They smiled flirtatiously at him. Usually they'd run in the opposite direction, but not this time. They were flirting with him!

Samantha stepped closer. "Congratulations, Jimmy," she said. She flipped her hair and fluttered her eye lids. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out Friday and tell me about your painting and then I thought maybe you could go with me and Nat next Wednesday to see it."

He attempted to smile, but failed miserably. He looked up and caught Cindy staring as he closed his locker. She looked a bit shocked and a bit angry. Was she jealous? Jimmy smiled devilishly. He looked at Samantha and leaned against his locker. He could make Cindy jealous, why not? It wasn't a crime and hey, he'd be flirting with a cute girl all the while.

Samantha's luscious golden brown hair fell in her eyes. Jimmy moved it aside and a blush formed on her cheeks. "So what do you say? Friday?"

Jimmy looked at Cindy. Her anger was clear as day now. She huffed, but she did not move. He looked back at Samantha. It then hit him. Friday was no good. He would be taking Becca to the Candy Bar for some ice cream. "Oh, I can't Friday. I'm taking my little sister to the Candy Bar and I-"

"I wouldn't mind tagging along," Samantha interrupted. "That is if you don't mind, of course."

Jimmy smiled. He admired her persistence. He didn't know what she really wanted with him but something told him it was nothing more than an actual date. He suddenly felt guilty, though, for using her to make Cindy jealous. He looked up, but she wasn't there anymore and almost as if she knew he was having doubts, Samantha spoke again, "I'd really like to spend time with you and it'd be nice to meet your sister." Again Jimmy smiled.

"I'll let Becca know we'll be having a guest then," he said. Samantha seemed genuinely pleased.

"See you around," she said joyously as she waved flirtatiously. She giggled with her friend.

"He's really nice," he could hear Natalie admit. "He's really not like what other people say."

"And he just happens to be really cute!" Samantha rejoiced.

"Ah!" they exclaimed. Jimmy allowed himself a soft laugh as he walked down the hall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jimmy sighed heavily as the last bell rang. He still had to stay after school again and he didn't know what he was going to do. Sarah was the model for the project he had begun yesterday. He didn't want to start over and yet he didn't want Sarah to come with him again. He wasn't in any mood to speak with her. As he walked to his locker he spotted Sheen, Carl and Libby talking with one another as they waited for him. He smiled. _They could help me_, he thought. _What are friends for, right? _He dashed toward them and greeted them.

"I need some help," he said. They looked at him. "I need you to model for me. One of you."

Sheen stepped back. "No way," Sheen replied. "I'm a man!" He pumped his chest with his fist. "And men don't model! That's for girls!"

"I could model for you, Jimmy," Carl replied. "I always wanted to be a model."

Jimmy cringed. Having Carl as a model was just plain creepy.

"Libby?" Jimmy asked.

"No way," she replied. "You pissed Cindy off again. She'd kill me if she found out I helped you and I don't want her to get even more upset."

"Mad at me for what?" Jimmy questioned.

Libby ignored him. She turned to Sheen. "And you," she began. There was a threat in her voice as she pointed a finger at Sheen. "Men do model. There are male models everywhere."

"Yeah?" Sheen asked. "Name one." He crossed his hands over his chest.

"I could model," Carl answered. He struck a pose and Jimmy gasped in disgust.

"Markey Mark," Libby replied, ignoring Carl. "He models for men's underwear." She paused. "Well, he doesn't model anymore. He became a rapper and now he's an actor. A good one."

"He doesn't count," Sheen said. "He's no longer modeling."

"But he did model!" Libby argued.

"Guys!" Jimmy shouted. They turned to him.

"We're right here, Jimmy," Libby scolded. "You don't have to yell."

"You have to model for me," Jimmy pleaded, taking Libby's hand. "Please!"

"I could do it, Jim," Carl volunteered.

"Don't let Carl do it!" Jimmy urged.

Libby pulled away from him. She looked up. I know someone else who would be happy to strike a pose for you," she said.

"Who?" Jimmy questioned.

"Hi, guys," Cindy joined.

Jimmy's back tensed as he heard her voice. He attempted to put his barrier up, but to no avail. He felt like a sitting duck and maybe he was. He was vulnerable and danger was lurking.

"Cindy," Libby greeted in a sing-song voice. "Hey, I was just telling Jimmy here that you wouldn't mind posing for him."

Jimmy turned. He rubbed his neck as he gave her a weak smile. Cindy's head seemed to tilt slightly as her eyebrows lifted.

"I could do it for you, Jim," Carl still urged.

"What do you say?" Libby asked.

"No," Cindy said simply. "Why doesn't he just get his girlfriend to do it."

"Me and Sarah are over!" Jimmy argued. "And I wouldn't even think of asking her!" He scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"I was talking about Samantha," Cindy responded. She placed her hands on her hips. "You two seemed pretty close after English this morning."

Jimmy leaned toward her, with a threat clear in his eyes. "So what?" he asked. "You and Nick seemed pretty close yourselves in English this morning."

Cindy gasped. "Nick and I are just friends!" she exclaimed. She paused. "What?" She smiled devilishly. "Were you jealous?"

He laughed. Cindy sneered. "You wish!"

Cindy huffed. Sheen leaned close to Libby. "I think your plan failed."

"Shut up," she scolded.

"I could model, Jimmy," Carl replied.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Just trying to help," Carl responded.

Jimmy turned around. "Just forget I even asked." And with that he walked off. He'd get by. He'd do the project from memory if he had to. He turned the corner and headed down the hall to the art room. When he arrived, Mrs. Owens was waiting with his sketch pad in her hands. She handed it to him and he took it with a "thank you" and opened it. He ripped out the sketch of Sarah and began his next one as he sat down. He would have to sketch three of the same exact sketches. One would be kept plain, the second would be colored and the third would be altered in an artistic and creative fashion. He sketched the first face that came to mind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Jimmy set foot on his porch, he was happy to be home for once. He opened the door and stepped inside. A familiar voice spoke. When he entered the livingroom he was surprised to see Chase Bergon, his Aunt Meryl's fiancé. The man turned when he heard Jimmy step inside. His Aunt Meryl stood. Her face was grave. Becca ran to him, embracing his leg. His father held his mother as she cried. Everyone looked at him. Jimmy's heart raced. He could feel the dread seeping in.

"Jimmy," Meryl said softly as tears brimmed her eyes. Chase stood he placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. The tall man comforted his future wife."Chase had a theory on Becca's condition. No one knew what it was and Chase began thinking."

Jimmy's breath caught. He tried to calm his nerves, but his hands shook as he looked down at Becca. She sobbed as she tried to climb his leg. He knelt down and took her in his arms. Her small fragile arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Meryl tried to continue, but she could not. The tears escaped and she sobbed. She turned away.

"Jimmy," Chase began. The gloom in his voice told Jimmy that his world would cave in once he heard the news. "I've seen your sister's condition before. I asked your mother this morning if she could bring in Becca for some testing after I explained and she came in." He took a deep breath as he wiped away a stray tear. He looked down and his dark hair hid his once vibrant eyes. His aunt had once told him that his eyes where what had attracted her to him. They were so full of life and joy and so open. His every emotion could been seen right in his eyes, but now he would not show them and they were anything but full of joy and life as Aunt Meryl had once described. "I ran a sweat test and Becca came back positive."

"Positive?" Jimmy asked. "Positive for what?"

"Jimmy," Chase said, looking up again. "Becca has cystic fibrosis."

A world of emotions and memories hit him all at once and Jimmy almost lost his balance. He closed his eyes as he let out a slow, unsteady breath. A big knot formed in his throat. He swallowed hard, but it did not go away. It seemed to grow. Hot tears stung his eyes as they brimmed. He opened his eyes, but his vision blurred.

"Symptoms are different for every patient, but the cough, the chest pains, those are similar symptoms most all patients share," Chase explained. "I had seen a patient with similar symptoms as Becca and when Becca came in I asked her about how she felt. I asked her for anything unusual. At first she said nothing more than what I already knew, but then she revealed more. She explained to me that she often had stomach aches. Judy then explained that Becca hardly ate and she's been losing weight." Jimmy suddenly realized that she had become lighter than the last time and she did look more delicate than she would normally. "Becca also mentioned" Chase continued, "that sometimes her finger tips swell another cystic fibrosis symptom. She told me she was afraid to mention these small things to anyone. She didn't want to go back to the hospital. I then came to the conclusion that she had cystic fibrosis."

Jimmy's mind could not grasp the meaning of it all just yet. "She hasn't been treated for years, so her life span-" Meryl replied. "Her life span-" She could not continue.

"Is shorter than most," Chase finished. "I'm sorry, Jimmy."

Goddard whimpered at Jimmy's feet as Becca's sobs became louder. Jimmy looked down. He closed his eyes as he placed a hand over them. He inhaled a sharp breath, but it didn't seem to register in his lungs.

People with cystic fibrosis often died at an early age and now Becca would be dying at an even earlier age. Jimmy's bottom lip quivered as he thought about it. He would not survive life without her. Who was going to stay by his side when things got bad? Who would attempt to cook breakfast for him when he was down? Who'd make their orange juice with the seeds in it? Who'd keep his confidence up? Who'd keep him company in the lab? Who'd help him with the chores? And who would he teach? Who would he pass on his knowledge to if Becca was gone?

A tear hit the floor and then another and another. His heart shattered and for the first time in years he felt the dull ache of his broken heart. The pain grew with every passing second. He wrapped his arms around his sister's small, shaking body. He kissed her cheek as his tears streamed down his face and then he brought her close. He tried to collect himself, but it was to late. The pain and sorrow had taken him over.

"Oh, god," he sobbed as he broke down. He fell to his knees as he held her tight, cradling her in his arms. His Aunt Meryl turned away, unable to watch. Chase pulled her into an embrace.

"My baby," Mrs. Neutron said. "My baby girl."

Hugh held her close as the tears streamed down his face.

Jimmy had been right. His world had caved in when he heard the news, just as he'd thought.


	20. A Pair Best Left Apart

Author's Note: Hey! It's been a while. I apologize. I ran into some computer trouble and I've been trying to get my computer back up and running for a while now. It took everyone a while to figure out that someone forgot to pay the bill for the cable. Lol! It was actually kinda funny when we all figured out. There wasn't one person in the house who felt smart. LOL! Anyway, I made this a bit longer than usual for you guys. I hope you all enjoy and I'm also happy to say that I've written another chapter and I'm almost done with _another_. The end is fast approaching. But let's enjoy it while it lasts. One more thing. The long ". . . . . . ." things after every part means a break in the story. I'll keep it like that until I figure something out. Since the sight doesn't support the paragraph indentations anymore, it messed up things for me and now I can't even break to show a different section or something. It won't even let me correct it when I quick edit. Anyway, without further ado I give you chapter 20. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Friday_, Cindy thought as she sighed. She was thankful that the week was finally over, but she hadn't seen Jimmy at all. He hadn't been in school on Thursday. She figured it was because he was playing hooky like he had done in the beginning of the year, but when he didn't show up the following day, she begun to think that something was wrong. The whole day she had worried about him, wondering where he had been and neither Mr. nor Mrs. Neutron had left the house Thursday or that very morning. Something was horribly wrong. Her intuition was telling her. She felt a sudden sickness.

She found Sheen and Carl with Libby, Samantha, and Natalie on the school's front lawn. She rushed to them, but someone pulled her aside.

She pulled away as she turned. She was surprised to see Nick's face. "Nick?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "Just wanted to ask you something."

"I really can't talk, I gotta-"

"Come with me," he pleaded.

Cindy stopped to stare. She wasn't expecting this. She wanted nothing more than a friendship with Nick and she thought he understood that. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"To see a movie or something," he added quickly. "Or maybe to the Candy Bar for some ice cream. My treat." He smiled weakly. She tilted her head as she smiled.

"Thank you for asking," she said. "But I have plans with Libby and the guys."

"The guy?" Nick asked, giving her a confused look.

"Carl and Sheen," Cindy answered. "I promised them I'd hang with them today."

"What about your 'crew'?" Nick asked. "I haven't seen you hangin' around your usual crowd of people lately. Libby either."

"I'm still friends with everyone, I guess," she replied. "But they all seem to be avoiding me."

"Because of those rumors of you and Jimmy," Nick added.

Cindy nodded. "They still talk to me, but they seem so uneasy around me now. I think my popularity is running out." She looked at him with a smile as she shrugged.

"You don't seem to mind," he said.

She shook her head. "There are more important things," she responded. "Plus, I've changed. Thanks to Jimmy."

He nodded. "Me too."

Indeed he had. He was no longer selfish. He thought of others now. . .occasionally. Although, he still loved his hair more than anything and he did keep up appearances. But he was doing better now that Jimmy was back in school. The beating Jimmy had given him had changed him and Jimmy coming back seemed to enforce that change. He was still the same Nick Dean in more ways than one, but he was a new Nick all at the same time. A thoughtful one and a better person and he had Jimmy to thank for it. Even if his parents (_especially_ his mother) thought differently. People barely noticed the change, but Cindy, being around him since elementary school had noticed it, even if the change was a slight one.

There was an uneasy silence between them before either one of them broke the ice.

"Why don't you join us?" Cindy suggested. "It'll be fun."

Nick smiled as he shook his head, placing his hands in his pockets. "No, it's ok. You go have fun."

She was reluctant, but Nick assured her and after giving him a hug, she walked off to meet up with Libby and the others. They greeted her and welcomed her into their conversation. She desperately wanted to ask Sheen about Jimmy, but she didn't want to ask in front of Natalie and Samantha, but they would soon be on their way and before she left, Samantha asked for Jimmy's number. Sheen was hesitant, but he gave it to her. She soon left with Natalie. Cindy still could not understand how Samantha still had her popularity when she was the one who had actually been seen with Jimmy and who had actual plans with the guy. Cindy hadn't even gone out on a date with him and she was the one who everyone was treating differently. They seemed to be afraid of her and for that her crowd of friends seemed to be growing smaller by the day and yet Samantha never lost her popularity. Cindy shrugged it off. _Popularity means nothing to me anymore_, she said. _It's not important_.

Instead she'd focus on what was really important; Jimmy. She was going to find out what was going on with him one way or another and Carl and Sheen would tell her.

"What's happened to Jimmy?" she demanded as soon as Samantha and Natalie were out of sight. Carl cringed at the sudden demand and Sheen looked away. Libby crossed her arms over her chest, knowing that they were both hiding something.

"Tell us, Sheen," she said.

"No," he said. "I'm not your messenger boy!"

"Really?" she challenged.

Sheen took a step forward. "You can't make me tell you that Jimmy's depressed because he found out what Becca has."

Silence fell upon them.

"Oops," Sheen replied.

"He figured it out?!" Libby asked as he arms fell to her sides."What does Becca have?"

"Uh. . .ci-cidic fibers," Sheen stuttered. "How do you pronounce it?" He scratched his head.

Libby gasped. "Cystic Fibrosis!" she exclaimed as her eyes opened in realization. Cindy looked at her, surprised that she understood him, but horrified at the words that she had spoken. _Becca has cystic fibrosis?_ She could feel the dread seeping into her heart. It felt as if someone was painfully tugging at it. Becca's smiling face appeared in her mind. Why did bad things always happen to good people? _Jimmy_, she thought. It was clear to her now. Jimmy didn't want to leave the house. No one did. _And Becca_, Cindy thought._ She must be scared out of her mind_. . .

"Jimmy," she said aloud. Without much thought she sprinted off to his house. Libby, Sheen, and Carl followed close behind her. Sheen pleaded with her to stop. He was afraid Jimmy would be angry with him, but Cindy couldn't stop until she had made it to his house. She had to see him and she had to see Becca as well.

When she arrived she was out of breath, but she ignored it. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently, knocking again and again. The others soon joined her on the porch. She was growing frantic and afraid. When the door slowly opened, Cindy ran inside, almost knocking Jimmy over. He thankfully did not fall, but he looked at her as if she had grown a second head. He looked behind her and Sheen waved sheepishly with an apologetic smile. Carl did the same. Libby looked concerned, she seemed to be looking about for something or _someone_. Cindy took a step forward, but Jimmy took a step back. Cindy took a deep breath before talking another step closer. This time Jimmy did not move.

"I heard," she said as her vision blurred. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

Jimmy's face twisted with anger as he looked to Sheen and Carl. "You told her!"

"It was an accident," Sheen pleaded.

"He didn't mean it," Carl defended.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you two!" Jimmy exclaimed as he looked at them.

"Don't be mad at them," Libby said.

Cindy looked at him, her heart breaking. Behind his anger she could see his sorrow and fear. She was tired of playing this game. She saw right threw him and she wished he'd just give it up. She placed a hand on his face as she laced her fingers around his, stepping close. Their bodies touched and for a moment she could feel Jimmy's body tense, but he did not protest the closeness of her body and Cindy was thankful. She inched closer as she lifted his face to look at her. She smoothed her hand on his cheek again as if it could help heal his pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Jimmy looked down again and subconsciously, Cindy moved a strand of hair away from his eyes before kissing his forehead. He looked at her and then suddenly pushed her away as if he were remembering something. She shook her head.

"I'm here to comfort you," she said, her voice shaky but oddly firm.

"I don't need your comfort," he sneered. His voice was like venom. She could sense the lie in his voice and for that she would not back down. She stepped close to him, but before she could wrap her arms around him, Becca came into the room. She greeted them sweetly as if nothing was going on.

Cindy looked down at her as the tears poured. She knelt down before her. "I'm here for you," she said, her voice shaky. She embraced the small girl and soon Libby did as well. There was a moment of silence where Becca had been in complete shock. No one said a word and the only thing that was heard were the light sobs from Libby and Cindy.

"Will everyone just give it a rest!" Rebecca shouted, pushing the older girls away. Cindy looked a bit scared as she fell to the floor. She couldn't believe what Becca had done. What was going on? Why was she so angry? Cindy was sure that she would've been scared not angry. "You all act as if I'm dead already! I'm not! I'm still here!"

"Becca, we're all just-" Cindy began.

"Feeling sorry for me," Becca finished for her.

There was no answer.

"Well, stop it!" She looked at everyone. "All of you! God, I can't stand it anymore!" She pushed everyone aside as she stomped toward the stairs. Cindy could not believe the words that were coming from the small girl's mouth. This was not the same Rebecca Neutron she had spent so much time with before.

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted. "Can you blame us! We don't want to lose you!"

"Yeah, well, you better stop moping around and get on with life!" Becca argued. "It was bound to happen some time!"

"Don't say that!" Jimmy scolded.

"It's the truth and someone around here has got to say it!" she replied. "Everyone else is just too damn scared to say it."

Cindy shook her head as she watched the argument unravel. She had never seen Jimmy argue with Rebecca. This was frightening and what was even more frightening was the fact that her words were painfully true.

"You're all just too scared to admit it yourselves," she said. She turned and walked up the stairs. Jimmy stood at the bottom.

"You're sacred too," he said, his voice soft. Becca froze. "_You_ just don't want to admit it." He took a deep breath. "This is scaring you just as much as it's scaring everyone else. Possibly even more and you don't want anyone to know because you want to keep up your brave appearances. But I know you, Becca. You're scared about this. Your scared because you don't know what'll happen to you. You won't be able to live-" His voice cracked. He took a deep breath as the tears brimmed in his eyes.

Cindy chocked back her sobs as her tears fell. She continued to watch the events unfold before her.

Becca turned. Her face was wet with tears and her chin quivered. She ran to Jimmy, her arms wide open. She jumped and he caught her. She cried on his shoulder.

"I am scared," she confessed. "I'm afraid of losing you."

"Me too," he said.

She sobbed. Her cries were like knives piercing through everyone's hearts. It was to painful to watch and even more painful to hear the truth.

"I love you, Jimmy," Becca sobbed.

Jimmy rubbed her back to sooth her. "I love you too."

Cindy rubbed at the ache in her heart. She wanted it to go away, but it would not. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Time had passed. Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen had all gone and Jimmy found himself sitting in his lab. He held the heart he had been working on for months. It had been Becca's idea to make a heart that could sense what people were feeling by detecting anyone's pulse within a 30 mile radius. The heart was designed to zero in on any one person's emotions out of the 40 pulses that it could sense.

He looked at it as he thought of Becca._ Wouldn't it be cool if you made a heart that could tell you what people are feeling? _Her voice sounded in his head._ You can find out what they're hiding from you_.

He took it with him and immediately the heart began to pulse in his hands. He looked at the small screen imbedded in it. Tiny colored dots were scatted about, but one caught his eye. It seemed to twinkle with a deep blue.

There were different colors for every emotion. Blood-red was for anger, rose-red was for love, yellow was for fear, black was for hate, green was for envy, orange was for joy, and blue was for sorrow. The list of emotions and colors went on and they varied depending on the emotions one person felt. He stepped outside as he zeroed in on the one dot. He soon came to realize that it was Cindy. A list of thoughts and emotions ran down the small screen of the heart.

He read it to himself: _Specimen 16 feels: deep sorrow, helplessness, confused, concerned, anger, and fear for loved ones._

He wondered what had been bothering her. _Of course_, he thought, realizing right away._ She's worried about Becca_.He smiled weakly at the thought._ She really does care_.

He placed the heart in his pocket and walked inside the house. His mother sat quietly in the kitchen. She stared into an empty coffee mug. Her eyes looked empty and lifeless and she seemed to be in some kind of trance. She didn't notice Jimmy stepping inside. A chill ran down his spine as he looked at her. A flash of a short memory of his mother dressed in her robe, her eyes bloodshot and lifeless as she stared into the deepness of nothing. She had the same look in her eyes now as she did 4 years ago when his father had left them. He shook his head to rid himself of the memory and continued inside. His father was no where in sight. He had barely hung around the house since the news of Becca's illness. Come to think of it, he hadn't been home _at all_.

Anger washed over him. _I knew he wouldn't be staying long_, Jimmy thought. And as if on cue, Hugh opened the door and stepped inside. He looked at Jimmy and stared at him for a while. He smiled, but Jimmy turned away. "Let me explain," he said, but Jimmy ignored the man as he continued up the stairs. Hugh was ready to follow him, but the phone rang. He looked at the phone and at Jimmy. With a sigh he gave up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

There was a pause and then Hugh looked up at Jimmy. "Yes, he's right here," Hugh said. Jimmy turned. "Hold on a second. I'll get him." He held up the phone and with a scowl Jimmy walked down the stairs and snatched the phone away. Hugh opened his mouth, ready to say something, but the coldness of Jimmy's eyes wore him down and he left.

"Hello?" Jimmy asked a bit harshly.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Samantha's voice came.

Jimmy felt foolish. He had imagined it was one of his so called "friends" calling to apologize. "No," he answered. "I thought you were someone else." After a short wait he asked, "How'd you get my number?"

"Sheen and Carl," Samantha replied.

"I see."

"I was a bit worried. You didn't come so school today or yesterday. I thought maybe something was wrong and well, I wanted to know if you were still up for ice cream."

"Oh," Jimmy said. "Yeah. I'll, uh, pick you up in about ten minutes. Is that alright?"

"Yes," Samantha replied. She sounded pretty happy.

"Great," he said.

"Do you have my address? I gave it to Sheen to give to you on Thursday," she said.

"I got it," he replied. "See you in ten. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and sighed as he looked up at the stair case, wondering if Becca would still be in the mood for ice cream. He slowly made his way to Rebecca's room. The door was closed when he reached it. He knocked once before going inside. Becca sat alone on her bed, holding a stuffed rabbit. It was the one Jimmy had given her for her first birthday. It's left ear was almost torn off and the stuffing was coming out of one of it's arms. It looked a bit dirty and completely worn out. He smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

She shrugged.

Jimmy walked inside and sat down beside her. He looked at the bunny in her hands. She handed it to him. He took it, a bit confused.

"I won't be needing it anymore," she said.

Jimmy looked down at it. She had named it Bunny simply because she was able to say the word when Jimmy had taught it to her. After that the name also became a special little nickname. She liked it right away, but he hadn't called her buy the name in two years. She had said she was growing to old for the name and so from then on he called her Becca. He sighed as he thought about it. He handed it back to her.

"I gave it to you," he said. "I can't take it back. It's your's. And you will be needing it." She took it as she placed her head on his arm. She could not yet reach his shoulder. He placed an arm around her.

"Will you miss me, Jimmy?" she asked. "When I'm gone?"

The question had hurt him. He didn't want to think about that stuff. "No," he said. She pulled away from him. "Because you won't be leaving me." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. She hugged him.

"You won't let me go, right?" she asked as she buried her face in his chest, her voice sounded a bit muffled.

"That's right," he said. "I won't let you leave me. And Chase and Aunt Meryl will take care of you. They'll be treating you. Plus, I'll be working in the lab for a cure. You'll make it. You're the strongest person I know."

She smiled at him. "I am, aren't I?"

Jimmy allowed himself a hearty laugh in what seemed like a lifetime. He nodded. "Yes, you are. Now how about some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed as she jumped off the bed. She ran for the door and he followed her down the stairs, but not before he placed the heart on her night table. He stood in the center of the room for a long while looking at the pictures and gifts he had given her over the years. Her room was like an album. Everything had a story behind it. Some happy or bad memory attached. He looked at the bunny again.

"Jimmy?"

He turned. Becca stood in the doorway.

"Can I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Sure."

"Do you think you can call me Bunny again?" He looked at her and she blushed as she looked down at her shoes. "I miss it." He walked to her and scooped her in his arms.

"I thought you were to old for it," he said.

"I know it'd make you happy and that's what I wanna see. And it wold also make me happy."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "My little Bunny," he said as he put her down. She smiled.

"Race you," she said hurriedly as she dashed down the stairs. Jimmy followed her.

They ran into Judy as they raced toward the front door.

"Where's the fire?" Hugh asked.

"We're going out for ice cream!" Becca shouted joyously as she made her way around her mother and out the door. Jimmy followed close behind.

"We'll be back later!" Jimmy called over his shoulder. When they reached a good distance from the house Jimmy slowed down. "Hold on, Bunny."

She turned to him. "What is it?"

"I have to pick up a friend."

"Who?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. There was a devilish grin on her face. Jimmy blushed.

"Just a friend from school."

"A girl. . .friend?" she asked, her smile growing.

"No," he said. "Yes."

Becca let out a laugh. "You sly devil," she said as she elbowed his arm playfully. "What's her name?"

"Samantha."

"She nice?"

"Very," Jimmy replied. "You'll like her.

"Not like Cindy," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Let's go get her."

Jimmy let it slide, pretending as if he hadn't heard what she had actually said. She still obviously wanted to know what was going on between him and Cindy, but at the moment he didn't know. They weren't together. He didn't even think she liked him much, but he liked her. He _loved_ her. That much he did know. He looked at Becca as he remembered. _Cindy wanted to tell me something important before. She has ever since I came back to school. Becca knows what it is. Maybe now's my chance to ask_.

"Becca?"

"Hm?"

"Cindy has told me a few times that she wants to tell me something important," he began and it was all he had to say. He sensed Becca tense up.

"Mmmhmm."

"And I know you know what it is she wants to tell me, so I-"

"Hey, look!" she shouted. "A lawn gnome!"

"Don't change the subject-"

"But look!"

He turned to look. He stopped. This was the house. Samantha's house. _Dammit! _He shouted. With a sigh he took Becca's hand and led her across the street toward the house. He suddenly felt guilty. He had only used her to get Cindy jealous and there was no need for her anymore, but he had already told her she could come along and he couldn't just walk the other way. He had to go through with it. And hey, maybe she'd turn out to be really fun. But then again he didn't want to add yet another person in his life. The less people the better, but on Wednesday when she asked him he couldn't resist. He had gotten jealous himself when he had seen Cindy flirting with Nick. He just had to get back at her. _I guess it's true what people say_, he thought. _Love makes you do crazy things_. _Stupid things_. Here he was, in love with the one and only, Cindy Vortex, and he was adding another person into his life when all he wanted was to have less people involved with him. _I'm pathetic_, he said.

He knocked on the door as Becca jumped to ring the door bell. He looked down at her and she smiled. A woman opened the door. She didn't look to old, but she didn't look to young either, but she was beautiful none-the-less. She smiled as she greeted Jimmy and Becca both.

"Please, come in," she said. "Sam's just getting ready. You must Jimmy Neutron. Sam keeps talking about you."

He smiled with a slight blush. She had actually talked about him to her parents? Was that good? "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Mrs. Skyler," she replied, extending her hand. Jimmy shook her hand as a man wearing a suit came in from the back.

"Honey, I'll be taking a shower," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Let me know if any of my clients call." He dashed upstairs.

"Dear," she said. The man turned. "This is Jimmy Neutron and. . ."

"Rebecca Neutron," Becca replied, holding out her hand. The man took it as he smiled. "We're taking your daughter out from some ice cream. My brother here promised me he'd take me and he invited Samantha to come along."

Mrs. Skyler laughed softly.

"Nice to meet you both," he replied with a smile as he shook Jimmy's hand. His grip seemed a bit firm. "Treat her with respect, young man, or else I'll-"

"Daddy!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Pumpkin!" He let Jimmy's hand go as he walked over to his daughter. Jimmy rubbed his hand as Becca giggled.

"Leave Jimmy alone," she said, her smile fell.

"I didn't do anything," the man replied.

"Honey, just go upstairs and take a shower," Mrs. Skyler ordered. The man walked up the stairs with a shrug, but he turned to give Jimmy a warning glance. Jimmy smiled sheepishly as he waved. "Don't you worry about him. He's a teddy bear at heart."

"I'm sure," Jimmy replied.

"Have fun, kids," Mrs. Skyler called as Samantha pulled Jimmy outside. Becca waved before following her brother out the door.

"Bye, mother!"

When they were finally away from the house Jimmy looked at Samantha. She wore a stylish pair of denim jeans with a with a short, buttoned down shirt. It was white and the sleeves were short and it was open to reveal a matching tank top. "You look. . .nice," he said a bit unsurely. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Thank you," Samantha replied with a blush. Becca looked as if she was about to gag. She made a gagging sound and Jimmy nudged her and she stopped. He smiled at Samantha and she smiled in return. They didn't talk much as they walked to the Candy Bar, but when they arrived it was as if the ice cream had given them all sugar highs. They talked and laughed and Jimmy found himself actually having fun for once. He felt closer to Samantha which was just something he didn't like and liked at the same time, but he liked her as a friend and nothing more. They seemed like close buddies than anything else, but it was a bit confusing for Jimmy. He didn't want to add another person to his already twisted life and he really couldn't stand to have more fear. He already thought of himself as a wimp as it was already because of all his insecurities.

"Hey, guys," Libby greeted. She walked to the table with Cindy beside her. Sheen and Carl followed close behind.

"Hey, Jim," Carl called.

Jimmy nodded as he looked at Cindy. She looked surprisingly hurt to see him.

"It's good to see you out having fun, Jimmy," Libby replied.

"Very good," Cindy agreed, but she seemed to be forcing the words as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You too, Becca. I didn't think I'd be seeing either one of you for another month or longer, to be honest," Libby admitted.

"Jimmy invited me for ice cream last week and I never let down an offer," Becca replied. Libby laughed a bit.

"You're not still mad are you, Jimmy?" Carl asked.

Jimmy smiled weakly as he shook his head. "It's was an accident, right?"

Sheen nodded with enthusiasm.

"Well," Jimmy said. "I should've guessed it would come out knowing Sheen."

Sheen agreed. "Wait," he said. "That wasn't a compliment was it?"

"It's ok, Sheen," Libby said as she patted his chest.

Jimmy looked at Cindy as the other's greeted Samantha. He wanted to know why she looked so angry with him. Had he done something that he didn't know about? He was always doing something to make her angry. There was no use thinking about it. Even if he asked, she would only respond with an attitude. He looked down at his ice cream. He suddenly did want it anymore.

"Join us," Becca welcomed as she moved in for them.

"Yeah," Samantha agreed as she scooted over as well. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Is that double fudge?" Sheen asked as he gazed at Becca's ice cream.

The small girl nodded. He slid in beside her and began eating her ice cream. Becca didn't mind. She happily shared it. Libby scolded him, but Becca assured her it was okay.

"Jimmy?" Carl questioned as he pulled up a chair. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Help yourself," Jimmy responded as he slid the bowl across the table. Carl caught it. Cindy sat beside Samantha. Libby shook her head in disapproval as she watched Sheen.

"I'm going for some ice cream," Libby said. "Cindy, you want anything?"

"I'll go with you."

Jimmy watched Cindy as she went off with Libby. He looked down. Should he tell her that he loved her? How would she act? And what about that guy she told him about? Would he even stand a chance with Cindy? He sighed. He needed to rid himself of the thoughts. _Just have fun_, he said to himself. But how was he suppose to when Cindy was there. He wanted to stay away from her, but now more than ever he felt drawn to her. Now that he knew of his feelings for her it was harder to stay away.

"You okay?" Samantha questioned.

He nodded.

"Oh, this is good," Sheen said as he ate the last spoon full of Becca's ice cream. "I'll go get more. This time I'll get two spoons!" He dashed for the counter as Becca laughed.

Jimmy looked at her. He was happy to see that she was laughing. With the news they had received and then the hell they all went through on Thursday and that very after noon, Becca needed to be out having fun. Living life to the fullest while she could. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Libby and Cindy returned from the counter with Sheen not too far behind, Cindy wasn't very happy to see Samantha flirting with Jimmy. He didn't even flirt back, but almost as if on cue, Jimmy smiled at her as she took his hand. She scoffed._ They don't even look good together! _She sneered. _He's just trying to make me jealous! _She paused. _And it's working_. She sat down beside Samantha as Sheen took his seat beside Becca followed closely by Libby.

"Well, you two seem to be hitting it off, pretty well," Libby commented as she looked at Jimmy. Cindy turned to her, giving her a face which clearly said, _How could you?_ She looked away as she folded her arms over her chest. Libby cleared her throat and when Cindy did not turn to look at her, she threw herself into a coughing fit. Everyone turned to her, including Cindy.

"You okay, Libs?" Sheen asked.

She nodded. "Just peachy." She smiled brightly and then everyone turned away. Libby leaned forward a bit and Cindy did as well. "This is your chance," she whispered. "Show Jimmy that's there's more to you than anger. Comment on him and Samantha."

"Over my dead body," she whispered. "They don't even look good together!"

"Cindy?" Carl asked.

"He probably doesn't even like her!" Cindy continued, ignoring Carl.

"Maybe he really does. Look at him. Have you ever seen him smile that much?" Libby argued.

"Cindy?" Carl called again. He attempted to take her ice cream bowl, but her hand blocked him. She didn't seem to notice.

"He's to afraid to let anyone into his life. He's got trust issues. He's not going to let someone he barely knows into his heart so quickly. He's probably just being nice because he feels bad," Cindy suggested.

"What a horrible thing to say!" Libby whispered harshly. "And how are you so sure?"

She wasn't, she just hoped that's what it was. It was better than thinking he actually liked this girl. She shrugged as she looked at Libby.

"Cindy?" Carla asked again.

"What?!" she exclaimed. Everyone in the place looked at her. "What, Carl?"

"You're ice cream is melting," he said.

"So!"

"So. . . are you gonna eat it?"

"Have it," she said as she pushed it toward him.

Libby smiled a bit sheepishly as she leaned back into her seat. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Soon after, they left the Candy Bar. They stepped outside as a red Nissan rode up on the curb. A young woman with flowing brown hair sat behind the wheel. She smiled as she waved at them. They were all a bit confused. No one seemed to have ever had met this person before and Cindy wondered why she was waving at her. In seconds Samantha spoke.

"Alison!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey there, cousin," the young woman replied. "Your mother told me I'd find you here, but she didn't mention you'd be with a boy. Or three of them." She waved at Sheen, Carl, and Jimmy and they waved in return. "So who's the cutie?"

"Oh," Samantha replied. She took a step back and knelt down beside Becca. "This is Rebecca Neutron."

"I meant the boy you seem to be hanging on to," the girl said.

"I know," Samantha responded as she flashed Jimmy a smile. She stood and Cindy scoffed. "This is Jimmy Neutron."

"Ah," she said. "So this is the famous Jimmy Neutron you've been raving about."

Jimmy blushed as the young woman climbed out of her car.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jimmy said as he shook her hand.

"And these are my friends, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer," Samantha introduced.

"Nice to meet you all."

They nodded in response.

"Well," Alison replied. "If it's alright with you, Jimmy, I'd like to take my cousin with me. I haven't seen her in months and I'm only here for a few hours."

Cindy watched as Jimmy looked at Samantha. He smiled as he nodded. "It's no problem."

Samantha smiled. She bent over and shook Becca's hand. "It was nice meeting you."

Becca nodded as she pulled Samantha into an embrace. For a moment Samantha was surprised but then with a smile, she returned the embrace. "Jimmy was right," Becca said. "You are really nice."

Something seemed to nip at Cindy's heart and it hit her as clear as day that she didn't want Becca to like Samantha. Because if Becca liked her, Jimmy most definitely liked her just the same. Possibly even more. She took a deep breath as she watched on.

"But you're even nicer than I could ever be," Samantha replied as she pulled away. She walked to Jimmy and with a deep blush she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Things seemed to go in slow motion for Cindy as it happened. _Please, tell me this just a horrible nightmare? _"Thanks for letting me tag along. I had fun."

Cindy's anger slowly boiled.

"Me too," Jimmy said with a small smile, and then the jealousy and anger drove her crazy. She stormed away ready to scream.

"I'll see you on Monday. I hope," Samantha said. She walked off with her cousin and then soon after she drove away.

Cindy scowled and turned to walk away. Libby shook her head as she followed Cindy, trying to calm her.


	21. An Unforgettable Moment

Author's Note: Hey, there. You know, a few people mentioned to me that this should be a movie or a play or something because it's so good. I'm actually amazed. It's so great to hear that you all like it so much. Anyway, thank you all so much and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can't thank you enough for your support and enjoyment of this fic. You all bring a smile to my face. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A huge crowd stood waiting outside the school's double doors. Cindy had come with her family, but she had managed to pull away from them and now she looked about, trying to find a familiar face, though most of the faces she saw were familiar. Being as popular as she was - or use to be - she knew many people. To be more specific, she was looking for a more _welcoming_ face. She knew Libby would be coming with her family. Sheen and Carl too. Becca had mentioned to her that Mrs. Neutron had called up everyone she knew, inviting them all to see Jimmy's painting. She had been so proud when she found out and it was also something to take her mind off of Becca's illness for a bit. It had been hard on her. For all of them and they needed some excitement and this was definitely some excitement, even if Jimmy hadn't agreed.

She bit her lip as she thought of him. She was still worried about him and his entire family. She never wanted to imagine going through that. How they all survived, she didn't know, but what she did know was that Jimmy was dying on the inside just as Becca was slowly passing. Every breath he took, was another lost and in time he'd give up.

"Cindy," came a cold, unfamiliar voice. It pulled her away from her thoughts and she turned. A girl she had never met before stood in front of her. She had, although, seen her in school hanging around Jimmy and-

"Sarah," Cindy said as Sarah emerged from the crowd.

Sarah nodded and then she turned to her friend. "Robin," I told you to wait for me."

"Sorry," the other girl replied. Her hair was long and black. Her bangs were orange and the two strands of hair on either side of her head which hung just below her chin were also orange. Her attire was black with silver chains all over her body. Her skin was just as pale as Sarah's, but her eyes were different. The anger they held seemed more intense than Sarah's and surprisingly Sarah's eyes were sorrowful yet strangely calm and tired.

"Cindy," Sarah said as she looked at her. "This is Patricia, my friend, but we all just call her Robin."

"Nice to meet you," Cindy said, extending a welcoming hand. She didn't feel in the mood to be nice to any one of these girls, but what would confrontation do?

Robin looked down at her hand and sneered when their eyes met. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Hm."

"I have something to say," Sarah replied.

"Don't," Robin argued.

"It's about Jimmy," Sarah continued, completely ignoring Robin as she took a step in front of her. Robin's anger grew, but Sarah didn't take notice.

Cindy paused.

"He's waiting for you to save him," she said.

This had of course come as a shock to Cindy and she wasn't sure if she believed it. _He can't be_, she thought. _He's too proud to even mention the word help. No, not proud. Stubborn and afraid. Afraid the help might actually came because if it came the burden of another person joining his life would come with it. _

"I know it's hard to believe," Sarah responded as if reading her mind. "But it's true. He's just to afraid to say so. He's hurting inside and he needs you."

"I thought you-"

Sarah shook her head. _She was trying to get me away from Jimmy just last week and now she's telling me Jimmy needs me? _"Not anymore," Sarah confessed. "I've learned the hard way that sometimes no matter how hard it is, you just have to let go. I was holding onto a dream. A fantasy which had been over for a long time." She smiled sadly before continuing, "He doesn't love me as I hoped he still did."

It was unbelievable! Only days ago she had been threatening her and she was sure she'd do _anything_ and _everything_ in her power to keep Cindy away from Jimmy, but now it was like she was waving a white flag in defeat. She looked as if she were holding back her tears.

"You're making a grave mistake," Robin warned.

"_Don't_ make this any harder than it is!" Sarah argued as her tears surfaced. "It's hard enough." She paused as she attempted to collect herself by looking up as she took a deep breath. "Take care of him, please." And with that she walked away with Robin scowling behind her.

Cindy watched them shove through the crowd and she found herself pitying Sarah. She really loved him, she thought. It had been brave what she had did and Cindy felt she handled it quit well. It was hard to give up someone you loved. Cindy had never actually given up on a guy she had fallen in love with, but she did go through the lose of a relative and she figured it might've been as painful. Plus, she had never fallen in love until just recently.

"Cindy!"

She turned. Jimmy and Becca pushed their way to her.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked as he approached her.

Cindy was confused. It showed in her face, but she nodded.

"We saw you with Sarah and Robin and thought that maybe they were threatening you or something," Becca added.

Jimmy looked down at her. "_Did_ they threaten you?" he asked.

Cindy searched his eyes. He seemed to be alright and even sincere. She shook her head. "Sarah just wanted to tell me something."

"She _didn't_ threaten you?" Jimmy questioned.

Cindy shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I know those two. They're tough and when they say they're going to do something, they do it. And you-"

"Can't handle myself?" Cindy asked as she crossed her arms. Her anger rose.

"Correct."

There was a pause as Cindy sarcastically nodded her head in agreement. Becca sighed.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"I'm sure you can," Jimmy said, not actually meaning a word of it.

Cindy placed her hands on her hips in challenge. "I can!" she protested. "I don't need you to rescue me either. If you ask me, you're the one who needs saving!"

There was no reply. Jimmy seemed to freeze.

"You hide from everyone and everything. You're scared of everything and everyone the world has to offer you. You're even afraid of yourself! You need the rescuing not me."

Becca' shoulders seemed to sag as Cindy's words hovered in the air. Her words hit everyone and by the time she realized it, it had been too late. Jimmy was no longer in his frozen state and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"No," Cindy said. "I didn't mean-"

But Jimmy turned and walked away.

The double doors to the gym opened and the crowd poured into the school and Jimmy was soon lost in the swarm. She attempted to follow him, but the crowd was brutal.

When the crowd outside cleared, Becca stood beside Cindy. "Make sure you talk to him later," Becca said. "Don't let him know you're giving up so easily."

Cindy nodded with a saddened sigh. She continued inside with Becca by her side. She would really have to speak with Jimmy later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It gives me great pleasure to finally reveal the masterpiece that a fellow student has created. This individual is certainly gifted in more ways than one and I'm sure you've seen his other works around the room," Mrs. Owens preached.

There were faint mumbles across the room. Becca nudged her brother as Judy squeezed his shoulders. Hugh whispered a few words of praise.

Mrs Owens soon continued, "I think we can all agree that this individual is as surprising as he is gifted. No one had expected this from him and I'm happy to say that he's _finally_ passing my class!"

There was an outburst of laughs as Mrs. Owens smiled down at Jimmy. He didn't mind people laughing, but not at his expense.

"Now without further ado. I give you James Neutron's 'Sea of Emotion'."

Mrs. Owens unveiled the painting and tossed aside the piece of cloth. People gasped and then there was silence. No one uttered a word and Jimmy's heart began to pound. His body tensed and he suddenly felt as if the world was judging him. He looked about at the faces around him. Many people were wide-eyed with their jaws down to the floor. _It doesn't matter what they think_, he assured himself. _Just don't think about it. _But it was hard no to think about it when everyone in the gymnasium was looking at _his_ painting.

There were soon a few mumbles as Mrs. Owen's stepped aside for the crowd to gather. And gather they did. They swarmed around it like a piece of meet that had been thrown in a lions den.

"How beautiful," one woman commented.

"It's amazing," another agreed.

"It's cool," a senior said. His eyes examined every inch of the canvas.

A smile grew across his face as he watched. jimmy had never felt proud of any of his work in years and this was definitely something to be proud of. The comments surprised him, but they added to his pride and they helped build his tarnished confidence.

"It looks good on you." He turned. "The smile, I mean."

Cindy's bright smile warmed his heart, but he looked away.

"Still mad?"

He didn't answer.

"I'll. . .just go, but before I do." She paused. "I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean it. I was just a bit angry that's all."

No reply.

She nodded and then she walked away.

When he turned, Cindy was gone, but Becca made her way to him with Samantha beside her. His parents followed close behind. They greeted Cindy as they passed each other. They exchanged smiles and continued on their way.

Cindy's words had hurt him. _The truth always hurts_, he thought and it was true. Sometimes the truth does hurt and that's why he had become so angry. He had been worried about her and he was just checking up on her. He knew he should've been a bit nicer, but he wanted to distance himself a bit. He didn't want to get hurt, but it was like no matter what he did, he always got hurt. Always. And even if Cindy had spoken out of spite, it was still true and still very, very hurtful.

"Congratulations!" Samantha squealed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," Jimmy replied, feeling uncomfortable.

"Everyone loves it!" Becca exclaimed.

"Your 'Sea of Emotion' is the talk of the gallery!" Mrs. Neutron said.

They looked at his painting. Samantha's hand found his and she took it. She smiled at him when he looked at her. He gave her a weak smile, unable to make it look like a genuine one. He pulled his hand away and put it in his pocket. He didn't want to tell her, but he had to. The guilt was actually killing him. He wanted nothing more than a friendship. He liked her a lot and that was enough to scare him, but he didn't love her which made him somewhat happy. There was only one girl for him and it was definitely not Samantha.

Samantha's smile faded as worry invaded her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go outside," he suggested as he led her away from everyone. Becca kept her parents occupied when she realized Jimmy was taking Samantha away. "I have something to say."

They stood outside the gymnasium doors in silence before either one of them spoke.

"Samantha," Jimmy began cautiously, "I. . .like you."

"I like you too," she said, a smile growing on her face. There was a strange glint in her eyes, but he couldn't figure out what it was for or why it was even there.

"But," he continued, dreading the truth, but knowing it had to be said. He wasn't going to keep up with the charade any longer.

"But what?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. _Damn, this conscience_, he thought. "But I don't see you as anything more than a friend."

"What?!"

Her sudden anger had taken him by surprise.

"I thought we hit it off," she said as she angrily put her hands on her hips.

_I didn't think it'd be a big deal_, he thought.

"What went wrong?" she inquired.

"I just don't like you that way, but we can be friends," he answered.

_I guess_, he thought.

Samantha looked at him, her current state was unreadable. He couldn't tell what she was thinking and he wanted to hear her say something, but she said nothing. She simply walked away and never turned once. Jimmy didn't know what to think. Had she really like him that much? But her anger bothered him. It wasn't appropriate. Wouldn't she be more sad than anything. But she seemed to suddenly hate him. He confused him. _It's probably nothing_, he thought._ People get angry when they're dumped all the time_.

He sighed as he stood in silence. He shook his head as he looked up into the sky. There were a few stars twinkling above. Moths fluttered about, circling the street lamp. He liked the silence that surrounded him. It was strangely soothing and it made him think. _Is it right to push Cindy away?_Silence.

_Of course it is_, came a second voice. _She'll use you, break you, then leave you. It's what everyone does and she's vicious. She won't be nice when she leaves you either. It's not her style_.

He placed a hand on his forehead as he shut his eyes.

_But I love her, _he argued.

_All the more reason to leave her be!_

He shook his head and laughed softly to himself. _What am I doing? _He asked again._ I must be sick if I'm arguing with myself_. He sighed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," a voice called.

Jimmy grunted. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Of course not, Mr. Hunter," he said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd be out here," Becca added. Jimmy turned when he heard her soft voice. "Mr. Hunter was asking around for you and I led him out here."

"How are things?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"Confusing," Jimmy answered bitterly.

"How confusing?"

"_Extremely_ confusing."

"You say more to him than you do to me," another voice joined. "And _I'm_ the psychologist!"

Everyone turned to see Dr. Swanson standing only a few feet away.

"Hi," Becca greeted. "Rebecca Neutron. I'm the little sister." She smiled with pride.

"I remember," Dr. Swanson said. "Nice to see you again." She shook the little girl's hand.

Dr. Swanson greeted Mr. Hunter with a nervousness that he knew. Her cheeks turned red as he nodded toward her. She smiled without making too much contact. She looked like a giddy school girl with a crush and it surprised Jimmy to see it. Did Dr. Swanson have something for Mr. Hunter. And what about Mr. Hunter? Did he have something for Dr. Swanson?

"So, Mr. Hunter," Becca began, "are you and Dr. Swanson dating?"

"What?!" Mr, Hunter and Dr. Swanson exclaimed. They looked at each other and then looked away as their cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

Jimmy cocked his head as a smile crept on his lips. _Who would've guessed_? He wondered, his questions answered. He sat back and watched. It was nice to hear about someone else's life every so often, to forget about your own and this was a great distraction from _his _life.

"It's just a question," Becca defended sweetly.

"Sorry," Mr. Hunter replied. He took a deep breath. "No, Stephanie-"

Becca's smile grew wide, but it stayed innocent none-the-less.

"Uh, Dr. Swanson," Mr. Hunter corrected as he placed his hands in his pockets, "is not my girlfriend."

"Why not?"

Mr. Hunter was taken aback. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Well, you see," he began. Becca looked eager to learn. "She's just. . . a friend of mine."

Becca nodded, understanding. "Have you considered dating her?"

"You like to ask a lot of uncomfortable questions, don't you?" Dr. Swanson asked as she looked down at Becca, fighting a blush.

Becca looked at her as she shook her head. "Are they uncomfortable?" she asked Mr. Hunter, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He smiled weakly and shook his head.

Jimmy fought back a laugh. He cleared his throat.

"Well, why aren't you dating Dr. Swanson. She's very pretty and her glasses are nice," Becca commented. Mr Hunter, though did not look at the psychologist beside him. Becca leaned closer, she motioned for the man to come closer. Mr. Hunter leaned down. "She's pretty without her glasses too. Her eyes are so bright. They really show their colors in the light," she whispered, but it was loud enough for all to hear and she knew it.

Mr. Hunter turned to Dr. Swanson as she pushed her glasses up. He smiled at her and she blushed.

_Interesting_, Jimmy thought.

"Rebecca is right," he said. "You should wear your contacts more often. I'd love to see your eyes. They do gleam in the light."

Dr. Swanson smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I'll try to remember that."

Mr. Hunter took a deep breath as he turned to face Jimmy. "Congratulations, Jimmy," he said. "But I have to. . .be on my way."

Jimmy nodded as he shook the man's hand.

He left and then it was Dr. Swanson who was saying her goodbye's.

"You're very creative," she commented. "Keep it up. I'll see you tomorrow."

She went off and Becca stood smiling as she looked at Jimmy. "I'm quite the Cupid," she said. "And I have one, very important job left."

Jimmy shook his head as he headed inside. Becca followed close behind, humming a song as she skipped. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The week had come and it was gone. It was finally Friday and that meant his aunt's wedding was only a day away. He couldn't wait to see what thrills it had to offer. He sat back in the chair and watched Dr. Swanson. She wasn't wearing her glasses today, so he noted._ Probably trying to impress Mr. Hunter_. He almost laughed as he thought about Wednesday night.

She was talking on the phone with one of her "clients." She had tried repeatedly to get the other person to hang up, but the woman was having some sort of crises. It had only been ten minutes, but Jimmy could tell that there wasn't going to be much talking today.

_So what else is new? _He asked himself. He looked about the room. He had seen these articles, books, and diploma's so many times. _She's well achieved, _he thought.

"Silvia, I know this is hard, but you have to leave the house," she said. "You can't stay there. Get out and get some fresh air. You need-" She stopped. The woman on the other end had obviously interrupted her. She shrugged when she met Jimmy's eyes. Without a word she took a piece of paper and scribbled on it. She handed it to him. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

Jimmy took the piece of paper and read it. It was a permission slip to go to lunch._ Freedom! _He waved a mock salute and quickly rushed out of the room.

When he closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath as if he had smelled a piece of his mother's pie. He walked down the hall to the cafeteria and as he entered he could feel all eyes on him. The cafeteria always seemed to hush when he entered. Come to think of it, all of his classes were like that. Especially, now that he had been back from his long month away from school. He looked about and caught Cindy sitting beside Nick and some of the "popular people." Libby sat on the other side of her. Carl and Sheen sat in a secluded corner, talking to each other about who knew what. _Probably about _Llama's Weekly _or Ultra Lord_, he thought. He smiled. _May they never change_.

"Hey!" Sheen called. "Over here, Jimmy!"

His name seemed to trigger something in Cindy. Her head snapped up quicker than it had ever before as Jimmy waved to his friends. He walked passed her table and for a split second, their eyes met. He looked away as he continued on. He sat down across from Carl, beside Sheen.

"I thought you had therapy, Jimmy," Carl said as he took a bite out of his sloppy joe. It oozed with grease and meat. Jimmy cringed. _How can he eat that stuff?_

"I was let out," he said, his face twisted in disgust as Carl continued to eat. "She had someone on the phone who was going through some mid-life crisis or something," he answered.

"Cool!" Sheen exclaimed. "I can't wait till_ I_ grow old! Adults have all the fun."

"I don't think a mid-life crisis is anything to be excited about," Jimmy said.

Sheen shrugged, not quite caring.

"Libby and Cindy aren't sitting with us today," Carl said.

"I can see that," Jimmy replied.

"Cindy!"

They turned around to see Cindy trying to leave her friends, but one of them would not let go of her arm.

"I'll sit with who ever I want to sit with!" Cindy argued. "Why is it such a crime?"

"But he's dangerous and the other's are just. . .dorks!" one girl protested.

"Sheen is not a dork!" Libby defended. "And neither is Carl!" She got up and walked toward Cindy. She pulled her from the girls' grasp and led her to Jimmy's table. There were no more protests.

They sat down and all was silent.

"I wasn't expecting you to come to lunch today," Cindy said calmly as she broke through the silence.

"Hmm," he said. "I was let out early."

"Obviously," Libby replied. She greeted him with a smile as she moved toward Sheen. "It's good to see you here. Isn't it,_ Cindy_?"

Cindy jumped. "Ow!" She looked under the table and then at Libby as her eyes narrowed. "Yes, it is, _Libby_."

"Ow!" Libby exclaimed, but she smiled it off.

"Nick?" a girl asked.

"I need to greet a good friend of mine," he said. He made his way to Jimmy's table. No one protested or questioned him. Who was going to question the guy who defined the very meaning of "cool"? Nick greeted them all before he spoke to Jimmy. "Nice to see you here."

Jimmy nodded. "Nice to be here."

"How have your sessions been?" Nick asked. He seemed a bit nervous and he looked as if he were trying subdue his nervousness.

This had surprised his friends. Jimmy leaned back to see them. Their jaws dropped. A slow, devilish grin made it's appearance on Jimmy's face as he looked at Nick's friends. They closed their mouths and simultaneously turned away. It made Jimmy laugh softly to himself. He couldn't believe he still struck fear in the hearts of his fellow student body. It was deliciously powering, but it also seemed like a curse. _I shouldn't be surprised_, he thought.

"Just fine," Jimmy answered as he turned to Nick again. "You should get back to you're friends. They're lost without you." Jimmy nodded toward them. They looked completely confused and they were all trying to make sense of everything. Nick nodded. He said his goodbyes and left.

"Thank you," Cindy mouthed to him.

Jimmy caught it. He turned in time to see Nick's reply to her: "No problem."

Cindy smiled at him and Jimmy's jealousy over took him. He stood.

"Where you headed, Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"Uh, I've got some business to take care of," he said.

"You're not going to beat some kid up are you?" Libby asked. She placed her head in her palm and cocked her head as she raised her brows, a smile curling her lips. Jimmy knew she was talking about Nick.

"No," he replied and took off. He didn't want to be in the cafeteria anymore, but now where would he go? He was not going to stay in the boys' bathroom. That was just wrong. He didn't want to stay around smelling urine for the remainder of the period. Who did? __

_The library_, he thought. _Nice and quiet. Great place to sit down and think_. He headed for the library and he was thankful to see that there were few people there. The librarian greeted him with forced enthusiasm. She remembered him from his last visit, but Cindy was not with him this time. Had he ever apologized for that day? He hadn't remembered if he had. She had gone out of her way to help him and he repays her by making her cry. _I was a huge jerk_, he thought. _And even after that she continued to come back. How much verbal abuse can she take?_

"What's this?" a voice asked.

"Your money," a second answered.

Jimmy peeked over the side of the bookshelf. It was Sarah and Samantha. _I didn't even know they knew each other_.

"This is only 25," Samantha informed.

"Wow," Sarah replied in mock surprise. "You can count."

"The deal was 50," Samantha said.

_Deal? _Jimmy asked as he continued to watch the events unfold before him. There was something about Sarah's and Samantha's meeting that didn't feel right and something told him that he was somehow involved

"Jimmy?"

He turned.

It was Cindy.

"Shh!" he hissed harshly as he grabbed her wrist, placing a hand over her mouth, and pulling her close.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy pushed Cindy up against the bookshelf. He pressed his body against her's.

"Nothing," Samantha answered after a slight pause.

Cindy mumbled her protest, but then remained silent.

"Look," Sarah began. "You were suppose to get Jimmy to fall for you, so Cindy-"

"Would be thrown out of the way," Samantha finished with annoyance ringing in her voice. She crossed her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes.

Jimmy's jaw dropped. _Are you kidding?_

"Right," Sarah said. "So you could later dump him. He'd of course need some comfort. A little TLC and that's where I come in." She grinned.

"Yeah," Samantha said. "I know. You only told me about a hundred friggin' times. "

"And yet you didn't do your part," Sarah said in mock sympathy. "Therefore, no 50. Sorry."

"I spent time with the bastard!" Samantha shouted.

"Sh!" the librarian hushed.

"I kissed him!"

"You did_ what_?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Quiet!" the librarian warned, but neither girl payed any mind.

Cindy peered beside the bookshelf, Jimmy's hand still over her mouth. Her eyes narrowed.

_It was a joke? _He asked, confusion flooding him. _She tricked me! _His anger grew with every passing second and on impulse he took a step to the side, but Cindy pulled him back before either girl had taken notice. He looked at her questioningly and she shook her head. She gently removed his hand from her mouth and his hand found Cindy's waist.

"Don't," she whispered. "There's probably more."

He fought a growl and settled for a scowl instead as he continued to watch.

"It wasn't a spit-swopping kiss!" Samantha argued.

"Thank god," Cindy said as she watched. Jimmy looked down at her. She looked at him and smiled before she hid her eyes with her bangs.

"I should get at least another 20 for that," Samantha continued.

"No," Sarah disagreed. "I should _take away _a 20 for that."

Robin soon made her way to the scene. "So?"

"Let's go," Sarah said, ready to walk away.

"Hold on," Samantha replied. "I just want to know what exactly you told Cindy on Wednesday. I thought I saw you crying."

Sarah smirked. "I knew my drama class would pay off."

"Oh, yes, it did," Robin agreed.

Jimmy looked at Cindy again, but she adverted her eyes. _She had been tricked too_, he thought. _So then she really wasn't being threatened by Sarah or Robin that day. She was being feed some crap story_.

"I told her that Jimmy was waiting for her to save him," Robin said as she smile.

Samantha's mouth opened wide, but then a smile formed on her face.

"Go on, Raven, recite the best part of your speech," Robin urged.

Sarah smirked as she looked up at the ceiling. Her smile then faded and when she looked back at Samantha, her eyes were misty with tears. She took a deep breath and spoke, "'I've learned the hard way that sometimes no matter how hard it is, you just have to let go. I was holding onto a dream. A fantasy which had been over for a long time.'" Sarah's smile surfaced once again as she wiped her eyes.

Robin laughed. "And the sap believed every word!"

Samantha joined her and their laughter seemed to take on an ugly sound.

Jimmy looked down at Cindy. She was angry, there was no doubt about it. Her grip on his arm grew tight. He wondered what she was thinking, but as he looked at her he knew. She was blaming herself for this whole thing and she was beating herself up for it.

"Shh!" the librarian scolded, but Robin did not quiet down. It didn't take long for the librarian to get angry enough to kick them out.

"I can't believe I fell for her crap," she said as she clenched her fists. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't beat yourself up for it," Jimmy encouraged. Cindy looked up at him. "You didn't know. Neither one of us did."

"But I should've listened to you. You warned me before that she was no good and then I fall for her mind games," she argued. She looked away as if ashamed.

Jimmy smiled weakly as he lifted her chin. "You didn't know. She could've fooled anyone."

"But she fooled me."

"It doesn't matter. She'll get what's coming to her. What comes around, goes around. She'll get her's."

Cindy smiled as she nodded.

There was silence as they looked into one another's eyes. Boldly, Cindy smoothed her hands up Jimmy's arms. His heart raced at her touch and a sweet ache spread all throughout his body and soul. He felt suddenly weak and he couldn't believe that Cindy had touched his very soul, his essence. He felt an undying connection with her at that very moment and on impulse he leaned forward. She closed her eyes awaiting the kiss she knew would come. The sweet anticipation only feed his desire, but something seemed to hold him back. He hovered over her lips for a few seconds, wondering if it was a good idea. And then, without warning, his lips touched her's and before he knew it, he was kissing her and she was allowing it. He felt a joy that he hadn't felt in years. The feelings that over powered him had a warm, calming affect to them and the barrier around his heart seemed to fall.

When they broke the kiss, he smiled and then rested his forehead on her's.

"I have something important to tell you," Cindy whispered as she looked down. Her hands wrapped around his lower torso.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

She gently pulled away as she smiled softly, with a blush spreading rapidly on her cheeks. Her eyes misted with tears. She bit her lower lip and Jimmy found her irresistible. He wanted another kiss, but he refrained. She was about to tell him what she had been trying to tell him since he came back and he wanted to hear it. She took a deep breath and then. . . "I love you."

The world around him seemed to fade. All noise ceased, except his heart beat. It grew louder with every passing second and then his fear kicked in. His head pounded and he could feel the air seeping from his lungs. He couldn't breath. He needed to breath. Why couldn't he breath?!

He pulled away from Cindy, her smile faded and fresh tears threatened their escape. Her mouth moved, speaking his name, but he did not hear. He stumbled backward and almost lost his balance. Cindy stepped toward him, but he stepped away, clutching his chest. He needed air and he needed to get away. He looked at Cindy once more and then. . .

He ran.


	22. Wedding Day Blues

**Author's Note**: Hi, all. I apologize to all of you. A lot has been going on in my personal life and I also started school and everything, so I don't have much time to myself, but here is the knew chapter for you all. I made it a little longer than usual because I had been gone for so long. A few of you were angry with me because you so badly wanted to read the next chapter, but it was never there when you came looking. _I am so sorry! _I guess I'll take your anger as a compliment? Anyway, those few of you who were angry did tell me you weren't trying to be mean or anything and no one was, but I appreciate everyone's honesty and patience. . .most of you had patience. . .lol. Anyway, the conclusion of this fic is the following chapter. Yes, it's not over yet. There will be one remaining chapter after this and then it's done. Are you all excited? Let me hear a "hell yeah!" Lol, no just kidding. One more thing, one reviewer I think is confused, **The CheezHead**. There's another Author's Note at the bottom for you to answer all your questions. And thank you to everyone. And without further ado. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy hadn't seen Jimmy for the remainder of the day and now she stood outside on the school's lawn with Libby, waiting for Jimmy to show his face. She hoped he hadn't gone home. She wasn't expecting him to react the way he had. _He looked horrified_, she said, remembering the look in his eyes. _Was my confession that bad to him? _Libby patted her back, knowing what she was thinking. Cindy turned to her as she smiled, warmly.

"It'll be ok," Libby soothed. "Jimmy. . .he's just scared about letting you close. He's afraid you'll hurt him like others have. You're confession just scared him a bit. Give him time."

"A little bit?!" Cindy asked. "He looked like he was having a heart attack!"

Libby shrugged, with a sheepish smile. Cindy's shoulders slumped as she looked down. "I'll never be able to show my face again."

Libby embraced her friend. "It'll be alright."

"I hope so," Cindy replied. "I _really_ hope so."

When she looked up, she spotted Samantha hanging around Nick and few members from the lacrosse team. Anger seethed in her veins. She pulled Libby away and nodded toward her. Libby crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Cindy and in her eyes came the silent answer to Cindy's silent question. They walked toward her. Nick waved as they approached and as Samantha turned Cindy swung at her and she fell to the ground.

"You are such a _bitch_!" Cindy sneered as Libby pulled Samantha up on her feet. "I know about your stupid little deal."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Samantha said, her voice sounded like a plea.

"Don't play stupid!" Libby scolded.

"I saw you with her! And I heard every little word."

Samantha's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Did you seriously think, that Jimmy would fall for you?" Cindy questioned, ignoring Nick. "And how_ dare_ you use him like that! He's trying to heal and then you come along and play him!"

"It was all Sarah's idea. She just recruited me."

"But you took the damn job!"

Samantha cringed at the venom in Cindy's voice. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked away and then Cindy caught movement behind the school. She turned. Sarah and Robin were walking away, leaning on each other as they laughed. Libby quickly dropped Samantha and walked toward the girls with Cindy. _She'll get what's coming to her_, came Jimmy's voice.

_Yes, she will_, Cindy told herself. _I'll make sure of it!_

Nick called to her, but Cindy did not turn.

"Sarah!"

The girl stopped, Robin tried to quell her laughter and Sarah turned.

Both Cindy and Libby stopped in front of her. "You are such a little-"

"What?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow as a grin grew on her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I heard you two with Samantha," Cindy accused.

"And?" Sarah asked, now looking annoyed.

Cindy grinned herself, taking pleaser in the words she was about to say. "I was surprised that I _did_ hear you what with Jimmy and I going at each other like maniacs in the library behind one of the bookshelves." She folded her arms over her chest as Sarah's grin fell. Her arms also fell limp at her sides and Robin's jaw dropped. Cindy could hear Libby's laugh behind her.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said.

"You heard me," Cindy replied. "It's no mistake and I didn't stutter. Jimmy and I were all over each other in the library."

Sarah flinched at the words and then it was like something in her just snapped. Her hands balled into fists and with a battle cry she lunged toward Cindy.

Cindy fell back onto the concrete ground and fought against Sarah's attack. She managed to roll over and pin Sarah down and that was when Robin came to Sarah's aid. She dug her nails into Cindy's shoulders and attempted to throw her aside, but Libby came in and pulled her aside before she could do any damage to Cindy. A crowd began to form as the girls screamed at one another. Screams of pain, screams of anger, screams of determination and war. They rolled about punching, kicking, scratching each other. It looked like a huge cat fight and some of the male students didn't seem to mind. The crowd cheered and chanted. There were various screams for Sarah and Robin mixed with chants from the cheering squad for Libby and Cindy.

"What the. . .?" came a familiar voice. "Stop! _Hey, knock it off!_" Cindy could feel someone pulling her away, but she didn't want to let go of Sarah and Sarah wouldn't let go of Cindy either, until someone came between them.

Cindy was ripped away from Sarah. She tried with all her strength to pull away, but whoever was holding her had the upper hand. Pain rushed up her leg from her ankle. She winced when she felt it, but pushed it aside continuing to fight, to pull away. Sarah stood and brushed herself off. She looked at Cindy, ready to fight, but her face fell as she looked at Cindy's captor. Her chest rose rapidly. She brushed her fingers through her hair. "Hello, Jimmy," she said and Cindy stopped. Sheen pulled Libby away as an unidentified guy pushed Robin away. She shoved her friend away, staring at Libby with murder in her eyes.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" Jimmy demanded as he turned Cindy to face him. She looked away as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jimmy ignored her and looked at Sarah. "Did you start this?"

"Ok, people, nothing to see," Nick said as he pushed the crowd away. He managed to get rid of the crowd but everyone still watched from a distance.

"No!" Sarah protested. "Your little_ girlfriend_ attacked me!"

"She's not my-!" Jimmy shouted.

"_You_ lunged at _me_!" Cindy argued.

"And so you decided to fight back!" Jimmy shouted as he turned to Cindy. Sarah's grin came back.

"I was not about to let her beat the crap out of me!" Cindy protested.

"What about you?" Jimmy asked Robin.

"I was trying to help Sarah and then your girlfriend's dog-"

"You little. . .!" Libby pounced and Robin went down. Sheen rushed to pull her back and the nameless friend who had pulled Robin aside before came rushing to pull Robin away again. This got Cindy's adrenalin pumping and she pushed Jimmy away. Sarah growled as she ran toward her, but before anything could happen, Cindy was pulled back and Sarah stopped. Jimmy swung Cindy over his shoulder and Cindy fought against him, pounding her fists on his back.

"Stay away from her," Jimmy warned. "If you don't. . .then you'll have to answer to me." His voice was dripping with disdain and venom mixed as one.

He walked away as Sheen dragged Libby along with Carl trying to help.

"Put me down_, Neutron!_" Cindy shouted. "I am _not_ some little girl who needs rescuing! Put. Me. _Down_!"

"You want me to put you down?!"

"Haven't you been listening to me?!" She scolded. "_Yes, I do!_"

"_Fine!_" He dropped her and she fell to the ground.

"Gently!"

"You didn't say anything about being gentle," he said as he folded his arms over his chest, looking away from her. She grunted.

_Jerk_, she thought. She stood and winced and fell to her knees. _My ankle_. Jimmy looked down at her. She looked away.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She tried to stand again, but the longer she stood up the more her ankle throbbed. She fell again.

Jimmy knelt down before her as she rubbed her ankle.

"Let me see it."

"No!"

"Don't be so stubborn!" He said.

"You're one to talk," Cindy spat back.

Jimmy ignored her as he took her ankle. Cindy inhaled sharply as the pain raced up her leg, but she found relief from the pain in Jimmy's gentle touch. "It's sprained. You'll need help walking."

She turned to Libby. She held her shoulder. Sheen smiled at her. "I'll make it feel better," he said as he kissed her and Libby smiled.

"It's not that bad," Libby replied.

Sheen hugged her, careful not to hurt her and Cindy suddenly felt alone. Jimmy wasn't going to be that way with her. She had probably ruined whatever chance she had with him, if any. She had scared him away with her confession, but now he acted as if nothing happened, except for the fight of course. He was angry. His arm ran underneath her legs and she jumped.

"What are you doing!?" Cindy questioned.

"I was going to carry you," Jimmy answered.

"I don't need your help. I can walk on my own," Cindy argued.

"You need help. Don't be stubborn. You can't even stand on your own let alone walk on your own."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me help you," he said. The softness of his voice took her off guard and she caved in. She nodded. He took her in his arms as she placed her arms around his neck. A blush spread across her checks. Libby grinned, which only fueled her deepening blush. "Don't ever do that again, by the way." She looked up at him. "Neither one of you."

"They're bad news," Carl added.

"They fight dirty," Sheen agreed.

"I'm surprised neither one of them pulled out their pocket knives on you two," Jimmy confessed.

A chill ran up Cindy's spine.

"You two could've gotten hurt and all for what?"

Cindy didn't think he wanted an answer but he asked again. She looked away. "I couldn't let her get away with what she did. Libby agreed to help me figure something out. When we saw Samantha I punched her and then I caught sight of Sarah and Robin and it just came out. Sarah attacked me after I. . .provoked her and Robin attacked me when I was defending myself against Sarah and Libby-"

"Came to your rescue," Jimmy finished, taking pleaser in his words.

She scowled at him. She had just finished telling him that she hadn't needed any rescuing and now he knew that Libby had come to her rescue.

"So much for not being a little girl who needs rescuing," he commented.

She shook her head. "So I needed rescuing! Shut up!"

"You could've gotten beat up beyond recognition," Jimmy continued. "They don't play by the rules, Cindy. They are ruthless and they'll do anything they can to bring someone down. No matter what the cost. One of you could've been killed! I can not stress that enough!"

"You sound like my mother," Libby commented. "We're fine! Just a sore shoulder, a sprained ankle and some scratches and bruises here and there. Calm down. It won't happen again,_ mother_."

There were a faint laughs and giggles from Carl and Sheen, but Cindy kept quiet. She could feel Jimmy's muscles tighten as his anger grew. She lightly touched his arm and he looked at her. "Just, please, drop it. We get it," she said softly.

He looked away and continued to walk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They soon arrived at Jimmy's house, but it was only two of them. Sheen took Libby home and Carl went home as well, leaving Cindy alone with Jimmy. He still held Cindy in his arms and now she was in his house. He sat her down on the couch and left her for a short while. When he returned he held a first aide kit in his hand. He sat himself down in front of her and took her leg. She blushed a little.

"So. . .where is everyone," she asked nervously.

"Shopping," Jimmy answered calmly. "Hugh needed a suit for the wedding and Judy went with him. They probably took Becca with them unless she didn't want to go. She's probably at a friend's house."

Cindy was surprised to hear Jimmy using his parents' first names, but she nodded anyway. Was it _truly_ that bad? She sighed and hearing it, Jimmy looked up at her without moving his head. He put an ointment on her ankle. She tried to read the label and Jimmy caught her.

"Aunt Meryl made it. It's been approved don't worry," he said. "Her inventions in medicine work. They're nothing like my inventions."

"I didn't-"

"I know what you're thinking," he said simply. "This ointment works better than all the others on the market. It can heal anything. It even takes away the pain on a broken leg or arm."

She watched him as he spread the ointment around her ankle. His touch was surprisingly gentle. Her heart raced and she fought another blush. He then bandaged up her foot and stood. He smiled. "Done."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She was a bit surprised that he was talking to her as much as he was, considering what had happened in the library. He was horrified and she couldn't get the image out of head. She looked away. "Thank you," she said. She tried to stand, but she lost her balance and plopped on the couch. Jimmy helped her up.

"Do you want me to carry you home?" he asked.

She bit her lip. She wanted him to carry her home, but she refrained. "Just help me walk there."

He nodded and helped her to her home. It didn't take very long and when she explained to her parents what happened after Jimmy had gone, her father carried her to her room. Her mother checked her ankle and brought her dinner when it was ready. She didn't feel very hungry, but she attempted to eat.

She remembered about the wedding which was the following day. She hoped that maybe, just maybe Jimmy would open up a little. Was it even possible?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy smiled as she looked about. _The reception_, she said to herself. She looked around. Everyone looked so unfamiliar, but of course it was because she hadn't met them personally. Few of them she remembered from the church. She barely got any introductions at the wedding, but she didn't seem to mind. Becca pulled her along and Cindy followed. She had known for a fact that Sheen and Carl were both invited but neither one of them were able to show up. Sheen had a funeral to go to and Libby went along to support him and Carl had a family reunion in Pennsylvania, but they both had gotten a little something for the bride and groom. It was a shame they hadn't come, but they had other things.

The wedding itself was beautiful. The church had stunning decorations and the bride herself was absolutely gorgeous. Everything seemed to be going great. Chase and Meryl looked deeply in love. Their wedding vows said it all and the way they looked at each other made every girl sigh dreamily and wish they had someone of their own. The married women lovingly held their husbands upon looking at the newly weds. Love was in the air.

Mrs. Neutron had been nice enough to explain just how Meryl and Chase came to be. For 7 years they worked together in the same hospital, but that was about all they had in common. When they met, there were a few sparks, an attraction to one another, but neither one of them wanted to admit it. After that everything was a competition to them and they often argued about the stupidest things. Everyone could see that there was something there, but they denied it every time until one fateful night.

"It had been about a year after Hugh, uh, left," Mrs. Neutron explained. Cindy turned to her. "I had called Meryl and told her that I couldn't take it anymore. I was ready to take my own life." She shrugged as she looked down as if the memory shamed her. Cindy felt for her. The woman had gone through a lot. But the information also surprised her. She never knew Mrs. Neutron had attempted suicide. Or had wanted to. She wondered if Jimmy had ever attempted it or ever thought about it. He had been going through just as much as his mother had and he was still fighting with himself everyday. The longer it took, the more Cindy worried that he'd lose sense of what was right from wrong. And himself.

"Anyway," Mrs. Neutron continued, breathing a sigh, "she was trying to convince me not to, but I hung up. I was just so upset. I wasn't thinking clearly and I thought it would be a way out. Well, Meryl told me she rushed to her car and then when she had arrived, she noticed her shattered window. She looked inside and her radio was gone. The car's interior was completely destroyed. She said that she thought little of it, but I know her. She had gone crazy. She loved that car. But she moved inside and tried to start the car. It wouldn't start. She said she was going insane and she got out to check under the hood and whoever had broken into her car had taken the engine out." Mrs. Neutron looked at Cindy. They exchanged looks and Mrs. Neutron frowned as she shook her head. "Meryl said she was stunned and then all of a sudden she burst into tears. She wanted to find me as quickly as possible, but her car was destroyed and she had no other way of getting to me. She told me she stood there in the rain, sobbing, feeling as if she had failed me when a car pulled up behind her's. It was Chase. She said he was giving her that arrogant smile she hated, but it faded when he noticed her tears."

"He asked if she was alright," Mr. Neutron added. "But Meryl, being as stubborn as she is, said she was fine when she was not."

"That was when Chase got out of his car," another voice joined them. Cindy turned. Meryl had just stepped in with Chase at her side. Her smile was bright and gleaming with joy. She gave everyone a hug and kissed each one of them. "Telling them of the story, Judy?"

Mrs. Neutron's only response was a smile.

"Go on," Becca said. "I want to hear the rest."

"Well, I offered Meryl my assistance and of course she didn't take up my offer. She began to cry again and I didn't understand why. She wanted me to leave. She was yelling at me, pushing me away, but I didn't go. I didn't leave her, until she slapped me."

"She slapped you?" Becca asked, her eyes wide with surprise and then it was clear that she was trying to hold in her laughter.

Chase nodded as Meryl took his hand in her's. He looked at her and she smiled sheepishly with apologetic eyes and he knew what she was trying to say to him. He lightly kissed her forehead and then continued, "I began to walk away, but she called me back. She pleaded with me. And she tried telling me she was sorry and she explained everything. I managed to lead her to my car and she told me where Judy was and we were able to get there in time before anything really happened."

"And I thank god every day that it was Chase who came to me that night," Meryl said as she looked up at him, her eyes full of gratitude and love. "After that, Chase was as sweet as can be and a month later he asked me out and we've been together ever since."

"Well, you two look very happy," Cindy commented. Meryl and Chase turned their attention to her. "Congratulations to both of you. I wish you all the luck and joy the world has to offer."

"Thank you, Cindy," Meryl and Chase replied.

The wedding singer broke the sudden silence between them as she introduced the couple. Cindy and the family stepped aside. Meryl and Chase looked at one another before they smiled at their guests. Cindy sighed dreamily. She glanced toward Jimmy and he was smiling as he watched his aunt walk to her table with the man she loved. He caught Cindy's eye and looked away, looking a bit uncomfortable and so Cindy looked away.

They walked to their table and sat down as the wedding singer announced the newly wed's first dance as a married couple. Chase stood and held out his hand for Meryl. She gladly took it and he led her to the dance floor. Cindy watched. She couldn't be happier for the couple.

"They are so in love," Becca mused.

Cindy could only agree with the young girl as she watched on. Becca sighed as she watched. After a while, couples young and old began to surround themselves around the newly weds on the dance floor.

"Jimmy," Mr. Neutron called. "Maybe you should take Cindy out to dance."

Cindy turned at the idea. Mrs. Neutron stood, taking her husbands hand. Jimmy stared at his father as if he had grown another head. Cindy didn't know if it was because of the suggestion or because he had spoken to him. He then looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't dance," he said.

Cindy turned to the dance floor as she sighed. She was strangely relieved and upset at the same time as she placed her chin in her palm.

"Go on, Jimmy," Becca urged. "Cindy wants to dance."

Jimmy looked at Rebecca, he opened his mouth to speak but Cindy beat him to it.

"No, it's alright," she said. "I'm really not in the mood to dance. And if I was, I wouldn't bother Jimmy." She smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Neutron before they left. She wanted to dance with Jimmy, but she didn't want to scare him. He hadn't mentioned anything about what happed in the library the day before. It was like it had never happened. It was almost as if he had blocked it out, but she knew he still remembered. He was just trying to forget and it was just obvious that he didn't want to remember.

It hurt. It had taken long enough for her to get the courage to say those three, very important words and he runs, terror stricken and now he was choosing to forget it all. _I just don't want to play games anymore_, she said to herself. She took a deep breath and let it out as steadily as she could.

"He wants to dance with you," Rebecca whispered as she wrapped her small arm around Cindy's. She leaned her head on her arm as she continued to watch the crowd before her.

Cindy smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Trust me," Becca replied. "I know him."

They continued to watch the family dance.

"Let's hear a round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Chase Bergon!" the wedding singer exploded. The crowd cheered and applauded. Meryl blushed as she looked around. Chase kissed her cheek and her blush deepened. She pulled him across the crowd to Jimmy's table as another song played.

"Why aren't you two out there?" she asked over the music.

"Jimmy doesn't dance," Becca teased.

Meryl frowned as she looked over at Jimmy. She opened her mouth to say something, but a small woman beat her to it.

"My little girl is all grown up!" the old woman sobbed.

"You better take care of my precious little girl, Chase," an old man joined them.

"I will, sir," Chase said as he looked at the old man.

"Dad, stop it," Meryl said.

The old man's hard face fell as he looked at his daughter. He smiled and his pale eyes gleamed.

Mr. and Mrs. Neutron returned and the old man's stern, hard face surfaced again. There was an uncomfortable silence as the tension built among them. Cindy felt a chill run through her.

"I see you're back," the old man said as his eyes scanned Hugh's face. A silent rage sat ready to explode in the old man's pale eyes.

"Judy," the old woman greeted, trying to lessen the tension. She hugged her eldest daughter and whispered something in her ear, something Cindy had not caught.

Mrs. Neutron turned away with a sigh. The old woman looked a bit hurt, but she looked away. "Jimmy! Becca! How are you two?!"

"Grandma!" Becca exclaimed. "Grandpa!"

"Hey, muffin," the old man greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Becca replied. "Aunt Meryl and Uncle Chase's treatments are real good. And Jimmy's research is coming out real good too."

They turned to the boy genius. "You're doing research?" his grandmother asked.

Jimmy nodded.

"Have Meryl and Chase helped you? The three of you are good on your own, but think of what all three of you can do if you team up," the old woman said.

"Jimmy wants to do this alone," Chase said. "And Meryl and I respect that." Chase placed an arm around Meryl and brought her close. The old man gave him a warning glance and Chase pulled away placing his hand behind his head, clearing his throat. Meryl sighed as she shook her head.

The old woman nodded and then her eyes fell on Cindy for the first time. She smiled. "And who might you be?" she asked. "Judy, she isn't one of your's."

"No, mother," Mrs. Neutron said. "This is-"

"Jimmy's girlfriend," Meryl added with a sly grin.

The old woman brightened.

"She's not my-"

"This is the girl you've been talking about?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm," Meryl said proudly.

"When you said she was beautiful, you didn't tell me she was _this_ beautiful," the old woman said. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Cindy Vortex," Cindy replied as she extended her hand, but the woman didn't take it. Instead she took Cindy into her arms and called forth the rest of the family. Cindy fumbled for words as Jimmy tried to set things straight, but apparently no one would listen to him. A wave of people came forward and they all seemed to know who she was. They complimented her and congratulated her. She shyly took the compliments and never once denied that she was not Jimmy's girlfriend.

"Yo, Tony!" one cousin called. "Com'ere! Jimmy's girl is 'ere!"

"Aw," another aunt said in a southern accent. "You're a pretty lil' thang, now aren't you."

When the crowd began to die down the old woman continued to speak. "Jimmy's a good boy," she said. "Troubled, but good."

When she and the old man left, Jimmy and the family made their way tot he table. Jimmy was the only one in a bad mood, mumbling something under his breath.

"They're nice," Cindy commented.

Becca grinned from ear to ear. "They all like you."

A sound startled Cindy and Becca both and they turned. Jimmy stood. He had pushed his chair aside, allowing it to drag across the floor. He slowly made his way to the other side of them room and for a moment he stood alone in a lonely corner across the room. Cindy had the urge to go after him, but he would just go away again. She sat watching him. A girl wearing a skimpy black dress approached him. Her black eye make-up made her look mysterious and her eyes gleamed with mischief. She reminded Cindy of Sarah for some odd reason. She greeted Jimmy with a happy smile and then another guy approached the two. Cindy recognized him from the church. He walked over with a hand in his pant's pocket and a half grin on his face. He looked clean-cut with short, neat hair. He shook Jimmy's hand and they hugged. The three began to talk and the girl looked over at Cindy and like a chain reaction, so did Jimmy and the second guy. Jimmy wasn't smiling but his two new friends were.

"That's my cousin Rachel and Samuel. Sam's here from Connecticut and Rachel lives only 15 minutes away from this place. She looks like the lying, cheating, mischievous person and she is, but when it comes to family, she's really sweet." Becca waved to them and they waved back. Rachel waved to Cindy and Cindy waved back with a weak smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So she's Cindy Vortex, huh?" Rachel asked as she put her hand down.

"Aunt Meryl wasn't kidding when she said that Cindy was hot," Samuel said as he leaned against the wall.

Jimmy looked at his cousins.

"I think the word was 'beautiful', Sam," Rachel corrected.

Samuel shrugged. "How'd you get a girl like that? And I thought you were with that other girl."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I liked her. She was. . .ruthless and mischievous."

"Like you?' Sam teased.

Rachel scoffed. "She was nothing like me. I'm prettier than her."

Samuel rolled his eyes.

"We broke up a month ago," Jimmy answered the question, ignoring Rachel. "And Cindy isn't my girlfriend."

"She's not?" Samuel asked as he stood.

"I thought-" Rachel began.

"Everyone wishes I'd get with her, but she's. . .I'm. . ."

Rachel and Samuel looked at one another as Jimmy looked away. He was just to afraid to be with her and he still couldn't believe what she had confessed. It was too surreal. He thought he'd be happy to hear her say those three words, but it scared him. Horrified him. And now he felt that she was an even more of threat to him. _It's always the one's you love_, he though. _They say they love you, but it's not true. It's never true_.

"Does that mean that I can-" Samuel began.

"No," Jimmy said. "Stir clear of her."

"But it thought-"

Rachel stopped him before he could say anymore. "Isn't it obvious, dear cousin," she said. Samuel looked at her. "Our little James here is crushing on her. Even though they aren't together, he's got feelings for her."

Jimmy ignored her. Rachel was always good at reading people, it was why she had always been good at fooling people even the most cautious of people. There was no use in denying it, she'd know. Instead Jimmy turned to watch Cindy. She was talking to someone. Jimmy noticed him right away. It was his cousin, Dan. He was notorious in the family for being a womanizer. Although, they were rumors, Jimmy knew it was a fact. Many knew it was a fact. Dan spoke openly to his cousins, especially to Rachel, Jimmy, Samuel, and Joseph of his "quests", so he called these short sexual relationships. He only dated girls to get in their pants and Jimmy use to praise him for it, but that was long ago. Now as he watched, his anger grew. He balled his hands into fists. Cindy wouldn't want him to "save" her, but she could need help. _Does she look like she needs help? _He asked himself as he watched her laughing with him._ And anyway, she said herself she didn't need "rescuing." And on top of that she's a black belt in karate_.

Dan took Cindy's hand and led her to the dance floor and with a smile, Cindy followed him.

"Are you going to let her dance with him?" Rachel asked, her eyes opened wide.

"You know how Dan is, Jimmy," Samuel added.

"Cindy can take care of herself and I doubt Dan would try anything with her in public. The room is full of family members. Someone will catch him, he knows that," Jimmy said.

"Yes, he does know that," Rachel said, "and that's why he'll take her somewhere else, where no one can see them."

Jimmy ignored her._ He won't try anything_, he thought. _I hope_. He paused. _But if he does, he'll get a hell of a lot_.

He watched, waiting to see what happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jimmy's very lucky," Dan said as he looked down at Cindy. "He's got such a great looking girlfriend."

"Thank you," Cindy replied.

_I guess_, she thought. _Maybe dancing with this guy wasn't such a good idea_. Something was telling her that maybe he wasn't as completely sweet as he was coming off to be. Cindy jumped slightly when his finger tips traced down her hips and continued down. She caught his hand.

"Maybe you should stop that," Cindy suggested.

Dan smiled as he shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I apologize. I slipped."

_I'm sure_, she thought. He placed his hand on her waist again. He smiled at her as he looked down at her. His eyes drifted away from her face and down to her chest. She frowned as she rolled her eyes.

"My face is up here, Dan," she said. He looked at her with a sly grin. She shook her head with disappointment. He leaned closer and placed his head beside her's. She could feel his breath on her neck and she tried to get him off without making too much of a scene. It was suppose to be a happy event after all, but if he didn't stop soon, he'd be getting a kick in his most sensitive area.

"Let's find a nice quiet place to talk. I want to get to know you more," he whispered in her ear.

_I'm sure e that's _exactly_ what you want to do_, Cindy said to herself.

She could feel his mouth on her neck and she pushed him enough to let him know she didn't appreciate it. He looked at her a bit startled, but then almost as if the sudden act had indulged him, he smiled and began to lean forward again, but Cindy took a small step back as she narrowed her eyes, daring him to continue leaning toward her. He took the challenge, enticed by her. It was like slow motion as he leaned in close, his hand moving down. Cindy lifted her hand steadily, ready to smack him until someone pulled him away. Cindy looked over his shoulder. Rachel stood with Samuel beside her, her arms crossed over her chest, shacking her head in disapproval. Samuel frowned and then Jimmy turned Dan to face him.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Dan greeted a bit nervously. "You're looking good, Rach. And, Sam, you got a hair cut?"

Samuel smiled with a nod. "Actually, yeah, I did," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't want it to be too short, but then I was like-"

Rachel hit his chest with the back of her hand and he looked down at her. She shook her head and he smiled sheepishly.

"Dan," Jimmy said, "I think you should leave Cindy alone."

"Uh, yeah," Dan replied. "I was just about to say goodbye." He stepped away and continued across the room. He quickly turned, shouted "bye" and ran off. Cindy could only smile. She held back a laugh as she watched him run away. He was afraid of Jimmy? How wonderfully funny. She then turned to Jimmy to thank him. Part of her was a little irritated with him for coming to "her rescue" when she didn't need it. She could've done something on her own. She had been about to, but she was thankful he came to her aid anyway. He really did care. This proved it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke before she could.

"I know," he said. "You don't need rescuing. Your not some helpless little girl, I know."

Cindy stared back at him and she regretted her words. He turned and walked away as she stood there. She watched him.

"Don't worry too much about him," Rachel said. Cindy looked up at her. Rachel was smiling. "Jimmy likes you and I'm sure that he'll come to realize that he's nothing without you. Until then. . .just be patient. He'll come around. He has to."

Cindy smiled sheepishly at her, a blush crawling on her face. She felt a little bad for labeling Rachel as a bad person before getting to know her and here she was, being as nice as can be. _Looks really can be deceiving_.

"I'm Rachel by the way," she said, extending her hand.

Cindy took it. "Cindy."

"Sam."

Cindy turned and smiled. Samuel extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise," Cindy replied. "I've heard bit and pieces of you guys."

They smiled at that. "But, Rachel, to be honest, I didn't hear very many good things about you, so I thought of you differently," Cindy said apologetically. She was ashamed to admit it, but it was true.

"People talk," Sam said.

"Too much," Rachel added. "Our family is like that I guess."

"They like to talk," Sam said. "It's inevitable. They talk about everyone."

"It's sad really," Rachel replied.

"But don't get us wrong," Sam began. "We're all good people."

Cindy smiled. "I know. I met so many of you. I like you all."

Sam and Rachel smiled at her as Rebecca walked over. She greeted them and for a while they spoke of old memories and Cindy enjoyed the jokes they had between them and the embarrassing moments they shared.

"We've got to be on our way," Rachel said. "My mother is waiting to see Sam. She hasn't seen him in years. I'll see you around."

They waved to each other as they walked away. Becca took Cindy's hand and led her back to the table. Jimmy sat down, not looking at anything in particular, but the tension grew when Cindy joined him at the table. He turned to her only for a moment and looked away.

How would she be able to talk to him? She hoped she'd find some way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to help them somehow, but how? They just sat there, not looking at one another, not talking to each other. But they did want to look at each other and they did want to talk to one another. They just couldn't because they were both so damn foolish and so stubborn!

_They're acting like children_, Becca thought. She rolled her eyes.

She loved them both to death, she really did, but this was too much. They belonged together and if things kept up this way then they'd never find out about each other. _They'd never get together. It's all up to me_, she said. _I have to do something_.

_Don't get between Jimmy and Cindy_, her mother had told her 20 minutes before they got into the car. _If they truly love each other and if they're truly meant to be, then they'll come together on their own. They'll find a way_.

Becca leaned back in her seat. Why did that woman continue to think that she could talk to her when she didn't want to hear her voice? But she couldn't help but agree with her mother at least a little. But she also knew that sometimes people needed help.

_Maybe all they need is just a little push in the right direction_, she said to herself as a sly grin curled her lips. She looked about the room and spotted just the person she wanted to see. She stood.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No where," Becca answered innocently, a gleam in her eye. She skipped away as the thought consumed her.

_They'll be together in no time_, she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note for _The CheezHead_**:

Okay, well, you said the first thing that bugged you was the whole thing with Rebecca and Benjamin (who are indeed four) saying "damn" and stuff. I apologize. And then you said the biggest thing that bugged you was Jimmy and Sarah. Okay, the story there is that Sarah broke up with Jimmy because, yes, he wasn't calling and she felt he wasn't into her anymore. From the story it's unclear as to why Jimmy stops calling. I never really do say, but it's _not_ because of his father. He still cared for her and he was trying to cope with things that were going on with his sister, with her mysterious disease and everything not his father. And, yes, Hugh left four years prior to my story, but if you go back to chapter 15, it explains everything about their past relationship, how and why it ended and also when it began, which I think was in the ninth grade, meaning a year before my story. They're at the end of their tenth grade year in this story. So that means Jimmy and Sarah didn't get together until 3 year _after _Jimmy's father walked out. And also if you go back to chapter 3, where Becca is in the hospital, there's a reference to Sarah and Jimmy's break up. It was Becca who said, "Oh, Aunt Meryl, Jimmy and Sarah broke up weeks ago. Jimmy didn't want to talk about it." Anyway, I hope this has helped clear things up for you. If you're still confused, just let me know and I'll explain again.


	23. New Technology

**Author's Note**: I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I know that a lot of you are impatient, so I apologize. But, hey! The last chapter is finally here! The conclusion. It's exciting and yet so sad TT at the same time. But I want to let each and everyone of you know that all of your time spent reading and reviewing this fic has meant a lot to me. I will forever appreciate it, really I will. And I hope to see you all again when my next Jimmy Neutron fic comes along. Hopefully, it'll be soon. I'm currently working on another one ft. Becca! I love her! For once I created a character that I actually like! Lol! So please, enjoy and comment. And. . .farewell. For now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room grew with excitement. Becca watched as her brother turned to her. A slow, devilish grin formed on her face, showing a row of pearly whites. She waved playfully, his uncertain and fearful look amused her. He then turned to Meryl and Chase. They played along, adverting their eyes, pretending they had nothing to do with it when indeed they had a lot to do with it. Becca giggled as she looked at her aunt and her new uncle. She had gone to them after spotting them in the crowd. She had to play it smoothly, though. Otherwise Jimmy would've caught on. She met up with Meryl first. She was the first one Becca found and then Chase joined them. Becca talked to them in a way that would appear that they were joking to someone on the outside, but what they were really doing was plotting some kind of tactic to get Jimmy and Cindy to spend some "one on one" time together. Becca had a stroke of genius, but she knew she wouldn't have been able to pull it off on her own. She had asked the newly weds to get a hold of the wedding singer to sing a special request. She was just bursting with excitement. She couldn't wait.

Knowing that Jimmy was watching them, they moved very smoothly. Jimmy's eyes were on Becca specifically, so she moved with ease in the crowd, talking to aunts, uncles, cousins, whoever was there and then she wove in and out of the crowd until she knew Jimmy had lost her. That was when she met up Chase again. They both went to the wedding singer, but neither one of them could come up with a good song. Chase's were too old, so Becca said, but Becca's songs were to recent. They wanted one that wasn't really old, but not really new at the same time. Chase was unwillingly pulled away, but the bride joined Becca and she was able to pick out a great song.

"Sarah McLachlan's 'Angel' was the song chosen for this young couple," came the wedding singer's voice. She had announced Jimmy and Cindy as an official couple as Meryl and Becca had asked and now Cindy was looking both afraid and excited. Jimmy was just scared and confused. It made Becca want to laugh out loud, but she held it back. "Oh, don't be shy," the wedding singer encouraged. "We're all family!"

Becca jumped down from her seat and pulled Jimmy to his feet. She then pushed him toward Cindy. She had to shove him a little to get him to stand in front of her. Becca eyed Cindy, trying to encourage her to stand. She did. Becca nudged her brother once and made him take Cindy's hand. He was still confused and now extremely scared. Becca pushed them to the dance floor and soon the musicians began to play the soft melody and the wedding singer took her mic off the stand and allowed herself to sing as Jimmy surprisingly placed his arm around Cindy's waist and took her hand in his. _He probably doesn't even know what he's doing_, Becca realized. Cindy smiled and she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Becca wanted to scream out of pure joy, but she settled for a small squeal as her aunt joined her.

"'_Spend all your time waiting. . .for that second chance. . .for a break that would make it okay. . .' _"_ They moved gracefully and in rhythm with one another. It was so perfect. Cindy became slightly bold as she inched closer and closer without Jimmy ever really knowing it. Rebecca admired her and hoped that everything would go smoothly for them now. They could talk to each other, one on one now. Couples young and old began to join them on the dance floor. _

"'. . _.and it's hard at the end of the day. . .I need some distraction. ._ .' "

As the song continued to play.

"'_. . . oh beautiful release. . .memories seep from my veins. . .' _"

Becca watched them both, thinking that she had done her job and done it well. Jimmy wasn't being hostile and he was listening to Cindy, but you couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. He wasn't expressing much. But he did speak when he was spoken to.

"'_. . .let me be empty. . .' _"

For some reason, though, Becca felt that he was nervous and very afraid. It was just something she felt and then a horrible sensation went through her as Cindy looked at Jimmy, her eyes seemingly expressing a mixture of pain and longing that Becca had never really seen. And then it hit her.

Something was going to happen. Something bad and almost as if it were her thoughts that sparked it, Jimmy's face changed completely. His eyes grew wide with that fear. Slowly Jimmy began to pull away from Cindy as she looked at him, wondering what was wrong. Her eyes grew worried and then Jimmy completely pulled away and ran.

What had happened? Why had he run away?

Cindy ran after him. Becca stood, ignoring her aunts words. She felt her legs move and then before she knew it, she was running after them. She wanted answers and she'd get them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Run. . .Just keep running and don't look back_. He didn't dare stop to look behind him. He kept his eyes focused on his destination: the men's bathroom. He knew that at least in there he'd be safe. Cindy wouldn't go in and when he made it inside he was thankful that no one was there. He leaned against the door for a moment, collecting himself. His heart hammered in his chest and he could hear it pumping faster than it usually did. When he felt he was good to go again, he cautiously made his way to the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His breathing was still a little labored from his run and his eyes still held fear. He narrowed them. "Coward," he said to himself. _Cindy is in love with you! Isn't that a good thing? _He didn't reply to himself. _Isn't it?!_

He bowed his head low. He was afraid to death of it all! He knew it was a good thing. He loved her too, but she had the capability of hurting him and he didn't think he could survive another stab to the heart. He knew it sounded selfish and cowardly, but he wanted to survive the pain and he knew he wouldn't if he was with her. Every day he'd wonder when she'd get up and leave because she couldn't take it anymore. Because she couldn't take_ him_ anymore. He didn't want to live through what he had when his father left. Not only would he be hurt, but Becca would be too and she was the most important person in his life right now and she was hurting enough with her condition and with their father's return. She didn't need any more disappointment and pain. Neither did he.

He wanted to be _free_! And what was so wrong about that, anyway? Why was it such a big deal?!

The door opened. He didn't bother to look. He turned on the faucet and placed his hands underneath the running water. It felt good on his fingertips and palms. He splashed some water on his face and then lifted his head high and took a deep breath. He turned the water off and let the water on his face run down his cheeks before he wiped it off.

"Jimmy."

He turned, his heart hammering again. Cindy stood there staring back at him, her eyes full of concern and tears. He turned away from her. He didn't want to see her crying and he wanted to make himself angry. _Come on_, he urged. _Get angry_. The anger was the only thing that ever kept him sane. It was his life raft. It always was. It was what allowed him to survive this long. It kept him in the path he was in. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't make himself angry. The only thing that came out were the tears and then his sorrow surfaced, his every pain and suffering. A whole side of him that Cindy had seen only once before made it's way to the surface. Just one of the many parts of him he kept safely tucked away.

"It's hard to believe," he began, still looking away, "that you love me. I never would've guessed. I thought it was Nick you were in love with."

"Whenever I spoke about _that guy _I liked, I was talking about _you_ not Nick, Jimmy," she replied.

He didn't say anything, but he finally turned to look at her. He wasn't holding anything back now. Everything was coming out, everything except his true feelings for her.

"You should've stayed away," he mumbled as he looked down, adverting his eyes, his emotions taking full control of him now. "I told you to stay away and you didn't listen."

"Jimmy," Cindy began, "I couldn't stay away."

"Why not?!" he demanded as he looked at her now. There were tears in his eyes and now he was feeling that familiar anger that had always saved his life before. "It wasn't such a hard thing to do!"

"I couldn't!" she shouted. "Something always drew me close to you. Didn't you feel that way about me?"

"No!" he lied. Of course he had felt something when he had been with her. Something was always pushing him her way, but he never really understood what it was. Anyway, it didn't matter anymore.

"Don't lie to me, Jimmy!" she argued. "You felt something and you know it. You're just afraid!"

"Afraid of what!"

"Afraid of saying it aloud because you think. . I don't know! That you're _survival _will be a complete loss!" He was taken aback by her answer. "Well, guess what, Jimmy!" She paused for only a moment as she looked at him in the eyes. "Love isn't about _surviving_ anything! It's about_ embracing_! Embracing the one you love! Embracing the good and the bad all at once! It's about living each day with that special person always standing beside you. It's about-"

"It's a lie!" he protested. "Love is a lie!"

Now it had been Cindy's turn to be shocked.

Jimmy shook his head as he looked at her, his tears streaming down his cheeks. "You only say that because you don't know what it's all about! You have never gone through what I have. It's not as simple and ideal as you think, _Vortex_!" She looked hurt and Jimmy knew she was. The way he had spoken her name was almost as if he were smearing it. "You have never known the pain that is love!" He shook his head again. "One day you'll get tired of me and you'll leave without saying goodbye. Without a word and I'll be left in the cold again. I'll be left with nothing but the questions. Why did you leave? Why wasn't I good enough? Had I done something wrong? I'll be left with all the guilt, knowing that it was my fault. Because it's always my fault! It's _always_ my fault! Even when we were kids!"

His tears fell away as his heart tore. He looked down. "You don't even know what 'love' is. It brings you nothing but hurt and pain. And that's why it's best for you to be away from me! I don't want to get hurt anymore. I'm tired of it. I just want to be left alone. Is that so much to ask?" He looked at her now, watching. "I just want to be left _alone_! I'm so drained from running away, so drained from the guilt, so drained from _everything_. I just want you to leave me alone." He didn't want to hurt anymore and saying all this aloud always hurt. But he didn't feel like hiding anymore. She needed to know that with him came a great amount of baggage. Baggage that she could not handle. This would give her the reason she needed to finally leave him alone and it was something he needed as well. But what happened next surprised him. He looked up and Cindy was now standing only inches away from him. She reached out her hand and gently touched his cheek, caressing him with a loving touch. He cringed but allowed her to continue. She was in tears as well and he couldn't understand why.

"It hurts me to see you like this," she said. "It's almost as if I can feel it."

_Feel it? _He thought._ She _feels_ my pain? How is that even possible?_

"How could you possibly know?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I feel it right here." She drew her hand away from his face and placed it on her heart.

"But you can't know," he said.

"I feel it and I know you hurt. But I'm not here to hurt you, Jimmy. I'm here to love you," she said. It was like a nip at his heart, hearing her words. He couldn't explain in words the sensation that was going through him, but he didn't like it. It made him feel guilty for what he was doing as if something was telling him this was wrong. But he shook his head.

"And that's exactly why I want you to stay away! I don't want you to hurt me!" he confessed.

"I won't hurt you!" Cindy protested.

"You're hurting me now!" he argued. Cindy was taken aback. "By loving me," he continued, his voice softer now, "you're hurting me and that's what I want to get rid of. The hurt."

"But I'm-"

"Not doing it on purpose," he finished for her. "But it's done, so just, please. . .stay away."

She looked on the verge of new tears and just when he thought his heart couldn't tear anymore, it tore apart. Wasn't it bad enough that he had to do this? And now he had to watch her cry _again_. She was breaking down and it was because of him, but how else was he suppose to handle it? There was no other way. It had to be done.

"I can't," she said. "I love you!"

"Well, I don't love you!"

. . .silence. . .

They stared at one another, Cindy's eyes and form never moving once. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Part of him hoped that she'd run, but another part of him wanted to hold her, to tell her it was all just a lie, but what would happen then? He'd confess his love and then what? They'd finally get together and? Everything would be fine for a while and then? She'd leave him without a word and what would happen then? He'd completely break down and his "shell" of protection would come back stronger than it ever had been. But he'd harbor all that pain, all that heart ache. Everything would be locked away, never to surface again. _Don't you see how much pain you can cause? How much pain_ love _can cause?! _He asked.

"But. . ." she began, the tear streaming down her face as she twiddled her fingers about. "I love you and I want to be there for you." Her tears fell to the floor one after the other as Jimmy stared at her. His own tears fell

"But I just said-"

"I know what you said, Neutron," she interrupted as she stepped closer. She smiled weakly as she placed a soft hand on his forearm. "It's because I love you that I want to stay by you. It doesn't matter whether you love me or not."

He knew that was a lie. It did matter. It mattered a lot. "Cindy. I-"

"Shh," she hushed him, placing a gentle finger on his lips. "I know."

Renewed tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked down at the girl he loved. She really did love him. Her feelings were genuine. She was so devoted it hurt, but at that moment he allowed his barrier to fall and he broke down, letting his sorrow and guilt consume him as he leaned against Cindy for support. He cried on her shoulder as she welcomed him in her embrace. She soothed him with tears in her eyes and love in her voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a knock at the door. Becca sat in her room with her brother's invention in her hand, smiling devilishly. She knew who it was. Jimmy's invention had allowed her to zero in on anyone in range.

The screen read: _Subject 5 is feeling excitement, nervousness, joy_. It had to be Cindy. After what had happened the day before at the wedding, she was the one still feeling that joy and excitement of knowing that she was just one step closer to cracking Jimmy's shell completely.

Becca had seen it all. She had run after them both and she had waited outside a bit, listening to them and when things got too loud, she stepped inside but couldn't find her voice. Not even when Jimmy had lied about loving Cindy. He did love her, but Becca couldn't speak. Or maybe she just wouldn't. Never-the-less she stood there, watching them from the door. They hadn't noticed. They had been too involved in their argument. And when she saw Jimmy lean into Cindy and finally allow her to comfort him, a weight seemed to lift off her shoulders and a great sense of relief filled her and she knew then that there was definitely hope in bringing out the real Jimmy. The Jimmy she got to see when it was just the two of them. Cindy was the one who would bring him out. That was when she slipped away and left them to themselves. They needed that time alone, just for them.

She walked to her door and opened it a jar as another knock came. Jimmy moved toward the front door now. Goddard at his heals, barking happily, already sensing who was there. Becca smirked as Jimmy opened the door, revealing a lovely, young blond with sparkles in her eyes and joy on her smile.

"Hi," she greeted. "How has your day been so far."

_Oooo_, Becca thought. _If only I could see Jimmy's face_.

"Uh. . .it's been alright, I guess," Jimmy replied. Goddard stretched his head up high and licked Cindy's face. Once. Twice. Three times until Jimmy pushed him away. Cindy only laughed.

"Jealous?" she asked. Cindy laughed again and then she stepped forward, spreading her arms, but Jimmy pulled away before Cindy could hug him. Her smile fell then and Becca wondered what the problem was. She was just about to look down into the realistic heart she held in her hand but Jimmy spoke.

"I told you yesterday that I don't love you and I meant it," he said. "So go away. I don't want to see you anymore and I don't need nor want your_ help_." He began to close the door.

"Stop!" Cindy shouted as she pushed the door back. "Don't shut me out! I love you!"

"Would you stop it?!"

Goddard whimpered as he retreated into a corner. Becca shook her head. _You're making a mistake! _She thought. Her heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to stop him, wanted to say something, but like the day before she couldn't. She didn't understand why, but she couldn't speak or move. _You're making a mistake!_

"I don't love you!" Jimmy shouted. "And I don't want some ill-tempered, love sick, loose-!"

Becca gasped as she watched the events unfold. Never in her life had she seen anyone do that to a person. Jimmy's words had come to an abrupt halt when Cindy's fist connected with Jimmy's jaw. The impact had been so strong that Jimmy was almost knocked off balance.

"What have I ever done to you?!" she shouted, tears brimming.

Jimmy slowly turned to her as he rubbed his jaw. "You've done a lot," he replied, his voice never once wavering. Cindy looked at him with momentary disbelief, but when her tears fell she turned and ran.

Becca now stood, tears in her eyes and a whole in her heart. "You've done it now," she whispered, finding her voice just a little too late as Jimmy closed the door. "Are your happy now?!" Her voice rose and Jimmy turned. "You got what you wanted!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week later Jimmy sat in his room. Cindy hadn't called or visited since she had punched him and she avoided him in school. _No surprise there_, he thought. But it was fine with him because he went out of his way to avoid her too, but when they were stuck in the same class together, he never looked her way. He always fought the urge to. Things at home seemed worse and it had all been his fault. Apparently, Becca had been watching from her room and his mother had stepped out of the kitchen just in time to see it all. Neither one of them would look at him. He could care less if his mother hated him, but Becca. . .she was a different story. He sighed as he let his head fall.

His door opened and Goddard ran inside, Becca stepped in after him. The metallic dog happily jumped on the bed beside him and barked twice before licking his face. He patted his head and looked up to see Becca walking toward him. She sat down on his bed and neither one of them spoke. The silence between them was unnatural and uncomfortable. Jimmy waited for her to speak, he knew she had something to say. He called her by his little pet name for her.

"Don't," she interrupted as she finally turned to him. Her eyes were serious and angry. "You're an idiot, Jimmy," she said after a pause.

He stared at her, not believing what she had said. "What?"

"You heard me," she replied. "_You're_ _an idiot_." She said it slowly the second time, putting more emphasis on each word. "Cindy was right there and you shut her out."

"You're upset because I let Cindy go?" he asked, his anger growing. He didn't need this right now. He stood with the intention of leaving, but Becca wouldn't have that. She quickly blocked his path to the door.

"Let her go? Jimmy!" she scolded. "You let her walk out! You let her _run away_! She loved you and she would've-"

"Torn me apart!" he finished. "Inside _and_ out!" Becca shook her head. "Look. You don't know what kind of girl Cindy really is."

Cindy was the type of girl who scooped up a guy and used him and finally tossed him away like a new toy that got too boring after only a few weeks after Christmas. She was heartless and rude, an all- round bitch who's demanding, vicious ways were always granted because she was so damn beautiful and irresistible that when-He suddenly wanted to scream. His thoughts always seemed to head in that direction even when he said the worst of things about her.

"I don't know Cindy?" Becca questioned. "I know her enough to know that she changed. Her priorities obviously have, so she must've too."

Jimmy looked at the small girl. She looked almost pleading now.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"She's popular and let's face it you're. . .not," she answered. "And she cared about things like her hair, and makeup and appearance. But ever since that project you two had to work on together, she's been slowly changing. She fell for you, Jimmy. Someone not of the same social group and she pretty much gave that up for you. Her outer appearance isn't on the top of her priority list anymore."

"You don't know that," Jimmy said.

"She fell for _you_!" she shouted. "She dumped Nick **_for you_**!"

He was taken aback by surprise at his sister's burst of anger and the passion of that anger with which she spoke.

"Cindy loves you, Jimmy," she continued, her voice softening. "And you're an idiot for letting her walk away like that!"

Jimmy stood there, staring down at the small girl before him. She had to practically strain to look at him, but to him it felt like she was looking down at him and he was the one straining to look up at _her_, but he soon shook the feeling off and his anger grew.

"I have my reasons!" he argued. "You don't know what's going on inside me!"

That couldn't have been more of a lie. Becca knew everything there wasto know about him. Hell, she knew him more than he knew himself! She didn't even have to ask how he felt because she knew how to read him. She knew him. Plain and simple. That was really all there was to it.

"I know what's going on, Jimmy," she said. "You're afraid."

"Of Cindy?" he asked. Becca made no move to argue. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" she asked. Jimmy turned to her. "You're afraid." She paused only for a moment to look him in the eyes. "Because she has the ability to change you're entire life in a heart beat. For the good. . .or for the bad."

Jimmy swallowed hard.

"And that, _Jimmy_," she said, "is why you're afraid of Cindy."

Jimmy looked away suddenly ashamed of himself. Fear was a sign of weakness and Becca was the last person he wanted to show weakness to, but she was right. He had thought about it on so many occasions. She could change his life and that was a scary thought. He didn't really know what she could do.

"Jimmy," Becca began. "I spoke to Mr Hunter."

"My Criminal Law teacher?"

She nodded.

"How'd you get a hold of him?"

She smiled devilishly as she sighed dreamily. Jimmy knew enough that when she go that glint in her eye and she sighed that way it had something to do with romance. He rolled his eyes as he guessed that Dr. Swanson was somehow involved. She just never gave up. He hide a smile.

She shook her head, clearing her mind and then she was serious again. "Anyway," she said. "He told me everything about that girl he missed out on. He told you. He _warned_ you, Jimmy! Why didn't you take him seriously?!"

"Because that won't happen to me!" he argued as his anger rose again.

"Yes, it will!" Becca disagreed. "You already let her go! And if you just talk to-"

"I won't talk to her!"

"You have to talk to Hugh first!"

The room grew quiet and unsettling. Jimmy stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Why had Becca suggested it?

"Mr. Hunter told me that you have to go to the root of all your problems and get things cleared up before you can really let Cindy in," she explained. "Look. You don't have to clear _everything_ up. Just talk to him. Figure things out, so you can go to Cindy and tell her how you feel about her. It'll make things easier." Her eyes were pleading again and he could see that tears were beginning to brim. "Please," she whispered. "I just want you to be able to live your life with no fear or regret. I want you to be happy, Jimmy. _Really_ happy."

He looked down as he thought to himself. There were things he wanted to know, but he couldn't even look at the man without wanting to punch him. _But he never answered my question_, he realized. He thought back and remembered his own words, _Why? Why did you do such a horrible thing? _He remembered falling to his knees only moments before he had actually spoken the words. Tears in his eyes and Cindy. . .she was holding him. _What excuse do you have . . .? _Tell _me!_

"You think too much," Becca said. Jimmy looked at her, tears in his own eyes now. "You concentrate too much on what's in here-" she continued as she tapped his head with the tip of her index finger, "rather than what's in here." She tapped his chest where his heart beat.

Jimmy opened his mouth, "But the brain is what sends-"

Becca shook her head in disapproval and he stopped himself. "Technically, yes," she said. "But forget about that. You're letting your mind find the answers to love instead of your heart. Listen to your heart, Jimmy. It's crying for Cindy. Make the tears stop and listen to your heart." She looked at him one more time before she turned and walked away.

_Listen to your heart_. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On Monday, nothing had changed. He sat in Dr. Swanson's office going through the routine procedure.

"Jimmy," Dr. Swanson began, "can you explain to me why you told Cindy you didn't love her?'

"Because I don't," he said as he looked away, his arms folded across his chest.

"Becca seems to think that you _do_ love her," Dr. Swanson said. She desperately wanted to figure him out. She knew that he was having problems at home. She only wished that he could talk openly about them. She wanted to know how he felt and getting everything off his chest would make him feel a little more at ease, but she couldn't force him to talk.

"Becca knows a lot, but she knows nothing about this relationship-" Jimmy stopped, realizing his what he was saying. "That doesn't exist."

_Ah ha! One small step for me and one large step for Jimmy. _

"What relationship 'that doesn't exist', Jimmy?" she asked as she leaned forward in her chair and placed her hands on her desk.

"Look," he said. "I don't want to talk about any relationships. None. Not with my mother or my father or Becca."

"Okay then," Dr. Swanson replied as she leaned back. "Then tell me about your status with Cindy."

Jimmy stood, overwhelmed with anger. "I told you I didn't want to talk about any relationships!"

"Yes, you did," Dr. Swanson said. "And I remember clearly. But we already established that you do not have a relationship with Cindy, so there for I'm still going by your wishes. No relationships. You and Miss Vortex don't share one."

Jimmy's scowl fell away and then he scoffed as he sat back down, defeatedly. "What exactly do you want to know?"

_Jackpot!_

She stayed seated in the same position as she clasped her hands together and brought them to her lips to hide a smile. She cleared her throat and proceeded. Jimmy scowled.

"Well, Jimmy," she began. "Like I said before, Becca seems to think that you love Cindy. And I'm not saying she's right, mind you, but what do you think of her? How do you picture her? And you have to be completely honest with yourself _and_ with me."

Jimmy looked at her and she kept a straight face. She was determined to make things better. He was hesitating and when he finally answered, it wasn't what she had expected. "Not much to tell." He smiled, weakly as he looked away.

"Something tells me that there's more than what you're willing to share."

"Maybe," he said. "And maybe not."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school Jimmy sat in his room. He remembered Becca's words. _You think too much. Listen to your heart_. If only it was that easy. How does someone go about doing that? How can someone "listen to their heart"?

He walked to his bed and sat down. Sometimes Becca was so insightful and wise that it was scary, but she was someone he could really be proud of and now it was his turn to make _her_ proud. The only problem was this "listening to your heart" thing. He took a deep breath and concentrated hard. _Listen to my heart_, he said._ Listen to my heart_. He closed his eyes. Nothing. He sighed heavily as he threw himself back on his bed, his arms spread out wide.

Goddard barked and Jimmy turned to him. The mechanical dog sat on his bottom and out popped the screen reading, _Maybe you shouldn't try so hard_.

"I guess," Jimmy replied. "But then what do I do? What options do I have?"

_You could go to Becca again_.

"She's had enough of me," Jimmy answered.

_You could ask your mother for help_.

"Let's keep her out of this."

_You could call Sheen or Carl_.

"Aahh," Jimmy replied with uncertainty in his voice. "This may be too complicated for Sheen and Carl. . .he may be allergic." Now he was just coming up with excuses.

Goddard cocked his head, with confusion in his voice. The last suggestion erased and a new one made it's way on the screen: _You could try again_.

Jimmy sighed. "I'll try again."

He closed his eyes. _Listen to my heart_, he said._ Listen to my heart. Listen to my heart. Listen to my heart. . . listen to my heart. . .listen to my heart. . .listen. . . listen. . .to my heart. . ._

_Mr. Wilmington, I'm not working with Neutron over there. He's not quite 'partner material. . . .' Don't act so tough, Neutron. I can see behind that. . . I'm not leaving! I told you before. I'm worried and I'm not leaving until I know Rebecca is okay. . .Cindy_. . .

She had been missing from his life for a long time, but when she came back she stayed by him through everything. She was there when Becca got extremely sick and she was there when his father returned. She was there to hold him back when he talked--argued--with his father. She had been there when Sarah, Robin, and Samantha were messing with his mind. She was there for all the important things and for so much more.

_But, Jimmy, please, don't shut me out. I wanna help_. . .she always wanted to help him. Always. . .

_She was the one who convinced me to allow you back. . .She really wanted you back. She must like you a lot. She doesn't go out of her way so much unless she likes you. . ._

_Cindy. . ._

_You're getting a chance that not many kids get. . .Everyone deserves a second chance. . .And if you ask me, I think she likes you. . .Follow you're heart and you can't go wrong. . .People deserve a second chance. . ._

_Cindy is everything that I could ever ask for. She's stayed by my side even when I didn't want her there. She was even by my side when I insulted her and hurt her. She came back to me every time. She didn't give up. . .I love Cindy Vortex. . .Don't you dare let Cindy fall out of your reach. . .Grab a hold of her and don't ever let her go. . .And that anger you're harboring. . .get rid of it. . .! That's the only thing keeping you from Cindy_. . .

There was so much, just so much.

_She fell for you. . ! You have to go to the root of all your problems and get things cleared up before you can really let Cindy in. . .I just want you to be able to live your life with no fear or regret. I want you to be happy, Jimmy_. Really _happy. . .Listen to your heart, Jimmy. It's crying for Cindy. Make the tears stop and listen to your heart_. . .

"Cindy," he whispered.

Goddard jumped on the bed beside him and sat down. Jimmy sat up as he placed his face in his hands. His tears rolled freely down his cheeks. His body began to shake and Goddard whimpered. Jimmy turned to face him. The mechanical dog licked away a lone tear and Jimmy took him into his arms. "I need her, Goddard," he sobbed. "_I love her_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy walked down stairs. He looked around the dark, gloomy house he was suppose to call home. Instead of seeing his father's face, he caught Becca's. She looked up at him, asking him a silent question. He smiled weakly and a smile grew on her face as she jumped to embrace him.

When she was back on her feet she said, "I'll go with you then."

"No," Jimmy replied. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I know you're afraid of him," he answered.

"But I want to do this," she protested. "I want to be there for you. And you'll need someone to keep you at a safe distance. I know how you are around him."

Jimmy was grateful to her and awed by her. She was brave. Braver then he though possible. She was actually willing to put aside her fear for him. He was so glad to have such a loving sister. He was fortunate and lucky to have her and he knew it. He kneeled before her and took her in his arms again and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Together they walked into the kitchen, but Hugh wasn't to be found. Instead they came across their mother. She turned to them.

"Where's. . .dad?" Jimmy asked. "Dad" had sounded so alien coming from him. It must've sounded worse for Rebecca when she said it. Come to think of it, she had never called Hugh "dad" before. She rarely ever called him "Hugh." She never called him anything, but "that man."

Judy's eyes grew with surprise and a sudden burst of joy. Tears made her eyes appear to sparkle. Or had that been from her joy? She opened her arms wide and embraced them both. Jimmy allowed it. He would have to forgive his mother as well. She would be a lot easier to forgive compared to his father.

"I know you're not doing this for me," she began. "But thank you."

She pulled away. "I have to go to the grocery store for some things. I'll be home soon. You're father is in the garage working on some ducks."

"Ducks?" Becca asked.

"It was a weird hobby of his," Jimmy replied. "He had some weird obsession when I was a kid and I guess he hasn't gotten over it. He made them a lot."

"That explains the ducks in the garage."

"Well, I should be on my way," Mrs Neutron said as she moved toward the door.

"Mom," Jimmy called. Mrs. Neutron stopped. "You're one of the reasons why I'm doing this. It shouldn't have to be this way and I'm sorry for adding so much to the problems around here. I was being selfish and I-"

Mrs Neutron stopped him. She shook her head. "It's not your fault. I should've been more considerate of your feelings and Becca's as well before I allowed your father back. I let him in so quickly without even thinking of the trouble it would cause. _I _was the selfish one. I was thinking of myself. I'm sorry for everything. I was one of the reasons why you had to grow up so quickly. Why you didn't have much of a child hood left when your father had gone."

"I'm sorry to," Becca added. "I said and did a lot of things I shouldn't have, but it was just that you let him in so fast and I was. . ."

"Scared," Mrs. Neutron finished. "I understand and I'm sorry, Becca. I love you more than anything. You do know that, right?"

The small girl nodded and then she embraced her mother. The woman then stood to look at her son. Jimmy looked at her and she gave him a kiss on his forehead and thanked him once again before leaving.

Jimmy and Becca soon made there way to the garage where they found Hugh, cleaning the wooden ducks he had left in his hurry to leave his family.

Jimmy cleared his throat and Hugh turned. "Hey!" Hugh called.

"I don't want to spend too much time on this, so I'll make it quick," Jimmy began. "The night you came back I asked you a question and you never answered me."

"What question?" Hugh asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Jimmy said, trying to keep himself calm. Becca squeezed his t-shirt either because of fear or to help him keep calm. At the moment Jimmy couldn't tell. The anger had come so easily. The very sight of him made him want to. . ._Calm down, Jimmy_, he told himself as he took a deep breath. "Why did you do such a horrible thing?"

Hugh looked at him. It was the same face he had made when Jimmy had first asked him. The memory played back. He was on the floor on his knees as Cindy held him, trying to calm him. Tears were in his eyes. _Why did you do such a horrible thing?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hugh said as he turned away.

Jimmy stepped closer. "You know what I'm talking about!" he yelled. "I want to know why you left! What excuse do you have for not being there when we needed you?!"

"That sounds like two questions," Hugh said.

"Just answer the damn question!" Jimmy shouted back.

Hugh kept his back to them as he sunk his head. "I. . .I was scared."

Jimmy almost laughed. "Scared? Of what?"

"Having a second baby," Hugh answered.

Jimmy was shocked by his answer, he looked at Becca from the corner of his eye.

"The neighbors," he said. "They were talking. At first it didn't bother me, but then it got to me. I still remember what Mrs. Vortex had said. 'That Neutron family is having another kid. As if Jimmy wasn't enough. Now they're having another one just like him!'"

_Mrs. Vortex?_ The woman had gone through so many changes over the years what with her _almost_ divorce with her husband and all that Jimmy had almost forgotten how she use to be. Like Cindy, but possibly worse.

"Everyone was talking and I couldn't take it anymore. I was happy with one kid, anyway," he continued.

Anger began to boil and Jimmy's body tensed. He took one step forward, but Becca pulled him back. "I didn't think that I could raise another baby!" Hugh turned to them. "You were a handful growing up and even though we never mentioned it to you, we got complaints."

"People always complained!" Jimmy argued.

"There were just some things that people said about you that your mother and I kept from you," Hugh explained. "Sure you knew, but there was a lot your mother and I never told you and when your mother told me she was pregnant, I was happy. I really was, but when the town found out, I doubted myself more and more. People were already beginning to compare your sister to you. Saying that she was going to be just as 'destructive' as you. That she was going to cause twice as much damage to the town than you ever possibly could and I couldn't take it."

"So you left," Jimmy said. He reached behind him where Becca now stood, but she pulled away from him. He turned around. She had tears in her eyes and her breathing had become rapid and labored. This whole time Jimmy had felt so guilty because he believed it was his fault that his father had left, but now he knew that it wasn't him. It had been all about Becca the entire time.

_No_, the thought. _This isn't anyone's fault_._ Definitely not Becca's_.

"So it was because of me then?" she asked. Jimmy shook his head as he watched her. Her face was twisted with pain and guilt. She let out a labored breath.

"No," Hugh replied, his voice so much softer then before. It had the careful, loving touch of a father, which for some reason had angered Jimmy. A reason he couldn't make out. "Of course not."

"This isn't your fault Becca," Jimmy added. "It's not you."

"But it is!" Becca shouted. "I'm the reason he left! That means that I'm the reason why this family fell apart and I'm the reason why you and mommy went through so much. I caused it all!"

"_No!_" Jimmy protested. She looked away. "It's not your fault! This isn't your fault!"

"It was my fault, Becca," Hugh said. "I was a coward."

Becca looked up, looking him in the face for the very first time. She remembered calling him that the night he came back. Everyone did.

"It's true," Hugh said. "I am. I was sacred and I wasn't thinking straight and I wanted to come back. But the more I stayed away the more I thought that you were better off and that it was too late. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make it so hard for you. Will you forgive me? Will you both forgive me?"

There was silence. Jimmy stood as he took Becca's hand. He made his way to the door.

"Jimmy? Becca?" Hugh called. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Jimmy stopped. He looked down at Becca who was wiping her tears away. She didn't seem to hear his voice asking them. She glanced toward Jimmy once and he knew his answer would be for the both of them.

"Forgiveness doesn't come that easy. Not for you anyway," Jimmy replied, his voice firm. Behind him his father nodded as he bent his head, the tears slowly made their way to the surface. "But there's hope." Hugh looked up at him. His tears of sorrow turning into joy. "Just don't expect anything soon." With that Jimmy and Becca both made their way out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm going out!" Jimmy shouted as he opened the door. He had every intention of finding Cindy. He had to talk to her. It had been four days since he had spoken to his father and now he felt ready to finally tell Cindy. He just hoped that she would be able to forgive him. He didn't think that she would, but it was worth a try. He took a deep breath as he stepped outside.

"Cindy's at the Candy Bar, if you're going to go look for her," came a voice.

Jimmy looked down. Cindy's little brother stood before him with a wide grin on his face. Jimmy looked at him questioningly.

"I'm here to see Becca," he answered. Jimmy nodded as he stepped aside to allow the boy inside. "You're late," came Becca's voice. Jimmy turned. "I told you to be here at five." She paused to cross her arms over her chest. "It's five ten!"

Jimmy smiled.

"You know the deal," Becca said.

"Oh, come on!" Benjamin pleaded. "I don't wanna!"

"I don't care," Becca replied as she shook her head. "A deal is a deal. We play dress up now. Come on. To my mommy's room. I think the maid of honor dress she wore for my Aunt Meryl's wedding is perfect for you!"

Ben whimpered as he sunk his head in defeat, following Becca up the stairs.

"You two sure are getting along pretty well," Jimmy commented.

Becca and Benjamin turned. "What makes you say that?" they asked in unison.

Jimmy shrugged. "You've been setting play_ dates_ for a while now."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Jimmy," Becca warned. "It's nothing."

"Yeah," Ben agreed. "We're just. . .playing is all."

"Mmhm." With that Jimmy turned around.

"Don't think too much of this, Jimmy!" Becca called.

"It'll be over soon!" Ben said.

"Right after we play dress up!" Becca added.

"Yeah!" Ben agreed. There was a pause and then. . ."_No!_"

Jimmy laughed as he closed the door behind him and walked away, listening to Becca and Benjamin argue. _Definitely another Neutron/Vortex love-hate relationship_, he thought. He smiled to himself thinking of Cindy. _I just hope their's doesn't get so complicated_.

He walked to the Candy Bar, growing nervous with every step. He stopped dead in his tracks for a while as he closed his eyes. His hands formed fists at his sides. _You can do this, Jimmy_, he encouraged himself. _Just tell her you love her. Explain to her that you were scared. Tell her everything. Don't be afraid anymore. You _can't_ be afraid anymore_. He continued to walk as he let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't long before he was outside, peering inside. He was ready to open the door and step inside when a hand fell softly on his shoulder. He quickly turned, startled by the sudden touch, but he collected himself when he saw Samantha standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For leading you on like that."

"No problem," he said as he looked away. He really didn't have time for this and she was among one of the last people he wanted to talk to. Besides, he knew better than to believe anything she said. She was a liar and a huge deceiver.

"It is a problem," she said. "I just-"

"Look," he said. "I know you're not really sorry, so let's save the sympathy crap for others who care, okay? Okay."

She scowled and walked away. He rolled his eyes and turned toward the door. He opened it and stepped inside, looking about. It was full of people. Fellow classmates were seated all around, joking and talk amongst one another. And. . .was that Dr. Swanson and Mr. Hunter?!

Jimmy turned away. _Okay_, he thought as he cleared his throat. He stood for a moment, watching Cindy. She looked so down. Her eyes never left the small bowl of ice cream she had sitting on the table. She sat alone with her elbow on the table and her chin on her palm. She twirled the spoon in the bowl. He looked at her. All of her. She wore an open neck, long sleeved shirt with a pair of long pants. _I guess she's not up for completely impressing people_, he thought. _She cared about things like her hair, and makeup and appearance. But ever since that project you two had to work on together, she's been slowly changing. _Becca was right. She usually was. Jimmy slowly made his way to her. He slowly sat down across from her and cautiously made his way beside her. He was a little surprised that she had yet to notice him, but he was thankful that she hadn't. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried again, but. . .

"What is it, Neutron?" she asked as she continued to play with her ice cream. She didn't look up.

His heart hammered in his chest. He looked down, not knowing what to say. "I. . .uh, just wanted to. . ." He swallowed hard and tried again. "I need to, uh, talk to you."

"Why so nervous?" she asked as she slowly looked up at him.

"No reason," he replied before looking away. A blush grew on his cheeks. He couldn't believe how incredible she looked even when she was looking so glum. "Cindy. . .I. . ." He looked at her again and she waited with a heavy sigh. ". . .wanted to say that. . .your. . .ice cream is melting."

She looked down and sighed. She probably expected something else.

_I'm so stupid_, he said. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Is that all?"

Jimmy looked up at her and looked back down as his eyes grew sad. Cindy brought her spoon to her lips and tasted the melted ice cream. She obviously wasn't expecting anything else from him and so she ignored him. He sat there watching her. When she was ready take another spoonful of ice cream, Jimmy leaned toward her and waited for the right moment. She slowly leaned toward her spoon and then without ever seeing it coming, Jimmy kissed her. She dropped the spoon on the table and pulled away. There was a look of shock in her eyes. Jimmy looked at her as if he were a child waiting to hear his punishment. They were sad and wondering.

"I love you," he whispered. He watched as Cindy's eyes grew wide. She shook her head and stood.

"Don't toy with me, Neutron!" she shouted, ready to walk away. Jimmy took her hand and pulled her back down into the seat. He made her face him.

"I'm not toying with you," he said. "It's true!"

"But you told me before that you-"

"I lied," he interrupted. "I was so afraid of you."

She looked at him, her tears rolling down her beautiful eyes.

"I was afraid that you'd hurt me despite that you said repeatedly that you wouldn't." A lone tear rolled down his cheek. He looked down as his hands fell away from her shoulders. "You have to believe me when I tell you. I really do love you. I was just afraid! And I didn't think I could trust you! I'm so sorry. It was all a defense mechanism. I knew you were capable of doing what Hugh and Sarah did to me. I didn't want to have to go through all of that a third time. It would've been too much for me to handle. I just knew that it would hurt. Especially, coming from you. You were special. And I was just so-"

Cindy's touch stopped him. She lifted his chin and she smiled. "I believe you." She caressed his cheek. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief as he placed his hand over her's. He closed his eyes as he thanked her. He then kissed her palm. "Jimmy." He looked at her and she wiped away his tears. He couldn't believe it. Was it okay? Could he finally live a life in peace?

He looked deep in her eyes and he saw something. It was something he hadn't really bothered to take the time to see before. Something he hadn't seen or felt in a long time. Something he hadn't seen or felt since he and his parents were a family. It sent an undying sense of warmth and security through his heart and spread through his entire body. It was like a warm, tender embrace and this was from her eyes alone. He wondered what her kiss and _actual_ embrace could bring him.

Cindy leaned forward as she looked at him. Something urged him to tilt his head as he looked into her eyes and down to her lips. Fueled by love or desire or possibly both he didn't know, but he leaned forward with his head tilted as he closed his eyes. Their lips touched and slowly and ever so gently they kissed. Breath mingling, hearts joining, and intentions pure. Jimmy could feel the barrier around his heart crumble as it had when they kissed in the library and the on coming emotions seemed to wash the remains away. It was such an incredible feeling and he knew, he just knew that there was no other feeling in the world like this one and he felt so complete. Finally complete. It was like. . .new technology. It was scary, but so fresh and exciting! The feel and the joy of something entirely new to the world. Or just new to his heart. It was overwhelming and surreal and he never wanted it to end. Suddenly, his past felt so small. A sense of achievement swept through him, like he had accomplished a life goal and he was looking forward to his next challenge. With Cindy at his side.

When the kiss ended, he placed his head on hers. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, Jimmy." Cindy blushed and for the first time Jimmy caught it. He smiled as he embraced her, holding her tight.

"Well, it's about damn time," came Libby's voice. Jimmy looked up as Cindy turned. She had a huge smile on her face as she stood behind them with her arms on her hips. Sheen and Carl standing beside her, smiles on their faces. Becca and Ben emerged from behind them.

"Tell me about it," Becca agreed.

"It took long enough," Ben added.

"Shut up you little twirp," Cindy replied playfully. "You're lucky I'm in such a good mood." She leaned back against Jimmy as he placed his arms around her.

Ben rolled his eyes as he moved toward the table. "So can we have ice cream now?"

"No!" Becca shouted. "We have to leave them alone for a while longer. Geez!" she said. "Haven't I taught you anything?!"

"You promised me!" Ben said. "You said if I played your little dress up game and put on that dress then we could come here and eat some ice cream. Your treat!"

"I _said_ we would," Becca agreed. "But I never _promised_, you silly boy."

There was a sudden burst of laughter as Ben blushed. He scowled, folding his arms across his chest, mumbling something under his breath about "girls."

"It doesn't get easier from here, little man," Sheen added. "Believe me. They give you orders and make you do even more embarrassing things. And then they make you wait for hours when you make plans for a nice day out! And_ then_ they take away your Ultra Lord action figure and keep it-"

"Sheen," Libby said exhaustedly.

"Well, well, well," came a familiar voice. They looked up. "It's nice to see all of you."

Mr. Hunter and Dr. Swanson stood side by side. They greeted everyone. "It seems like you really are doing better, Jimmy," Dr. Swanson commented.

Jimmy nodded.

"So you did take my advice after all," Mr. Hunter put in.

"Your's and various other," he answered as he looked at Dr. Swanson as well. "You've helped a lot. Thanks."

"No problem. What else are teachers for," Mr. Hunter replied. "Other than teaching, I mean."

Jimmy nodded.

"Well," Dr. Swanson continued. "We should be on our way. See you at school."

"Don't have too much fun," Mr. Hunter added as he followed the psychologist out.

"Guys?" Carl called. They turned to him just as his stomach grumbled. Becca laughed.

"Let's treat ourselves then," Libby said as she moved toward the table. Jimmy and Cindy moved in and soon they were all sitting together, talking and laughing among each other as they ate ice cream. Things were different, but in a good way and Jimmy only hoped they'd get better. He looked at Cindy beside him who was laughing at something Sheen had said. _She's beautiful_, he thought with a smile. He sighed dreamily and joined the conversation.

His heart was finally open, ready to love. Ready for a new home.

**The End**


End file.
